Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall
by XClayMacionPoint
Summary: After one year at Konoha University, Sumire was accepted into the Akatsuki internship program. Now all this polite girl has to do is complete her internship without falling for one of the odd, but incredibly attractive crew members. [AU-College/Modern Setting] Fluff. Terrible risque jokes, limey moments, cursing, and suggestive fantasies. Reverse harem? Yeah probably...
1. First Day

**A/N: This is a multi-ending story. In the final chapter she will be forced to make a decision and there will be separate routes for each male Akatsuki member from that point on, excluding Zetsu, because I could not for the life of me figure out how to write him into this shit.**

Anyways, thanks for clicking! 😃

* * *

Sumire released a loud high-pitched scream, much to the shock of her pink haired roommate, and bounced eagerly on her heels. Such a display was rare for the normally shy, soft-spoken, young woman, but the news she received, found in the letter she clutched between her small fingers, was far too exciting for her to act normally. Sakura emerged from her room to investigate the sound. She found her friend standing in the tiny patch of stone by the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she neared.

The two young women stared at one another instead of exchanging more words. Sakura's question left unanswered, she titled her head in some confusion. After another moment of silence, she noticed the paper being crushed in Sumire's hands.

"Is that from the Theater Department?" Sakura asked quickly.

Sumire rushed forward, nearly tripping over the edge of the raised wooden floor, and stumbled up to her taller friend with the letter held out.

"You got it!"

Laughter burst out from her small form and tears trailed down her face, leaving thin shiny lines along her pale skin.

"Oh no, please don't start." Sakura grasped her shoulder's gently and swayed her from side to side.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited."

"When does your internship start?" her hands dropped.

"The day after tomorrow."

Sumire brushed the back of her pale hand against her tear stained cheeks, breathing deeply to will away the lingering excitement and relief. Her fingers absent-mindedly brushed a few long strands over her ear while her dark eyes studied the paper now shivering in her hands.

"I'm so happy for you! This is huge! We should call everyone for a celebration!"

"I don't want to get drunk before the…"

"You don't have to get drunk!"

"But I have to get new supplies-"

Sakura sighed loudly. Sumire stopped speaking and frowned.

"Fine we don't have to go out," she placed her hands on her narrow hips, "As soon as you get a day off then! Promise me!"

Sumire grinned:

"Absolutely."

 **The Following Afternoon**

"Sumire-chan you got in!"

Sumire jumped and turned to the small approaching group. She had just gathered her few, worn items and packed them away in her tattered bookbag when she heard Kiba's voice. He was followed by Naruto, Hinata, and Shino. Kiba wrapped his arm around Sumire's neck and grinned from ear to ear.

"I knew you would get it."

"Congratulations." Hinata said meekly, with a short bow.

"Congra-" Shino began.

"Congratulations Sumire-chan!" Naruto butted in, pushing Kiba back, and hugging Sumire's head.

"Oi!" Kiba growled.

"Ouch," Sumire patted his arm, wincing from the force of his embrace.

"Ah… Naruto-kun, I think…" Hinata's soft melodic voice was barely audible through the loud chattering coming from the rest of the classroom. "I think you're hurting Sumire-san."

"Hinata's jealous Naruto." Kiba teased him.

"I-I'm not!" she scrunched up her shoulders and clenched her fists to her chest. "I just think he's hurting her!"

"He is." Sumire groaned.

"My bad." Naruto slipped away from her and turned to his girlfriend.

He gently took her hand and brought it to his lips. Hinata blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Forgive me." He said smoothly, his lips barely brushing the skin.

Hinata felt the flesh where his lips had grazed tingle, the sensation of the gesture too much for her, she fell into his gentle embrace. Kiba and Shino stood by Sumire and exchanged a couple of looks.

"Naruto's sure gotten smooth since they started dating." Kiba commented.

"They are so lovey it's grotesque." Shino added.

"Says the Entomology Major!" Sumire joked while jabbing him lighting in the ribs.

"Bugs are not gro-"

"We've got to celebrate your internship Sumire-chan!" Naruto said, facing the rest of the group with his arm still firmly around Hinata's waist.

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his circle-shaped sunglasses, but the attention was already drawn elsewhere.

"Sakura already made me promise to go get drinks. I'm sure you're all welcome." Sumire explained.

"That sounds great!" Kiba looked down at her. "I've been wanting a drink for a while."

"Will Sasuke be there?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up at his now serious expression. Sumire noticed it as well.

"I don't know, Sakura didn't say." She paused for a moment then said, "I'll make sure I let you know before then."

Naruto grinned again and Hinata seemed to relax just a little. _They are probably going to talk about it later, no need to talk about it now_ , Sumire thought to herself before slinging her bookbag over her shoulder.

Kiba let out a huge sigh, "I'm tired of all this serious-talk, let's get some soba!"

"I could go for some ramen!"

"Naruto you always want ramen." The fanged young man groaned as he led the group out the classroom doorway.

Sumire followed Naruto and Hinata who were still pressed against one another as they walked. Hinata looked somewhat uncomfortable with the public affect now that their intense moment had passed, but only somewhat, because she still cuddled against Naruto's arm with a quiet affection in her eyes. Sumire felt a pang of jealously in her chest, but she quickly shrugged it off. _That isn't important right now, my future is…_

 **Later**

After arguing for a few more minutes the group split up. Naruto and Hinata went to Ichiraku Ramen while the rest headed to the closest Soba house.

"Sumire, don't you prefer ramen over soba?" Shino asked.

Sumire, having been lost in thought, didn't notice that both young men were staring at her waiting for a response. She looked up and blushed slightly.

"Huh- what?"

"Don't you prefer ramen?" Shino repeated.

"Oh, no it's fine." Sumire responded, "I… don't want to be a third wheel."

Kiba chuckled and let them inside the small restaurant.

"Yeah, I've been there."

"I as well."

A waitress appeared by their table to take their order's, but departed as quickly as she had come.

"So, when does it start?" Kiba asked.

"When does what sta-"

"Your internship! Geeze, Sumire-chan you are really spacing out today."

"I'm sorry," Sumire looked down sheepishly, "I'm really nervous. It starts tomorrow."

"Rightfully so." Shino commented.

"Don't worry! You're going to do great! Why else would they have picked your application instead of everyone else's?" Kiba encouraged.

She giggled nervously:

"Thanks Kiba."

"You can always talk to us if you need anything." Shino added.

Sumire breathed out softly and felt her hunched shoulders relax.

"Thank you guys, really." She said.

"Alright, enough with the serious talk, there's too much of that today, this is our pre-celebration celebration! Shino's treat!" Kiba laughed, patting Shino on the back.

"I never agreed to-"

"Hai! Three orders of Kake soba!" the waitress said as she placed bowls on the wooden table.

 **The Following Morning**

"Do your best! You've got this!" Sakura stood beside her dark-haired friend.

Sumire took a deep breath. Nerves were something she battled normally. Tremors always began at the base of her neck and traveled to the tips of her fingers. Most times she would simply freeze in place as a cold sensation enveloped her shoulders and a horrifying tightening would convince her her chest was going to cave in. She would dig her nails into her palms, but pain did little for her.

Though her friend was encouraging her, staring at these heaving black stained metal doors to the Akatsuki Concert Hall was far too much for her. It made her situation too real. She passed this enormous building daily on the way to her classes, but she never ventured too close. There was always a menacing aura that shrouded the red brick building. There were few indicators for what this building was, yet everyone knew its purpose. Among the students there were rumors about the stage crew: about their appearances, their talents, and their impeccable ability to make performances run smoothly. But few knew more than the rumors. Never during the day, and only sometimes in the evening, did the building appear occupied.

Nonetheless, the music, theater, and intermedia art departments were abuzz with the recent revival of the Akatsuki Internship Program. Sumire would learn all aspects of stage crewing. She could put it on her resume and she would be clamored after by different concert hall directors or at the very least prove she was a worthy employee. This would secure her financial future, she would never have to worry about work again. She just had to step inside.

"C'mon! You're going to be late!" Sakura gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

The short girl managed a weak nod and approached the ominous door. She took another deep breath and pushed against the heavy entrance. Behind her Sakura snickered. Sumire glared at her as she struggled to push it open enough that she could slip through. They waved to each other a final time before she disappeared inside.

The foyer was a large space with polished, grey stone floors and the walls were a deep shade of red. Against each wall were large stone slabs that were the perfect height to serve as seating and lamps were fixed to the wall a few feet apart from each other. Above her head was an intricate, mosaic painting that filled the dome-shaped ceiling. She gasped in awe, but quickly place a hand over her mouth; a faint, embarrassed blush glossed over her cheeks. Before her were another set of doors painted to match the red of the wall.

Since no one was there to greet her she pushed through those doors with ease. She found herself in a space many times larger than the one she previously occupied. The hall was filled with row after row of black velvet lined seats, all leading up to large stage made of smooth and polished light-brown wood. She gazed at the enormous chandeliers and large red curtains.

 _As if I didn't feel small before…_

Her gaze followed the seats until she spotted what looked like an open sound booth. Though the lights were dim she could make out a person standing there with his attention absorbed in the machinery before him.

"Um… excuse me?" she called.

The figure standing in the booth turned his head, but she couldn't see his facial features. She squinted her almond shaped eyes and rose onto her toes. The man began walking the opposite way of her and she mustered some courage to call out to him again, but she noticed that he was coming down the stairs to ground level. Sumire sucked in another breath more loudly than she would have liked. He came around the corner of the black and into the brightest part of the dim light. At the sight of him her breath became lodged in her throat.

Before her stood a somewhat tall young man, who looked no more than a few years older than her, with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Center-parted bangs framed his onyx eyes and beneath were surprisingly long tear-troughs. He wore a think-looking, long-sleeved black sweater with a dark brown shirt peeking out of the top of the rounded neckline.

"My name is Koizumi Sumire, it's nice to meet you…" she bowed unnecessarily low.

"Are you the new intern?" he asked, his voice was deep.

"Yes!" she straightened and met his gaze only to look away.

 _His eyes are so piercing_ , she thought while darting her own back and forth between his face and shoes.

"Uchiha Itachi, it's nice to meet you."

He raised his hand out to her. It took her a moment to realize his hand was outstretched. She grasped it with both hands, awkwardly bowing and shaking it at the same time. When she let go she took a reflexive step back.

"Careful, un!" an energetic voice snapped.

She leapt to the side, pressing her back to the black wall, and turned to another striking young man. His long blonde hair covered one side of his face leaving only a single, slanted blue eye, lined with eyeliner.

She bowed again and blurted her greeting.

"You're the new intern? Good!" he approached her, "Grab the bottom box."

Sumire jumped at the sudden task, but stumbled only slightly as she balanced the box on her knee then shifted it into a comfortable position in her arms.

"Follow me, un!" he called, already walking down the aisle towards the stage.

She hurried after him.

"Who the hell locked the door!" he yelled, leaning against a nearly invisible black door nearby the steps that led up to the stage.

He raised his foot and kicked it.

"Deidara." Itachi's voice reached them easily from his considerable distance.

Sumire heard the man in front of her grumble something and the door opened. Deidara took the opportunity to kick it again, at least wide enough that they could walk through, and entered before Itachi could protest. Sumire stumbled into what she assumed was the backstage. The blonde placed the box gently on the faded, white linoleum floor and spun around to face her. He was clad in a long-sleeves moss green shirt, the sleeves of which he had rolled up to his elbows and the bottom of which he had tucked into the top of his dark blue jeans.

"You can put the box down, un." He said.

"Oh!" she knelt and placed her load beside his.

 _I guess he has a stutter… or something_ , she thought. Sumire realized he had moved closer so she stepped back from him.

"You probably already heard, but my name is Deidara. It's nice to meet you." He said while holding out his hand.

She took it, felt herself shiver, shook it lightly, and pulled away.

"Sorry, my hands are usually clammy, un." He laughed.

"It's okay."

"Deidara." A low, slightly raspy voice came from within the backstage area.

 _I didn't even notice him_ , Sumire shifted to look around Deidara. The man in front of her titled backwards and turned to address the man who had called to him.

"Is that the new shipment of fabric?"

The man at a distance was facing away from them with his arms raised. He was stitching pieces of cloth together against an expressionless model of a human. The short man's hair was red and fell about his scalp in untamed curls.

"Ah, yeah. This is it." Deidara crouched and pulled open the box with a single-harsh snap.

He handed a plastic wrapped piece of cloth to Sumire and said:

"Will you give that to him? I'm gonna get more of the boxes, un."

He didn't wait for a reply, instead he walked out the door, and left her alone with the still unnamed man. She cautiously moved over to the red head who was still focused on his task.

"Um…" her high-pitched voice came out faintly.

 _How am I supposed to talk to him? He isn't even acknowledging me_ , she thought. He glanced at her briefly then spoke:

"Open it."

 _Demanding much…_

She flipped the package over in her hands, searching for the crease, and pulled apart wrapping. While she waited for him to take the contents in her hands she studied the space. There were few lights attached to the ceiling where piping was visible. To the left of the man in front of her was a door that was as grey as the walls. Towards the end of the backstage was a stack of crates and cabinets with yet another door.

"Here," she said when he didn't move to take the cloth from her right away.

He paused from his work finally and let his reddish-brown eyes fixate upon her face. She felt a flush come over her cheeks at the sight of such a handsome, astoundingly young face. His features were soft and his eyes were half-closed as though his mind were elsewhere. On his person was a dark blue jacket over what looked like a white dress shirt.

"Your name?"

She broke away from his gaze and answered with a careful bow. He took the fabric from her extended hands and returned his attention to the model in front of him. She opened her mouth to ask him his name but he responded before she could speak:

"Sasori."

She repeated her polite greeting with another bow and remained standing there for she was unsure what to do next. _This is so awkward, this is so awkward._

"Go up the recording booth and tell Kisame to help Deidara with the shipment."

She was slightly taken aback by his comfort giving orders, but she decided it was best not to talk back.

"Hai."

She disposed of the plastic wrapping in a wastebasket by the backstage door and returned to hall. Sumire headed up the stairs near the sound booth where she had last seen Itachi. He was again at his post and seated in front of a large lighting board.

"Excuse me."

He looked up.

"Yes?"

"Is the recording booth through that door up there?" she asked, pointing to the door at the very top of the stairs.

He nodded.

"Thank you." She bowed and dashed up taking the two steps at a time.

The moment she reached the top she stretched her fist out to knock when it swiftly sprung open and knocked her backwards. She lost her footing. _This is going to hurt_ , she thought in the split second she was suspended in air. The back of her head hit the carpet with a loud thud and her consciousness faded. Sumire's body slowly slide partway down the stairs but was stopped when her foot became caught beneath one of the seats. A waterfall of straight black hair tickled down the steps. Her eyes were closed and her expression was peaceful. One would think she was only asleep.

"Oh! Whoops!" A masked man said as he emerged from the now open door.

A much larger creature with blue skin and sharp features appeared behind him and looked over his head to the small woman sprawled out over the carpeted steps. _Oh, so that's what that was._ He found no interest in the display at the moment.

Itachi had heard the sound and turned. He could only see Tobi and Kisame standing in the doorway to the recording booth and looking downwards. He followed their line of sight and between the rows he could make out a body lying on the steps. He rose quickly and walked briskly to the girl's side.

Deidara had just returned with a loud-mouthed counterpart. They noticed the crowd lingering in the upper seating area.

"Where's the party?" the grey-haired man asked.

Deidara ignored him as they approached the backstage door.

"Looks like someone died."

Deidara finally studied the group and noticed a small figure strewn across the stairs. _Is that the intern? Did she get hurt?_ He dropped the box behind the door, then within moments was past Hidan and dashing across the hall towards the scene.

"Koizumi-san."

Itachi knelt beside her while speaking her name very softly.

"What happened?" Deidara asked.

Tobi laughed:

"Who knows?"

"Tobi opened the door and knocked her down." Kisame explained with some amusement present in his unusual voice.

The grey-haired man approached.

"Who's the bitch?"

"Hidan, go get her some water. She will need it when she awakens." Itachi spoke quickly, believing that the troublesome man's presence should be diverted.

Hidan groaned, but ambled away with his hands shoved into his pockets. Itachi's hands hesitated to touch her, due to an internal feeling that he had yet to recognize, but he noticed her foot stuck beneath a seat and assumed the strange feeling was caused by this and nothing else. He removed her foot with a gentle tug and caught her waist before she could slip down. His arms scooped beneath her and he stood.

"This is what happens when you slam doors open like that Tobi!" Deidara snarled and punctuated his exclamation with a deep grunt.

"Senpai," the masked man simpered, "I hardly think you are one to talk, weren't you kicking doors open earlier?"

"Shut up, un!" he yelled.

Itachi laid the limp, unconscious Sumire onto the smooth surface of the stage and dropped to his knees beside her. Tobi and Deidara joined him in creating a semi-circle around the young woman's head. Kisame stood a few feet away with his arms crossed over his broad chest; his curiosity encouraging him to remain despite no action taking place. Sasori had emerged from backstage to uncover what the loud thump had been and had casually leaned against a wall onstage to observe from a comfortable distance. Tobi picked up one of the folders he had been carrying and flapped it vigorously over the unconscious woman's head, causing the dark stands of her hair to momentarily float.

"Damn it Tobi, she didn't faint, she hit her head, un! Stop fanning her!" Deidara snapped and swatted away Tobi's hand.

"But senpai, she's hurt, we have to do something, don't we?"

"Just wait for her to regain consciousness. If she has a concussion and we keep moving her around we may put her life in danger." Itachi explained calmly, "For now we should support her head."

Deidara moved as though he were going to stand, but Tobi interjected:

"Itachi-senpai! Your sweater!"

Deidara glared at the masked man when Itachi proceeded to remove the thin black sweater he was wearing. He folded it up neatly, gingerly lifted her head, placed the sweater beneath, and lowered her down slowly. _He doesn't even react, he just does it_ , Deidara though in annoyance. Sasori watched them fuss over the young woman with a bored expression. _This clumsy girl is the new intern?_

Sumire's eyes fluttered open. She recognized something soft pressing into the tender and aching part of her scalp. She shut her eyes tightly, causing wrinkles to form in her skin, and made a pained expression as they adjusted to the light. She groaned in pain, a throaty, grunt-like noise, as another ache filled her skull.

"Koizumi-san, can you hear me?" Itachi's deep voice made her open her eyes again.

She raised an arm to find a bump on the back of her head somewhere beneath the thick crop of black hair. She rose into a sitting position.

"Koizumi-san?"

"You can call me Sumire." She spoke each word slowly.

She turned to Itachi and smiled weakly, her teeth just peeking out from between her thin, pink lips. The hand she had propped herself upon slipped back until it was touching a soft object. _A black blanket or something_ , she thought. When her gaze returned to Itachi her face became red. She instantly moved into a kneeling position, snatched up the garment, and bowed deeply while holding out the article of clothing to its owner.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama. I'm sorry for being a nuisance…" she said as quickly as she could.

He calmly took his sweater back. As she rose her head she saw his lips curl up slightly.

"Call me Itachi."

 _His smile is,_ her thought was interrupted by another dull ache in her head. Beside her an irritated aura had been forming, but the building atmosphere was broken when a loud voice came from across the room:

"I brought the fucking water bottle you wanted."

Sumire looked over to the source. Itachi stood and faced the man walking towards the stage, who was waving a water bottle over his head. Deidara offered a green-sleeved arm to Sumire who shyly accepted it and rose to her feet. She turned when she felt a hand placed against her back to help steady her. _This dude is wearing a mask… a mask… what the hell?_ He had an orange mask covering his face except for his right eye. It was held in place by a large black band that wrapped around his head. Spiky black hair popped out of the top of the mask. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of loose brown slacks; his person exuded an air of mystery and served to make the small woman nervous. She didn't realize she was staring at him until he giddily waved his hand back and forth as though he was saying hello.

Sumire released Deidara's arm and balanced more firmly upon her own feet. The man suddenly threw the bottle across the stage and she moved back in a pathetic attempt to dodge it, but the incredibly tall man that had been standing in front of her snapped out his arm and caught the bottle mid-air.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing throwing things at someone who's injured, un?" Deidara shouted.

The man who had caught the bottle turned and held it out to Sumire.

"Thank you," she said softly.

The first thing she took in was his incredible height. He was over six feet, had spiky dark blue hair, sharp facial features, and small eyes. He didn't respond, instead he returned his attention to the man that was still approaching.

The man stopped a few feet away. He had grey hair that was slicked back smoothly behind his head and incredibly unique purple eyes. On his torso was a plain white t-shirt tucked into his beige pants that were secured to his waist with a brown belt. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, with his hands on his hips and his t-shirt tight against his torso where faint lines appeared when he moved. His lips moved as though he were mumbling to himself.

"Hidan, go get the last of the shipment." Sasori commanded from his position against the wall.

"Huh? I was just over there? Why the fuck didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Just go," Sasori said, his tone darkening.

The man named Hidan sighed loudly and began walking away.

"Are you okay now?" the bright and friendly voice of the masked man asked.

"Yes, thank you." She responded, turning back to him.

"Call me Tobi!"

He took her hand and energetically shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Koizumi Sumire." _I don't know if I can keep up with this one…_

"Can I call you Sumire-chan!" he was practically yelling now.

A blush sprouted on her face at his familiarity, but she nodded timidly. Deidara narrowed his eyes at Tobi. _Who the hell does he think he is getting so familiar with her?_ Sasori straightened from his spot against the wall and walked towards the backstage door. As he passed he sneered:

"This is a waste of time."

 _He seems like a difficult person, just don't let him get to you, you need this job,_ she thought as she shifted her attention to the tall man she had not learned the name of yet. She bowed respectfully and introduced herself.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." He responded, nodding his head.

Sumire remembered:

"Oh, Sasori-sama has sent me to find you."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to ask you to help bring in the shipment."

"Oh, Hidan can handle that." Kisame walked away from her and headed back up the stairs to the recording booth.

Sasori closed the backstage door behind him. _"Sasori-sama."_ He took his sewing needle in hand and stitched the soft fabrics together with a quickness and precision that would daunt aspiring sewers everywhere. _"Sasori-sama."_ He reached the end of the fabric and brought the thread to his mouth, he tore it with a quick yank of his teeth. _"Sasori-sama."_ He paused in his work. A flicker of a smile appeared on his lips. _Why do I like how that sounds?_

Sumire rubbed the back of her head.

"Does it still hurt, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"You should go to the hospital; you may have a concussion." Itachi stated.

"I'm sure I'll be alright." She said with a laugh. _I can't go home early on my first day_.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern."

Sumire's large dark eyes met his. _Those eyes are too much._ She did not notice that her flush had intensified and she broke their locked stares.

"Have you been shown around yet?" Itachi pursued.

"Oh no, not yet."

"Please follow me."

"Hai."

"I'll go too!" Tobi said and rushed to her side.

He hooked his arm around hers.

"Oi, Tobi." Deidara pushed him by the shoulder. "Leave her be already, it's your fault she got hurt, un."

 _Wait, I fell because of him? It was just an accident, wasn't it?_

"Ahaha, sorry Sumire-chan. You forgive me, don't you?"

She looked down to hide the rose color that had appeared on her face. Deidara watched her closely as her head dropped. Tobi released her arm finally and bent to look at her face. Itachi stopped walking rather abruptly and joined the other two men in studying her.

"Right, you forgive me, Sumire-chan?"

"Ah, hai. It's fine Tobi-san." She responded.

The three men kept their gazes on her as she raised her head. A silence encompassed the large hall. Her heart began pounding in her chest. _Why are they staring at me?_

Deidara grasped Tobi by the sleeve of his shirt, the tugged him harshly.

"Let's go, we have work to do. See you around, Sumire."

He pulled Tobi to the backstage door.

"Wait senpai I want to get to kn-"

The door shut behind him, cutting off his voice. Sumire felt herself becoming dizzy as the combination of nervousness and embarrassment intensified within her. _He called me by my first name. Why is everyone being so familiar? It's so embarrassing._ Her body titled towards the right, but she regained her balance quickly. _Oh no, I hope he didn't…_

"You must go home." Itachi said firmly.

"But…"

"Your wellness comes first."

For fear of meeting his piercing eyes again, she submitted:

"I will go to the doctor."

"Do you have an emergency contact?" Itachi continued.

"Yes," Sumire pulled out her older-modeled cellphone and clicked to her texting thread with Sakura.

She pressed call and held the device to her ear. After only a few rings her roommate's voice came over the receiver:

"Hello?"

"Sakura!"

Itachi seemed to flinch. _What was that?_ Sumire thought.

"What happened? You walked in an hour ago? Did you get fired?" Sakura questioned her quickly.

"I don't think so, I just hit my head and was knocked out. I was told I need to go to the hospital to make sure I don't have a concussion." Sumire explained.

"What! How? Did someone hurt you?"

"No, I just tripped…"

"I'm coming back! I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Oka-"

Sakura hung up. Sumire chuckled weakly:

"My emergency contact is on her way. I should wait outside."

Itachi seemed to be thinking deeply and fished something from his pocket. He handed her his cellphone with a blank contact screen.

"One of us needs your contact information," he explained. "I will fill out the brief amount of paperwork…"

The realization that there was a potential lawsuit on the horizon appeared on his features. She noticed this while handing him back his phone:

"Is there anything I need to fill out to say everything's okay?"

"No, I will write the report."

"Okay."

They stepped out of the pair of red doors that led into the foyer.

"Well…" she spoke weakly.

"I'll wait outside until your emergency contact get here."

"You don't have to…"

"If you pass out with no one here it could be dangerous, this is concrete."

They had walked through the large black double-doors that led into the crisp morning air.

"Okay,"

She fidgeted beside him uncomfortably. Elongated silences caused her excessive stress. Her fingers dug into her palms, her feet shifted, her knees locked and unlocked. Itachi remained stiff with his hands curled into loose fists by his sides. He could hear her clothing brushing and her soles scraping against the cement.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"May I ask how you got started… with this job I mean?"

He turned slightly to address her but a scream came from down the road:  
"Sumire!"

"Another time."

Sakura was sprinting to them, but upon spotting the man beside her she slowed to a walk. The pink haired woman stopped in front of them and bowed to him.

"It's been awhile." He acknowledged her.

Sumire looked back and forth between them rapidly.

"Do you…"

"It has." Sakura's normally chipper tone was serious.

"How is Sasuke?"

"He's fine."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Sumire's mouth hung open slightly. _Uchiha, Uchiha, I'm so stupid._

"Sumire, let's go."

"Oh, okay-"

"Take care, Sumire-san."

He disappeared back into the concert hall before she could respond.

"Sumire," Sakura took her wrist. "Let's go back to the apartment. I can check on you there."

"Thanks."

Sumire was towed along behind her, her mind swimming with questions. They moved with an urgency that seemed unnecessary.

 _I know they know each other but… why was that so tense? Why did I not notice that he was an Uchiha right away? I need to pay more attention to what's happening around me, damn it._

* * *

 **A/N: This is a slow build romantic-comedy. Stick around... ALL CHAPTERS IN REVISION AND WILL BE REPOSTED AS THEY ARE REVISED! :) There will be new scenes and cleaned up plot holes! :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Threading a Needle

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2! This one is very similar to the first posting. Hopefully some of the sentences have been cleaned up.**

* * *

As soon as they entered the small two-room apartment Sumire noticed an extra pair of black suede shoes neatly placed in front of the shoe rack pushed against the left wall. She narrowed her eyes at the shoes, for she had an idea of who they belonged to, and slipped off her own worn white sneakers. Sakura went ahead of her into the main tatami room.

"We're back."

Sumire padded over to the opening and spotted a lean man stretched across the straw-mat floor. Portions of his jet-black hair sprouted upwards from the back of his head while the rest shifted loosely with his slight movements. He was facing away from them as he lay by their kotatsu (heated table) with his head propped up by his palm and his elbow pressed into floor. He rolled onto his back and looked up at both young women. Sakura was not bothered by his appearance. She silently walked to the kitchen. Meanwhile Sumire's face had reddened somewhat, for the man still laying on the ground wore a disheveled dark blue robe that was opened enough to reveal his pale, muscular torso, and the hem of his boxer shorts. _Why is he in a robe? He usually isn't dressed like that_ , Sumire thought as she passed the man who had made himself comfortable in their absence.

"Sakura." He spoke.

Sumire seated herself a few feet away, facing the wall opposite to the kotatsu instead of looking directly at him. He glanced at her and rose into a sitting position to continue addressing his girlfriend:

"Are you making tea?"

"Oh no I am not, would you like some?"

He grunted in response. _Ugh_ , Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Yes Sakura," she deepened her voice mockingly. "I would love some tea, thank you so much. I am so lucky to be with someone as wonderful as you."

His dark eyes landed on her darker ones.

"How's your head?" he retorted with a small smirk.

Sumire glared at him.

"Sasuke-kun, Sumire, please stop." Sakura reentered the room with a small tub of cool water and a hand towel and knelt beside the shorter woman.

"You have a bump on your head, since we don't have ice packs you'll have to use this towel." She explained.

"If it's serious go to the hospital." Sasuke watched them with disinterest.

Sumire recalled only a short while ago, where another Uchiha was earnestly prodding her to go to the hospital, but she bit her tongue to silence a response. _I will ask Sakura later, but I think I met his brother today… mentioning that would probably upset him. Sakura told me a little about him and that they weren't on good terms, but I don't know much else._ The toweled was soaked and wrung out carefully then placed against the back of her skull.

"If you feel dizzy, nauseous, anything that isn't how you normally feel, let me know." Sakura took her friends hand and replaced it with her own against the towel.

"Thanks, I will." Sumire responded. _It's nice to have a roommate who is in medical school._

Sakura returned to the kitchen to tend to the whistling kettle. A comfortable silence encompassed the dark-haired pair, for they had become accustomed to each other's presence, but never felt obligated to engage in much conversation when Sakura was not there. Sasuke wasn't much of a conversationalist and Sumire was grateful for that because every time he opened his mouth she had the urge to shove cotton in it. Sakura brought fresh tea and snacks and the group proceeded to engage in idle chatter, mostly about the people she had met at the concert hall, though she did well to leave out that the man she first met was an Uchiha. As Sumire was describing what had happened after she fell, what she could remember of it, Sasuke leaned over to Sakura and whispered something in her ear. Sakura's face flushed and she lightly put a hand to his chest to push him away and keep her focus on Sumire's story. Sumire noticed this and she finally realized why Sasuke was robed. _Oh no, they were going to… while I was gone… oh… I'm sorry Sakura!_ Sasuke sighed deeply and stood. He made his way towards the bedrooms without so much as a word.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized when Sumire paused her story.

"I'm used to him."

"Sakura," his voice came from somewhere down the hall.

"Do you mind finishing the story later? I have to…"

Sumire waved her off with a knowing smile. Sakura returned her smile with one filled with immense gratitude and pattered away to her boyfriend. Sumire dipped the towel into the tub and placed it back against her head after wringing it out. She heard clatters and creaks coming from down the hall. _At least try to be quiet_ , she thought and groaned aloud. A few shuffles and she was partially hidden beneath the kotatsu where she began to worry that she would be fired for her clumsiness. She heard a soft moan and she plugged her ears with her index fingers. _Gross gross gross gross gross_ , she shut her eyes and tried to think of something to distract herself. The warmth radiating from the table comforted her until she drifted off to sleep.

 **Hours Later**

Sumire awoke in the middle of the night. The apartment was silent except for the low buzz coming from the table she lay under. She rose slowly, stretching her stiffened limbs, and pulling herself reluctantly from the warmth. It didn't take long for her to clean up the now room temperature tub and the forgotten hand towel. As she was hanging it to dry she noticed a small note on the off-white counter.

 _Sumire! Sasuke and I went out to eat, I didn't want to wake you up because I know you needed to rest. I ordered your favorite for you before I left, hopefully you wake up before it gets there! Eat well and rest up!_

 _Love Sakura_

Sumire felt a warmth deep in her chest. _I have the best roommate ever._ She folded up the paper, placed it into her pocket, and walked to her room to retrieve her laptop. Just as she was setting her computer on the table, the doorbell rang. Excitement fluttered about her chest and she dashed over to swing the door open. Before her stood a young man in a green uniform, completed with a cap on his head.

"Lee-san!"

"Osu! Sumire-san!" Rock Lee grinned and saluted her with his free hand.

Sumire grinned back.

"Congratulations on your internship!" he said.

"Thank you!" she bowed.

"I have your order!"

"Please come in!"

"Pardon the intrusion!"

He stepped into her apartment and set down the metal box.

"Hai, one personal cheese pizza and chicken wings!"

"Thank you!"  
"I would like to stay and talk but duty calls!"

"Do your best!"

He waved, flashing that bright smile of his once again, and darting off to his next delivery. _He always looked so happy; I wonder how he does it._ Sumire returned to her kotatsu and opened the small boxes that contained her fresh, hot food. Before digging in she pulled her email and found she had a single new message under the subject line: _Accident at the Concert Hall Today_. She stared at the subject line with widened eyes. The sender was simply: Pein. She clicked the email open.

 _Good Evening,_

 _I was disappointed to hear that my employees' carelessness caused you to experience some difficulty. I wanted to sincerely apologize on behalf of my employee and inform you that he will be reminded how to carefully navigate his shared workplace. I hope that this experience will not deter you from returning. Please take as much as you need to recover and once you are well enough come check in with me in my office. We will patiently await your return._

 _Best,_

 _Pein_

Sumire snatched up a slice of pizza while rereading the email. _Well at least I know I still have my internship._ She took a bite of the slice, _and now I get to meet the concert hall coordinator._ A nervousness grumbled in her empty stomach. _No don't worry about it, he just wants to check on how you are doing, this is good!_ She took a triumphant bite of her pizza and responded that it was fine, she was not at all upset, and that she would be returning tomorrow, Sunday, morning to begin her training.

She finished off the last of her food, then went outside to the recycle the paper boxes. As she was dropping the box into the wastebasket there was a faint vibration against her thigh. She tugged her phone from her pocket and opened the new text she received from an unfamiliar number.

 _How are you feeling?_

She stared at the text.

 _Who is this?_ she responded.

 _Itachi_

She blinked at the screen, _oh duh._

 _I'm doing fine, thank you for asking! I will be back tomorrow for my training!_

She made her way back up the stairs to the front door of her apartment. Her phone vibrated again.

 _Ok, c u then :)_

She stopped in her tracks and stared at the screen of her phone. _What, what, what is this? Emoji's? Uchiha Itachi uses emoji's? How the hell am I supposed to react to that?_ Her eyes bore into the dimly lit screen.

"Sumire! You're up." Her pink haired roommate approached with Sasuke not far behind. "Are you okay?"

Sumire's shock was visible on her face.

"Uh, yeah. I'm perfectly okay."

"Let me check your head inside,"

"Sure."

 **The Following Morning**

Sumire rushed out of bed and to the bathroom to quickly bathe, dress, and gather her things.

"Why are you up so early?" Sasuke grumbled.

He was yawning and rubbing his eye as he stood in her doorway, wearing _only_ his robe. She turned to him and immediately raised her hand to shield her eyes.

"Can you at least clothe yourself please?"

He scoffed at her then headed towards the restroom. _He irks me so_ , she thought with a huff. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped into the hallway. In the kitchen, she grabbed the lunch she had prepared the night before then went to the front door to put on her shoes. Her mornings were usually like this, aside from the nearly naked Uchiha. Wake up, rush up, get to class.

Outside in the cool morning air she paused to breathe in deeply. Her fingers clenched and unclenched. She exhaled and put a hand to her chest, waiting for her rapid heartbeat to return to normal. _Here we go again_. With her building anxiety calmed, at least momentarily, she began her walk to Konoha University.

During her leisurely stroll, she recognized the scent of fresh coffee coming from the small shop on the corner. Her cautious nature had her checking her phone for the time then decided it would be good to treat herself. A few minutes later she left the shop with a small black coffee. The walk to the concert hall would last only a little while longer.

Once it came within sight a surge of nervousness developed again. _Let today be easier._ She pressed down the handle of the large black metal door and used her shoulder and all her weight to push open the door.

"Sumire-chan!' the friendly voice of Tobi startled her.

She jumped and some of the coffee spilled out onto her hand. She winced from the pain, but hid her expression by bowing to Tobi.

"Good morning, Tobi-san."

She straightened and met his one-eyed gaze. He was wearing a black hooded jacket and black jeans.

"Are you okay?" his voice became serious and somewhat deeper.

"Yes, my head if fine now."

"No, I mean your hand." He pointed to the limb still gripping the coffee cup.

Her reddened skin peeked out from beneath the drying droplets of hot liquid.

"I'm okay…"

"I'll get some paper towels!" his voice returned to its high pitch and he darted to the restroom.

She remained there, examining the burn on her hand and wondering if he did these things – appearing when she least expected it – on purpose. She looked up and her eyes greeted a pair of stunning purple ones.

"The fuck are you doing just standing here?"

"Um…"

He continued to stare at her, not at all concerned with how uncomfortably close he was standing. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm waiting for Tobi-san." She responded.

He straightened to reveal he was much taller than she. She had to tilt her head back a little to look at his face. Up close his features appeared softer, apart from his square chin. Today he wore a plain black t-shirt that was tucked into his dark grey pants. The t-shirt was tight across his torso. _He's super… hunky? Is that the word for guys like this?_ He crossed his arms over his wide chest and titled his head to the side, still staring at her face as though he were trying to find something.

"Um…"

"You're fucking short."

She resisted the urge to throw her coffee in his handsome face. Instead she bowed her head and introduced herself.

"I'm going to call you short-shit."

She gripped the paper cup and mustered her frustration into a glare. A large, excited grin reshaped his natural attractiveness into something more sinister. An alarm went off in her head. _Keep away from this guy._

"Ooh, short-shirt has a temper." He growled sultrily.

Before she resigned herself to chuckling the still hot liquid onto the rude man in front of her, Tobi returned with an unnecessarily large wad of paper towels.

"Here you go Sumire-chan. Oh Hidan-senpai is here too!"

"Thank you," she took the paper towels and stuffed them into her coat pocket.

She took only a couple and used them to wipe the now tender flesh on her hand. The man named Hidan placed his hands in his pockets as he ambled over to a stone bench a few feet away. He plopped down then stretched out his long legs, crossing them at the ankles, and leaned his back against the wall.

"I'll throw those away for you!" Tobi snatched the used paper from her hand and rushed back to the bathroom.

"You don't have… to." Her voiced died away as he disappeared behind the men's restroom door for a second time.

She sighed loudly.

"Hey, short-shit."

Just as she began to feel herself relax, her irritation returned, and she spun around to resume glaring at him.

"What?"

"Pein-kantoku was asking for you earlier." (Kantoku = Director)

Having expected another insult, she breathed out in slight relief.

"Where is his office?"

He motioned to the stairs barely visible at the end of the foyer.

"Thanks,"

"No problem short-shit."

 _I'm going to hit him; I am so going to hit him at some point._

He eyed her as she walked towards the stairs, his attention drawn by the swing of her hips and the airy bounce of her long dark hair. He hummed to himself in thought, _not bad, not bad at all_.

Hidan had said up the stairs but neglected to mention which door. Sumire stood at the top of the stairs looking down a long narrow hallway with various dark brown doors on either side, all unmarked. She shifted uncomfortably, contemplating if she should begin knocking or go back downstairs to ask him which door it was. _Both seem really unpleasant, but I'd rather knock on doors than go talk to that jerk again._ She started forward, but as she neared the first door another down the hall opened. She stopped, hoping it was a familiar face, but was shocked by the sight of a large man in a black suit. He had dark hair that hung behind his broad shoulders and scars running from the edges of his mouth up almost to his earlobes, as though his face had been cut open and sewn back together. She forgot her manners and stared at him as he approached her. He stopped just a few feet in front of her. _They don't make sense, what's supposed to be white is pink. Why is the center green? Why does he have no pupils?_ The man's eyes were fixated on her face, but he seemed to be staring through her more so than at her. Another moment passed and she realized she was being rude. She immediately bowed low and introduced herself. He responded with:

"Move."

She was startled but did not hesitate to press herself against the wall and make way for him in the confined space. As the terrifying man brushed past her she willed herself to speak again.

"Um, excuse me!"

The man stopped and turned back to her only slightly.

"Which room would be Pein-kantoku's office?" she asked, using the politest form of speech she could recall.

"End, on the right."

She bowed and thanked him. He continued down the stairs and she spun around. Now that he was gone, she could return to her previous task. Down the hall, she knocked on the door meekly and waited. When she did not hear anything, she knocked again.

"Come in,' an incredibly deep voice said.

She grasped the handle, saying "Pardon the intrusion" as she entered the small room. Inside she found a man seated behind an oak wood desk. His straight, chin-length red hair hid his left eye, but his visible one left her speechless. There were rings surrounding the pupil that enlarged until they disappeared behind the skin around his eye. His fingers were flying rapidly over the keys of a keyboard, his vision glued to the bright screen in front of him that illuminated his extremely pale skin. He did not pause from his typing as he told her to have a seat.

"Koizumi Sumire."

"Hai, it's a pleasure to meet you." She dropped her head as a sign of respect.

"I am pleased as well; your application was impeccable."

She blushed, "Oh no, I'm not that much…" she gestured her hand as though to wave the compliment away.

A faint smile appeared on his thin lips and he finally stopped typing.

"I wanted to apologize again for Tobi's behavior, he is our most junior staff member. I do hope you will forgive him for his shortcomings."

"Oh no, it's completely okay!"

"If you ever have any troubles please do not hesitate to call upon me. I will do my best to make sure you are comfortable while you work here."

"Thank you."

A brief silence passed with her fidgeting under the scrutiny of his intense gaze, and he spoke again:

"Today I will have Sasori cover your training. Next Friday evening Itachi will teach you lighting, the following Saturday Kisame will cover video recording…" he paused. "I have a schedule I will print out for you, one moment please."

His pale hands returned to the keys.

"Meanwhile, do you have any questions?"

She had millions, but there was one burning in her chest.

"Well, I spoke to a man outside before coming in here. He was very tall, long dark hair, he was wearing a black suit."

"I believe you are describing Kakuzu."

"Kakuzu-san." She whispered.

"He is our department's treasurer. He is a bit difficult to interact with if you've never met him before, but there is not much to worry about concerning him."

She nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No."

The sound of a printer filled the silence.

"Alright, I have your schedule for you, please come take it from the printer."

Sumire stood and walked to take the single sheet.

"Is your hand alright?"

She looked down, remembering the hot coffee she had spilled on it earlier.

"Oh yes. I'm fine." _Can he really see that from there?_

"I'll have Konan check on your wound." He said as though the person he was referring to was in the room.

A door that Sumire had failed to notice opened and an astonishingly beautiful woman with blue hair, amber eyes lined in lavender eyeshadow, and a stoic expression appeared. She had a single piercing under her bottom lip and wore a well-tailored dark blue suit top, with a pencil skirt of the same color. Her legs were hugged by black sheer tights and closed-toe black heels. In her hair was a single light blue paper rose.

"Will you tend to Koizumi-san's hand?"

"Yes, Pein-kantoku."

The woman named Konan motioned for her to follow. Sumire bowed in farewell and entered the office adjacent to the one she was in. Konan closed the door behind them and went straight to her desk to rifle through one of her drawers. She pulled out a small grey box with a first-aid symbol on the top. Sumire, feeling slightly more comfortable being alone with a female stranger instead of a male stranger, sighed rather loudly. The woman looked at her.

"Are you nervous?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't," Sumire responded, probably more informally than she should have.

"Don't be, Pein-kantoku praised your application adamantly." She stated matter-of-factly while pulling out a small bottle and some thin gauze from the first aid kit.

Konan walked over to her, nodding toward the small love seat by the door. They sat beside one another and Konan gently took her hand to pat some soothing cream onto the red portions of her skin.

"Thank you, uh… may I call you Konan?" Sumire asked.

"If I may call you Sumire."

She smiled, "Of course, thank you so much."

Konan showed her a weak smile and let her hand go once she finished wrapping the gauze.

"I have to begin my training." Sumire rubbed her bandaged hand.

"Good luck."

She stood, reciting a polite goodbye, and exited the office to find Sasori.

Shortly After

The lights in the main hall were up but the large space appeared empty. The boxes and the mannequin were no longer backstage, but on the other side of the room she could make out a door that was partially ajar. She tapped the knuckles of her undamaged hand on the thin wood and pushed it open. Inside she found Sasori seated on a small red rug with his legs crossed and fabric in his hands. He wore a dark red long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Pieces of cloth were neatly spread out in front of him.

"Excuse me, Sasori-sama."

His eyes lazily turn in her direction and after a few seconds he stopped his movements.

"You've returned."

She nodded and advanced towards him.

"I take it you are continuing your internship." He said, more to himself than to her. "Can you sew?"

"Yes."

"We need fourteen sashes for these robes for the next production. In the black box you will find the specifics for the sash design." He said while glancing over to the medium sized metal box that rested on the edge of the rug.

She placed her things by the door, then seated herself cross-legged as well. She opened the box and carefully read through the detailed description on the paper she found inside. A task would keep her mind busy, a task would keep her from thoughts of her anxiety. If her fingers moved and her mind focused she could ignore it. On a whim, she broke the silence.

"Sasori-sama."

"Hm."

"May I ask you a question?"

He glanced at her but did not respond. _Well, he didn't say no._

"Doesn't the theater department take care of their own costuming?" She asked.

"When a larger performance is put on they often commission us to create the costumes. Kakuzu considers it a lucrative agreement because we receive a portion of the theater departments costuming budget, but it's really just busy work for us." He explained coolly.

He returned his attentions to the more intricate clothing he worked on. Sumire felt the conversation was a dead end. She grabbed a spool with the same color as the fabric she held and attempted to thread her needle. Normally, it would have taken her only a couple tries to get it through, but her nerves started build and she struggled for a while. In a flash the needle and thread were taken from her. Sasori pushed the tiny string through easily and knotted it with the proper length to do her stitching. Her cheeks burned with humiliation as he handed it back to her. She bit her lip, squeezing her hands into fists and opening them to stop the shaking; she took in a deep breath. Her hands steadied themselves for a few stitches, but soon she made a mistake.

"Redo that one." He said.

She looked up at him and realized he had been watching her intently, the rode he had been sewing was folded u and placed in front of him. He had finished it quite a while ago. Her hands were shaking too much to pull the needle back through the fabric. Fear enveloped her when his arms appeared on either side of her, forming a cage around her small body. His hands gently cupped hers. His fingers guided hers as they pulled out the needle smoothly.

"I thought you said you could sew."

 _I can, I can, I've been sewing since I was a kid._

Another wave of humiliation filled her. Her pale, fragile limbs dropped into her lap as he mended her mistake. _No, I can do it. Please._

"Koizumi."

She turned her head towards him only a little bit. _Don't make me look at you. I just want to work._

"Are you always this clumsy?"

 _No no no, no I'm not._

Tears swelled at the edges of her eyes. Her fists squeezed tight.

"No," she choked out. _Don't cry, don't cry. You can do this. This is so frustrating._

"Then is there a reason you are acting this way?"

" _Because you make me nervous_."

A silence passed over them.

"I make you nervous?" he asked, straightening up behind her and bringing his arms to his sides.

The moment she realized she had said it aloud she covered her face. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I didn't mean to say that. Fuck._ At this point she couldn't stop her tears.

"Excuse me," she said, jumped to her feet, and darted out of the room.

Sasori watched the woman as she rushed away from him. _I make her nervous._ He placed the material back on the rug and returned to his previous spot. He picked up more of the fabric to begin the next robe. _I make her nervous enough that she cannot be an effective worker. I don't know why Pein picked this girl, she seems utterly incompetent_. He stopped working and his expression changed to one of annoyance, _but I have to train her. I'll have to find some way to make her comfortable around me._

Sumire rushed past Deidara as she entered the backstage.

"Sumire!" he had called out but she continued to run.

 _Where's she off to in a hurry?_ He thought with a curious look. He peeked into the backroom where Sasori was still working alone.

"Sasori-no-danna, how's it going, un?" he asked.

Sasori's eyes flashed up at him.

"Fine."

"Where was Sumire headed?"

Sasori frowned.

"How should I know?"

Deidara knew better than to push the conversation further. He slipped away _. Maybe I can calm her down? Pein-kantoku would kill us if she quits._ He entered the foyer where he assumed she had gone. He sat on the stone bench with his elbows resting on his knees, waiting for her to emerge.

Sumire splashed cool water onto her heated skin then gripped the edges of the sink to let the droplets fall off one by one. _The bandages._ She unwrapped the soaked gauze from her hand and tossed it into the trash with a single sudden movement. _Why does it always get like this?_ Her forehead rested on the edge of the basin. _Why can't I just be okay?_ A shiver traveled down her spine, slowly, as though a serpent were slithering down her back.

The pain from the burn returned and she ran the stinging flesh under the cool water. _Breathe, remember to breathe._ It took quite a few minutes for her to cease her shaking.

 _You must do this._

She patted the water from her face and exited the bathroom to find Deidara outside.

"Deidara-san." She greeted him.

"Sumire, are you okay?" He rose to his feet in a single graceful motion. "You look like you've been crying, un."

She shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just got water in my eye."

He reflexively reached up and stroked a drop of water from her cheek. They both froze, their eyes met in shock, and he immediately retracted his hand.

"Sorry." His cheeks had reddened a touch. _What the hell am I doing?_

And she started to laugh. He stared at her with a look of confusion. Her fist hid her mouth as it unleashed a series of soft melodic laughs. His eyes widened _. She's…_

"Deidara-san, you're really cute." She blurted.

His entire face flushed and his eyebrows knitted. She burst into another fit of giggles, noticing his reaction to her statement, then doubled-over as the muscles in her abdomen spasmed with each sound.

"I'm sorry Deidara-san!" She reached out and patted his arm, "I'll make sure to say handsome from now on."

She wiped a tear from her eye and showed him a rare sparkling grin. His frown slowly formed into a smile, a sudden fondness blossoming in his chest. _There's nothing like a cute girl with a great smile, this might not be so bad after all._

"C'mon, we have a lot of work to do, un."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Ups and Downs

**A/N: Yes I'm changing things. If something is different it is likely on purpose. I'm proofreading nowadays.**

* * *

Sumire flinched a little when Deidara elbowed her playfully. He noticed the tiny movement, but didn't dwell on it for the woman walking beside him was still smiling and laughing along with his jests.

"My eyes are going to look puffy all day," she whined while patting the tips of her digits beneath her lower lids.

"I could get you a cold can of something."

"No it's okay, I'll just be puffy face."

He chuckled softly while glancing sideways at her. She was only a couple of inches shorter than him, with narrow shoulders and only slight curves in her waist. Deidara was not impressed by her general person, for he was used to and often more attracted to, women with deep curves, larger busts, and wider hips, but the image of her smile remained in his mind. They entered the room that Sasori was still seated in. He had a stack of completed robes to his right and a bored look on his face. Deidara sat down in an open spot and Sumire followed suit.

"How many more, un?"

"Two after this one."

Deidara immediately got to work. With someone else there, Sumire felt far more comfortable and she took up the fabric she had been working with before. Her fingers worked meticulously to sew it into the right design and after only a few minutes she finished the first one. She found her rhythm and was soon churning out one sash after another, all of which were a uniform size and shape. Deidara finished his first robe and looked at the small stack of sashes piling up. He grinned at her:

"Look at you go, hm."

She smiled but did not look up from her work. Sasori made a quick "che" sound at what he considered to be an unnecessary praise. Deidara suppressed a laugh and began to sew up the next robe. _They seem to be getting along well_ , Sasori thought. He turned his eyes on the woman beside Deidara and watched as she quickly and efficiently produced another sash. Her movements were graceful, not at all like before. A tuft of her dark hair slipped forward over her shoulders and framed her focused face. _And now she is an effective worker_ , Sasori thought while placing his last robe on the top of the stack.

Sumire could feel Sasori's reddish-brown eyes boring into the top of her skull. _What did I do now? Why isn't he saying anything?_ As though he read her mind he spoke:

"I'll leave the last one to you Deidara. Koizumi, come with me."

She looked up with a start, not expecting to be taken away from her task so quickly, she then looked to Deidara with a bit of panic in her gaze, but he gave her a reassuring look. Sumire put down the fabric and followed the red head into the backstage room. She heard a faint clinking sound amidst their soft steps and she noticed a chain hanging from the belt-loops of his pants. The end of the chain disappeared into his pocket. _Fashion? Sasori-sama the fashionista. No, don't you dare say that out loud._

In the very far back corner of the backstage room was a shoddy looking file cabinet. He pulled out a box of yellow colored gel sheets, the kind that cover stage lights, and turned to her.

"I'm going to show you how to replace the gel sheets." He said, "Remember they are here, I won't be telling you again."

She nodded. They exited through the backstage door and walked onstage to the low lights on the far left. He reached behind the structure that help up a few sidelights and a loud sound of moving machinery filled the hall. Far above their heads a large, black, mesh structure came down. It moved very slowly and creaked very loudly. Sumire looked back to Sasori who was visibly irritated; he was glaring at the metal structure as though it was consciously aware of how slow it moved. _He's pretty impatient huh?_ She thought. When it finally reached their level, he released his hand from the button. He pulled out a metal sleeve from one of the sidelights then removed the faded yellow gel sheet already inside of it. He replaced it with a newer one and returned the metal sleeve to its place.

"Do the next one," he commanded while holding out the box of sheets to her.

She took it and reached for the metal sleeve below the one he replaced. She mimicked what he had done with only minor amounts of fumbling.

Sasori watched her as she slipped the metal sleeve back into its place and he noticed her hand. _She's hurt and said nothing?_ His hand snapped out to grasp hers and he yanked her arm back towards his face.

Sumire yelped when she felt her wounded hand clasped in an iron grip and her arm being pulled back forcefully. She stumbled as she was forcibly turned around to face him, almost falling against him.

"What is wrong with your hand?" he asked sternly.

"My hand is fine," she tried to say but his grip tightened and she winced.

"How did you get hurt?"

He had a suspicion that someone had caused this.

"I spilled some coffee on it." She explained. _You're not making it any better damn it._

His grip loosened but he didn't let her go. _It's been treated, that must be why I didn't notice before. Then is she fine? Is she in pain?_ His thumb brushed lightly over the red skin.

Sumire's face began to flush at the gentle touch, _is he concerned? Just about how well I would work with a damaged hand right?_ She shook her head and tried to pull her hand out of his.

"I'm fine, Sasori-sama."

His grip weakened. _Sasori-sama_. He released her hand and turned away.

"Finish the rest of the lights." He ordered and left her alone.

Sumire watched the short red-haired man walk away, a look of disbelief remained on her face. _He just does whatever he damn well pleases! Who just grabs someone's hand like that? If it looks hurt, why try to fucking rip it off?_ She let out a frustrated cry and refocused on her task. As she progressed she found she couldn't reach the highest lights, even on her toes, so she searched and retrieved a stepladder from backstage and used it to complete her task. As she climbed down the first step snapped beneath her foot. Thankfully, she was low to the ground and she landed back safely. Another frustrated sigh left her lips, as she stood there glaring at the broken stool she noticed someone watching her.

"Hoshigaki-sama." She bowed.

"Kisame is fine." He said as he climbed onto the stage.

"Kisame-sama, good morning."

"Good morning. Did the bottom step break?" he asked.

"Oh, yes…" a wave of embarrassment enveloped her.

He seemed to notice her nervousness so he knelt to examine the broken tool. She dropped onto her knees beside him.

"We have some tools to fix this."

"Oh good…" her voice took on a lighter tone, but her mood had dropped and she puffed her cheeks. _This sucks._

A large hand patted the top of her head.

"Don't sweat it, little one."

She looked up at him in a bit of awe. The man with a shark-like appearance was looking down at her with a half-grin. Just then the entrance to the hall opened and a loud shout reverberated through the hall.

"Fucking Tobi!"

Said man came prancing into the hall with Hidan and Itachi walking behind him.

"I've made Hidan-senpai angry!" Tobi skipped towards the stage.

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Hidan looked ready to rush after the masked man. Instead, he reached under the collar of his shirt and pulled out a beaded necklace. He placed an amulet, of what looked like a circle with an upside-down triangle in it, to his lips and seemed to be mumbling something as he walked. Itachi walked ahead of the praying man.

"Tobi, you have yet to fix the ladder you broke last week." Itachi said.

"Ah! My apologies I completely forgot!" he faced Itachi but spun back around and noticed Sumire onstage.

"Sumire-chan!" he darted towards the stage, put one hand on the edge, and leapt up in one graceful motion.

Just as she stood, he threw his arms around her, hugged her hard, and broke into a spin. She screamed, completely shocked by this sudden maneuver, but he stopped abruptly and let her go. Sumire stumbled backwards. She caught a glimpse of Kisame moving to grab her, but she was already tilting backwards off the edge of the stage. _Not again._ She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact, but she felt a warm body pressed to her side and two arms holding her bridal style. She opened her eyes to see Itachi's face just inches from hers. Her cheeks turned a bright pink and her lips parted to speak.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I-I" she completely stuttered on the first syllable of his name.

Their gazes were locked. Her hand was pressed to his dark grey v-neck shirt. She could see his features in great detail. _He's really handsome, but also looks just like Sasuke or Sasuke looks just like him or…_ Her thoughts were interrupted as he set her down.

"Oi, are you okay Sumire?" Deidara had come rushing out upon hearing her scream.

Sasori had also emerged, but looked less concerned than the blonde.

"I'm fine," she said and bowed to Itachi, thanking him.

"Tobi, you are going to injure Sumire-san if you don't act seriously." Itachi scolded.

"I'm sorry Sumire-chan! I was just really happy to see you!"

At the sound of his voice Sumire felt anger bubbling inside of her but she only looked at him. He jumped down in front of her and she stepped back.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

She wanted to scream at him but she bit her tongue.

"Leave her alone already, un."

"Sumire-chan, we are friends, aren't we? I didn't upset you, did I?"

"No," she said faintly, hoping that would be the end.

"Huh? Sumire-chan what was that? You should learn to speak up. It's rude to mumble!"

She opened her mouth but said nothing. Her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Sumire-chan! Sumire-chan! You should answer your senpai when he is talking to you, you are being really rude!"

Something seemed to snap.

"Tobi-san."

"Yes Sumire-chan?"

"You are the one being rude!"

The hall fell silent. She raised her head, her fury clear in her expression. Tobi lifted his hands and placed them behind his head nonchalantly.

"You are my senpai," she began, "but please do not assume you can do whatever you please because of it."

Another silence passed over them.

"Hah she fucking told you!" Hidan laughed loudly.

She glared at him and he grinned back at her.

"What's wrong short-shit? You pissed at me too?"

"You are worse than him!" she practically screamed it.

"Damn, when did your balls drop short-shit?"

Her frustration exceeded her.

"You are the most-"

Itachi rested a hand on her shoulder and she froze mid-sentence.

"Sumire-san."

She looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Come."

He took her unharmed hand gently and led her away. Hidan cackled, earning a shove from Deidara who followed the pair up to the open sound booth. Sasori started after them but remembered: _I make her nervous_. Instead he turned his attention to Tobi.

"You are staying after to sweep the hall, twice." He said.

Kisame shook his head at the grown masked-man whining like a child. Hidan ogled Sumire's body until she was no longer in sight.

Sasori noted Hidan's lecherous gaze:

"Hidan, you are polishing the house lights."

The grey-haired man proceeded to fling a series of curses at Sasori, but he departed to retrieve the polishing equipment nonetheless.

 **In the Sound Booth**

Itachi had her sit in one of the few mental chairs in the open sound booth. He crouched so he was eye level with her. Deidara stood a few feet behind him.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sama. I spoke without thinking…" her voice died away and she wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Deidara will you go get her something to drink?"

Deidara clicked his tongue at him, but obeyed. He glanced back at Sumire's trembling form before descending the stairs.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Her hands dropped into her lap and she met his eyes. He watched her closely. _Is he concerned? Annoyed? Bored? He's so much harder to read than his brother._

"Take some time to calm down, perhaps you can go on your lunch break?"

"Un."

Deidara returned holding a can of black tea.

"Here," he said.

She thanked him while popping the tab. She took a sip and then sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"Let's go to the dining hall nearby, un."

She stood.

"Sure."

He started to lead her away.

"Oh, Itachi-sama, are you coming?"

Deidara made a displeased face.

"I have to get some more work done before I take my lunch."

"Okay, see you soon."

 **To the Dining Hall**

Stepping out of the space was extremely relieving, but Sumire was aware that they were headed towards the busiest location on campus. Though it was Saturday the many studious individuals remained on campus and frequented the 24-hour dining halls. Sumire finished her can of tea and tossed it in a recycling bin that they passed, then she decided to take this opportunity to get a good look at the man she walked with. Unlike yesterday, part of his blonde hair was up in a ponytail, but the part covering his face was the same and he had a thick amount of black eyeliner around his visible eye. Today he wore a long-sleeved brown shirt with a green scarf wrapped around his neck. The clothing on his upper body was loose and comfortable looking, but the black pants he wore seemed tight. He had on dark brown, squared toed dress shores and his arms were folded over his chest as he walked. _Deidara-san is quite a character; I wonder what he does outside of work?_ Sumire thought.

"Um,"

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"Deidara-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you do? When you're not at the concert hall?"

His closed mouth suddenly curled into a grin.

"I'm an artist."

"Artist?"

"Ah."

"Did you study art in school or…

"I want to Iwa University for a while, but I quit. The curriculum was too damn stuffy, un."

"I see, did you focus on a particular medium?"

"Sculpture."

"That's really cool, do you have any on display somewhere?"

He chuckled:

"Those are long gone, un."

"Oh no, what happened to them?"

"They've transcended into true art, hm."

Sumire stared at him with both thin eyebrows raised. _What is that supposed to mean?_

Deidara rubbed his chin. A pensive hum laced with his ever-present confidence drifted out from beneath his lips. His eyes shut as he became absorbed with himself.

Sumire's expression sunk while watching him, she pouted and her eyebrows knitted. _But what the hell does that mean? Is he not going to elaborate? And didn't he say he quit? So, he's a dropout? A dropout works at the Akatsuki concert hall…_

They entered the bustling dining hall and she trotted closer to the slightly taller male. _I hate crowds._ They joined the fast-moving line, each grabbing their tray, and snatching plates of food as they traveled down the assembly. Sumire picked a small salad in addition to a plate of beef curry. They quickly reached the cashier and Sumire dipped her hand into her pocket in search of her wallet _. Oh crap._ Before the panic could set in Deidara said to the cashier:

"Hers too."

Her wide, frightened eyes locked onto him. He flashed his flirtatious gaze at her, then paid without another word. She followed him away from the line to one of the few empty tables.

"Thank you." She said meekly with a short bow before taking a seat.

She thought he would sit across from her but he placed his tray perpendicular to hers and dragged his chair closer to hers with his foot. He plopped down in the metal chair, beaming at her.

"Don't mention it, un."

Sumire recited her thanks and spooned a bit of rice into her mouth. He was watching her while he ate, a bit of eagerness filled his every movement. Her movements were slower, more careful, as though she was nervous to be eating with someone so close to her.

"So what do you do?"

She swallowed down a bit of rice and glanced at him.

"I don't have any hobbies, I am uninteresting." She said in monotone voice.

He stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to be funny."

He raised an eyebrow at her, still waiting for her to take his question seriously.

"I enjoy singing." She started, but felt herself blush, "like in the bath and stuff."

She laughed nervously then returned to pushing pieces of beef around in the thin brown curry sauce.

"Hmm, you'll have to sing for me sometime, un."

Her teeth sunk into her lip while her eyes darted from her plate to his face.

"I'll show you one of my pieces and you'll sing for me, un."

"I thought those were all gone?"

"I've been working on some new ones."

"Really? What are you working on?"

"My focus has been on the bodily structure of birds recently, but I dabble in all kinds of animal and insect structures, hm."

"Cool," she said softly and took a bite of salad.

"But you have to tell me more about your singing."

Her face colored.

"W-what about it?"

"What genres are you into?"

"…mostly pop, some showtunes, some musicals, a little alternative, I'm not too partial."

"Hmm,"

He noticed her lack of confidence and the anxiety that emanated from her person. Instead of pushing further he made small talk with only the occasional playful exchange. Her nerves eased the longer they spoke and she forgot that they were so close to one another.

"Give me your phone."

"…why?"

"Give it, I'm putting my number in, hm." He said with a tone of finality.

She handed him her phone and finished off her food while he inputted his contact information.

"You still use minutes?"

He rested his elbow on the back of her chair and braced his chin against a loose fist, while the other tapped at her phone screen.

"Yes." She responded.

"Do you have data?"

"Yes, a couple gigabytes."

"Here download Line, hm."

"Line?"

She leaned over.

"It's a messaging app. Everyone has it, so you don't have to use up your minutes for work, un."

"Oh cool, thank you!"

"You need a username."

"A username, just my name is fine."

"That's no fun, hm."

Their gazes met briefly but she immediately looked away.

"I'll make one for you."

"No!" she tried to snatch her phone back, but he raised his arm away. "Don't put anything weird!"

Her lips formed into a pout in response to his mischievous grin and he returned her phone.

"Oh gosh! That's embarrassing! How do I change it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You bully." She bit her lip to stifle her smile, but to little effect.

Deidara settled into a smirk, his half-lidded eye studying her bashful nature. Satisfied with their lunch he suggested they head back to the concert hall. Sumire thanked him again for the meal and they made their way across campus. Together they entered the foyer.

"I'll see you backstage, I'm going to take care of something, un."

"Okay,"

Inside the main hall she noticed Hidan on stage with his body tangled in the black, metal structure that held the stage lights. Though she expected to enter the backstage and return to work she noticed Tobi approaching her. _Uh oh, is he mad? What do I say?_

"Sumire-chan."

She didn't answer.

"Sumire-chan! I didn't realize I was bothering you! I'm very sorry! Please accept my apology."

He bowed his head slightly.

 _It'd be best to just be friendly with everyone, even him._

"It's fine Tobi-san."

"Let's get along really well from now on Sumire-chan!"

"Ah." She smiled at him weakly.

Suddenly his stomached growled.

"Sasori-sama had me running back and forth with the auxiliary cable so I didn't get to go on my lunch break yet!" he whined.

He crouched while clutching at his stomach:

"I don't have enough time to go get food! Oooh!"

Sumire gazed at the childish display. She pondered his dramatic ways for a few moments before recalling she had prepared a bento that was still in her bag. _Should I give him my lunch? I'm not going to eat it so…_

"Tobi-san."

He raised his masked face.

"I made bento last night, but I went out to eat today. I don't want it to go to waste so if you are okay with it…"

He grasped her small hand with both his gloved ones and beamed at her beneath his orange mask.

"Really? Really really?"

"Ah, I'll go get it."

She pried herself from his grip to retrieve her bento. _No one should work all day with no food, no matter how annoying they are._ She handed him her small lunch when she rejoined him near the front of the stage.

"Sumire-chan's handmade bento! I'm so lucky!" he hopped into the air with the ability of someone far younger than he was, then sat on the carpeted floor to begin eating.

Sumire sighed loudly and the sound of weight landing behind her made her turn.

"Big sigh short-shit, you still pissed?" he asked.

"No…" she flinched. "Wh-why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"It gets fucking hot in there." He said with a showy stretch of his limbs.

His muscles rippled beneath his pale skin.

She faced away from him, huffing so she could will away any color that might have come to her cheeks.

"You're ridiculous." She scoffed.

"Hmm?"

His presence neared hers and he leaned down to her ear.

"What's wrong short-shit? You've never seen a man?"

She put her hand in his face:

"Hai, stop! Hidan-san you are invading my personal bubble, please do not come closer."

He stared at her dumbfounded then furrowed his brow:

"Huh? Was that supposed to be some kind of joke?"

"No, it was a warning. Do not come closer."

"Mmmm, Sumire-chan's handmade bento is delicious!" Came the gleeful, but oblivious voice of Tobi from only a few feet away.

"A warning? What'll you do if I come closer huh?" he started to close the space and she immediately moved away.

"Stop it."

"You gonna run?"

"Seriously, stop it."

"I don't bite." _Much._

"Fuck off."

Unfortunately, he was faster than her. He successfully placed a hand on the stage to block her path and she was forced to back into the edge of the stage. She tried to glare up at him, but her nerves weakened her expression into fear _. Why the hell isn't Tobi saying anything?_ She glanced at him, but he was completely absorbed with swallowing down the food. _Damn it Tobi._

"Don't you have lights to polish?" she snapped.

A smirk formed across his thin lips and he cupped her chin with one hand, tipping it up an inch. Her body shrunk as much as it could as his mouth neared her ear once again. A shiver rushed down her spine at the feel of his tongue teasing the edge of her earlobe. His breath ghosted over her skin and he smoothly whispered:  
"I've got something you could polish."

 _Did… he just… what the fuck?_ She used all her strength to shove him. He chuckled, willingly taking a step back and letting her dash away.

Backstage she dropped onto an open spot of the red carpet and lowered her head into her hands. _Is all this really worth it? These people are insane. How do they get anything done? Deidara, Itachi, maybe Kisame, I have talked to him much, are the only tolerable people. I still don't know, maybe they are nuts too and it just takes longer to notice. Am I going to survive this?_

"Koizumi."

 _Oh, and him._

Sasori stood in the door.

"Did something else happen?"

"No, why?"

"…no reason." _Because you are sitting alone in a submissive position._

It was not in his nature to pry. They spent the rest of the afternoon carefully, but quickly informing her of the various tasks that a stage crew person must be able to perform. As the hours past she found herself stewing in a deep rage, one that Sasori noticed but made no comment on as long as she paid attention to his directions. Finally, late afternoon came and he dismissed her. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and strode through the hall.

"Sumire-san."

She stopped and focused her intense gaze on the tall Uchiha walking in the opposite direction.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her tone was harsh.

"Is your work completed?" his tone was composed.

"Yes."

"I see. Have a good rest."

She stalked away from him. Her anger lessened with each step until she stepped over the threshold of her apartment door and a cold wave of anxiety passed over her. _I shouldn't have been so rude to Itachi-sama._ She dropped her bag on the floor with a loud exaggerated sigh.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Sakura asked while peeking out from the main room.

"I feel like everyone has asked me that question today."

"Has it been a long day?"

"You have no idea."

"So we're going out tonight."

"Yes, please."

Sakura began the process of rounding up their friends while Sumire took a short nap in her room.

 **Later**

"I cannot even begin to tell you how stressful that was! These men are insane! Ugh!" she swallowed another shot of sake.

Naruto grinned at her, his arm draped around Hinata's shoulders.

"It's turning out to be tougher than you thought huh?"

Sumire let her face hit the table and grumbled angrily.

"I can't quit. I can't."

"We know." Kiba patted her back.

Sakura asked between sips:

"So what exactly happened today?"

Sumire proceeded to relay the events of the day, or at least what she could remember. Her mind had gone a little hazy from the alcohol. Shino quietly swallowed a shot, listening carefully. Kiba was sitting back in his chair, his face somewhat red. Sakura stopped sipping and picked at the various bar foods on the table. Naruto and Hinata were whispering to one another in hushed voices. Sakura glared at them:

"Would you two get a room?"

"You're just upset that Sasuke didn't come." Kiba laughed.

Sumire punched his arm, not lifting her head from the table.

"Leave her alone."

She turned to Sakura, now resting her cheek against the wood, and saw a dejected look upon her soft features.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I'm sure you'll see him soon. Kiba is just being a big ol'jerk."

"You should slow down, Sumire." Shino advised.

"I will not slow down! I've had a tough day! I'm going to drink!" she said and threw back yet another shot.

"Will you be okay to go back next weekend?" Sakura asked.

"I have to." She groaned, then remembered, "Oh right, I should text Itachi-sama and tell him I'm sorry."

"Wait, Itachi. Uchiha Itachi?" Kiba leaned towards her.

"Um... yes. That one. Yes."

"You are working with Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked, finally interested in the conversation.

"Hmmmmmm, yes." Sumire responded and slipped her phone out from her pocket.

"I don't think you should be texting anyone when you're this drunk." Sakura said as she reached over to take Sumire's phone from her.

"I'm not drunk I'm warm!" Sumire moved away from Sakura and proceeded to open her texting thread.

After a full minute of them watching her tap away at her phone she pressed send and shut it.

"There!"

"Let me see what you sent." Kiba tried to snatch away her phone.

"No!" Sumire hugged the device to her stomach and let her face hit the table again.

"Is Sumire-san okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yes!" Sumire shouted.

"I think we should go home now." Sakura began, "C'mon Sumire."

"Okay."

Sakura slung Sumire's arm over her shoulder and began the journey back to their apartment.

 **Morning**

Sumire awoke with an enormous migraine. She shielded her eyes from the light pouring through the window. Her body shifted uncomfortably in her shorts and t-shirt. She had fallen asleep atop the bed sheets. She rolled onto her side, groaning in discomfort, and reached for her phone to check the time. When she opened it she was horrified to find her text from last night:

 _Itachi-samaaaaaa89! I'm sarry that I was soo roood to you ear lier 2day. I was relaly upsett because Sasori-sam was boing a huge jerk! And Hidddann flirtedd real gross with me! It was so gross! D: :) Thanks for beingg so nice to me and not a jjerk like thosee uther gais! :):):):) C youuu on Friday!_

Sumire screamed. Sakura came rushing into her room.

"What? Are you okay? What happened?"

Sumire held out her phone to Sakura and covered her face. Sakura took the small device and read the text. She muffled a laugh with her hand and placed the phone on the end of the bed.

"We tried to stop you."

"I can't go back. I can't show my face there ever again!" she cried, then clutched at her head, a numbing pain filled her skull.

"Send him an apology text."

Sumire pulled her legs to her chest and stared at her phone.

"Are you going to class today?"

Sumire shook her head and rested her chin on her knees.

"Okay, well I'm going to head out. I'll see you later. Send that apology text!"

Sumire didn't answer, instead she continued to stare at the motionless device, as though she was waiting for it to light up with a response. _I can never go back, there's no way. If I do, I'd have to avoid Itachi and I can't do that because he's going to be supervising me all of Friday! Should I send an apology like Sakura said?_ She decided it was her best bet. After spell-checking, rereading, deleting, and rewriting it a few times, she finally decided on the best apology. She shakily hit send and hid her phone in her drawer.

She ate, showered, and did homework. Every once and awhile she would look at her drawer waiting for the sound of a response. Eventually, her nerves got the better of her and she retrieved her phone from the drawer. There was nothing. _I'm going to be stressed all week waiting for his response. What if he doesn't respond at all? Do I just assume it didn't bother him? I'm so stupid why do I let myself do things like this?_ Sumire felt her phone vibrate in her hands and she stared at the screen with wide eyes. A wave of anxiety overwhelmed her and she dropped onto the edge of her bed. With her heart pounding she clicked on the view button.

 _It's fine._

Sumire sighed in relief and collapsed backwards, stretching her arms out over the crumpled sheets. _Thank goodness._

* * *

 **A/N: Please drop a review if you have a moment. Thanks! :)**


	4. I'm Not Doing it on Purpose

**A/N: For my returning readers, this chapter is almost exactly the same as before. For the rest, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wednesday Evening**

After long day at school, Sumire seated herself at the kotatsu with a large sandwich. Her laptop was in front of her and her email was opened. Amongst the spam she spotted one with the subject line: **Thursday Duties**. _From Pein-kantoku? There's nothing scheduled for Thursday, but maybe he's asking me to come it._ She clicked open.

 _Dear Koizumi,_

 _I would like for you to come in Thursday evening to assist our treasurer by performing a few clerical duties. I realize this was not placed on your schedule for the next two weeks, but I feel that it would be best to have you participate in all aspects of our organization. Please let me know if you are able to come in and I will provide you with details._

 _Best,_

 _Pein_

Sumire quickly checked her calendar and replied that she was available that afternoon when her classes ended.

 **Thursday**

Sumire zipped her knee-length dark blue skirt and buttoned her simple black dress shirt. She meticulously tucked and smoothed the edges of her clothing to give herself a professional and clean look. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

Usually she would wear old jeans, a worn t-shirt, and tattered but usable sneakers. However, the idea she had in her mind of secretary work required formal attire. As she stared at herself in the mirror she felt that she was missing something. _Makeup? Eyeliner maybe?_ She carefully drew the liquid across her short eyelids. While waiting for it to dry she considered that her look was incomplete. Finally, she decided on braiding her long dark hair and sweeping it over her right shoulder. _There that should be fine._ Post-primping, she went off to class.

 **After Class**

Sumire entered the concert hall through the front entrance. _I'm getting used to this heavy freaking door._ The short heels of her pumps clinked against the linoleum, then clunked as she rushed up the stairs. Upon reaching the door that Pein had indicated in his email she knocked twice.

"Come in."

"Pardon the intrusion."

She cautiously entered.

"Good evening." She greeted while bowing to the large man seated at a desk.

He didn't respond. Unlike the last time she saw him, he had a hood and face mask that the ends of which were inserted beneath the collar of his dark brown suit. Only his green and pink eyes were visible in the rectangular opening of his hood. Sumire shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.

"Transfer the spreadsheets on that desk onto the computer." He stated.

"Understood."

She sat down at the desk, observing the couple of papers, and quietly began to work. _I guess I don't really need an explanation or introduction for this._

 _Hidan would not shut up about her. Every moment he got he went on and on about this girl… this woman. The new intern. This tiny, feeble creature. Everything he stated was vulgar, obnoxious, true to his personality. He called her irritated expression sexy. I wouldn't call her particularly beautiful, at least from here she looks average in every aspect. She is short, likely shorter than Sasori. Though her hair is long and dark, very feminine. Her shoulders are slender and her frame is petite._ He watched her eyes narrow at the screen for a moment. _Is she slow? I'd heard from Kisame that she is a bit clumsy. If her intelligence is as short as she is, then I will have to send her home. I have no patience for incompetence._

"Kakuzu-sama."

He grunted in response.

"I've finished."

He didn't believe her. He stood in one motion and approached her in only a few strides.

Sumire shrunk from his towering, intimidating presence. She looked up at him and immediately looked away once their eyes met.

 _Her lips are a soft pink color, her eyelashes are long, and her skin is smooth looking. I wouldn't go as far to say "she's a fuckable little bitch," but her features are soft and feminine. She isn't unpleasant to look at._

Kakuzu reached into the drawer beside her and pulled out a manila folder that was overstuffed.

"These are from the past few years. Organize them and input them."

She nodded as he set it down. Sumire watched him return to his own desk, still in general awe of his person, then returned her attention to her work. The documents unorganized, but the handwriting on each was legible, so she quickly worked on organizing them by date.

The night continued in what became a comfortable silence that was disturbed only by the shuffling of papers and the shifting of bodies in seats. Hours passed and finally he broke the silence with his gruff voice:

"You've done enough for today."

She jumped at the sound, but nodded again. She cleaned up her workspace and tucked the papers back into the drawer. Before leaving she met his green irises one finally time, then bowed politely. She shut the door quietly and released a sigh.

 _That was the calmest experience I've had here yet! I wouldn't mind doing this again._ She let out a quick sigh and made her way out of the concert hall towards her comfy little apartment.

 **Friday**

 _I'm going to spend the entire day with Itachi-sama. Should I be excited? Should I be concerned? He likely thinks less of me. Who is careless and dumb enough to drunk text their co-worker?_ She looked down at her bare feet. _I should shower. What should I wear?_ She shifted until she could see the back of her ankle. _I did a number on my heels from wearing those pumps yesterday. I should wear something comfortable._ She slowly slid off the bed and went to the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

An hour late she stood in front of the mirror in a dark blue well-fitting jean and a velvety grey blouse. It was long-sleeved, tight on the forearms, but loose on her upper arms and shoulders. There was a single elastic strip around the center of the shirt that fit snugly beneath her breasts which allowed it to billow around her waist. Sumire brushed out her hair and repeated her thoughts from the previous day: _Should I wear makeup?_ After some consideration, she opted out of the task and went to the kitchen to prepare a quick lunch.

 _Oh crap_ , she thought as rifled through the cupboard _, I forgot to get my bento back from Tobi._ Her hands continued to search until she found a small clear container. _This should work, I'll just eat something on the way so I'm less hungry when lunch comes around._ Within the next five minutes she had finished packing her lunch and was out the door.

Inside the hall Sumire found her assigned supervisor seated in the lighting booth. Though nervous to interact with him, she swallowed down the lump building in her throat and greeted him:

"Itachi-sama, good morning."

"Good morning."

"I'm in your care today." She bowed.

"Great, have a seat."

Sumire took the open, small metal chair beside him. Today the Uchiha wore a long-sleeved, dark blue button-down shirt with a short collar. The top button was undone, revealing just a slight patch of pale skin, and the bottom of the shirt was tucked into a pair of simple black pants that cut off just above his black dress shoes. As per usual, his long hair was tied back into a low ponytail.

She stared forward, though she had the urge to study his person.

"Have you worked with a lighting board?" he inquired.

"I have not."

He pushed up two faders and the hall became filled with a gentle yellow light while a brighter yellow illuminated the stage.

"Come closer so you can see."

"Hai."

She nervously scooted her chair closer with a few loud screeches until she was almost against the table that held a large flat device covered in buttons, switches, and faders. Above each fader was a tiny bulb that was either red or green.

"These faders that I've moved control the stage lights set up in the rafters and on stage." He pointed to the upper row.

She watched his long-fingered hand rest beneath them.

"Bring down the house and stage lights."

She reached up and pulled down the two faders he indicated.

"Over here you have the single-scene, two-scene, and submaster settings."

"One second."

He flicked the house light up slightly while she rummaged through her bag for a notebook and pencil. She quickly wrote down what he had said.

"Switch to single scene." He instructed and she followed. "Now see which light each fader controls. I don't expect you to memorize them, but getting a general idea would be good."

She nodded then fiddled with each knob. She unconsciously released 'oohs' and 'aahs' when the shape each light made onstage. When she was done she brought up the house and stage lights. When she looked at Itachi her face flushed in horror at the amused look on his face.

"Lighting entertains you this much?"

 _I was making those sounds out loud. Holy shit I was making those sounds out loud._

Sumire stared downwards.

"Please forget that happened."

He studied her expression for another moment then pointed to the next set of faders.

"These are the house lights. Similar to the stage, each one connects to an individual light above us." He explained.

"The buttons beneath are used to save scenes. You set up your scene." His hands were suddenly moving quickly to raise and drop multiple knobs. "Hit record."

The lights all turned red and blinked repeatedly.

"Pick one of the knobs in this bottom right corner. Hold it until it starts to flash at a different rate than the rest. Then hit record again."

His fingers moved faster than she could process, pulling all the faders to off.

"Change back to submaster." He hit more buttons. "Then you have a scene prepared."

He raised one and the stage lit up with a mix of colors and yellow lighting.

"Wow."

"Does that make sense?'

"Um… yes."

"To help you become more familiar I've planned a cue sheet. I'm going to move across the stage and you will follow the lighting cues."

"Hai."

"Please take a few minutes to set up your scenes while I make my way to the stage."

"Hai."

He opened a small cupboard beneath the table and pulled out a couple of headsets. He quickly showed her how they work, then left one with her as he began walking to the stairs. She placed the headphones on her head then quickly set the lights according to the instructions of the task titled Cue Practice 1. She watched the stage intently for Itachi to appear. She bit her lip to stifle the rapid beating of her heart and the oncoming anxiety. _I can do this._ The curtains opened and Itachi's tall form walked out. Sumire breathed out and followed the lighting cue's as closely as she could. When he disappeared behind the curtain again she sighed in relief. _Hopefully that was good enough._ She rose the volume on the headset and waited for his voice to come through.

"Well done. Want to try the next one?"

Her cheeks colored and she set the lights for the next skit.

"I am done."

"Alright."

This went on for fifteen more minutes when through the headset Sumire heard a frustrated voice.

"How long are you going to make me do this?"

"Until Sumire-san is sufficiently trained, Deidara."

"Hidan or Tobi could-"

"We are starting the next one."

Deidara grunted in annoyance and cursed under his breath. He grabbed the pulley and opened the curtains.

 _I'm sorry Deidara-san, I didn't know you had to do this for me._ Amidst her pitying thoughts she missed a cue.

Itachi stood to the right of the stage in darkness. His eyes locked on the small woman seated at the lighting booth and he rose his hand to his ear.

"Sumire-san."

She jumped at the sound of her name.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out and pulled the light to full.

Itachi winced and shielded his eyes.

"Too high."

"I'm sorry!" she repeated and brought it down.

Itachi's hand dropped and he squinted his eyes as they slowly recovered from the pain.

"Perhaps we should take a break."

"O-okay." _Did I hurt him? Damn it!_

She sighed deeply.

Itachi heard her sigh as he shut off the headset and removed them from his head. She seems to be on edge. He approached Deidara.

"What now?"

"We are taking a break."

"Oh." He stretched his limbs.

"I'm going to check on something in the back, hold onto this." Itachi handed him the headset and left him alone.

Deidara placed it on his head and clicked it on in time to hear the soft sound of liquid being gulped down.

"You're a loud drinker, un."

Sumire covered her mouth to keep from spitting.

"Deidara-san… you could hear that?" she said after swallowing.

"Clearly."

"That's so embarrassing…" she moaned and dropped her head.

"Don't worry about it."

She capped her water bottle.

"Where did Itachi-sama go?"

"He gave me the headphones while he went to check something, hm."

"I see." _Did I really hurt his eyes maybe? Deidara-san too, he's having to work so hard for my sake._

"I'm sorry."

"…for what?"

"For having you do this for me."

He chuckled:

"That damn Uchiha always has me doing stuff like this."

"Isn't Sasori-sama stage manager?"

"Yeah, but I'm the junior lighting assistant, so I have to listen to him too, un."

"Oh."

"How are doing up there?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess."

He grunted approvingly:

"You'll get the hang of it."

"Deidara." Sumire's improving mood came to a halt at the sound of Itachi's voice. _Is Itachi-sama okay?_

He took the headset back from him.

"Sumire-san."

"Ah, uh, hair… um… Itachi-sama." She straightened, though she knew he could not see her.

"Yes."

"Are you alright? Did I hurt your eyes?" she asked meekly.

A smile pulled at his lips.

"I'm fine."

"Really? I'm glad."

"Are you ready to begin again?"

"Hai!"

"The curtain, Deidara."

She heard Deidara grumble and she smiled, feeling a small wave of relief wash over her.

A Short While Later

"Oi, lunch break! My arms are killing me, un!"

Itachi looked at the shorter man.

"Sumire-san."

"Yes?"

"It's about lunch time, would you like to take another break?"

"Sure."

"We will move on to sound set up after lunch."

"Okay."

Itachi removed the headset and shut it off. Deidara watched him with an expression of contempt.

"Take your lunch break."

Deidara haughtily sniffed and walked away out onto the dimly lit stage. He hopped down and headed towards the woman still in the booth. He seems to be very stylish, Sumire thought as he came into view. He wore a yellow sweater vest over a white dress shirt and beige pants.

"Sumire, want to get food with me?" he leaned over the side of the sound system.

"Oh I'm sorry Deidara-san, I packed a lunch for today."

"Fine, next time, un." He turned away and disappeared just as Itachi came up the stairs.

"Good work."

"Thanks, you too."

He passed her and pulled out a bento box from his bag. She watched his smooth movement for a moment. _C'mon Sumire, be social_.

"Um, Itachi-sama."

"Yes."

"Would you like to eat lunch together?"

"I don't mind."

She straightened.

"Is there somewhere you usually eat?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me."

Outside the front entrance they rounded the brick wall of the concert hall and came upon a short hill with a few trees and some foliage. The sun was high, creating large patches of shade beneath the trees. Itachi seated himself crisscross with his back leaning against the trunk of a larger tree. Sumire knelt beside him and began unwrapping the small box in her lap. She peeked at the contents of his lunchbox and gasped:

"Itachi-sama! That's such a pretty bento!"

The square box was half neatly packed with white rice and half with steamed vegetables. Tucked in the very corner was a rolled omelet. Between bites he asked:

"Is it?"

"Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes."

"That's incredible, I didn't take you for the cooking-type."

"What type do you take me for then?"

Sumire pondered the question. _Cool-type? The player? At least that's what he looks like, but his personality is someone really kind and sweet. Like a sexy teddy-bear? There's no way I can say that out loud though._

Itachi examined her face. _There seems to be a lot going through her head. Trying to fit an entire human being into an arbitrary categorization is a meaningless task. I don't know why she would take so long to think about it._

Sumire placed a bit of rice into her mouth. _It would be really familiar of me to actually answer this question. Should I compliment him? That wouldn't really follow the conversation though._

"You seem to be thinking quite deeply about this."

"Well… it's a difficult question. I'm not sure what type of person Itachi-sama is because I've only just met you."

Itachi shut his eyes as he processed her statement. _A careful answer._

"But I don't seem like the cooking-type?"

 _Damn I was hoping he would drop it. C'mon Sumire think of something to change the subject._

"Then Itachi-sama, what type of person do you think I am?"

 _She's avoiding telling me, perhaps, she finds me to be an unpleasant person._

"You are very honest. Your emotions are clear on your face, no matter what you are saying. Though you are a bit clumsy you are very diligent."

 _He just said it without hesitating! And is he praising me or insulting me?_

"I'm not that clumsy." She whispered.

 _Did I upset her?_

A brief silence passed and she had constructed an answer.

"Itachi-sama is very kind and careful and his cool attitude is a little intimidating but he's easier to be around that some people." She announced, then huffed as she placed food into her mouth. _Hopefully this end this awkward conversation._

"Easier than Hidan or Sasori?"

She choked on the rice, dropping her chopsticks and pounding her fist against her chest. She gulped down the food and took in a deep breath. _Why? Why did he have to bring that up?_

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. _I don't want to talk about my drunk text!_

He watched her face for another moment. _She's apprehensive to talk about that then._

"If you are having difficulties you should discuss them with Pein-kantoku." He stated.

"Right." She agreed, looking down at her open lunch box.

 _Her body language is very closed off now. Her mood seems to fall very quickly._

"Sumire-san."

She gripped the chopsticks she had retrieved from the grass.

"You've been doing excellently for an intern."

She looked up at him.

"The work is difficult and this group of personalities makes it more difficult. Pein-kantoku is adamant that we try our best to make this a comfortable space for you, but these men can only contain themselves so much."

 _Contain themselves?_

"Things will likely become more difficult before they become easier." He continued.

 _Is he trying to comfort me?_ She took a few moments to conjure up a response.

"Even so," she began, "I want to keep trying. This is the work I want to do. My passion…"

Her voice trailed off. A gentle smile appeared on his lips. _That sort of resolve may get you far_.

"Lunch break is about over; shall we return?"

Sumire closed her bento.

"Yes!'

 **Back in the Concert Hall**

They returned their lunch boxes to their respective bags and he led her backstage.

"There is a light fixture that we need to connect in the back. I had gone to check it during our first break and the cords need to be replaced."

"Okay."

In the far back right of the stage next to the file cabinet where the gel sheets were kept was a door that lead to a storage room. It was large room, filled with music stands and electrical cords neatly wrapped and hung on hooks. There were a few shelves covered in interestingly shaped machines with various inputs and outputs. Itachi took a small cord from the middle shelf.

"You've had basic sound set up training correct?"

"Yes."

"So if I asked you which cords were which you be able to tell me?"

She looked over them all again.

"I believe so."

He didn't continue speaking, instead he returned to the backstage and went to a small light fixture on the wall.

"We have to replace the cord for that light, yes?" she asked, pointing towards the only one that was shut off.

"Yes, can you reach?"

Sumire waved her hand in the air a good two feet away. He handed her the cord and brought over the step ladder from the previous weekend.

"It's fixed." She commented.

"Do you know which end fits where?"

"Yes," she noticed he did not respond to her comment, but she didn't consider it for long.

"Alright, please go ahead."

She nodded and tested the first step. A bit of nervousness filled her at the ominous creaking noise, but she climbed up anyway. Her legs shook and she felt a faint paint in her ankles. _Those damn heels from yesterday. I should be okay._ Itachi stood behind her for he seemed to be concerned about the stability of the steps as well. She rose onto her toes on the second highest step and placed one end of the cord into the empty socket. Itachi glanced down at her feet as they slowly settled back onto the wood, her calves shivering still. Her head dropped slightly and she released a deep sigh of relief at having steadied herself. Climbing down was her next task. The bottom board creaked beneath her foot and snapped. Itachi braced himself as the small body came falling backwards. Her shoulder slammed hard into the middle of his chest, knocking the wind out of him, and causing them both to fall onto the tiled floor.

The room became silent. Sumire winced as the initial shock dissipated and pain filled her arm.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she was laying entirely against him. She shifted to the hand she had placed on the floor and lifted herself onto all fours.

"I'm fine, are you-"

Her concerned expression met his unreadable one.

"What is this, un?"

They both looked to the blonde man who had entered the backstage. Sumire moved into a kneeling position beside the man still splayed across floor. _This is such an embarrassing situation, but he's not fazed by any of this._ Itachi sat up, his hand briefly touched his chest, but he didn't stop until he was on his feet. He offered a hand to the still kneeling Sumire. She thanked and joined him in standing.

Deidara continued to observe them with brows furrowed in confusion while Itachi ignored him. The Uchiha's attention was on the step ladder that was broken once again. Deidara followed his eyes and realized what had happened.

"Are you hurt anywhere, Sumire?" he asked.

She shook her head. Deidara walked to her and looked her over.

"Really, I'm fine Deidara-san. Thank you."

"You really have a knack for falling, un."

She blushed finally.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" she responded while tightening her hands into fists.

He wordlessly patted her on the head. _I'm not a kid, don't pat me on the head_ , she thought while frowning at him.

"Did the same step break?" he addressed the silent man beside them.

"Yes."

"Che, that's what you get for making Tobi fit it, hm."

"The one who breaks it should fix it."

"Where would I find the tools to fix it?" Sumire asked.

"This is Tobi's job. If he had done it correctly the first time, then this wouldn't have happened." Itachi explained.

"Oh."

"Can you have someone supervise him this time? So, it doesn't happen again." Deidara interjected.

"I will inform Sasori."

Itachi hooked up the other end of the dangling cord to an outlet a few feet below it.

"I'm going to go to the restroom, Sumire-san I will meet you up at the lighting booth. We will discuss the sound set up after."

"Hai."

Itachi left her alone with Deidara.

 **Itachi**

Halfway to the restroom his hand rose to his chest again and a look of pain disintegrated his normally stoic expression. When he finally reached the restroom, he undid the buttons of his dress shirt and faced the large mirror. A large purple mark surrounded by red flesh had appeared across his pale skin. He attempted to take a deep breath but winced when he felt his muscles flexing beneath the damaged skin. After wadding up some paper towels and running it under cool water, he rung them out and gently pressed them to the wound.

 **Backstage**

Sumire watched Itachi's back as he went out into the hall. She recalled how hard her shoulder had hit his chest and how he reacted when he had sat up. _Did I hurt him again? I hope he's alright._ Deidara was watching her face. _This girl is super expressive._

"Oi, Sumire."

She looked at him.

"You worried about him, hm?"

His eyes locked onto her soft-looking pink lips as they parted to speak.

"I think I may have hit his chest with my shoulder really hard. He looked like he was in pain a moment ago." She explained.

He grunted and furrowed his eyebrows at the spot that the Uchiha had previously occupied _. Why do I feel irritated?_

The space became quiet again.

"Don't worry about him, un." The blonde stated.

Sumire gave him an unconvinced look.

"He'll be fine. If it was serious, he wouldn't be able to move right? Or something, he's probably fine, un."

"Okay."

Deidara's eyes returned to her face where she was staring through the open stage door. _What is that look? Why is it irritating me so much? Is she that worried? He looked fine to me._ His pointer finger prodded her cheek.

"Think about something else already."

 _Does he just want some attention or something? Am I not allowed to be worried about someone who's hurt?_ Sumire sighed.

"Fine, how are your sculptures going?"

He was startled by the question but she had said something right because a smile appeared on his face.

"They are going incredibly, un." He stated.

His fists rested on his hips and his chest puffed out in confidence. Sumire watched him as his demeanor changed. _Deidara-san is really full of himself._

"I've been working on a new piece…"

He went on and on, but Sumire's mind wandered.

"That's right!"

She was jerked to attention.

"I have an art show coming up! You should come by, un."

Sumire felt somewhat intrigued to watch the blonde demonstrate the work that he so readily boasted about.

"That sounds exciting."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time.

"I should go up to the lighting booth to meet Itachi now."

"Ah, I'll text you the details."

"Okay!"

X

Itachi returned after a short time. From what Sumire could gather he seemed as though he was fine, but she could not shake the feeling that she had seriously hurt him. The afternoon proceeded smoothly, with Itachi describing the mock set up he had thought of for training purposes and Sumire following his instructions as closely as she could. Itachi watched from the edge of the stage as she worked, answering any questions she had during the process. She neatly coiled cables so they did not obstruct any person who would be walking along the stage, she taped down and set up everything calmly. When she finished she joined Itachi at the edge of the stage to overlook her work.

"Well done." He said. "Know that usually you will have Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Tobi with you. We work very quickly and everyone always knows exactly what to do next, but no one is allowed to speak. In front of an audience you must maintain the utmost professionalism. Tomorrow you will be in the recording booth with Kisame so you won't have to worry about that yet, but I suggest you keep it in mind." He explained.

"Understood."

Itachi checked the time on his phone.

"I think this should be fine for today. Let's clean up and you can head home."

"Hai!"

Together they unhooked the various microphones and music stands, then stored them. She coiled the various cords and stacked them into a plastic crate. She moved over to a music stand when she noticed Itachi lifting the filled crate. He leaned the crate against his chest. His eyes shut and his jaw visibly clenched. She watched him as he brought the crate backstage. _He really is hurt_. _He's stubborn like me then, he'll keep working even if he's in pain_. Sumire returned the music stand to its place in storage and approached the man as he pushed the crate with his foot into the cabinet.

"Itachi-sama."

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He was facing her now with his arms hanging loosely on either side of him. Sumire took a deep breath. _I'm about to be way too familiar but I hope he will forgive me._ She gently pressed her fist to his chest. His eyes shut again.

"You're not alright."

Itachi opened his eyes when her arm fell away and he studied her concern expression. _So she noticed._

"It's from when I fell on you."

"It's nothing to worry about."

She puffed up her cheeks and pouted at him, but they deflated once she heard him chuckle. His hand reached out and rested on the top of her head.

"But thank you for your concern."

Her face turned a faint shade of pink and she looked down. _I'm… not a kid, don't pat my head_. She looked up at him from beneath his hand and witnessed his breathtaking smile. Her heard began to pound in her chest. _Itachi-sama is really handsome. Really, really, really, really handsome._

"You have to let me make it up to you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Still…"

His hand returned to his side and he continued to watch her face.

"Fine. If that will console you, you owe me one favor."

She nodded giddily.

"Meanwhile, let's finish striking the set."

"Un!"

They finished cleaning the stage and both silently walked up to the lighting booth.

"Good work today."

"Thank you. You too."

After resting her bag on her shoulder her attention was drawn to him as he sat. He had winced.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes. It's just a bruise."

"I gave you a bruise?" she cried out.

Itaci regretted mentioning it. _At this point she is almost prying._ She seemed to realize the same thing, so instead of pushing further she bowed her head.

"Have a good night, please heal soon." She stated.

He nodded silently. With no response, she turned and left him alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you have a moment!**


	5. Improvement

**A/N: To my returning readers. This chapter is mostly the same as it was previously posted. Some cleaned up dialogue, a slightly different beginning scene, and some cut things here and there. Just FYI.**

* * *

At home, Sumire heard her roommate shuffling about in the main room.

"Sakura!" she called, stopping just in the opening.

"Sumire, welcome back. How was your day?"

"It went pretty well. I fell again."

"Again?"

"Yes I was fine, but I landed on top of Itachi-sama."

Sakura's expression of genuine interest changed to shock with a twinge of fear.

"Um…" she began but Sumire continued:

"I fell against him and knocked him down."

"Wait, Sumire-"

"He pretended he was okay, but he was really hurt Sakura! He's just like Sasu-"

"Sumire!" Sakura interrupted her.

"Huh? What?" She finally noticed the presence behind her.

She turned around and looked up at an angry-faced Sasuke.

"Oh."

 _He looks so mad. He looks like he wants to…_

She stepped back from him. Sasuke watched her with slightly wide eyes and clenched fists.

"You've been working with my brother?" he asked.

His voice had taken on a rasp. Sakura stood up from the tatami floor and approached the dark haired pair. He stared Sumire down.

"Sasuke-kun, wait she-"

"Shut up," he growled at his girlfriend and repeated his question at Sumire.

For her, having a man raise his voice made her shrink. It was an automatic response. Her arms went in front of her as a shield. They had always been her only defense against the blows. Sakura could see her friend starting to tremble, she could see her friend was going to have an attack if she didn't stop him now.

"Please, let's talk about this. Sasuke-kun. Just you and me."

The fire in his eyes lessened just a tad. She put her hands on his arms, her gaze begging him to remember what she had explained so many weeks ago. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Fine."

Sakura was all smiles.

"Sumire you rest, we can all figure out dinner in a little bit."

Said woman was staring at the floor. She nodded and remained where she was while the couple departed to the room on the left side of the hall. Her body crumpled to the straw, then curled into a fetal position. She was lucky today, for she did not descend into complete peril. Her fingers trailed their way into her pocket to grab her vibrating phone.

 _ **ArtisaBang**_ _: Did you leave already?_

Sumire read the message she received through the app Line. _That's Deidara-san, isn't it?_

 _ **DarkEyedCutie**_ _: Yes. Also, please tell me how to change this name!_

 _ **ArtisaBang**_ _: I think it suits you. Also, don't leave so quick next time. Co-workers usually go for drinks to get to know each other!_

A notification appeared on the application and she tapped it. _I was added to a group?_

 _ **ArtisaBang**_ _: Everyone tell her how fitting her username is!_

 _ **Jashinist4**_ _: Who?_

 _ **T-O-bi123**_ _: SUMIRE-CHAN!_ _＼_ _(≧▽≦)_ _／_ _It's perfect!_

 _ **Jashinist4**_ _: Hey short-shit_

Sumire glared at the screen. _That asshole._

 _ **Samehada**_ _: We have a few contenders now, kukuku_

 _ **Jashinist4**_ _: You should change it to short-shit_

 _ **T-O-bi123**_ _: No way! It's perfect as is. Sumire-chan is cute, after all!_

She held the phone at arms-length.

 _ **UchihaItachi**_ _: It would be best to refrain from vulgar usernames. Please remember this group is meant for work._

Multiple dings came from her phone and she saw she had a total of eight new contact requests. She went through each of them one by one and approved them. _I like that Tobi-san and Itachi-san use names that I can recognize, but Jashinist4 and Samehada? How am I supposed to know who they are exactly. I guess because he called me "Short-shit" it has to be Hidan-san. Kakuzu is obviously Kakuzu-sama, Pein is obviously Pein-kantoku… AkasunaNoSasori? That's probably Sasori-sama, but what a dark name. AmberEyes is probably Konan-san. So by that logic Samehada is Kisame-sama? They all have weird names, but also! Damn it Deidara! I don't want such an embarrassing name._

She searched through the settings. _Oh good! It's actually easy._

 _ **ArtisaBang**_ _: You're no fun!_

 _ **Sumire**_ _:_ _(⌒_⌒;)_

She tapped on Itachi's username and prepared a private message.

 _ **Sumire**_ _: Hey, are you doing okay?_

 _ **UchihaItachi**_ _: Yes, don't worry about it._

 _ **Sumire**_ _: Please don't overwork yourself!_

 _ **UchihaItachi**_ _: I know my limits, but thank you._

 _ **ArtisaBang**_ _: Oi, Sumire! We're taking you out for drinks after work Saturday!_

She switched screens.

 _ **Sumire**_ _: Okay! It sounds fun. :)_

 _ **T-O-bi123:**_ _We should take her to a nice place!_

 _ **Jashinist4**_ _: Yakiniku_

 _ **Kakuzu**_ _: No_

 _ **Samehada**_ _: The usual place is fine_

 _ **T-O-bi123**_ _: Ehhhhhhhh, why not?_

 _ **Jashinist4**_ _: The old-fucker doesn't want the company to pay for something decent_

 _ **ArtisaBang**_ _: Oden! I know a place_

 _ **Kakuzu**_ _: No_

 _ **Jashinist4**_ _: Oi, Kakuzu! Do you know what talking is? Want to give it a try?_

 _ **Kakuzu**_ _: No_

 _ **AkasunaNoSasori**_ _: I'm turning off notifications_

 _ **ArtisaBang**_ _: Danna don't be like that_

 _ **UchihaItachi**_ _: I also will be muting the conversation, as am I a bit busy right now._

 _ **ArtisaBang**_ _: Do what you want_

Sakura and Sasuke returned to the main tatami room where Sumire was still curled up with her phone close to her face.

"Sumire? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." she managed to sit up.

"We've been going out a lot so I was thinking we should cook today." Sakura continued.

She dropped to her knees near Sumire.

"Are you in the mood for anything?"

"Not particularly."

Sasuke casually stretched himself across the tatami. He always makes himself so comfortable.

"Something quick and easy then?"

"What do we have?"

"Rice."

"That's it?"

"Omusubi." Sasuke chimed in from the floor.

"Sasuke-kun you always want musubi."

"That sounds fine to me." Sumire added.

"For once we agree on something."

"It's a fucking miracle." Sumire's voice came out as a snarl.

"Please you two, you just calmed down."

"Tell your roommate to be less of a surly bitch."

"Tell your boyfriend to be less of a raging asshole."

"Or both of you could shut the hell up and we could start dinner."

Sumire immediately laughed. _When he and I argue, Sakura always wins._ Sasuke concealed a smirk by turning his head.

 **Saturday**

Sumire rushed to the front doors of the concert hall in her dark blue jeans and black shirt. She pushed it open. _I cannot believe I'm late. I shouldn't have taken that nap. I know I shouldn't have taken that nap!_ Her quick footsteps clicked along the linoleum floor of the foyer but became muffled as she stepped onto the carpet of the hall. In the first few rows the entire crew was gathered. Pein and Konan were standing in front of them, as they all seemed to be discussing something important. Sumire slowed as she neared the group.

"Koizumi-san." Pein looked at her.

"I'm sorry for being late." She said and bowed deeply.

"Please have a seat."

"Hai."

Sumire set her bag down and gingerly seated herself by Deidara who was in the first row. Pein explained the plan for the evening. Tonight was a senior Tubist recital.

"Koizumi-san, you will be in the video recording booth with Kisame for the evening." He explained. "Get started on preparations. I will leave Itachi and Sasori in charge. You all know your duties well; I trust you'll complete this concert with no issues."

He walked out of the hall with Konan following behind.

"Koizumi-kun."

Sumire turned to the man that called her name. Kisame was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants, similar to the outfits that everyone else had on. He waved her over with a rather terrifying sharp-toothed grin.

"Follow me."

"Hai!" she showed her enthusiasm in her bright tone.

She gathered her things and followed Kisame up the stairs. He was incredibly broad shouldered and extremely tall, at least to the short girl he was. The light was dim, but she could still make out the lines of muscles beneath his clothing. _Holy crap, he's ripped. At least I think so_.

"As you know this is the recording booth." He began, "We will be sitting up here the whole time."

They stepped into a small room that had a desk covered in various electronics and video recording equipment. He showed her how each device worked and after a long, drawn out explanation he lifted a microphone that was not attached to anything.

"And you use this to bash the skulls of your enemies."

Sumire stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding."

Her lips parted in surprise and she started to giggle. The soft laughter gradually became louder until she doubled-over, holding her hand to her stomach, and wiping tears from the edges of her eyes.

"Kisame-sama, you're so silly!"

She elbowed him:

"Is that how you get all the ladies?"

"I don't know, is it working?"

She laughed again and patted his arm.

"Whoa…" she said reflexively at the hardness of his skin.

He pulled up his sleeve and flexed his muscles.

"Feel 'em if you want."

A touch of blush appeared across her pale cheeks but her tiny fingers squeezed nonetheless.

"Holy crap." She whispered.

He chuckled. When she was done he pulled his sleeve back over his muscle. She continued to stare at his muscular arms in awe. _Who had the time to get that buff? And who is this person, he was so serious yesterday… well, sort of. He's really funny and playful… he's the friendliest fish in the sea._

"Are you already falling for me?"

She laughed but after a few moments fell silent.

"I'm sorry, was that a joke too?"

"Yes."

"Oh."  
An awkward silence fell over the pair.

"This isn't the most humorous crowd, I've noticed." She said trying to break through her building anxiety.

"They can be fun from time to time, though not most of the time."

Sumire hummed pensively.

"What year are you in?"

"I'm in my second year."

"Just getting started huh? What are you studying?"

"I'm finishing my last general education classes right now. I plan to study intermedia arts."

"Sounds boring."

"Isn't your job part of intermedia arts?"

"I suppose, I don't really do this because of the work though."

"Really, then, if it's not too rude to ask, why do you work here?"

"I left the faculty at Kiri University for a few reasons and Pein-kantoku offered me a position here. I didn't know much about the work, but I had no other options. I've just stuck around because it worked for me."

Sumire nodded. _There are all sorts of people working here I guess._

Kisame finished setting up the recording equipment and positioned the recorder. He sat back in one of the two chairs and sighed.

"Now we just sit and wait." He said.

"Alright."

She occupied herself with watching the men setting up the stage. Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi pushed a grand piano out, then set up a piano bench, a chair, and a music stand, microphones, and a single monitor. They hooked up everything and taped everything down. The stage was set and it had only been a few minutes.

"That was fast." She said.

"We already had everything marked from the rehearsal." Kisame responded.

"Oh."

"Recitals have the easiest setup."

"I see."

"It's when the theater department or an outside group books the hall that things get more complicated. Have they told you about the production coming up in a few months?"

"I know that we are making the costumes."

"Yeah, well they commissioned some sets as well."  
"We have to build sets?"

"As soon as the plans come in."

"Who's going to build them?"

"Probably Deidara and Sasori, our resident artists."

 _I know about Deidara-san, but is Sasori-sama an artist too?_

"They will probably have you and Tobi help as well."  
"Oh, sounds fun."

"Does it?"

"It doesn't sound fun to you?" she asked.

"Not really."

Sumire, for fear of another awkward silence, reached out and poked him in the arm. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"Silence terrifies me." She admitted.

 _I'm just making things more awkward. What the hell is wrong with me? Function Sumire, function!_

His hand reached out and cupped her hair.

"Since we're getting to know each other."

Her face flushed but she did not stop him from running his large fingers through her hair.

"It's very beautiful."

"Huh?" she met his gaze.

"Your hair."

"Oh, thank you." She looked down again.

As his hand slipped away she attempted to continue their conversation.

"What sounds fun to you Kisame-sama?"

"Hmm." He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Swimming."

"Swimming is very fun."

"Can you swim?" he asked her.

"I think I'm okay, I've only swam in pools."  
"What about lakes?"

"No."

"The ocean?"

"I've actually never gone to the beach."

Kisame's small eyes lock onto her. She felt very nervous under his intense gaze.

"You have to go swimming in natural water."

"Is it that much different?"

"Entirely."

"Okay."  
"I'll suggest it to Pein-kantoku. We have a mandatory group trip coming up anyway."  
'Group trip?"  
"Something about improving our work relationships. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Is that what I missed earlier?"

"Yup."  
"Seems like you missed it too."

His grin returned.

"But I'm not surprised, there's always someone upset."

"Does everyone not get along?"

"Depends on the day."

"I guess it's a tense place."

They continued chatting throughout the recital, thanks to the sound proof room. Between the laughter and awkward silences, Sumire felt herself becoming comfortable with the large shark man.

Time sped by and before they knew it the recital had ended. She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head. Her muscles tightened beneath her skin, eliciting a high pitched hum of pleasure from her pursed lips. Her black shirt rose to reveal her stomach. Kisame scanned over the small woman beside him, but his eyes lingered on her extended chest and exposed midriff. _She has a nice body, but she's so petite. I'd break her._

"Good work." He said.

"Oh! Thank you, I didn't do anything though." she laughed.

"Let's help clean up."

"Hai!"

Sumire carefully exited out the door, for she was still weary of this flight of stairs. Kisame shut off the lights in the recording booth and followed her. The hall had only a few attendees and they had shuffled out quickly at the end of the recital. Sumire approached the stage where Deidara and Hidan were yelling at each other and pushing the piano into storage. The wheels screeched and the large instrument barreled towards the opening. Sasori dashed over to the opposite end and stopped it.

"I said go slowly. You're going to damage the wall." He growled at them.

Sumire watched the two taller men respond with yelling and blaming. Meanwhile, she gather the music stand and a seat, then carried them backstage into storage. She returned as the three of them finished locking up the piano. Hidan whistled as she stooped to pick up the end of a cord.

"How you doing short shit?"

She shot him a glare while coiling. Deidara unplugged the end from the wall and said:

"Sumire, we are going for drinks after, remember?"

"Oh, that's right!"

"This is a company outing isn't it. We're hazing the new kid?" Hidan joined.

"I'm not getting drunk." she hissed.

"We'll see about that," his smile became dangerous.

"Koizumi." Sasori called.

"Hai?" she jumped at the sound of her name being called.

"Sweep the stage."  
"Hai!" she rushed off to return the cable and grab the industrial sized broom.

Backstage Sumire ran into Tobi.

"Sumire-chan!"

"Ah, Tobi-san."

"I'll take that from you!"

"Thank you." She handed him the cable.

"Oh, Tobi-san."

"Yes?" he called from within the storage room.

"Everyone is going out for drinks after, would you like to come along?"

"Sure!"

Sumire nodded silently to herself, grabbed the broom, and quickly went back out to the stage to sweep.

"I finished. I'll go get Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled from the entrance.

Sumire finished in a hurry and returned the broom backstage. She grabbed her things and waited by the entrance for everyone to finish up their work. Sasori was the last to walk out, because he was in charge of locking up the building.

"So where are we going?" she chirped to the men.

"The usual place, hm." Deidara answered.

"Without Konan and Pein-kantoku?"

"They said for us to go on our own tonight."

"What's the usual place, anyway?"

The group began walking towards the campus' exit. The majority of them were too consumed by their conversation to notice her soft voice. She sighed faintly. _I mumble a lot I guess._

"It's an izakaya nearby that we usually go to celebrate the larger productions." Itachi explained while changing his pace so he was waking beside her.

She met his stoic gaze. _Itachi-sama heard me, he must have good ears._

"It sounds nice." She responded with a smile.

He turned away for a moment. When he looked back he saw her staring off into the distance with a somewhat pensive and distant expression. _She's in her head very often. I wonder why that is?_

Deidara lead the group with Tobi by his side. Sasori walked a few feet behind the entire group, his eyes locked onto the Sumire's long dark hair that swished back and forth with each step.

The conversations between Itachi and Sumire were short, but they didn't seem awkward around one another. Sasori narrowed his eyes at the pair. _So she's comfortable around him as well. She even seems fine with Hidan and Tobi now. Am I the only one who makes her uncomfortable?_

Sumire's fingers intertwined and she held them in front of her body, looking down whenever her conversations with Itachi ended. _I hope things don't get too wild. I want to drink only a little bit._

Itachi could see the concern brimming from her hunched shoulders. _She is the only women in the group today, I suppose she is concerned about drinking with a large group of men by herself._

"I have to work tomorrow, so I likely won't drink much." he said.

 _Is he trying to assure me I'll be safe? That's so sweet._

Deidara clenched his hands into fists. Tobi was blabbing about some nonsense, but he could still hear Itachi and Sumire towards the back of the group. _They're getting along well, huh?_

Hidan had his arms crossed over his chest as he walked beside Kakuzu. _Short-shit is getting pretty chummy with pretty boy._ He looked at Kakuzu.

"What?" the taller man asked.

"Nothing I'm just thinking."

"I doubt that."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu didn't respond.

"Are you calling me stupid again?"

Kakuzu stayed silent.

"Answer me you old fucker!"

Sumire watched the back of the tall men as they bickered. _Hidan really respects no one._ Hidan noticed her behind him. He stopped walking, forcing Itachi to step around him.

"Whatch out for this ancient asshole, he likes his chick's young." He said while pointing at Kakuzu.

Sumire scrunched her eyebrows at Hidan. _That's such a rude things to say._

"What did you just say?"

Kakuzu's eyes flared with anger as he faced Hidan. _Oh no, I don't want to be in the middle of this._ Sumire stepped backwards from the two men squaring off at one another.

"Another word and I'll kill you."

"Go ahead and try!"

Sumire felt a hand on her back. Sasori applied pressure to guide her around the altercation and to a safe distance away. Itachi was watching the two men quietly, his body tense for the moment he would have to intervene.

"Stay away from them when they argue." Sasori dropped his hand from her back.

"Do they argue often?"

Sasori sighed. _I'll take that as a yes._ Sumire gave him a pitying look then realized Kisame was behind her.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki Stage crew." Kisame chuckled.

She burst into giggles. _His jokes are so terrible._

"Thanks." She said between laughs.

Kisame was pleased she enjoyed his humor. When she finished laughing all that was the left was the low buzz of the streets lights. _Wait, why is it so quiet?_ She looked around at the group that was staring at her. She immediately looked down. _What did I do?_

"We're almost there, hm." Deidara snapped.

They were all slow to begin walking again, except for Sumire who went to Deidara's side and stayed beside him all the way to the izakaya.

 **Inside**

The izakaya was small and mostly traditional. There were rooms separated from one another with rice paper partitions and cushions surrounding tables on raised tatami floors. They followed Deidara to the tatami room furthest from the western-style bars. Everyone removed their shoes at the entrance. Sumire stood at the edge of a narrow, rectangular table in the center of a large room. _Where should I sit?_ Deidara was about to call her to his side, but Tobi grabbed her arm.

"Sumire-chan! You should sit between Kakuzu-senpai and Hidan-senpai!" he yelled and pushed her onto a cushion.

Hidan readily took to her other side. Sumire brought her limbs as close to her body as possible, due to the increased proximity and her general nervous disposition. Hidan took the opportunity to scoot closer to her. She tried to make up for the space, by shifting towards the tall, dark-haired man on her left. She feared he would be irritated by her neared presence, but he was far more preoccupied with Tobi who was ordering drinks and food for the table.

"Tobi," his rough voice projected across the room, "one round is covered by company expenses, beyond that better come out of your pocket."

Tobi sat back on his cushion with some sense of defeat.

 _I'm surrounded, there's no way I can go to the bathroom or leave without someone noticing. Damn._

Hidan was first to throw back a shot of sake. The table was mostly quietly but as shots were poured and bar food eaten, their voices became progressively louder. Sumire tuned out the noise so she could enjoy the gentle warmth building in her stomach and gradually spreading throughout her skin. She returned to the conversation, but instantly regretted it.

"It's very soft, isn't it?" Tobi asked.

"That's an understatement." Kakuzu commented.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin Tobi?" Hidan cackled.

Tobi laughed with embarrassment:

"I haven't had much experience with women."

Sumire's face reddened. _Is this all that men talk about?_

"Condoms suck."

"Do you want to get her pregnant, un?"

"Fuck no, it's against my religion."

 _Religion? Hidan has religion?_

"If you don't use a condom-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just pull out."

"You can get her pregnant with precum, you dumbfuck."

"That's what morning after pills are for. Whatever, I don't fucking care. Might as well be fucking a rubber ball."

Apparently there was a consensus of condom hatred among the group.

"It feels best after she's come." Sasori said from across the table, his eyes locked on Sumire.

She noticed immediately. _Why is he staring at me? What the hell? Creep!_

"I'd have to agree." Kakuzu added before taking a shot.

"Same, without getting her wet I can't even put it in." Kisame joined the conversation.

Sumire took a second shot. _I don't know how much more of this conversation I can take._

"Sumire-chan! Maybe you can answer the age old question for us! Does size matter?" Tobi yelled at her from across the table.

Everyone was looking at her now, even Itachi opened his eyes. Sumire's face turned beet red. _Are they serious? I don't want to be a part of this conversation!_ Hidan nudged her in the ribs.

"Answer the man's question now."

She glared at him. He grinned.

"It's different for each person." She answered.

 _A careful answer,_ Itachi thought.

"What's it for you?" Hidan pursued.

"This is a bit too personal for me."

"C'mon."

"Stop it, Hidan-san." she gritted the honorific.

"I bet you can take it deep."

She punched him in the stomach. He laughed loudly.

"You're fucking cute, Sumire."

 _Did he just use my name?_

"Humph." She returned her fist to her lap and snapped her head away haughtily.

Deidara changed the course of the conversation to art, or more specifically, his art. Sumire listened to him politely while the rest of the group split off into separate conversations. As time passed Sumire noticed Kakuzu's reddening face and his empty sake saucer. She lifted the bottle and motioned to pour him a drink. He held out the saucer to her as she poured. He nodded a thank you. She set the bottle back down and nibbled at the food to stall the haze that was building.

Hidan slung an arm around her shoulder and leaned close.

"You already done drinking?" he slurred his words.

She shut her eyes from the overbearing scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Yes." She responded.

"C'mon one more drink."

He picked up the bottle of sake and held it close to her face.

"No thank-"

He pressed the bottled against her lips and tipped it up. She choked on the oncoming liquid and smacked the bottle away, causing it to fling over the edge of the table. She coughed and pushed his arm off of her, accidentally pressing herself to Kakuzu's arm.

"Hidan, you're paying for that bottle." Kakuzu said, paying no attention to the small woman against him.

"Fuck you! You miserable old fucker!"

It took a few moments for her to catch her breath.

"Let me through, I need to go to the restroom."

Hidan grumbled but got out of her way. Itachi gracefully stood aside. She quickly went to the restroom down the hall near the western-style bar and splashed water in her face. _I can't stand Hidan, he is the worst._ She took in a few deep breaths. _I don't think he made me drink that much, I should still be okay. I'll just eat more food_. Sumire stepped out the door and nearly ran into a tall, unfamiliar figure.

"Oh, excuse me." she belted.

"Hey, you're cute."

Sumire looked up at him.

"Are you here alone?"

"No, my friends are waiting for me." She tried to walk away.

The man pinned her to the wall, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"They can wait a little longer, I want to talk to you."

She pushed her hands against his chest to keep him at a distance.

"What's your name sweetie?"

He placed a hand on her waist while the other blocked her from escaping.

"C'mon, tell me your name."

"Leave me alone." she hissed and tried to shove him off.

He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Tears welled up in her dark eyes. _I don't understand men, why the fuck do they think they can just do whatever they want?_

"Stop being a bitch."

"Excuse me…"

Sumire opened her eyes.

"You've got my friend there; I would appreciate it if you let her go." Tobi said while pointing to Sumire.

"Huh?" the man let go of one of her wrists.

He was much taller than Tobi and far more intimidating.

"Why don't you make me?"

Tobi chuckled while scratching the back of his head:

"I don't think punching your face would make you any less ugly though."

"What the fuck did you say to me shrimp?"

"I guess I have no choice…" Tobi crouched as though he were gathering energy.

Sumire, despite her precarious situation, bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Kamehame-ha."

He yelled out the "ha" and held out his hands with palms facing outward. The taller man stared at him, quickly becoming enraged. He let go of Sumire and swung his fist at the still crouching Tobi. On one foot, Tobi spun out of the way, then tripped the man as he drunkenly stumbled. The stranger hit the floor loudly.

"Are you alright?" his happy voice had taken on a deeper tone filled with concern.

Sumire burst into laughter. Tobi put his hand on his hip.

"Is something funny?" his jolly voice returned.

"Tobi-san, you are ridiculous."

"Hmph, that's a rude thing to say to someone who just saved you, Sumire-chan."

She suddenly yelped as a hand roughly grasped her ankle. Tobi slammed a booted foot onto the man's wrist, eliciting a howl of pain from the now cowering person. Tobi knelt down to grip a tuft of his hair.

"Touch her again and I won't be so nice."

The man whimpered in pain and fear. Sumire shivered at the roughness of Tobi's voice. She wrapped her arms around herself. _Tobi's kind of scary._

"Let's go back! The other's must be getting worried!"

He gently took her hand and led her around the terrified man. She squeezed his gloved fingers gratefully as they trotted along. He squeezed back, but let go before they arrived at their room.

"Tobi saved Sumire-chan!" he yelled as he stepped onto the raised tatami floor.

The idle chatter the men engaged had ceased as soon as Tobi announced his accomplishment.

"What the fuck do you mean saved?" Hidan drunkenly growled.

"Some creep had her cornered by the bathrooms!"

"What?" Hidan stumbled to his feet. "Where the fuck did he go?"

"It's fine! I handled it!" Tobi said triumphantly.

Hidan snorted and darted out of the room as quickly as his drunken legs could carry him. Itachi stood and followed him in a hurry.

"Whatever he breaks he's paying for it." Kakuzu's voice came from the corner of the room.

He was seated cross-legged with his arms hanging loosely in his lap. His eyes were closed as though he were thinking and his face was still red. _How old is Kakuzu-sama away?_ He didn't have any wrinkles that she could see, but he had the air of someone who had seen quite a few years. Sumire sat beside him.

"I couldn't find the fucker, stupid asshole. gonna fucking hill him." Hidan returned with Itachi behind him.

Itachi blocked the drunken Hidan from being able to reach her by sitting between them.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sumire nodded and yawned sleepily. _Maybe I should take her home now?_ The alcohol and food was running out quickly. Deidara and Sasori both had red faces and were glaring at one another. _Have they been arguing?_ Sumire thought. She yawned again, _man I'm tired_. Her eyelids felt heavy. Within the next ten minutes she was slowly tilting to left, until her head leant against Kakuzu's arm. He opened his eyes. The strangely colored orbs traveled to the sight of a dark head. Her chest rose and fell from her shallow breaths. _She looks soft and touchable, like a woman should_. Her hair fell over her face, hiding her peaceful expression and he used his free hand to brush her hair over her ear.

"Oi." Deidara said.

All of the men were watching him.

"What are you doing, Kakuzu-senpai?" Tobi asked innocently.

The large man ignored him and instead enjoyed the feeling of the light weight pressed against him.

"I'll take her home." Itachi said and shook her gently.

She shot up in surprise.

"What? Where?"

"Sumire, it's late, you should be getting home."

"Oh, okay." She stretched before standing.

She bowed to the group who seemed to be staring at her more intensely than she would have liked and followed Itachi out of the room.

"You don't have to walk me home." she stated.

"I'm not. I'm driving you home.

"You own a car?"

"Yes."

The walk back to the college was short. In the parking lot they sat in a sleek, shiny, black car. After buckling her seatbelt she took in the clean and warm scent. _Cologne, Itachi's cologne. If I was into him this would be dizzying, being in the car of your crush and being surrounded by his scent._ Itachi started the car.

"Your address?"

"Oh."

She relayed it to him and they drove to her apartment in a comfortable silence. _Itachi's very kind, I wonder why he's estranged from his family._

"Um, Itachi-sama."

"Yes."

"Would you tell me now? How you got started with this job?"

"I've mostly finished business school, for my father planned for me to take over the family business. A lot happened. Pein-kantoku offered me a job here at the concert hall, so I took it." He explained, "It's not a very interesting story."

"You didn't want to take over your family's business?" she asked.

He did not respond immediately and Sumire apologized:

"I'm sorry for being so familiar."

"It's fine. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Why are you interning with us?"

"I wanted to find something that could support me financially, but also something that I enjoyed. I'm used to performing on stage, but that's an unrealistic career path. I thought getting to know how everything worked would be interesting and here I am."

Itachi took in her words carefully.

"Performing on stage?"

"I… like to sing. I was part of choir in high school and glee club."

"Are you still in those clubs?"

"Oh no, I don't have time. Though I'm still friends with a lot of people in those clubs…"

Her voice died and her look became distant. Itachi brought the car to a stop in front of a small apartment building.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama."

"You don't have to use 'sama.'" he told her.

She blushed:

"It's so familiar not too."

"'Sama' feels too strange."

"Then, Itachi-san. Thank you for the ride."

"Of course."

"Let me know when you get home so I know you're safe?"

He smiled ever-so-faintly.

"Sure."

She waved as she walked up the stairs to her apartment, then waved before entering and closing the door behind her. Sumire leaned her back against the door and sighed. _Maybe these guys aren't so bad after all. Granted Hidan is still pretty terrible._ Her heart raced a bit.

"It must be the alcohol."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have a moment please leave a review!**


	6. Locked In

**A/N: To my returning readers there's lots of cleaned up dialogue and altered scenes. Now that I'm rewriting it seems that things are going to change quite a bit from here on out. The general story line will be the same, but the events in between the major plot points will be changing significantly.**

* * *

Sumire awoke to the sound of her phone ringing on the nightstand. She lethargically reached out to answer and mustered a greeting.

"Sumire?"

"Hai?"

"It's Deidara, Sasori-no-danna said to ask you to come in to help with the sets. We just got the plans this morning, un."

"Um, yeah I think I can, but it won't be for another hour. I just woke up."

"Don't take too long. Danna hates to be kept waiting."

"I understand."

"See you soon."

 _Click._

Sumire stretched her limbs in all directions and threw herself off the bed. She stretched again when she stood, all while contemplating what she should wear for the day. The rest of the morning continued with her leisurely showering, dressing, and eating before walking to the concert hall.

 **At the Concert Hall**

 _It's been over a half hour since Deidara called that girl. She should be here already._ Sasori pinned the edges of a blueprint to the corner of a large parchment that the two artists had laid out. He tucked the edge of his black and white striped shirt beneath the waistline of his black skinny jeans. He pushed his sleeves up over his elbows as he circled the parchment over to Deidara who was laying out a wide piece of plywood. He began drawing an outline on the plywood with a narrow pencil.

"Have you heard from her?"

Deidara shook his head.

"She said it'll take her an hour."

Sasori clicked his tongue at the statement. _An hour? It shouldn't take her an hour to get here. She's just taking her sweet time._ The blonde could feel the irritation radiating off of the red head:

"I can call her again."

"Forget it."

Deidara quickly finished the outline on the wood and let Sasori take over to cut. He helped with prep and painting, but Sasori never let him cut or sand the wood. He stepped away from his work and pulled out his phone to message Sumire.

 _ **ArtisaBang:**_ _Are you almost here yet? Danna is getting irritated._

 _ **Sumire:**_ _I'll be there soon._

Deidara sighed and returned the device to the pocket of his faded blue jeans. He rolled up the sleeves of his dark green long-sleeve shirt and tied his long hair up in a high ponytail.

"I'll go grab the paint, hm."

Sasori didn't respond. The entirety of his attention was absorbed with the task of carving along the outline. His hands moved steadily. He preferred to carve by hand than with an industrial tool. He sawed through the wood centimeter by centimeter. _That girl. How dare she keep me waiting._

Deidara walked in with a couple of paint cans. He set them near the edge of the parchment and crouched to look over the plans. He heard a low curse and his gaze darted up to the slightly shorter man who was glaring daggers at his own hand.

"What's up?" Deidara asked.

He ignored him so he moved over to look. A single droplet of blood ran down Sasori's middle finger. Deidara's eyes widened in shock. _Danna cut himself? While cutting wood? That's never happened before._

"Are you alright, un?"

Sasori grunted. He set his tools down with a huff and went in search of the first aid kit. _I let myself become so distracted that this happens. It's that girls fault._

 **Sumire Arrives**

She sneezed as she approached the concert hall. _I have this really strange feeling_ , she thought as she pushed against the front door. _Maybe it's just the alcohol from yesterday, but I feel like something bad is going to happen._ She pushed against the red door leading into the main hall from the foyer when she heard a raspy voice behind her:

"You."

She froze then met the vicious glare that was only inches from her face.

"Sasori-sama." she spoke his name with a shocked tone.

"Took your time didn't you?" he growled.

"I had just woken up, I tried to come as-"

"I don't need your excuses."

She fell silent.

"Move."

She pushed the door all the way open and stepped out of his way. _What the hell is his problem?_ She huffed as soon as he was out of earshot and readjusted her white short-sleeved shirt before following him backstage. There she found Deidara crouched over a piece of plywood. There were a few other shapes laid across the parchment that covered the floor. He looked up and showed her a big grin.

"Sumire, come here."

"Hello, Deidara-san." she set her bag down near the door and walked around the parchment to his side.

She smoothed her black skirt beneath her bottom as she knelt.

"Can you go over these lines with a darker pencil?"

"Sure."

He handed her a thick pencil and moved over to the next piece of wood to sketch out a shape. Sumire took her time tracing the thin, barely visible led marks on the wood. Sasori was a few feet away, glaring at his work. Deidara cast a glance to the redhead. _Is he still upset? He usually gets pretty mad when he is kept waiting but I've never seen him stay angry for this long. It's so unlike him._

Sumire was able to maintain her focus as she worked. They created an assembly-line like pace of Deidara finishing a pencil outline, Sumire tracing the outline, and Sasori cutting out the shapes. Deidara gathered the leftover pieces of wood and carried them out through the back exit. Sasori stood back from the wood covered parchment paper while Sumire stretched herself across the last, large piece of plywood. As she leaned forward on all fours, the man's gaze drifted to her raised hips. His eyes lingered on her even as Deidara returned and placed himself at his side. He followed his line of sight, then withheld a chuckle. _Enjoying the view, Danna?_ He wanted to say, but he held his tongue.

Sumire finished darkening the outline and switched places with Sasori. When he was done Deidara carried the unwieldy pieces of wood outside through the backstage exist. He attempted to place them in the overfilled dumpster, but it only caused the pile to topple onto the pavement. He sighed, his head tilted back in some frustration, and placed the pieces back into the dumpster one by one.

Inside, Sasori opened paint cans and poured them into trays while Sumire put her long, dark hair into a messy bun. He set a tray of red paint beside her. She then turned to take the brush that he was bringing to her, but he dropped it into the tray causing it to splash onto her hip and exposed thigh. He mouth hung open in disbelief. _This asshole!_ She puffed, but said nothing. Instead she took the paint covered brush and wiped so it would not slip in her grip as worked. _He has temper tantrums like a freaking child. So it took me an hour to get here? I wasn't scheduled today. I can't teleport here!_

"Are you going to get to work or not?"

She jumped and stared at him with a harsh, narrowed gaze.

"Yes." she said firmly.

He crossed his arms meeting her glare with one of his own.

"What is your problem with me?"

He only stared at her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

His silence infuriated her.

"You called me here to work and I'm trying to get my work done! I told Deidara I would be here in an hour and I was! What did I do to make you this upset?" she gestured frantically with the paintbrush causing red to splatter across his shirt.

"Give me the paintbrush." he snarled, his greyish-brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why?"

He didn't provide her with another answer. Instead he moved towards her. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and she yanked back reflexively. His foot hit the paint tray and suddenly they were both on the floor, paint pooling against their legs. He had landed with all fours planted around her. When she opened her eyes she saw him hovering over her with the same irritated expression.

"P-please get off me."

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage. _No… this… I don't want to remember…_ He saw tears appearing at the edges of her eyes and his own widened in response. Her head turned away just as the tears were falling down her face and she started to hyperventilate. _What's going on? I've not done anything and she's panicking._

"S-sasori-sama." she gasped.

He sat back on his calves, an expression of astonishment enveloping his soft featured face.

"Sasori-sama." she repeated while wiping the tears from her eyes.

His face became hot. The image of the small woman beneath him, shuddering, made his blood rush downward. He climbed off her and looked away. With a few deep breaths he was able to will away his arousal.

"I'll be more respectful from now on, Sasori-sama."

There was another start in him and he had to stand. _So submissive…_ She sniffled and he silently walked away, past Deidara who had just returned from his mundane task. He noticed the woman smudging paint across her cheeks as though she were trying to wipe it away.

"So, what'd I miss?"

She shook her head.

"Hmm, well you have paint on your face, un."

"Huh? Oh." she used the base of her palm. "Is it gone?"

"No… no it's not."

She reached up to rub again and he put a hand on hers.

"Sumire."

She stared blankly at his limb.

"Why don't you get cleaned up, hm?"

It took her a long time to answer.

"Okay."

She stood slowly and headed towards the restroom. Her flight instinct prompted her shivering legs into a sprint. Her mind was blank and her body moved on its own when her forehead met a warm chest and a pair of gentle hands took her wrists.

"Are you alright Koizumi-san?"

"P-pein-kantoku!" she jumped back and bowed deeply. "Good afternoon."

When she straightened she noticed a red handprint on his black suit.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going, please forgive me." she bowed again, a flush of embarrassment surfacing beneath the splotches of red paint.

"How are the sets coming along?" he asked.

"They're going well…" she righted herself slowly.

The silence between them triggered her anxiety once again and she was shifting uncomfortably under his naturally strong look.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright."

"You look very flustered. If it's about my shirt, please don't worry. Accidents happen."

"No, it's not about that…" _Wait no, I shouldn't have said that._

"Are you having trouble with your coworkers?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Everyone is treating me wonderfully." She said with a forced smile.

"I see. Well I will let you go clean up."

"Thank you." she dashed past him.

 **Nagato**

Nagato waited for the woman's footsteps to face before calmly walking towards the backstage. _She was lying to me; someone must be causing her trouble then._ He entered the room where Deidara was alone.

"Pein-kantoku." Deidara lifted his head.

"Where is Sasori?"

"I'm not sure, but he must be somewhere in the hall."

"I see. You seem to be progressing steadily."

Deidara noticed the red handprint on the director's shirt. _Sumire must have done that…_

"I do have one question, before I return to my office."

"Ah."

"How is Koizumi-san faring?"

"She's doing fine, hm."

Behind Nagato appeared a shorter redhead.

"Oh, Sasori. I shall ask you this as well."

He paused.

"How is Koizumi-san doing?"

"Fine." he responded shortly.

Nagato nodded his head:

"I'm glad to hear. I hope she continues to do well and I hope you all continue to treat her well. I wouldn't want to hear that someone is making things more difficult for her than it has to be."  
His somewhat threatening aura made both men stiffen. He left them to their work. Sasori sneered once the taller redhead was out of earshot.

"Danna."

"What?"

"Do you have an issue with Sumire?"

"No."

"You've been acting strange since she got here. Do you… perhaps…"

"No." he said more quickly than was necessary.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, she's cute, un."

"I said I don't."

"If Danna isn't interested then maybe I will…"

"What?" Sasori's glare shot to the blonde's face.

"Oh ho." Deidara chuckled.

"Danna you should be more honest with yourself, hm."

"Do you need to be reminded of your place, Deidara?"

"Don't get so worked up, I was just joking with you." _Well, mostly._

 **In the Restroom**

Sumire scrubbed vigorously against the large red stain on her left leg. _One day I'm happy to be here the next is very difficult. I really wish I could have a day with no headache, like when I was with Kakuzu-sama!_ She sighed and cleaned the paint from her face using a wad of paper towels. _Just one day of peace with them, that is all I want._ She finished wiping the red and made one last attempt at the stains in her white shirt.

"Sumire-san."

She jumped. The silky smooth voice that had called out to her was none other than Konan.

"Konan-san, good afternoon."

"You seem to be working hard," she motioned towards the remaining spots on her clothing.

Sumire laughed:

"I suppose."

Konan approached the sink.

"Are you enjoying it so far?"

"It's not what I expected, but I have no complaints."

Konan recognized the lie almost immediately, but it was not in her personality to pry.

"I will not ask you to explain, but I'm sure things will become easier for you."

"Thank you."

Konan left her alone in the restroom. Sumire threw away her wad of soiled paper towels and readjusted her clothing. _I guess I should head back now._

 **X**

As soon as she entered the backstage she was ordered by the redhead. She silently knelt by a larger piece of wood and painted. The three worked for the next few hours with quite a bit of focus and very little conversation. When they finished Sasori looked directly at Sumire and said:

"You'll be staying late to clean this room. You may not leave until it is spotless."

"Understood." _I expected something like this._

"Deidara, I'm leaving."

"Oh," the blonde looked back and forth between the two, "I can stay and help."  
His red brows furrowed.

"Do whatever."

Sasori walked out of the room, shutting it behind him. His hands clenched into fists as he neared the exit. For his frustration had returned in a wave.

"You ready to clean, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, let's do this."

With the air somehow lighter, Deidara and Sumire gleefully rolled up the soiled parchment then stomped it down with their feet.

"Are you in the mood for something, to eat I mean?"

"Hmm, something sweet. Cake maybe?"

"I meant real food, un."

"Oh, right… no, not particularly. Are you?"

"I could go for some oden."

"Ooh. That sounds really good actually."  
"Let's go, when we're done here."

"Un!"

 _She's so cute._ Then there was a soft click. Both paused and looked at the door.

"What was that?"

"..." Deidara jumped off the flattened roll and went to the door.

He gripped the handle and found that it would not turn.

"What the…" he slapped his hand on every one of his pockets and he groaned. "My key is in my duffel back in the hall, hm."

"Oh." her voice was soft.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"I'll call Danna, he should be just down the hall."

"The door is locked, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe the wind did it, hm."

She handed him her phone and hugged herself. Her nerves were on edge.

"He's not picking up."

 _I'm locked in. I'm locked in. It's okay. Stay calm. You are locked in a room with a man, but that man is Deidara-san. It's okay._

"Probably because he doesn't recognize the number. Log in to your group chat." he held it out to her, but saw her staring at the ground with wide eyes.

 _Oh no. Oh no. I feel like I'm falling._ The events of the day had built her up, but this situation was simply too much for anxiety-ridden young woman.

"Sumire?"

She started to sob. _This situation isn't that serious but she's freaking out anyway. Worst case scenario we just get locked in for the night, but one of them is bound to check the group chat and let us out._ She backed away until she hit the wall, then sunk to the floor. She couldn't stop shaking. She could barely hear Deidara's voice as he called out to her again. It was as though she were sinking into a deep, black hole. With her forehead pressed to her knees she let out another cry. _I can't breathe, I can't breathe._

Deidara dropped onto the floor beside her, speaking her name in a softer voice. _Maybe she's gone through some shit that was similar to this? Why else would she freak out over something this…_

She took in one long, deep breath and hit her head against the wall.

"Ouch."

"Whoa there."

"I'm fine, just give me a little bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… yeah…" the tears were still falling and she was still shaking but she remained in that position.

He stared straight forward until he heard her sigh again.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded. He watched her flushed face as she brushed the tears away.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

He handed her her phone.

"Message the group chat."

"Okay."

He leaned over to watch her type out the message.

"Shit, no one is online, un."

"Do you know anyone else's number?"

"Not by heart."

"Poop."

He chuckled a bit then leaned against the wall.

"Guess we'll just have to wait."

"Wait, I think I have Itachi-san's number!" she remembered.

She pressed call and held the phone up to her ear. Deidara tilted close enough that he thought he would be able to hear the conversation. The edge of his head rested against hers, but she didn't move away. After a few rings a deep voice came over the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Itachi-san! It's Sumire."

"Are you alright? Your voice sounds strange."

"I'm okay. Deidara-san and I are locked in the backstage room."

"Deidara should have his own set of keys."

"They are in his duffel bag in the hall."

"I see. Did Sasori leave you both there? Also, Tobi was scheduled for the day."

"Damn Tobi." Deidara hissed.

"Sasori-sama left a while ago. We haven't seen Tobi. Do you have his number?"

"I do not. Is he not online?"

"No one is."

"I will call Pein-kantoku and Konan-san, then call you back in a moment."

"Hai."

After the click she rested the phone on her lap and looked up at Deidara.

"So much for oden."

"We can do it another night. Just you and me, hm."

"Sure."

Her phone rang and she immediately answered.

"Sumire-san."

"Hai."

"They have not answered their phones, but I left them a message. If you two can find an open window you should try to leave there, unless someone answers you soon. Hopefully you won't have to stay the night."

"Oh okay."

Deidara placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

"Will you be alright?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I think we'll be okay."

"Be safe. If you ever feel unsafe, call the police Sumire-san. Do you understand?"

"Hai." _Does he not trust Deidara-san?_

She heard Deidara click his tongue. _That damn Uchiha._

"If all else fails, I will be there tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

The call ended and she looked at her battery. _Well that's the last call I make tonight_ , she thought at the sight of the three percent battery life. She leaned her head against Deidara's shoulder, much to his surprise:

"What should we do? Want to try climbing through one of those windows?"

He grunted and jumped to his feet. She did the same and they both stared at the narrow windows near the ceiling.

"There's no way I'd fit through those, hm. But you might."

"Do we have a stool?"

He looked around.

"Nope."

"Poop."

"I can probably lift you though."

"...I'm too heavy."

"I doubt that. C'mon." he waved her over.

She hopped to him and he picked her up by the waist. She let out a soft squeaked but reached for the window nonetheless. Her pulse increased at the feel of his hands squeezing the softness around her midriff. _Don't let it tickle, don't let it tickle._

"I can't get it open." she huffed.

"Alright, coming down, un."

He set her on her feet.

"Those have that mesh on them, anyway. We can only take that off from the outside. Have you ever punch through one of those mesh things?"

"No."

"Well it hurts like a mother, hm."

She giggled:

"So I guess we're stuck here."

"Yup."

"So what should we do?" she repeated as she returned to her place against the wall.

He joined her on the floor.

"Hmm. We could fool around."

She laughed nervously:

"W-what are you saying?"

"You know. Fool around, un."

"...fool around like… like what?"

He turned his body towards hers.

"D-Deidara-san."

She shrunk from him as his face neared hers.

"Like this."

Her eyes shut tight, he saw the trembling return to her limbs. _If I say no he might get mad and then…_

"You okay? Don't freak out on me, hm."

She opened her eyes and met his intense blue gaze. A warmth swelled in her chest at the concern in his look. He bit his lip. She blushed. His finger tipped up her chin and he leaned close enough that their noses brushed. There was a sound of fumbling and they both turned. The door opened to reveal Tobi.

"Ara! Senpai and Sumire-chan! What are you two doing alone back here?"

"You! You're the one that locked the door, aren't you?" Deidara sprang up.

Tobi scratched his mask and tipped his head innocently:

"What are you talking about?"

 **Home**

Sumire took quite a while to reach her apartment. Her body felt unnaturally heavy from exhaustion. She considered finding something to eat before getting home, but she was moving robotically. At this moment she cared more about sleep than food. When she finally arrived at home she pushed the door open and kicked off her shoes.

"Sumire?" she heard Sakura's voice.

"Yes, I'm home."

"How was your day?"

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired."

"Oh okay."

"I'll tell you about it when I wake up, I promise."

 **X**

Sakura bit down on her rice cracker causing it to snap in half. She chewed while listening intently to Sumire describe her day. They had seated themselves at the kotatsu in the main tatami room. Sakura lifted a cup of warm tea to her lips.

"My boss is an asshole."

Sakura reflexively gasped and began to choke. She set the cup down on the table while wiping at the liquid on her chin. Sumire handed her a napkin.

"Sorry, I should have waited until you were done drinking. Are you okay?"

She nodded while coughing.

"Go on." She encouraged after finally catching her breath.

"I yelled at him because he was being really, just awful. He was being rude and nasty."

"What happened after?"

"He… well he fell on top of me and I started panicking. Then he just left…"

Sakura sipped her tea again while thinking.

"Who is this?"

"Sasori, he didn't give me a last name."

"Sasori? That name sounds really familiar."

Sumire bit into her cracker with a frustrated expression on her face.

"What does he look like?"

"He's a bit short for a guy. Has messy red hair. I would say an average build. Maybe slightly skinny."

"That's a vague description Sumire."

"I'm sorry! I'm really terrible at describing how people look!" she responded.

Sakura reached for another rice cracker.

"Oh, he usually has this look on his face, like he's spacing out." she provided her best imitation of Sasori's default expression.

"Okay, now he sounds really familiar! Maybe I've seen him somewhere. Oh this is going to bug me!"

"Do you want to hear the rest?"

"Yes!"

Between snacks and sips of tea, Sumire relayed her experience of being locked backstage with Deidara.

"And then he started hitting on me? While we were locked in there!"

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said we should 'fool around.'"

"Hmm, maybe they're all into you?"

"What?" Sumire laughed.

"You could be building your own reverse harem Sumire."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard come out of your mouth Sakura."

She giggled:  
"I was kidding. You know how men are."

"Well, they need to stop. Their jokes aren't funny." She started, "except for Kisame-sama's jokes. Those are hilarious."

"Kisame? I've heard that name before."

"Hoshigaki Kisame-sama. He told me he used to work at Kiri University."

"Yes! That's where I heard that name."

"He makes the worst jokes, but that's what makes them funny!"

Sakura poured herself another cup of tea.

"It's good that you found someone you can talk to."

"True, but he's like way older than me. In his thirties probably."

"That's just one decade."

"But there is this other guy who looks like he's in his forties or something and I get along with him fine too! It's all the guys who are closer to my age that I have difficulty with."

"Even Uchiha Itachi?"

"No, Itachi-san is really kind and protective."

A small smirk appeared on Sakura's face. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm.

"Itachi-san? You two have gotten really familiar."

She turned bright red:

"It's not like that!"

"Really? Does he call you by your first name?"

"Y-yes."

Sakura laughed:

"Seems like we both have an affinity for Uchiha's."

"No I do not!" Sumire slapped her hand against the table.

"I'm just kidding."

"Geeze, Sakura. I take so much of that at work. I don't want to deal with it at home too."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'll stop. What about that guy that keeps flirting with you?"

"Hidan," Sumire sighed. "I don't have to see him that often. Just when there are actual performances apparently."

"That's good. It shouldn't be all bad then."

"Thankfully."

Sakura checked the time by glancing at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh, I have to get going. Sasuke-kun and I are meeting for a date."

"Hai."

Sakura waved as she passed by the opening that led into the hall.

"Bye." Sumire called before finishing her tea.

 _Cool, I have some time by myself._ She heard the front door shut. _What should I do?_ Sumire gathered the mostly empty plate of rice crackers and tea cups. She brought them to the small kitchen to wash and clean. She replayed the events of the day one more time, as she did so her hands slowed to a stop. _Really, what should I do?_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Do you like the changes? I'm iffy on some things, so feedback is welcomed.**


	7. Fooling Around

**A/N: Virtually no changes. Deidara lime... does it count as a lime? Deidara fluff?**

* * *

 **Wednesday Afternoon**

Her forehead was pressed to the cool plastic material of her desk. A slightly muffled whine came from her bent head. Beside her, her classmate Shikamaru was sighing. He had his cheek resting on his palm as he glanced sideways at the young woman making loud, obnoxious sounds. He shifted in his long-sleeved, dark green turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, beneath were mesh sleeves. His dark brown khaki and beige sandals were hidden beneath the desk and his black hair was up in its usual style.

The volume of Sumire's whine increased and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought it was you making a racket." Neji said as he approached the two.

"Neji-san!" she elongated his name in a high pitch.

"What is it this time?"

Another long crying sound left her lips. Neji looked at Shikamaru.

"She hasn't been any clearer than that for the past ten minutes." he explained.

"You're both geniuses, you should be able to help me!" she said as though it would clear their confusion.

More student shuffled into the classroom.

"You realize we are at the same grade level right?" Shikamaru responded.

"Yes, but…"

"Plus, we can't help you if you don't actually tell us what's going on."

Neji silently set his bag behind the chair to her right as the pair continued their vague exchange. He took his seat while adjusting the collar of his white button-down that was over a black tank top. He leaned back in the chair against the very low ponytail that kept his long black hair bunched together.

"You can tell us after class." Neji interrupted, "I would like to be able to focus without all of your moaning."

"Hai!" she let out a final whine just as the teacher entered the classroom.

 **X**

Sumire stared at the various drinks in the display portion of the vending machine. The two men behind her were studying the almost visible dark-cloud looming over her head. She couldn't decide which drink to get.

"Are you going to pick one?" Shikamaru finally said.

"But there are so many… so many…" she started to whine.

"This again." Neji groaned.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru reached over her shoulder, dropped a few coins into the slot, and pressed two different buttons.

He collected the cans once they were dispensed and placed a narrow black one into her hand.

"You like black coffee right?"

"Oh yes, thank you." she snapped from her dramatic display and hurried after them.

They seated themselves on a wooden bench and Sumire dropped into the space between them.

"So what's going on?" Neji began.

She sipped at her drink before answering:

"Work is stressful."

Both watched her, waiting for her to elaborate, but were quickly frustrated by her continued silence.

"That's it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know what to do!" she wailed, her eyes teared up.

"Well, what sort of stress is it?"

Another piping sound came from her and they groaned.

"Enough Sumire. You're being overdramatic about this." Neji interjected when he couldn't stand it any longer.

She turned her eyes on him and pouted. The expression proved effective for he was sighing and softening his tone:

"Without explaining exactly what's going on we cannot provide you with any advice. Griping isn't going to resolve you stress."

"Neji-san you are so mean!"

"Do you act this way around all men?" Shikamaru balanced himself on his backwards stretched arms.

"No! Just you two!" she exclaimed, her usual voice returned. "It's funny to annoy you both sometimes."

She giggled and wiped the play-tears from her eye. Neji glanced over her lavender blouse and pleated brown skirt, his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I'm surprised you two kept up with me for this long." she laughed.

"It's because you have a cute crying face." Shikamaru groaned.

"You shouldn't talk about other girls being cute! You have a girlfriend." Sumire pointed at him accusingly.

"Temari isn't the jealous type. Don't worry about it."

He let out a loud sigh.

"You're right, Shikamaru. She has the type of face that you can't just leave alone." Neji agreed reluctantly.

She looked back and forth between the two intelligent men in confusion. Sumire was someone who acted without much forethought. She hadn't realized what she was doing was manipulative until that moment.

"Not that it's easy to walk away from any girl who's crying." Shikamaru continued.

"Truly."

"I've never thought of that before… I'm sorry." Sumire became pensive.

"So, what's actually going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ah," her look became distant. "Men are so confusing."

They were startled by the sudden change. She was someone they sometimes thought was afflicted with multiple personalities, because she could switch from one emotion to another quicker than was normal. But it was all a show. They had adjusted to her way of deflecting and redirecting conversations. It was a defense mechanism Sakura had carefully discussed with their entire friend group at one point or another. She's not trying to frustrate you, people who have been abused sometimes develop these speech habits that make them seem attention-seeking. It's not her fault, The longer she talks to you the more she'll open up. Naturally, everyone in the group had taken the explanation to heart for they had only ever functioned as friends because they all accepted one another so unconditionally.

Sumire dropped her hands in her lap. Her fingers clutched around the cool can of coffee.

"Ne," she began once a decent silence had passed, "could either of you hate a girl so much then suddenly turn around and be attracted to her? Is that possible?"

They thought deeply about her question.

"This sounds very complicated." Neji commented.

"Are you the one who hates someone and now feels attracted to them or are you talking about someone else?" Shikamaru pursued.

"I'm talking about someone else."

"And you're talking about someone from work, right?"

She nodded.

"It's not unusual for someone to feel emotion that way." Neji said.

"Especially when they want to deny their feelings. They get frustrated." Shikamaru added.

Sumire felt her heart pounding. _Not that I think Sasori-sama actually likes me, but it was just a strange feeling I had when he was on top of me. He didn't do it on purpose or… I don't think he did. I'm probably just overthinking again, aren't I?_

"Coming from a guy's perspective, it can be especially frustrating when the girl is the super obvlious-type like you." Shikamaru straightened beside her.

"Or the 'pretending to be oblivious-type.'" Neji said.

"I'm not pretending!"

"I think you notice more than you give yourself credit for. And when you don't want to notice something your brain goes through leaps and bounds to pretend you didn't."

"So, you've convinced yourself that you didn't notice anything when in fact you actually did." Shikamaru bounced off of Neji's conclusion.

Sumire's cheeks burned. _Am I really doing that?_

"So, I'm…"

"Unintentionally ignoring the signs other people are throwing you." Shikamaru finished her thought.

"You two are too much." her voice weakened.

Neji placed a hand on her head.

"We all have our defense mechanisms."

"Yeah, it's pretty normal." Shikamaru added.

"I don't want to hurt anyone though…"

"You're not responsible for someone else's feelings."

"Though you could try to not ignore the things around you."

She nodded as Neji's hand slipped from her head:

"Thank you."

"It's about time for our next class." Shikamaru rose with Neji.

"Bye bye!" she raised her hand enthusiastically and waved as they walked away.

Her hand dropped once they were far enough and her expression switched from overexcited to exhausted. _They really are geniuses._

 **Thursday Evening**

 _Good Evening,_

 _I would like to request that you bring snacks and drinks for the group tomorrow. You be reimbursed of course. There are supplies for tea in Konan's office and a table will be set up near the stage for you. I will have Kakuzu meet you at seven tomorrow morning. Please give him your receipts then._

 _Pein_

Sumire read the email through twice. She laughed. _It doesn't sound like I have a choice. Ha… ha…_ Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 _Sumire! I reserved the concert hall just like you suggested! We have it all Sunday morning! If you are able, please come by to perform! We have a lot of new members this year and it would be good for them to hear a professional!_

 _Professional? She's kidding right?_ Sumire stretched out across the tatami. _So much is happening at once… what snack should I bring? I don't know what everyone likes. Should I perform? Well… it's not like any of the crew members are going to be there… what am I doing? I always do this, too much at once._ She quickly tapped out a response.

 _I'll perform, just let me know what time I should be there._

She responded to Pein's email as well then prepped her things for the following day. _I can just stop by that sweets shop on the way to the concert hall._ She turned around to look into the kitchen. _But Sakura and I both bought a few kilos of rice so we have a lot more than we need. I could… make some onigiri… so we don't only have sweet things._ She nodded and leapt up. _Time to get to work._ She rolled up her sleeves as she walked to the kitchen. _I'm glad I finished my homework early._

 **Friday Morning**

The thin plastic of the heavy bags she carried were biting into her hands. She moaned in exertion as she neared the large concert hall. _An internship is an internship, ugh._ Leaning by the entrance was a tall figure in dark grey. The short-sleeved shirt revealed another set of scars lining his muscular arms. They even appeared around his neck that was left exposed without his usual mask.

"Kakuzu-sama. Good morning." She bowed.

"Your receipt."

"Oh." She set the two large bags down to free her hands.

She fished out the short of piece of paper and handed it to him with her head bowed respectfully. Perhaps it was excessive to be so formal with him, but his overbearing presence made her extra weary. He read through it quickly then looked over her items with a skeptical look.

"You bought that much with this amount?"

"Oh! This bag is for the sweets!" She lifted one bag, "I had a lot of rice at home so I made onigiri!" she lifted the other.

His eyes were narrowed.

"How much rice?"

"About half a kilo."

"What brand?"

 _Is he… trying to price it out? I don't need to be compensated for the rice though._

"Please don't worry about the rice. We can just consider it a gift for everyone!" she said with a bashful smile and dainty wave of her hand.

"That's fine." He seemed pleased with her statement.

He pushed open the doors to the foyer and held it for her as she carried them inside. He saw her struggling with the packages, but the thought of assisting her did not cross his mind.

"Kakuzu-sama."

He grunted in response.

"Do you have keys to Konan-san's office?"

"Yes."

"Would you open it for me? I have to make tea as well."

He grunted again and she followed him up the stairs.

"Is no one else here yet?" she continued to inquire.

"No."

A feeling in her body warned her not to continue asking him questions. She bit her lip. _She always stops talking just before she gets annoying,_ Kakuzu thought as he placed a key into the lock on Konan's door. Sumire didn't like the silence nor did she like the negative aura coming from him.

"Thank you!" she said with a large smile.

 _I suppose she's cute._

 _If I be really cheery maybe he'll be less of a grump._

"Would you like some tea?" she proceeded with a bright voice.

"Sure."

She set the bags aside and searched in the supply closet where an electric tea kettle and a large set of cuts were waiting.

"This will likely take a few minutes. I can bring it to your office once it's ready, that is, if you have a lot of work to do."

He leaned against the doorway.

"I have time before I have to clock in."

"Okay." she pulled a large water bottle from one of the bags.

Using the top cabinet she set down an insulated mat and placed the electric tea kettle atop it. She could feel him watching her. _Why is he staring at me?_

Kakuzu's eyes slowly took in her image. She had on a short-sleeved black shirt and a dark blue khaki. Her hair was up in a neat bun. _Maybe if she wasn't so small I would be interested_ , though he still found himself imagining her naked.

 _Awkward silences… my worst enemy… we meet again…_ She moved to the stacked boxes and removed the top one from the bag. She set it on the desk before lifting off the top.

"Would you like some dango?" she asked.

He silently walked over, then took a skewer. She smiled up at him again and spun around to the kettle that was slowly coming to a boil. Sumire prepped the teapot silently. Behind her she could hear soft chewing sounds. _This is worse than silence…_ The whistle of the kettle relieved her somewhat and she was happy to be pouring hot water over the leaves. As she grasped the handle she felt him standing directly behind her. Her heart rate doubled.

 **Downstairs**

"Hai hai! It's cleaning day!" Tobi carried out polishing supplies down the walkway towards the stage.

In front of the stage were two tables, one of which was covered in paper towels and various cleaning fluids. The other was set up a few feet away and had a disposable tablecloth atop it. Tobi set his supplies next to the other cleaning materials. As per usual, he dressed in an all black outfit that covered every inch of his skin. Deidara set more things onto the table and looked back to Sasori and Itachi, who had followed them in. Sasori was carrying another bucket and Itachi was dragging a vacuum cleaner behind him.

"Get the broom from the back," Sasori commanded while looking at Tobi.

"Hai!" the taller man leapt onto the stage and rushed through the open doors that led directly backstage.

Within the next few moments Kisame entered with Hidan in tow.

"Fuck, I hate this."

"It can't be helped."

"Cleaning is the worst."

They joined the rest of the men in front of the table.

"Short-shit not here yet?"

Deidara rolled his eyes at the name Hidan used to reference Sumire.

"What's the matter Deidara-chan?" he mocked.

"Give her a break won't you, hm?"

Tobi returned with an enormous broom and a dustpan.

"Are we talking about Sumire-chan?" He asked.

"Sort of." Kisame said with a laugh.

"Deidara-chan doesn't like my nickname for short-shit."

"Ara, Senpai, when did you get so protective of Sumire-chan?" he teased.

"I'm not being-"

"Perhaps… you two are really close now?"

"What the hell are you on about?" Deidara's blue eyes focused on the masked man.

"Did you and Sumire-chan… have a good time being locked up alone?"

"Tobi." Deidara growled his name lowly.

Anger bubbled within him.

"What? That was real? I thought you were making her do some shitty prank."

The silent Uchiha was watching the infuriated blonde. His reaction indicates that something may have occurred. _Sumire did sound overwhelmed when I spoke with her last_. Itachi's thoughts continued to reexamine his conversation with Sumire, but a sudden interjection by Hidan halted his thoughts:

"So did you fuck her?"

Deidara groaned and rolled his eyes again. Everyone was looking at him now.

"So did you?"

"No, why the hell would you even ask that, un?"

"Because I want to know if she's a good lay."

Deidara made a quick "che" sound and glared at the wall. Sasori's reddish-brown eyes were narrowed at the taller man. There was a pit forming in his stomach and the hands in his jean pockets tightened into fists. Itachi was also watching the grey haired man. It wasn't unusual for Hidan to make such comments about women in general, but when they were directed at Sumire.

Kisame, not at all perturbed, looked down the walkway to the entrance.

"Looks like she's going to be late…" he commented.

"Danna, don't be as hard on her today as you were on Sunday, hm." Deidara took the opportunity to change the subject.

With the direction shifted, Deidara took a few moments to recall his short period alone with the nervous young woman. He recalled being interrupted by Tobi just when he planned to have some fun with her. _I'm going to need to make some moves when we're alone again. I bet they're already thinking about it after yesterday._ Itachi walked away to fetch the last of the supplies.

 **X**

"Your tea is ready." She said softly.

Kakuzu reached over her and took the filled teacup. She listened to his footsteps as he walked away. _Why did he have to stand so close to me?_ Her pulse relaxed very slowly. She kept her small hand against her chest, taking in multiple deep breaths and exhaling, then took her phone out to check the time. _Oh I should go downstairs and set this all up._ She grabbed the two bags without glancing at the desk and carried them downstairs. As she entered the hall she saw most of the crew in deep conversation by the stage.

"There's no art in just pounding a girl, un!" Deidara hissed at Hidan.

"Always fucking art, art, art. Fucking is fucking! It's not about art!"

"Naïve! There's nuance to making a girl cum, though I doubt you've actually seen what that's like, hm."

"You've got guts talking down to your senior!" Hidan's eye flashed with an unnerving amount of excitement.

Sumire stopped a few feet away from the group. Sasori noticed her immediately.

"You're late."

"I was upstairs preparing tea. Ask Kakuzu-sama." She countered, not looking at him as she walked through the crowd.

She glared at Deidara and Hidan. A sudden bout of irritation provided her with a bit more courage than usual:

"Is that all you talk about?"

She set the two bags on the empty table and opened the top of the second box of dango.

"C'mon short-shit. I bet you like a good pounding once in a wh-"

She turned around and shoved a skewer into his open mouth.

"Oh Hidan-san, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." She sneered. "You could choke."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kisame with a large grin on his face.

"What did you bring, Sumire-chan?" Tobi bounded to her side when she spun from Hidan.

The rest crowded behind her.

"Some tri-colored dango and dorayaki." She pointed to the three small boxes she had finished setting out.

"I also made onigiri… I have to go get the tea."

When she departed Tobi grabbed an excessive handful of the dango and moved away. Once he was a good distance he lifted his mask and swallowed down the sticky lumps. Hidan angrily chewed through a couple skewers at the same time. Deidara took one in his hand while knitting his brows at the Jashinist.

"Sasori, aren't you going to have some?" Kisame asked.

"We should be working, not eating."

Back in Konan's office, Sumire set the teapot and cups on a tray she found in the closet. She saw the box of sweets she had forgotten. _Oh, I should grab that after I bring this._ At the bottom of the stairs she saw Itachi emerging from a storage room.

"Good morning, Itachi-san." she said.

"Good morning."

They casually walked side by side through entrance to the hall. The crew members were spread out and were already cleaning. Sumire set the tea tray onto the food table just as Itachi returned to her side.

"You've certainly brought a lot."

"Yes. There's onigiri, dorayaki, and dango… um…" she pushed the cover for the box of dango to reveal it was empty. "Well, there was dango."

Itachi's aura seemed to shift.

"When you are done here, assist Kisame with dusting."

"Okay."

Sumire glanced at him as he moved to the other end of the hall. _Did something upset him?_ Deidara knelt at the edge of stage near her.

"You gonna come help, un?"

"Of course. Let me just pour the tea." She lifted the pot.

The cap had shifted during her walk down the stairs. As she lifted it up it slipped down and she had to catch it. A few droplets of the hot liquid spilled out onto her fingers and she winced.

Deidara grinned. _This is my chance._ She gingerly set the teapot onto the table and flinched when Deidara jumped to her level. He cupped her hand and before she realized it he had brought it close to his face. Her heart leapt as his lips gently wrapped around the tip of her finger.

"W-w-what…" her words disappeared when she felt him suck lightly on her skin.

The heat from his mouth and the feeling of his tongue rolling over her flesh caused her shoulders to hunch and redness to brighten her cheeks. Upon meeting his half-lidded gaze her thighs reflexively pressed together.

"D-Deidara-san." she whispered.

His lifted his head, not before giving another suck. One of her eyes shut and she bit her lip to withhold a weak cry that had been building in the base of her throat.

"Feel better?" he asked with a sultry tone, laced with confidence.

She nodded, looking down at the ground, desperately hoping it would be enough for him to let her go. He released her hand and took his cup of tea before leaving her alone at the table. He smirked as he walked away.

Sumire held her hand against her chest as the blonde walked away from her. _So… so… oh my gosh I really am dense. That's what he meant by fool around?_ She faced the table to stare downwards. _Don't think about it, just ignore it._ She shook her head from side to side and slapped her own cheeks with both hands.

 _What the fuck was that?_ Hidan had seen it from the third row where he was vacuuming. _So some of the guys are already making moves on her? Shit._

Sumire regained her composure and went to Kisame who was standing by one of the many metal structures that attached to the walls.

"How can I help?" she asked.

He handed her a duster. They cleaned the fixtures. He focused on the higher parts while she took care of the bottom and middle.

"Ne, Kisame-sama?"

"Yes."

"Is Itachi-san okay?"

"Did he seem upset?"

"When I told him what I brought he suddenly became unhappy… or at least that's what it felt like."

"Was there any dango left?"

"No…"

"Dango is his favorite. He was probably bummed he didn't get any."

"Oh."

 _I did leave that box upstairs. I'll have to wait until my break to get it. Hold on Itachi-san! You'll have dango soon!_

"Sumire!"

"Hai!" she called back to the blonde.

"When you are done there, help with these scraps." Deidara was holding a large stack of cardboard paper covered in paint stains.

The rest of the cardboard was being stacked at the end of the wooden stage by Tobi and Sasori.

"You're about done here. Go ahead and help them." Kisame told her.

"Okay."

She dropped the duster off at the supplies table.

"What is all of this?"

"From the previous theater performance. It would have been cleaned up months ago, but someone lost the key to that storage closet." Sasori glared at the orange masked man. "We finally convinced Kakuzu to have a new key made."

Upon closer inspection she noticed the piles of cardboard were covered in dust and webs. _Gross._ She grabbed a handful of them and went through the open stage doors and out through the backstage exit. She found Deidara struggling with a pile of them in front of the dumpster. Some had slipped from his drip and fallen into a puddle on the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

He cursed when the soggy paper swung towards him and slapped his shirt. A large wet spot was left when he peeled garbage away. He groaned. Sumire tossed her small stack into the dumpster.

She wanted to repeat her question but he answered before she could:

"I'm fine. I just need to wring out my shirt."

Deidara pulled it over his head and held it out. He twisted the sewage water from it. Sumire flushed at the sight of is torso. _He's so built!_ It only took another moment for her to notice the scar running across the left side of his chest.

"You're scarred." She said.

Her body moved on its own. She stood close to him and reached out to touch the scar. _Poor guy._ His arms dropped and he looked down at her pensive expression. The feather-like touches against his skin caused heat to rise to his face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Heart surgery."

"Whoa."

"Long story."

"Is the tattoo to hide it?"

"Un."

He continued to study her face. _When I made my move earlier she was so flustered and couldn't even form a sentence. Now she's just touching me like it didn't happen… or is she making a move back?_

Their eyes met.

"We have a few minutes. Want to continue where we left off, hm?"

"Huh? With what?"

He hooked his right arm behind her and pulled her close. She gasped and pressed her hands to his chest to stop their bodies from colliding. His left hand pushed through her hair to cup the back of her head.

"Your playing dumb is kind of cute, un."

 _Playing dumb with w-_

She let out a muffled cry of surprise when his lips pressed to hers. Her eyes naturally fell shut from the sensation. Her body reacted automatically, a pleasurable feeling traveled from their kneading mouths outwards to every inch of her hypersensitive skin.

 _Damn he's a really good kisser._

His right hand dropped the shirt he had been holding and instead slid underneath the hem of her shirt to touch her waist. He caressed her skin, earning a soft moan, then let it smooth around to her spine where his fingertips brushed. Her body shivered in delight from the sensation.

Her lack of resistance was quite exciting. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she parted hers to let him explore.

 _We need to go back to work._

Despite the weak protests of her thoughts her tense muscles were relaxing against him. Her hands felt around his chest curiously. But this wasn't enough for him. He simply had to feel more of her. His hand released the back of her head and rushed up her shirt to grasp her breast through her bra. She gasped from the sudden movement and pushed his torso as hard she could. She stumbled backward, landing painfully on her tailbone.

When they locked eyes again he saw a look of panic. She jumped up.

"I'm sorry." She bowed quickly and turned around.

She took off back into the hall. Deidara listened to her rapid, retreating footsteps.

"Damn it. I overdid it, hm."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!**


	8. Sorting Papers and Feelings

**A/N: To returning readers. One new scene! Does it count as a songfic if there are some lyrics? Lol.**

* * *

Sumire's legs slowed as she returned through backstage door. She skidded on her knees and came to a halt just between the redhead and the orange masked man kneeling by the edge of the hardwood platform. Both stared at the small woman who appeared between them.

"Sumire-chan?" Tobi for once was unable to make a comment.

Her heart slammed in her chest, her fists were shaking against her thighs. Sasori noticed the changes that were reminiscent of the previous afternoon where she was trembling beneath him.

"Here you take the next pile!" Tobi pulled a stack and held it out to her.

"Sasori-sama," she started, ignoring him.

"Sumire-chan are you okay?" Tobi prodded, but she wasn't looking at him.

Her eyes were focused on the lines in the wood between her slightly spread knees. She was on the edge of panicking; she could feel the anxietal tremors stacking atop each other.

"M-may I assist Itachi-san?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Please." Her voice was weak.

He studied her fearful expression and the shivers in her hands.

"Go.' he said shortly. _Deidara, what did you do?_

"Thank you."

She stood on her quivering legs and slowly made her way down the stage steps. Itachi was at the other end of the hall carrying a bucket of soiled polishing rags. He noticed her from a distance but did not acknowledge her until she was only a few feet away.

"Itachi-san, may I work with you for a while?" she asked with her dark head bent.

He looked at the stage where he spotted Sasori watching them from afar. D _id he send her over or did she come on her own?_ Itachi returned his gaze to the woman before him. Her shoulders were stiff and her hands were tightened into fists. He could just make out the tiny convulsions in her limbs.

"I've finished in the hall. There is an office upstairs that needs to be cleaned. You may come along."

"Thank you."

He disposed of the polishing rags in a large trash can near the entrance then guided her upstairs to one of the many offices. In the room was a small dark green couch pushed against the off-white wall and boxes set atop each other to almost five feet.

"There are a large number of unnecessary files here. We are to sort through them and dispose of the rest." Itachi explained as he sat on the couch and pulled a box towards himself. "Kakuzu-san requested that any forms on purchasing be set aside for him."

"Okay."

Sumire seated herself beside the Uchiha and pulled a box to her feet. She lifted the lid and began pulling out one worn manila folder after another. Though she had hoped that Itachi's presence coupled with fully engaging in her work would drive away her building anxiety, she was wrong. The back of her hand wiped away a silent tear, but she did not stop separating the yellow papers into stacks.

"You seem to have these bouts of anxiety frequently." Itachi commented.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, "Once I'm triggered I can't really control it…"

 _Triggered?_ Itachi looked over her exhausted and tear filled expression. _So they don't happen randomly and there is something that causes her to react this way?_

"I know it's a nuisance. I'm doing all I can to get a handle on it." Her voice remained barely audible.

"I didn't say you were nuisance. I merely meant to ask what may have caused it and is there something that could be done to prevent you from being made to feel this way again?"

Sumire was unsure how to respond. _I don't want to get Deidara-san in trouble. There's no need to, this is my fault._

"Thank you, Itachi-san, but you don't want to listen to me go on and on about my issues." she waved his statement away with a dainty, frail hand.

"If it will assist you in working through them, then I do not mind listening." His intense gaze softened just a bit, "I would like to think of us as friends."

 _Friends._ The word instantaneously brought her a sense of comfort. _Friends, good. That's all I want right now. Itachi-san is so kind._

"I'll have to start at the beginning."

"Say as much or as little as you please."

She sucked in a deep breath. _The last person I told this story to was Sakura, last year._

"My parents passed away when I was very young and I had no other relatives so I grew up in an orphanage." She began. "That's not what caused my anxiety disorder though. I actually don't remember much about my younger years."

She paused to clench her fists in her lap.

"I didn't know what it was like to have a healthy relationship with any other human being. Whether it was a friend or a parent or teacher. So when I hit puberty, I… ended up in an abusive relationship."

The anxiety ballooned in her chest. _I haven't really thought about this in so long._

"I was with that person until early high school. A lot happened with him…" her voice broke.

Itachi's hands gingerly rested upon her narrow shoulder, the only motion he could think of to comfort the woman struggling to continue.

"You don't have to keep going." he stated.

She exhaled. _I just have to say it. If I say it, he'll understand._

"He sexually abused me." She said weakly.

Itachi felt a wave of fury enter his body. The hand by his side tightened into a white-knuckled fist.

"It's taken me a long time to be comfortable being around men again. I've had a lot of friends help me with that. I've had a lot of male friends who were super patient with me… I've gotten better at being comfortable with touch, with wanting to be in a relationship again, but I… when I…" her voice suddenly broke off again.

Itachi now felt uncomfortable with his hand placed on her shoulder. It slipped off and onto the cushion between them.

"I'm not afraid of sex or anything. Talking about sex… wanting to have sex… I still do want that from time to time. It's when someone…"

"Forceful advances remind you of that time in your life?"

She nodded:

"It used to be worse. I used to be unable to leave my apartment for days after some random man on the street would try to touch me and sometimes even when a friend would accidentally touch me." She explained. "I've come very far and I'm really happy. I'm really lucky that I've been able to work through it so much."

A weight receded from her shoulders and she sighed.

"Thank you. Really, Itachi-san, for listening."

"You seemed like you needed it." He responded, his hand reached for another stack of papers.

Sumire thought it time to return to working, but in a split second she recalled the box of dango sitting in Konan's office.

"I'll be back in one moment." She said with a smile.

He watched her disappear out the doorway and down the hall. She returned only a few moments later holding a box similar to the ones she brought downstairs. The couch cushions waved when she plopped back down beside him. She then held out the box to him with the lid lifted:

"Kisame-sama told me this was your favorite. I forgot this box upstairs earlier. Please help yourself."

A light flashed beneath his onyx irises at the sight of the nearly full box of tri-colored dango.

"Thank you." he said in a normal tone of voice.

He took a single skewer and pulled off the top pink dango with his teeth. As he chewed the edges of his mouth rose into a pleased smile. She giggled and he looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"You just look so happy; you usually are so stoic. It's so nice to see you enjoying something."

He didn't respond, instead he took another bite. Sumire worked through a second stack of manila folders.

"I apologize for prying," his low voice made her jump, "but you haven't told me what caused you to be triggered today."

"Oh… It's nothing to worry about."

"It's admirable that you wish to protect someone, but I would encourage you not do so if your own well-being is threatened."

Sumire looked at the hand that held the dessert covered skewer then slowly let her eyes travel to his face. _Should I tell him?_

"If I tell you, are you going to tell Pein-kantoku?"

"I suggest you do that yourself, but if you simply want to confide in me. I will respect your wishes to not tell him."

She thought it over, then concluded that he was trustworthy enough.

"Deidara-san kissed me."

Itachi swallowed down the last sticky lump from the skewer. His grip tightened around the slim stick.

"You realize that counts as sexual harassment."

"I don't want to cause any waves or get him in trouble. I was just surprised."

"Sumire-san." His voice was resolute.

 _I shouldn't have told him._

"Itachi-san please."

 _How do I explain how foolish she is being? If she is being harassed she needs to speak up._

Sumire looked away from him finally. _No, I just…_

It didn't take him long to recognize why she was so hesitant. _Trauma, trauma makes a person blame themselves. Trauma makes someone consider red flags only minor issues. Not only that, she wants to remedy it on her own. She's used to resolving her issues by herself. I suppose if that is how she is choosing to deal with this I can provide her with some peace, at least for short periods of time._

"Would you like to remain up here with me for the rest of the cleaning day?"

"If possible, yes." she responded meekly.

"I will notify Sasori."

 **X**

Deidara returned to his two partners who were separating the last of the cardboard into two piles, one usable and the other disposable. His shirt was still stained with sewer water, but disappointment, and the lack of a fresh shirt, left him in a state of cool indifference.

"Deidara-senpai! Where have you been?"

Though Tobi would always find a way to irk him.

"Cleaning. Which is the next stack, hm?" he responded shortly.

"Deidara." Sasori began with a rather sudden straightening of his back. "What happened with Koizumi?"

The blonde met his glare.

"Nothing."

Tobi looked back and forth between them, noticing the furrowing brows and flashes of anger in their eyes.

"Um, Senpai's?"

"Danna, nothing happened."

"Then why did she come back scared out of her mind?"

 _She was scared?_

"Nothing happened. Get off it, hm." he grunted a little more forcefully.

He tucked the tidbit of information his manager had provided in the back of his mind. He had scared the intern. Sasori huffed in annoyance then returned to sorting the last few pieces of cardboard. It was when the three men gathered the large soiled stack that Itachi approached.

"Sasori," he climbed the steps to the stage and paused just a yard away. "I will be keeping Sumire-san with me for the rest of the evening."

"She will be needed elsewhere."

"It is what is best for her at the moment."

"Your reasoning?"

Sasori was not convinced of this. He suspected she sobbed to the Uchiha that the others were bullying her somehow, but there was also a touch of curiosity in his question. Perhaps Itachi would reveal what Deidara had done to terrify her?

"To prevent her from being harassed."

A silence fell over the group and Sasori's irritated expression became a full blown scowl.

"Your meaning?"

"I think you know my meaning well."

Deidara's eyes widened at Itachi's retort but he overcompensated for the give with a glare of his own. _Did she tell him?_ Sasori gripped the cardboard in his hand. _Deidara did harm her then?_

"Anyways, I will tend to her for the evening. I hope everyone will take this opportunity to reevaluate their work etiquette."

 _She's that upset? Damn it._

"You should mind your own business, Uchiha." Deidara growled, making sure not to let his thoughts show across his face.

Itachi didn't bother with a reply, instead he turned away to return to the offices.

"Senpai's did something happen?" Tobi feigned innocence.

Sasori and Deidara snapped their heads towards one another simultaneously.

"I knew you had done something." Sasori spoke first.

"Forget it, un."

Tobi scratched his head while the two artists continued to snarl at one another. The short man poked for information but the taller disclosed little of what had transpired out by the dumpster. _Things are getting interesting_ , thought the masked man who continued his work with a gleeful skip.

 **X**

Sumire regained some strength in her senses, having worked with Itachi for the next few hours. It was mostly quiet and steady; carrying stacks of purchasing papers to Kakuzu's office was the only break in the monotony. A decent pile accumulated atop the desk used her first Thursday evening there.

"I believe we are done here." Itachi said.

The room was now exceptionally neat. The empty boxes were layered outside the door and the items to be kept were placed about the space in an organized manner. It was far more spacious once uncluttered.

"I suppose it would be fine for you to go home now. Everyone should be finished with their duties." Itachi continued.

"Sure. Thank you for today."

She brushed some dust from her shirt and spotted the sweets box left aside on the couch.

"Would you like to take the last of the dango home?"

She saw him seriously considering her offer. His eyes lingered on the box, but he hesitated to answer.

"Here," she scooped it up and held it out to him, "I insist!"

His lips parted as though he would protest but instead they curled into a gentle smile.

"Thank you."

She grinned happily at him, then waved as she walked away to grab her things from the hall. At the bottom of the stairs was Kisame passing. He turned his large head towards her.

"Koizumi-kun, I was just thinking about you."

The comment earned a short giggle from her.

"A couple of us are going to get some some," he made a drinking motion. "You should come along."

"I'm sorry, my budget's a little tight this week." she paused on the step third from the bottom so she was still eyelevel with him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cover you."

"I don't want to impose."

"C'mon."

He waved a large hand. She trotted down to his side.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Don't some of you have work tomorrow?" she asked as they walked towards the entrance.

"A few drinks never killed anyone."

"I feel like there is a statistic somewhere to prove that wrong."

"Do you know it?'

"No."

"Then hush."

She giggled again, this time with a loose fist near her chin. When she looked up her eyes met a pair of striking blues ones, gazing at her from across the foyer. She averted her line of sight immediately.

"We're going, c'mon everyone." Kisame called to the men loitering near the main hall entrance.

The walk to the bar was spent with Sumire keeping a distance from Deidara. She could feel him looking at her, but she was unsure with what emotion he stared at her with. Not that she was interested in finding out just yet. Being around him was proving to be easier than she anticipated, due to the large, smiling buffer that was Kisame. She quite enjoyed his company and his lame jokes. Tobi and Hidan were part of the group, but they were behind the rest discussing something of great importance.

Unlike her last time there, they were guided to another section of the bar with much smaller rooms. It was only when she entered that she realized exactly where they were.

"Wait, this is also a karaoke bar?"

"Yeah, no one told you?"

"NO." her eyes went wide.

"Do you not like karaoke, Sumire-chan?" Tobi asked.

"I love karaoke!"

The eyes on her liked the way she excitedly bounded inside and snatched the large songbook left on the tiny square desk in the center of cramped room. She flipped through quickly. Her tongue stuck out slightly from between her lips, an expression of focus in her soft features. Kisame was turning on microphones and Tobi was already punching in a song.

Her eyes lit up more when she recognized it.

"Give me that mic!"

Kisame threw his hands up and sat on the black leather couch beside Hidan who looked uncomfortable.

"I need a drink." Hidan grumbled.

He saw the song title appear on screen and he continued his groaning:

"He always plays fucking Kpop."

Deidara straddled an armrest while watching Tobi and Sumire sing, dance, and split vocal parts as though they had rehearsed it. As soon as the tender arrived Hidan ordered a round of hard alcohol. Just as he left the second song started.

" _Yeah I'm the female monster. You know that. Everybody let's go crazy right now. Leggo._ "

 _Fucking kpop, that drink can't get here fast enough._ Hidan was glaring at the screen, but it was replaced with some shock as Sumire fell backwards into his lap. Instead of yelling or slapping him, she only laughed and readjusted so she could look at him. Hidan bit his lip. _I guess kpop's not all bad._

"Sorry, that move is hard." she didn't notice the look in his purple eyes.

She bounced off his thighs and back into a standing position to continue dancing. Both her and Tobi were yelling over the music to one another.

"No, it's like this!" Tobi demonstrated the dance move again, nearly knocking over the karaoke machine.

"I can't do it! It's too small in here anyway!"

Eventually she plunked herself between Kisame and Deidara. Clothing brushed against clothing, legs against legs and arms against arms, but she paid it no mind. For once it appeared she was in her element.

"I'm sorry, I'm totally hogging it."

"Don't even worry, this is a great show." Kisame chuckled.

Adrenaline was an interesting thing.

"Was I shaking my ass in your face too much?"

"I could've used more."

"Kisame-sama you perv!"

"You asked."

Not one of them questioned this out-of-character Sumire.

"Shots are here!"

The waiter carried in a tray of tiny clear glasses filled with a dark colored liquid. They each took one, minus Tobi who was thrusting his limbs about and screeching the lyrics to yet another girl group song.

"Cheers!"

Sumire only had half and grimaced, holding it at a distance.

"This is so gross."

"C'mon you pansy." Hidan chuckled.

"No it's nasty. I'm not finishing this."

Deidara slipped his fingers between hers. He took it with little resistance and swallowed it down with a backwards throw of his head.

"At least play a guy group, Tobi." he said.

The blonde had stewed in his awkward frustration for too long and the presence of alcohol finally eased him enough to take a mic. There was a moment where Sumire felt a surge of panic at the feel of his digits touching her own, but it passed when he was standing a foot away and reciting one of her favorite melodies. Tobi stole a place on the couch while she bumped her hips against the blonde's. He held the device so they could share:

" _I can be your hero_!"

She did not notice the way the four men would sometimes sit back and watch her as she sang one popular song after another. Occasionally Tobi and Deidara would join, but her obliviousness maintained even as the hours passed.

"Sumire-chan is pretty good, huh?" Tobi said to Hidan.

"What?"

The speakers bumped and multi-colored light flashed across the walls.

" _Lipstick chateau wine color~ Lalalala~_ "

"I said, Sumire-chan is pretty good at singing isn't she?"

"What?"

"I said-"

Kisame went in search of the restroom and Hidan saw an opportunity to escape a conversation with the masked man. Unfortunately he was followed. The next song started to play but the young woman was exhausted. She fell limply beside Deidara who was humming.

" _We'll take it slow, baby baby we'll take it slow_." she said, in monotone, too tired to attempt to reach the low notes.

The background to the slower song reverberated in the tiny room, but both became silent.

"Sumire."

He saw her jump out of the corner of his eye.

"My bad."

"...huh?"

"I came on too strong. Sorry, hm."

 _He just apologized._

"Deidara-san…"

"I really don't like the idea of a chick being afraid of me. That's just a bummer. Plus we work together."

 _Did someone scold him or did he come up with this on his own? Either way, he seems genuine._

"It's okay." she said softly.

He leaned back against the leather covered cushions with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I didn't think you would freak out. I guess I should have thought about that because of the way you were freaking out when we were locked up together."

"Yeah…"

"But now I know. I gotta _take it slow_ , un."

She wanted to laugh. _He timed that way too well, but there's something I have to squash now._

"Deidara-san," she inhaled and explained calmly, "I'm not looking for anything here. I took this internship because I wanted to learn the work, to secure my future financially. I don't want anything getting in the way of that. I have nothing against you personally."

His gaze lowered.

"Trust me," he looked back at her when she started to speak again, "If we had met somewhere else and you asked me out on a date I would have said yes in a heartbeat."

She stopped to let out a gentle melodic laugh.

"When you're not trying to hit on me," she flashed him a large smile, "Deidara-san is really cool."

A bit of red appeared on his cheeks and his heart rate picked up. Though the lights did well to hide it.

"Ah… oh… okay… un."

 _Wow that took a lot out of me._ Sumire exhaled slowly then danced in her seat. Deidara fidgeted. His hands dropped to his narrow waist and a pout appeared across his thin lips. _The hell, she totally threw me off with all of this. So… basically I'm "friendzoned," or…_

"What about when your internship is over?"

She put a finger to her lips. _I hadn't thought of that._

"I guess… it's fair game?" she said.

He seemed content with her answer.

"So for now, friends?"

"Friends." He nodded.

 **Saturday Off**

"Are you heading out to do laundry?" Sakura asked when she noticed Sumire by the front door.

"Yes."

"Okay, I will see you Tuesday then for drinks. I'm staying over at Sasuke-kun's for the week!" Sakura informed her.

"Alright! I will see you then!" Sumire called back as she walked out the door.

When she arrived at the laundromat she saw it was empty except for a slightly hunched and short old woman who was placing her clothing into an open washing machine. Sumire took to another one a few machines away and began separating her clothing. A few moments passed where she was standing in front of the large white appliance pressing the settings when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sumire-chan!"

She faced the orange-masked man who entered the small store with a sack over his shoulder. He wore a black jacket over a black shirt and pants of the same color, as usual.

"Tobi-san. Good afternoon." She bowed politely.

 _I am the unluckiest person in the world. Of all the laundromats he could go to he decided to come to this one._ She returned her attention to the machine in front of her, but all that was left was for her to wait for the cycle to complete. _I should have brought a book or something._ The only thing she could think to occupy herself was staring at the swirling clothing in concentration.

Tobi took the open device beside hers and dumped all of the sack into it at once. She saw multiple colors going into the same basin along with a few white articles.

"You don't care if your colors bleed?" she asked.

"Not really, haha."

Sumire shrugged her shoulders but did protest any further. The usually loud and loquacious man beside her, the same man she had danced and sang with the night before, was silent as he sat upon the bench behind her. _He's not being obnoxious like usual_ , she thought to herself. With a lack of activity her eyes leisurely scanned the store. She noticed the old woman trying to lift a full basket of wet clothing. She grasped both handles, raising it an inch, but her arms trembled and she set it back down again. Sumire was about to offer to help. Instead a deeper version of Tobi's voice cut through the silence:

"Excuse me miss. May I assist you?"

He walked past Sumire while speaking. The woman happily took his offer and Tobi poured the contents of the basket into the dryer. They engaged in idle chatter over how she usually came with her daughter-in-law but she was currently visiting a friend. Sumire watched his friendly demeanor and the way he politely spoke to the woman. _Tobi's actually really sweet._ She was so wrapped up in her positive thoughts that she hadn't realized she was staring at the two of them. The old woman noticed right away.

"And this pretty young lady, she much be your girlfriend." The woman said happily.

Sumire felt her cheeks heat up. Tobi laughed bashfully and scratched the back of his head with a meek hand.

"Ah I would be really lucky to have a girl like Sumire-chan as my girlfriend, but we are just friends and co-workers."

"Where is it that you work?"

"The Akatsuki concert hall." He responded.

"Oh! I've seen a few plays there. It's always so beautiful!"

"Thank you so much for your patronage!" Tobi was sitting beside her now and bowing his head gratefully.

"You are such a polite young man." The woman turned to Sumire, "Listen here sweetheart. Don't let this one pass you by! There aren't that many polite men left in the world you know!"

Sumire blushed deeply. _When did this become about me?_

"Thank you, I appreciate your advice." She also bowed her head.

"Oh this one is polite too. I wish my grandchildren were as respectful of their elders as you two are. Just the other day…" The woman continued on a very long spiel about how rude children were these days.

Sumire listened, occasionally stealing a glance at Tobi who seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. A short while later Sumire's first load of clothing was washed. She placed it into an open dryer. Tobi did the same a few minutes later. The old woman's load eventually finished and she packed everything back into a small laundry bag.

"Will you be alright taking it home?" Tobi asked.

"Yes yes, I'm not that old yet." she laughed and slowly hung the sack over her shoulder.

Tobi waved goodbye giddily. Sumire sat beside him.

"I have seen another side of you Tobi-san." She commented with a smile.

"Have you?"  
"You're actually really sweet." she giggled.

He laugh quietly and turned his head away. The aura around him became distant and pensive. Now that they were alone in this self-service store it seemed he had something on his mind. Out of curiosity she asked:

"Are you alright?"

"Sumire-chan."

"Yes?"

"How do you see me?"

"See you? As in the type of person that you are?"

"Yes."

"Why are you being so serious all of a sudden? Did something happen? I'm not used to you being like this."

"Would you indulge me by answering the question?"

Sumire put a finger to her lips in a contemplative gesture. She wanted to word her answer carefully.

"At work you act really outrageous and over the top. You often cause trouble for others and it's sometimes really exhausting being around you. I always suspected it was just an act, who would be like that normally? Now you seem like a kind, caring, and considerate person. I'm not sure why you hide it."

He let out a breathy chuckle:

"Sumire-chan you are a very honest person."

"Well, thank you I guess."

A silence came over the pair. Sumire twiddled her thumbs in discomfort when she felt a gloved finger against the side of her face. She recoiled.

"Forgive me. You just reminded me of someone."

"It's fine, just give me a warning next time." she hoped ignoring his strange action would prevent it from being prolonged.

"May I show you something?"

"Um… sure."

She was surprised to see him pulling off his orange mask. Her eyes widened. He saw the shock and paused after only moving it an inch from his face.

"Do you not want to see it?"

"No it's not that, I'm curious of course, but I wasn't expecting you to do this." she answered quickly.

He lifted the mask up and over his head, the band slowly slip off his scalp and ruffled his spiky black hair. He pressed the edge of the wood to the side of his face and held it at an angle as though it were a shield. Sumire's heart pounded with anticipation. A faint red appeared on her cheeks when she saw his dark eyes. She had adjusted to facing a character, a person whose presence was just for comedic relief. After a moment of studying the color she realized there was a large scar on the right side of his face. Her hand rushed out to touch it.

"Oh no." she spoke so softly he could barely hear it.

His eyes closed at the feel of her soft fingertips brushing against the skin.

"This scar runs all along the right side of my body."

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" she asked.

When he opened them again their gazes met. He felt his chest flutter at the concern discernible behind her dark brown irises.

"Not at all." he said and leaned into her palm.

Sumire flushed when she felt the weight of his head against her hand. Despite the foreign movement she no longer was comfortable with prying her hand away. He gently took her hand with his free one and slipped his mask back on. His grip lingered for a few moments, but eventually he released her much tinier limb.

"I'm glad it doesn't hurt." She said with a weak smile. _So that's why he wears the mask_.

"I have many reasons why I wear it. Not only because of my appearance."

"Oh."

An awkwardness pressed upon them and she looked away. Sumire noticed his clothing was done drying. He hopped up then tossed it all into his laundry bag.

"Oh right."

"Hm?"

Tobi reached into his jacket and pulled out her bento box.

"Here, thank you."

"Oh! I forgot about that." she spoke more to herself than him.

"I will see you at work."

"See you then."

Sumire focused on the second load of clothing spinning in the washing machine in front of her while she held the bento box in her lap. _That was unexpected and interesting… Wait. Was he just carrying my bento box around with him or… did he know I was here?_

* * *

 **A/N: ...I fucking love kpop.**


	9. Violet Blossoms

**A/N: Hi hi. A couple new scenes? Not too much different. Trying to do more exposition. Lol.**

* * *

 **Sunday**

Sumire's long dark hair was tied in a heavy knot atop her head. The delicate strands brushed along her temples and curled around her neck. She was not dressed for the day just yet. In fact she was alone in her panties and humming rather loudly. Eventually the hums flourished into long colorful tones. All of the windows and the shoji of the main tatami room were shut to keep in the warmth spreading out from beneath the kotatsu. They did not own a humidifier so Sumire improvised. Singing without warming up usually resulted in her straining her throat, but she mostly did it to ease her bubbling nerves.

Today she would be performing for the new recruits of the Konoha Glee Club. Her best friend, Fujioka Asami, was the president and had been for two whole years. Once in awhile she would ask her to come by to participate but Sumire often declined. She was far too busy with work and school to keep up with something that she loved so much, is what she told herself every time she downcasted her eyes and apologized for not being able to come.

It did weigh on her mind that she was prioritizing financial stability over her ultimate happiness. Since escaping from her ex-boyfriends home - after an evening she often tried to forget - she lived in and out of friends homes, but the generosity of others always had a limit. She'd had a tumultuous twenty-three years. Meeting Haruno Sakura and her large group of friends was a blessing which became more apparent when Sakura offered to share an apartment with her. Taking her previous conditions into consideration, Sakura took care of the payment to the landlord and would receive Sumire's portion when she had it, this had been their arrangement since moving in together ten months ago. Sumire's plan was as follows:

Use her remaining financial aid and the lump sum from her internship to pay for her portion of the rent for the next two months.

Complete the last eight weeks of her internship.

Secure employment and sign the lease together with Sakura when it came up for renewal.

Amidst her wandering thoughts and the wavering in her delicate but full voice she did a twirl. At the end she gracefully snatched her phone up from the table.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late."

 **At the Concert Hall**

"Why are we in the recording booth? Can't we just have the meeting in the hall?" Deidara occupied one of the four metal chairs in the cramped space.

The last three were taken by Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan each in varying positions while Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Pein and Konan stood in a semicircle around them. Had they not moved a few pieces of furniture around they would have been packed in tighter, nearly shoulder to shoulder.

"The college's glee club will be using the hall this morning for rehearsal. We do not want to interrupt them." their director explained.

"What about the fucking foyer?" Hidan looked irritated with his elbows balancing on his knees.

"Tobi suggested we stay here. The glee club tends to be theatrical with their rehearsals and they may move in and out of the foyer."

"Then what about the offices?"

"Enough, we are beginning the meeting. The main item on our agenda is to take a general survey on how Koizumi-san is faring. It has only been two weekends since she joined us but periodic checks are necessary. I have asked each of you individually at one point or another, but I would like to request any suggestions; whether it is where she needs to improve or where she is excelling, all comments are welcome."

Through the extended silence they could hear an excited chatter coming from the stage. A woman was standing near the edge and speaking to a large group of young faces beaming up at her from the front two rows.

 **X**

"Asami-kaichou!" One of the students in the first row rose her hand. (Kaichou = president)

"Yes?" the woman standing on stage pointed at her dramatically.

"What are we doing today?"

"I have a special treat prepared for you, but first I wanted to talk about performing!" she sauntered to the very edge of the stage.

"Of you new members," she began in a booming voice, "how many have performed on stage? In front of an audience?"

Only a few raised their hands.

"Now everyone. How many of you when you first stepped onto the stage were absolutely terrified?"

There was a much larger showing of hands. Asami nodded her head triumphantly while placing both hands on her hips.

"I thought so. How many of you think that the more you perform the less afraid you become?"

Almost all hands were up.

"Wrong!" she nearly screamed it, causing a few to flinch. "It is not that you become less afraid."

She waved her index finger across the small crowd.

"It is that you become used to being afraid. Your fear does not disappear! Your courage blossoms!"

The younger members watched her with wide, inspired eyes.

"Today, I've prepared for you proof, living proof, that courage and hard work bring you confidence! That courage and hard work lead to being comfortable on stage!"

X

"I've had no trouble with her." Kakuzu stated shortly.

"Hidan?" Pein asked.

He hummed:

"She's fine or whatever."

"She has frequent anxiety attacks." Sasori added.

"Is that so?"

Deidara glanced at him. _It's not like she can help it._

"I believe…" Itachi began in the moment there was silence, "that it is the crew members that need to adjust themselves and not Sumire-san."

Sasori and Deidara's heads snapped toward the Uchiha.

"Itachi will you please elaborate?"

"She informed me of her experiences. In short, she explained the reasons behind her anxiety disorder."

"Anxiety disorder?"

"It is a condition where certain stimuli, whether it is a concept, a scent, an image, anything really, can cause her to recall a traumatic experience and feel the emotions of that experience. I'm sure you've heard of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which is a kind of anxiety disorder."

"She has such a thing?"

"It's not uncommon. I've done some research since she informed me, in hopes that I could gain a better understanding of her condition." He paused, "I've found it would be best to prevent her from encountering the stimuli in the first place."

"What specifically causes her to have anxiety attacks?"

His eyelids closed for a moment as though her were carefully considering how he would word his answer.

"It simply would be best if the men kept their hands to themselves."

Pein's eyebrows knit.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Itachi?"

X

Sumire took in a deep, loud breath. Her pulse was racing, her hands were trembling slightly, and her body felt stiff. She exhaled slowly and wiggled her limbs out a final time. In the foyer was where she stood, awaiting her cue from Asami to begin. _It's been a long time since I've done this. It's a good thing I warmed up this morning. Also it looks like the guys aren't here. Good. It'd be too nerve-wracking to have them watch me perform._

X

Tobi had his arms crossed over his chest as he studied the men discussing Sumire's mental illness. _I knew some damage should have been done, but to think it'd cause her… I've held her hand, touched her face, carried her, dropped her and she didn't seem severely affected. At least not more than the average person would be. She did not have an attack after I've messed around with her though. Perhaps it is something more like…_

Deidara's nails dug into his palms. _Damn it. Damn it. I fucked up._

Sasori stared at his shoes with an expression of realization. _That's why she started crying…_

Kisame seemed pensive. _She hasn't freaked out around me, even when I was touching her hair or when she was feeling my muscles. Lucky me._

Hidan ran his fingers through his hair. _Well fuck. That's a bummer._

Kakuzu seemed uninterested in the situation.

X

Asami placed the stereo on a stool by the edge of the stage.

"Thank you so much for your attention. Now I know you've all been waiting to know who our guest is. She's a very close friend of mine. We went to the same high school, we were in the same glee and choir clubs. When I met her she was extremely shy and was too terrified to sing even a single note. But over the years… well.. I'll let her show you."

She pressed play on the stereo.

X

Sumire heard the music start and the pounding of her heart intensified. _Here we go._ She clenched her fists for only a moment before stepping over the threshold and beginning.

X

"It is as I said. No one should put their hands on her or make advances."

"I have no issue with relationships between co-workers as long as it doesn't impede their work. We discussed that policy before."

"We can put a policy in place. For her sake, un."

Hidan scoffed.

"There won't be any policies necessary if everyone keeps their hands to themselves." Konan repeated Itachi's statement.

"I don't believe that we need to make any changes, considering she hadn't come to me herself to request accommodations of that sort." Pein began, "As for sexual harassment issues…"

Kakuzu suddenly became alert to the conversation:

"She could sue."

"Exactly. So as per the original policies, sexual harassment is forbidden."

Itachi felt himself growing a bit irritated. _She wouldn't sue. She wouldn't take action, that's the sort of person she is. She would endure the trauma silently. She's weak. Nothing will be handled until after the damage is done._

Tobi looked out of the large window. His ear had been drawn by a barely audible sound. The glee club has begun their rehearsal. As the sound grew louder he saw Sumire appear near the front row of the seats.

"Ah! It's Sumire-chan!"

"What?" Hidan looked up at him.

"Singing! It's really Sumire-chan!" he pointed.

They all snapped their heads towards the window to see Sumire climbing the steps and walking to the middle of the stage with her mouth moving as though sound was coming from it.

"I can't hear her!" Tobi bellowed. "Open the door a bit!"

Pein complied with Tobi's request and opened the door enough that the music would spill into the room.

X

On stage she was a different person. The meek, polite girl blossomed before the excited eyes of the new recruits to the Konoha glee club. Her stance, her movements, were graceful. Her eyes sparkled. She looked entirely natural standing there, belting out clean, clear notes. The melody of the song filled the large space, her voice was much louder than any had yet to hear. It seemed as though she believed the words she sang. They were coming from somewhere deep within her. Her gestures matched perfectly, her body became fluidly. The yellow light that bathed her skin caused an attractive glow. Her long dark hair fluttered about behind her as she walked from one spot to another, releasing each tone with confidence. Her skirt spun around her hips when she twirled, her steps made her legs look sleeker, her poses demonstrating definition in her figure. As she sang the final note a gentle euphoria took her. She dropped her arms to her sides when the music ended and the crowd in the seats leapt up: loudly clapping and whistling for her. She smiled brightly at their generous applause and bowed. Asumi rushed up the stage and embraced her.

She laughed softly, patting her friend on the back. _I missed this. I missed this a lot._

X

"Damn. She can fucking sing." Hidan commented.

Deidara and Sasori watched the small girl that was on stage talking and laughing with the crowd that was gathering around her. _That was…_ Deidara's mouth was open slightly, his awestruck gaze focused on her smile that he could barely see from where he sat. Sasori narrowed his eyes. _Anyone can sing like that if they practice enough. It's nothing special._ He began to tap his foot impatiently. The rest were at different levels of indifference and impressed.

"She's very talented." Konan spoke very calmly.

Pein nodded in agreement.

"Does she know we're here?" Tobi asked suddenly.

"I don't believe so." Pein responded.

Hidan grinned. _This could be fun._

"So is this meeting over yet or what?" he barked.

"We have gotten through all of our topics…"

Hidan stood and pushed passed their leader and through the open door.

X

Sumire listened to a few of the questions being posed to her by the excited people around her. She tried her best to answer them, though she brushed off the compliments quickly.

"I've only had a lot of practice. I wouldn't be where I am without Asami."

"Don't be so modest!" One of the students told her.

She waved her hand and continued with a laugh:

"I'm being completely serious. I-"

Her eyes widened in horror when she spotted Hidan standing outside the recording booth. Behind him emerged one crew member after another. _Oh… no…_ Asami noticed her change immediately.

"Sumire?"

"Uh…" she looked around frantically, "Uh… I have to go."

"W-wait, but…"

"I-I have to go." she spun on her heel and rushed behind the curtains.

She leaned against the wall with her hand to her chest. _They saw me… they watched me… Did I hit all the right notes? Did I miss that F sharp in measure… oh no… they saw me…_ Asami appeared next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"That's them." Sumire's voice came out in a whisper.

"Them? You mean-"

"My coworkers."

"Oh!"

"They saw me. They watched me. I think I messed up the beginning. I shouldn't have tried to show off and come from the foyer. I shouldn't have-"

Asami put both hands on her shoulders.

"You. Were. Amazing."

Sumire met her encouraging gaze.

"They just got to see how amazing you are. You shouldn't be nervous. Be proud."

A whine left the small woman's lips.

"Su. Mi. Re." she shook her back and forth with each syllable.

"You are an incredible performer. Your anxiety just makes you think you are terrible. I wouldn't have asked you to come here if I didn't think that you would be amazing."

Sumire sighed loudly.

"Now. Muster up that courage you seem to reserve for the stage and carry it with you everywhere. You remember? I told you this two years ago when you entered that singing competition. I told you again when you had your recital. You. Got. This."

Sumire embraced the taller woman.

"Thank you."

"Now get out there and talk to your adoring fans."

"Oh stop it!"

She shook herself then slowly emerged from behind the curtain with her hair falling over her face. She looked through the strands to see the crew having seated themselves in the middle of the upper section. _What are they doing?_ She pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Okay! So! Sumire and I are going to do a duet!" Asami told the large group of people.

"Asami-san." One of the students whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Who are those people?" The student motioned towards the crew.

"Those are Sumire's coworkers! I know it can be scary to perform in front of people you don't know, but…" she hooked her arm around Sumire's. "We'll show you how it's done."

She smiled at her friend.

"You ready?"

Sumire swallowed down her nervousness and nodded.

X

After the second song Sasori left. _There are better things for me to do with my time than watch a bunch of children prance around on stage._ Deidara crossed his arms over the edge of the seat in front of him and leaned his chin on his arms. Itachi was stiff in his seat beside Kisame. _There is so much confidence in her movements. She is completely different from when she is working._

X

After a few songs Sumire stood aside to let Asami lead the group in a few practice exercises. They were preparing for their competition in a few months. Sumire felt another wave of anxiety creeping up her spine, knowing the eyes of her coworkers were on her. She gathered some courage and turned to the one approaching.

"Nicely done, hm."

Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you." she responded in a faint voice.

"I'm actually going to get going, I have to finish preparing for my showing on Saturday. You're coming right?" he punctuated his statement with a grunt.

She nodded.

"Awesome." He grinned at her.

She smiled back at him.

"I'll see you then."

She felt some relief as he walked away from her, but her nervousness bloomed again when she saw Itachi and Hidan heading towards her.

"Hey short-shit." Hidan stated.

She did not respond verbally, instead she rolled her eyes.

"You've got some pipes on you."

Taken aback by the way he phrased his statement she started to laugh:

"Thank you."

He leaned down so he could speak in a softer voice:

"What else can you do with that mouth?"

 _Yup, I'm going to hit him._ Sumire didn't think twice about it. Her tiny fist connected with his stomach only to pull back and flap from the recoil. _Damn, his torso is hard._

"Can you quit it for one second?" she hissed while preparing her other fist and ignoring her discovery.

He bit his lip while looking in her eyes. Heat returned to her face.

"You pack quite a wallop."

"It doesn't seem like it did anything." She somehow was able to speak calmly.

"Naw, it was great."

 _Great? What the hell?_

"Hit me again."

"What?" a laugh of confusion left her lips.

"I like being punished."

She sighed and put her hand out to keep him at a distance.

"Hidan." Itachi's voice came from just a few feet behind them.

"Yeah yeah," the gray haired man responded, "I'll see you later buttercup."

 _Buttercup?_

"I would rather be called short-shit." she mumbled.

Another grin came to his lips as he walked away.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"It seems as though you don't react badly to Hidan's advances." Itachi couldn't conceal the twinge of irritation in his tone.

She considered his statement for a moment before retorting:

"I suppose… He's annoying, sure, but he… he hasn't ever gone too far. I don't know why I don't panic when Hidan bothers me."

Itachi stared pensively at the wooden stage in front of them.

"I think it's more terrifying," she explained, "when someone pretends to be a decent human being, but the moment they don't get what they want, they pull a 180 and turn out to be a terrible person. Hidan has been terrible from the start, so I just expect that of him… I guess."

Itachi's emotionless expression made her nervous. _Did I say something to upset him?_

"I will see you on Friday." He said and headed back towards the entrance.

"Okay."

Sumire watched his back as he disappeared into the foyer. _I wonder what's up with him._

 **A Short While Later**

She had believed her nerve wracking interactions would have been completed by the end of the rehearsal, but as she gathered her things she felt a presence near her. To her shock her employer stood there silently, a tiny smile curving the edges of his pale lips.

"Your resume did not mention musical ability."

She tugged the strap of her backpack tight over her shoulder.

"I didn't think it applied."

"It does."

They slowly walked side by side down the aisle towards the foyer.

"It means you have some knowledge of the stage beyond electronics and setup. It could come in handy when discussing the wants of a performer."

"I see. I'm glad it could be useful."

"Koizumi-san."

They paused just as they stepped onto the smooth linoleum.

"Yes?"

"What are your plans? Beyond this internship, beyond your college degree?"

Her eyes went wide. Though she thought about it frequently, being asked about it was not usual for her. The thought that she would be revealing her wants was a bit embarrassing for her.

"I… um…"

"I realize you are young and you likely already have so much bothering you in your day to day. I simply wanted to know in case there was a way we could tailor the course of the internship towards your goals."

"Oh. I really appreciate it. I…" she fidgeted a bit. "I am not sure if there is a specific portion that I wish to go into. I just… I think trying everything, like I have been, would be the best for now."

He nodded his head slowly.

"If you think of anything specifically, please let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

She bowed and recited a goodbye before speed walking out of the concert hall.

X

With an arm slung around her shoulders Sumire nearly stumbled, but she kept her balance despite the added weight.

"So which one do you wanna bang?"

"What?"

She responded with surprise, though she knew this question was coming from the moment they exited the campus. Asami cooled her overly enthusiastic personality when they were alone together, but only just a bit.

"Which of your coworkers? The blonde one was pretty cute."

"The answer is none."

"None? I don't believe you!"

"None."

"There has to be one you got the hots for. I mean, the blonde one took the cake, but the rest of them looked delicious too."

"I hate you sometimes."

"If you don't want him, I'll take him."

"Do not ever come near my work."

Asami giggled and they continued to shuffle from side to side along the pavement, sometimes veering dangerously close to the road, but always stepping away just before Sumire's right foot went over. Asami eventually guided them into a Yoshinoya. The smell of beef wafted over them and they both inhaled dramatically. They exhaled and looked at each other in excitement.

"Gyudon!"

"It's been so long since I've had some!" Sumire slipped Asami's arm off and clapped her hands together.

"My treat today!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Take it as my thank you for performing today."

It wasn't long until they were both seated and eagerly digging into their bowl of rice topped with thin-sliced boiled beef and caramelized onions. Asami covered her bowl with pickled ginger.

"No matter how many times I try, I can't eat too much of that. I don't know how you do it."

"Like this." she scooped a large glob of bright red slices of ginger root and tossed it into her mouth.

"Yuck yuck yuck. It's too strong."

"So we need to continue our conversation…" Asami said after swallowing.

"About? Oh…"

"Are you serious? Not one of them has caught your interest?"

She shook her head.

"I feel like you're lying to me."  
"I'm not thinking about that right now, you know that."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you don't feel a little tingle when you're looking at one of them."

"..."

Her shorter friend's face had turned a deep shade of red.

"So you have? Who caused the tingling?"

"Stop it."

"Who did it?"

Sumire set down her chopsticks to pat her heated face.

"Can I guess?"

She nodded.

"The one who looks like a prince."

"Who?"

"Tall, pale, and handsome."

"Itachi-san?"

"Mmhmmmmm."

"He's really kind and sweet and conscientious, but…"

"He seems most like you're type. He'd treat you right."

Sumire furrowed her brow. _Itachi-san? Would I like him?_

"But it's not him so…" she sipped from a cup of water. "Oh! The beefy one."

"What even-"

"Pale dude number two."

"Asami."

"He was eyeing you during the whole practice. With those lavender bedroom eyes!"

"Hidan?" Sumire's voice almost came out in a snarl.

"Okay that's definitely a no."

"Hell no."

"Hmm."

Sumire pushed grains of rice around her bowl with the tip of her chopsticks.

"Short red head?"

"Hell. No."

"What'd he do?"

"He's an ass."

"Okay…" she took another large portion of food into her mouth and chewed.

Sumire, suddenly not feeling hungry, decided to save the rest for later. _She's gonna end up going through all of them at this rate._

"Wait, you don't have an old guy fetish, do you?"

"NO."

"So not the creepy looking one… what about the muscular blue dude?"

"Kisame-sama is great, but not in that way. He's really fun to be around."

"Then it was…" she smirked. "It was the blonde."

"Shut up." she averted her eyes.

"What happened?"

It took her quite a while to admit it, but the moment she did Asami squealed. The attention of the other restaurant patients was drawn. Sumire bowed her head in apology while her friend continued to make delighted sounds.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Asami, please."

"Look at my girl go!"

"C'mon let's go."

Sumire continued to apologize as she dragged her friend outside and down the street.

"So are you gonna date him?"

"No!"

"No? Why not?"

"That's not important right now!"

"Romance is always important!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you thank you!**


	10. Urges

**Tuesday Evening**

The bottom of Sumire's white dress fluttered around her thighs as the automatic door closed behind her. She scanned over the fairly large pub until she spotted a familiar face near the very back wall. He was seated in a large circular booth. They locked eyes and both smiled.

"Sumire-chan!" Naruto called with an eager wave of his arm.

He hopped up when she neared and gave her a gentle hug. She patted his back then slipped into the booth. He plopped down beside her. His blonde hair was spiked up as usual. Every part of him was exactly as she expected. A worn orange and black jacket rested atop a plain grey t-shirt. His ensemble was complete with grey sweatpants. He was never one to dress up.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They're all on their way. Hinata should be here soon."

"It's been a long time since I've really talked to you. How has everything been?" Sumire asked.

She took one of the glasses of water and sipped while he spoke. Sumire enjoyed the conversation. She usually found interacting with Naruto to be a breather from speaking with other men. He was always friendly without being too friendly.

"You're not all that bruised up though."

"Yeah, I guess I've gotten a bit stronger." He raised an arm and flexed.

He had detailed his most recent scuffle with the neighborhood bullies.

"Or maybe your body is used to getting the crap kicked out of it." She joked.

"Maybe so!"

Sumire spotted Sakura entering the izakaya. She wore brown shorts and a pink top.

"Sakura is here." Sumire said, pointing towards the door.

A moment later a grumpy looking Sasuke entered. Sakura turned around to face her boyfriend and patted his chest. Sumire could see Sakura's lips moving, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Sasuke shifted in his white button up and black skinny jeans. A few of the women sitting at the surrounding tables eyed him with interest, but he did not notice them. He was gazing at Sakura's face with a softness to his expression that was so unlike him. His usual expression returned just as Sakura spun from him and headed towards the booth.

"Sasuke is here too." Sumire warned.

Naruto didn't seem concerned with her warning. _Maybe everything's okay then? Have I really been that distant from everyone these past two weeks?_ The pair reached the table quickly. There was an awkward exchange of greeting between the four of them. A silence consumed the table for quite a few moments, but Sumire noticed a pair of black eyes staring her down.

"Are you still mad?" she broke the silence.

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. Sakura sighed and smiled affectionately at him.

"You said you weren't."

"What? You make Sasuke angry?" Naruto joined.

"He was upset that Sakura and I hadn't told him I was working with his older brother." Sumire explained briefly.

"Not that I was obligated to tell him in the first place." she continued with a slightly louder voice.

His glare returned, but the silence remained. The pub became crowded and loud. Thankfully they had ordered drinks and snacks before it became too busy.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata emerged from the bustling crowd and she rushed to his side at the end of the booth.

"Sorry for being late."

"It's fine, we just got here too." Sakura reassured her.

"Where are Kiba and Shino?" Sumire asked her.

"Ah, Shino had to stay home to help his parents and Kiba said he was on a date."

"A date?" Sumire cried out in surprise.

"I know. I was surprised too."

"Where have I been all this time?"

"Work." Sakura said quickly.

"Is there anything else that I missed?"

"Ino and Sai are coming today too."

"Oh okay."

Sumire picked at the side dishes on the table. _So that means, I'm going to be surrounded by three couples? This is why I usually like Kiba and Shino here, but now I'm going to be what? A seventh wheel?_ The group ordered more drinks and a few more plates of food, while they waited for the final couple to arrive. Sumire nearly finished an entire bottle of sake by herself when Ino and Sai entered the izakaya. Sakura noticed how much Sumire was drinking. _Is something bothering her still? Did something else happen over the weekend? I shouldn't ask until we're alone though, since it's such a big group._

Sakura felt something soft against her cheek. She turned bright red when she realized it was Sasuke kissing her. His arm had been around her shoulders since they sat down. She looked at the bottle of sake that they had been sharing and saw it was already halfway empty. _He's drinking a lot too? He always gets "handsy" when he's drunk. This may be a problem._ His lips trailed up her chin to her earlobe.

"Take your clothes off." He whispered.

Sakura put her hand over his mouth.

"Remember where we are." She said to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, then looked over the group.

"This is annoying." He grunted and poured himself more sake.

Naruto seemed to have been drinking a lot as well. His face was red and his voice was even louder than usual. Hinata was trying to keep him from getting up, because he seemed to have noticed someone across the room that looked familiar.

"Naruto-kun, you can go speak to them later. Just stay right here with your friends, okay?" she said while gently latching onto his sleeve and tugging him down back to his seat when he attempted to rise.

Meanwhile Ino and Sai sat across from each other, awkwardly exchanging glances. Ino, between long monologues about herself, would swallow a few shots before starting up again. Sai was very quiet, but still listening to her talk. He was eating but was uninterested in the bottle of sake that was beside him. Ino took it from his side and poured herself and Sumire another drink.

Sumire threw back the shot and glared at the tabletop. _Seventh wheel. Seventh wheel. This sucks._ Her body was warm and heavy. _All of my friends are in relationships and here I am a seventh wheel. Are there even cars that have seven wheels? No. Of course not, they have six. Right? There are cars with six wheels right? Yes. I think so. Six wheeled-cars. If not someone should invent them._

"Sumire-chan! Are you alright? You are so quiet!" Naruto yelled near her ear.

"Don't yell at me!" she screamed.

Everyone fell silent. Sumire took another shot and continued to glare at the table.

"Whoa." Naruto said.

"Sumire-san, is something the matter?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine." she responded shortly.

Sasuke chuckled, earning a glare from the already frustrated dark-haired woman.

"The hell are you laughing at?" she growled.

"You need to get laid don't you?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Sakura jabbed him in the ribs.

"Sasuke-kun, leave her alone." _That's just alcohol talking, but he needs to stop._

"I'm just saying, if she had a stick up her ass, then she needs to get a dick up-"

"I'll just give your brother a call." Sumire grumbled.

Sasuke froze mid-sentence. Hinata gasped from the other side of Naruto, whose mouth dropped open. Ino was reaching across the table with her chopsticks in an attempt to feed Sai, but she stopped as well. The piece of pickled radish in her chopsticks slipped and landed on the table. Sai seemed confused by the situation. Sakura looked back and forth between the two, unsure of how to proceed.

Sumire regretted what she had said, but was so angry she didn't even consider apologizing.

"What did you say?" Sasuke hissed.

"I said…" Sumire paused.

She tried to will away her desire to continue arguing with him. However, when his lips parted to speak again another wave of alcohol induced anger overwhelmed her.

"I said if I feel like getting laid, I'll just call your fucking brother."

His mouth was open, but he was having difficulty responding.

"Maybe for once you'll hear me fucking in the apartment instead of you two all the time."

Sakura was staring at her as well. Sumire met her saddened gaze and felt a sobering chill come over her. _I just said that in front of everyone. Oh no._

"Stupid bitch." Sasuke sneered.

Sumire snapped.

"Let me out."

"Sumire-san," Hinata started.

"No, move. I'm leaving."

Hinata pulled Naruto from the seat. Sumire quickly shuffled out of the booth, the cold feeling in her body intensifying as everyone stared at her, and walked away from the group. _I can't talk to her with that shit head around. I'm sorry Sakura, I'll apologize to you later._ She rushed out of the izakaya as quickly as her weakened legs could take her. Outside she took in a breath of humid air, which only made her extremely nauseous. She stumbled over to one of the trees that lined the sidewalk and leaned against it.

"Hai, hai, go ahead and throw up." said a friendly and awfully familiar voice.

"Kisame-sa-"

She bent over reflexively and hurled into the dirt surrounding the roots. A few gasps came from those passing by the small woman. Kisame threw his coat over her shoulders and partially over her head. He gently stroked her shoulder blades through the cloth in an attempt to soothe her. Her body shivered. _Why am I running into coworkers right now of all times? It's like I'm in some shitty fanfiction!_

"Let me know when it stops." He said.

"Kisame-sama, what…" she felt the disgusting liquid bubbling in her throat again.

"Don't talk yet."

She grimaced when the feeling subsided.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to speak as she straightened.

"I was taking a walk. I turned the corner and saw you so I figured I'd say hi." He explained with his hand still rubbing her back.

"All done?"

"I think so."

"Looks like you partied a little too hard."

"I'm sorry, I'd laugh if my head wasn't pounding."

He chuckled.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah." she started to move, but she stumbled against him.

"I see you can't."

He steadied her, turned around, and crouched.

"Hop on."

"Huh?"

"I'm giving you a ride home."

Sumire started to laugh, but stopped to let out a moan of pain.

"C'mon."

"Hai."

She rested against his wide back. She grasped onto his shoulders while he took hold of each of her thighs, firmly balancing her as he stood. Her fingers gripped his dark green, cotton t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, that I'm having you do this."

"You are super light, don't even worry about it."

"I'm not thin…"

He chuckled and readjusted her with a bounce. She yelped in surprise.

"You're so tall. This is kinda scary."

"What is?"

"Being so high up."

"Oh that's right, you're super short."

"Don't remind me."

"What are you, five feet?"

"Five foot two, thank you very much."

Sumire looked at how small her hands were in comparison to the width of his shoulders.

"You're really big too."

"You aren't wrong there." He said, afterwards letting out a sly chuckle.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, what's your address?"

"I live one train ride away." She said softly, then told him her address. "I could… take a taxi."

She paused to think about what she was going to say.

"I don't know if I should leave you alone with a stranger."

He could feel her fingers squeezing tighter on his shoulders. Any indication of her nervousness was noticeable to him and he waited patiently for her to speak again.

 _Is it safe to go home with Kisame-sama?_ she thought. _I'm so drunk he could take advantage of me._

"Do you want to stay over? You could text your roommate to let them know where you are."  
"I am not talking to her right now."

"Ah."

He slowed his pace to give her time to think.

"I can drop you off at a hotel?"

"Oh yes…" she felt another chill in her body, "No, I don't think I have enough money. Ahhh, Kisame-sama. Promise not to do naughty things to me."

SHe drunkenly nuzzled her face against his shoulder blade.

He laughed. _Naughty things? She's seriously drunk._

"I would only do naughty things to you if you wanted me to. Especially not when you're drunk."  
Sumire blushed deeply at his words. He looked back at her.

"Send someone a text letting them know where you are, if that'll make you feel better."  
"Okay." She said and rested her head against his back again. "Remind me again when we get there."

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a little while longer when Kisame felt her body relaxing against his back and her breathing even out. _So she fell asleep huh? How cute._ Her thin arms slid over his shoulders until they were hanging loosely on either side of his head. _I guess I'll text Itachi-san and let him know._

 **The Following Morning**

 _These sheets are so soft. I don't want to get up. How do I not have a… of there it is. Ouch._ Sumire buried her face in the pillow and groaned. Her eyes shut tight from the aching pain vibrating through her skull. It was then she noticed a foul taste in her mouth. _Wait. These aren't my sheets._ She shot up straight but winced from the bright light. _Where the hell? This room doesn't look familiar._ She looked around slowly. _I remember walking out of the izakaya, but other than that… Did I get taken home by someone?_ She looked over herself. _I'm wearing the same clothing as yesterday._ Despite the protests of her muscles she slid off of the large bed and approached the door. She peeked into the hallway nervously. _This is a house, like a house house. It's so huge. It's so nice! This person must make a lot of money._ She stepped out into the hall.

As she gazed in awe at her surroundings a faint vibrating started up in her pocket. _Eh?_ _Itachi-san?_ She held the receiver to her ear once she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Sumire-san. Are you alright?"

A bit of heat rose to her cheeks at the sound of concern in his voice.

"Yes. I'm okay."

"Are you still at Kisame's?"

 _Wait, is that where I am?_

"Sumire-san?"

"Uh, yes. I think I am." _I guess if I'm at Kisame-sama's house everything is okay. I guess…_

"You think?"

"Yes. I am still at Kisame-sama's" Sumire walked down the hall as she spoke, still searching for the owner of the house.

"It's a really nice house." She spoke absentmindedly

"Where is Kisame?"

"I am currently looking for him. I just woke up."

"Ah."

Itachi became silent.

"Kisame-sama!" she called out.

She waited for a response, but instead heard shuffling coming from behind her.

"Sumire-chan, you are awake."

 _When did he start calling me 'Sumire-chan'?_

"Kisame-sama, good morning." She spun.

She was met with a muscular blue torso just a few feet from her face. Her line of sight fell away.

"Are you on the phone with someone?"

"Oh. Yes. Itachi-san is on the phone with me." She was looking down at the ground.

"Give the phone to Kisame, please." Came said person's deep voice.

"Okay."

Sumire held out the phone.

"It's for you." She said.

He showed her his sharp toothed grin and took the small device. Sumire stole another glance at him. _Damn._ Kisame faced away from her as he spoke on the phone. She scanned over his arms and back. _DAMN. He is like… DAMN._ She tried to distract herself by studying the flooring, but was concentrating so intensely on the lines in the wood that she failed to notice him standing in front of her.

"Oi, Sumire-chan."

"Hai?"

He handed her back her phone and calmly ambled by her towards the kitchen.

"Oh thank you." she kept her eyes down as he passed.

She noticed the call was still active.

"Hello?"

"Are you going to be fine going home?"

"Yes I should be, thank you."

"Please text me when you get there."  
"Hai."

 _He's being a bit overprotective. I'm an adult. At least I think I am._ The call cut off and she placed her phone back into the pocket of her dress.

"Want something to drink?" she heard Kisame call from around the corner.

"Oh god, yes please." She moaned.

 _Whatever this taste is I don't want to know. Well, I do, but I'm really hoping it's just something bad I ate and not… oh god. Did I have sex with Kisame? Oh no. Oh, I'm so freaking stupid._

"Um, Kisame-sama?" she said meekly as she entered the kitchen.

"Hmm?" he was pulling a pitcher of water from his refrigerator.

"Did… what happened?"

"You mean last night?"

"Yes."

"I found you throwing up outside a bar, so I brought you here to sleep it off."

"Oh…" she took the cup of water he offered her. "And that's all, right?"

He gulped down his own beverage and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Would anything else have happened?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"You were wondering if we had sex?"

She turned bright red and nearly dropped the cup in her now shaking hands. He noticed her becoming nervous and he let out a laugh.

"Don't worry, I prefer my girls sober."

She sighed in relief and took a long drink of water.

"Would it have been that bad if we fucked?"

She nearly spat.

"H-how can y-you just say things l-like that!" Sumire hid her face behind the bup.

He grinned. _She's shy, that's cute._ He gently reached a large hand out and patted the top of her head.

"Comes with age I guess."

She followed him to his living room where a large couch, a dark brown coffee table, and a large television were set up. Against the wall, beneath the mounted television were shelves stacked with neatly organized game systems.

"You have so many games."

"Passes the time."

He sat down and patted the cushion behim him as an invitation. She sat beside him while still sipping at her cup of water.

"I almost forgot… thank you for helping me." She said, smiling at him. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. I kind of just stormed out of there without thinking, haha." She laughed awkwardly.

"No problem. Do you remember what happened?"

"I only remember up until walking out."

"So then why'd you storm out of there?"

"I was getting pissed at my friends."

"Hmm." He seemed mildly interested.

"Well…" she sighed, "I was a bit jealous I guess."

"Of your friends?"

"I was with three couples. It made me feel lonely." Sh said, her voice weakening.

She felt worse after admitting it out loud.

"I really fucked up."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask for more information.

"I said some stupid things that I shouldn't have. Damn it." She rubbed the side of her head.

 _How am I so comfortable telling him all this? I guess he's just easy to get along with._

"So you've been feeling lonely? That's surprising."

"Is it?"

He leaned towards her.

"You're so cute, I assumed you were taken."

When she turned to him she was reminded that he was shirtless. Her temperature immediately rose. She shook her head as though it would make his compliment disappear before taking another long drink of water.

"Well," she felt his breath on her ear and her face flushed completely, "If you ever get lonely again, I'd be happy to provide you with some entertainment."

"How can you say things like that after seeing me drunk and throwing up?" she tried to divert the conversation, leaning away from him slightly.

"I've seen way worse than what you were doing last night, sweetie."

 _Sweetie? I may vomit again._

"But it was gross wasn't it? Super unlady-"

He silenced her with a rather rough kiss. She gasped in surprise and felt his tongue snake out to brush against her lips. _This is bad, this is really bad._ The glass slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor. However the glass did not break. Instead it wheeled across the hardwood, spilling what was left of the liquid. She hoped the sound of the crash or at least the taste of her vomit would stop him, but he pushed her down onto the cushions. The feeling of his hands on her body caused a soft moan to escape her throat. _Damn it._ He lifted his head and grinned.

"I've touched you just a tiny bit and you're already this excited."

His thumb brushed against the cloth beneath the curve of her breast. She gasped and looked away from him. He chuckled while looking over her red face and the rise and fall of her chest as she weakly panted. _How am I already so hot?_

"Your body must be starved."

"I can't do this with a co-worker." She managed to say. _As turned on as I am, I can't. My job… I'll lose my job…_

"We're not at work." He responded.

His hand moved back and forth beneath her breast and she bit her lip.

"Just relax and enjoy."

His other hand rested on her thigh and slowly smoothed up, getting a thorough feel of her soft, pale skin. He stopped at the crease where her thigh and hip met, his hand now hidden beneath the white cloth of her dress. _His hands are so big… Why am I not afraid? Why am I not panicking? Do I… trust Kisame-sama? Do I just… actually want to go through with it?_

He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her neck while his hands slowly caressed her sides.

"K-Kisame-sama." She whimpered.

He met her glossy gaze, just inches from her face. He pressed his mouth to her again, slower. She let out another moan when his hand finally brushed up the side of her breast. He palmed and kneaded her earning an even fuller sound. Her legs reflexively tried to shut tight, but the placement of his knees kept them from shutting completely. She could only squirm at the feel of this enormous man squeezing her so readily. Her hands pressed against his chest to half-heartedly push him away, but her tiny push weakened when he molded his lips harder. A warmth was spreading over her which was only enhanced by the feel of those cool, defined muscles beneath her tiny digits.

Sumire found herself naturally parting her lips and tilting her head to better the angle. He suddenly hooked her thigh up and allowed his other hand to smooth upwards along her waist, beneath the dress. As soon as he lifted his head she spoke.

"Please stop." _But I don't want him to._

He watched her for a moment then, enjoying this image of her laying beneath him with her white cotton panties exposed.

"As you wish."

She resisted a moan of protest as he pulled away.

"Kisama-sama, you're horrible." she grumbled.

Her legs stretched back out and she pulled her dress down.

"You told me no? Or have you changed your mind?"

"No. I can't do it."

"Hmm."

She rose slowly and scooted a bit further away from him on the couch.

"Well if you change your mind, I am happy to offer my services. No strings attached."

"That's so kind of you," she responded sarcastically.

He patted her on the head again.

"We should probably get you home now."

"Yeah."

Kisame collected the cup from the floor and brought it back to his kitchen. She glared at nothing while consumed with her thoughts. _What is wrong with these guys? I can't catch a break at work or at home. Or here… this isn't my home. Ugh._

"Sumire-chan."

"Hai?"

"I called you a taxi."

"Oh, thank you."

She stood slowly and went to the door where she found her shoes. When she turned around she noticed Kisame standing there with a dangerous grin.

"See you at work."

"Yeah. See you then."

She turned and walked out of his home at a brisk pace.

 **The Rest of Wednesday**

The entire taxi ride home she had sat silently, rewinding the events of that morning in her head. As soon as she arrived she collapsed on her bed. She brushed her hair over her face so she could block out the sun that was coming through the window above her head. Her cheeks became red. _Damn. I was ready to let him go through with it, I know it. What is wrong with me? We do not fraternize with coworkers! No!_ A few strands slipped down the sides of her face. His hands were huge. _No! Stop it. It doesn't matter that his hand could almost cover my stomach and that if he put both of them on my waist he probably could touch his thumbs together…_ She rolled over on the bed and screeched into her pillow.

"Damn it!"

 _He's so tall… enough. Sumire stop it!_ She looked over at her alarm clock. _I have class in four hours. I've missed too many classes not to go. I don't feel like talking to people…_ She climbed out of bed to prep her clothing. She placed them in a neat pile on the edge of her bed and leisurely walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. When she opened the door to the fridge she felt a bout of nausea. _Guess I'm not eating._ She shut the door and went to the bath to start her shower.

 **X**

 _It's been over two hours since I requested that she contact me when she arrives home. If she had not yet contacted me then there is a chance that Kisame has done something to her._

Itachi tried calling her but it went to voicemail after the second ring. He gripped his phone tightly, a combination of irritation and concern filling him. He dialed Kisame's home phone number finally.

"Ah."

"Kisame."

"Oh Itachi-san."

"Has Sumire-san already gone home?"

"Yes, I sent her in a taxi a few hours ago."

"And she has not contacted you that she had made it home?"

"No, why would she?"

Itachi became silent.

"Itachi-san I don't think you need to be so worried about her all the time." His unique voice took on a playful tone. "She seems perfectly fine with being alone with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not afraid of me at all. In fact, she was excited to see me." Kisame swallowed a few mouthfuls of cold water.

"Kisame. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she didn't want."

"Kisame."

"Relax. If I wanted to take advantage of her I could have done it when she was passed out drunk in my guest room. I waited until she was sober."

Itachi knew he was smirking by the quality of his voice.

"She has a great body."

Itachi hung up the phone.

 **X**

When she finished she retrieved her phone from her dress on her bed and saw a number of messages and missed calls. She narrowed her eyes at the screen. _Itachi-san? Why did he call me so much? I don't feel like talking still._ She responded with a simple text.

 _I didn't hear my phone ringing, sorry. I'm home._

She placed her phone on her dresser while she prepared for the rest of her day.


	11. A Wild Evening

******A/N: It has been far too long. Far too long**.

* * *

 _Something is off about her._ _Normally when something is bothering her she does that whole whining thing, like she did last week, but right now she's silent._ Shikamaru looked at her sideways with his eyebrows knitted together as he studied her blank expression. Neji was on her opposite side and had noticed as well, but instead of looking at her he pulled out his phone and texted Shikamaru.

 _This is strange._

 _I agree._

 _Has she said anything since you've been here?_

 _No._

They looked at one another then at the girl again, who wasn't paying attention.

 _Ask her what's wrong._

 _Why do I have to as her? You ask._

"Sumire."

She blinked as an indication that she heard him, but it took her a few moments before she turned her head.

"Hai?"

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm alright."

"You don't seem alright." Shikamaru stated.

"I don't?"

"What happened with that guy you were telling us about?" He pursued.

"Oh that… nothing's happened with him it's something el-" she froze mid sentence.

Sumire's expression became empty.

"Ino told me what happened on Tuesday."

Sumire's hands tightened into fists atop her skirt. Shikamaru sighed. _So that's what it is, what a pain._

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Apologize of course," she breathed out, "I just have to wait until she comes back on Friday."

"You could call her."

"No, it's okay. I'd rather talk to her in person."

Her blank expression returned.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Neji asked.

"Huh? Yeah."

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair with a sigh. _No it's not okay, obviously. But she doesn't want to talk about it, so we should just leave her alone._ He darted his eyes towards Neji hoping he would reach the same conclusion.

 _There's no way I can talk about what happened with Kisame-sama. If there's anyone I'd want to confide in that… it'd be Sakura, but we're not really speaking right now. I hope she can forgive me for what I said. Gosh I really messed up on Tuesday, but knowing her, she would let it go or at least talk it through with me. I really do have the best roommate ever. She's always so attentive to me…_

"Sumire."

"Yes?"

"You look like you're about to cry."

"Oh, do I?"

"Is everything okay at work?"

"...yeah."

"You hesitated."

 _Neji why are you pushing her?_ Shikamaru looked at the long haired young man that was staring at Sumire with a very serious look in his pale eyes.

"I'm fine." she spoke more firmly.

 _I really just don't want to talk about it right now down it._

Neji, with a reluctant sigh, replied:

"Fine."

 **Thursday Evening**

It took everything she had not to groan when she opened the door to Kakuzu's office and saw Hidan leaning back in a chair by the main desk. Kakuzu was in his office, at said desk, but he was typing on his computer with his eyes narrowed at the dim screen. He was wearing a white hood that hid most of his face, the edge of which was tucked under collar of his dark brown suit. Hidan had on a grey shirt that was just a little too tight and a simple pair of brown slacks. He leaned forward to bring the chair he had balanced precariously on one leg, back onto all four, and stood.

Sumire ignored him, with a quick turn of her head, and approached the small desk she had occupied a few weeks before. On the desk was a large stack of papers that accumulated from the previous cleaning day. She took her seat and opened the small laptop.

Unfortunately, Hidan had no intention of allowing her to work in peace. He dragged his chair over to her, spun it and plopped down with his arms folded over the backrest. She raised an eyebrow at him briefly, but did her best to focus. Hidan stared directly at her as she worked. His eyes had scanned over her outfit the moment she appeared in the doorway.

During work hours she wore semi-casual clothing such as t-shirts, jeans, long-sleeved blouses, skirts, and no makeup with her hair always down. But once again she dressed up, because she viewed clerical work as requiring more than everyday wear. Her long dark hair was tied in a messy bun. A few strands had fallen out and were framing her face. The thin maroon sweater had a swooping neckline and the edge of the fabric ended just above her hip-hugging black pants.

Hidan had been dying to see her in anything other than a t-shirt and jeans. He rested his chin on his quite muscular forearm whilst examining the thin black eyeliner that enhanced her dark brown eyes. Moments passed with those lavender irises running over her form again and again. A bit of irritation began to build in the small woman.

"Can I help you?" she snapped, turning to him with a glare.

He licked his lips when their gazes locked causing an uncomfortable shiver to run down her spine.

"Hidan, you have work to do." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it eventually." Hidan dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Now."

"I said I'll do it eventually. Calm the fuck down old man."

A groan of annoyance reverberated in the room. Hidan sighed loudly in response, while placing his palms on the back of the chair and bending backwards until he could see Kakuzu's face upside down.

"I'll do it now only if I can bring short-shit with me."

"She had other work to do."

"Then she can do that later."

He jumped up swiftly, kicked his chair to the side and grabbed her upper arm, much to her surprise. He pulled her towards the door before she could gasp. Kakuzu glared at him as he dragged her through the door, but he did nothing to stop them. Sumire looked back desperately to Kakuzu but he had already returned to typing at his computer.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own!" she managed as they neared the stairs.

 _He's going to drag me down the freaking stairs, I'm going to fall and break my neck. He's not going to let me go. He's going to… he's going to…_ Her thoughts, which began with considering the immediate danger, quickly descended into her deeper anxieties. _He's going to… he's going to… he's…_ But he let go when they reached the top of the stairs.

"I have other work to do." She repeated Kakuzu's statement.

"You can walk on your own or I can drag you, either way you're coming with me."

He noticed her shrinking, her body language closing, a ripple of fear within her dark eyes.

"C'mon," his tone changed only slighty, "It'll be funner than sitting at that desk and doing nothing all day."

The change was enough for her resolve. _No_ , Sumire wasn't exactly the type who enjoyed being at a desk and completing clerical work. Her least favorite subject was English. _So yes,_ despite her anxieties the idea of traveling somewhere across campus was far more appealing that sitting and filling out spreadsheets. With a deep breath she approached him:

"Where are we going?"

"Just shut up and follow me." he spun around.

She remained just a few feet behind him as they walked through the foyer. When he opened the large entrance door she repeated her question:

"Where are we going?"

"We gotta pick up some stuff from the art department."

"Oh."

The sun was low and there was a purple shade that lined the skyline. Sumire studied the color with mild interest. She was so occupied that she hadn't noticed Hidan turning around until she ran into him. She jumped back.

"Huh? What?"

"What are you staring at?"

"The sky. It's pretty." She said while pointing towards it.

He followed her finger with his eyes. He stared as though he didn't understand what she felt was so interesting about the sky, scoffed and turned back around. _Well shit, sorry. Didn't mean to bother you._ She glared at the back of his head again as they continued walking. _Why the hell did he turn around anyway? Did he want to say something to me?_

He had. Hidan had had something on his mind when he turned around, but he wasn't quite sure how to word it. Then when she ran into him he became distracted and forgot. His irritation wasn't because he didn't get what was so pretty about the sky, but was him thinking: _what the fuck was I going to do?_ Now this was going to bug him. This was going to bug him until he remembered.

They crossed a few streets within the college to make it to the art studios.

When they arrived Hidan went ahead into the offices and filled out the form that he picked up the equipment. They were in a small room that had a single desk and a few chairs lining the walls. There were a couple of male students seated in the chairs and whispering to one another. The shorter of the two was looking Sumire up and down.

"Right this way, the package is a little heavy." The woman at the desk said.

"Wait here." Hidan commanded and followed the woman through the door disappearing from view.

Sumire glanced around the room while patiently waiting for him to return.

"Hey."

She turned to the voice.

"...hi." she said shortly.

"You go here?"

"Yeah."

"What's your major?"

"Intermedia arts."

"Cute."

 _Cute? Cute?_ Sumire didn't continue the conversation. Instead she stared at the door, for once, actually hoping Hidan would appear. Suddenly the pair stood. One circled so he was behind her. She immediately stepped to the side and back up so she was facing both of them.

"Are you working right now babe?"

"Yes I am." _Babe? Who the fuck said you could call me babe?_

"When do you get off? You could come play with us."

"No thank you." She said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"C'mon we'll show you a good time."

"No thank you." she repeated.

"What's wrong? You don't like what you see?"

She tried to ignore them.

"What the hell's your problem bitch?"

Sumire's expression changed from a polite smile to annoyance. Normally she would continue to be respectful, no matter how vulgar the men became, because she never knew when they would turn violent. Perhaps it was adrenaline or perhaps it was the prospect of an equally burly man rushing out to defend her but she snapped:

"Don't you have something better to do than bug me?"

"Little bitch."

One reached out to grab her arm.

"Oi." she heard the voice she was hoping to hear.

"I'm sorry, but you two need to go." The woman from the front desk interjected. "Or I'll call the police."

The two men cursed at the woman as she reached for the phone, but dashed out once she lifted it. Meanwhile Hidan was standing in the doorway to the back room holding the supposedly heavy package with a single hand near his head. He was watching Sumire pretty closely. He walked towards her while lowering the package to his waist.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

She trotted beside him this time as they left the office. He hadn't done much, but in her mind he had done quite a bit. His presence was oddly relieving. He had quite a displeased expression on his face. _Is he okay?_ He looks pissed.

Hidan was pissed, because he still couldn't remember what he had wanted to say to her earlier.

"Hidan-san?" she started softly as they started to cross a street.

He turned his lavender eyes on her, but as soon as he looked at her face his eyes were darting up to the look down the street. She gasped as she felt a large arm wrap around her and her body suspended in air. Reflexively she was shutting her eyes and gripping Hidan's shirt. He landed hard on his side while still holding her tightly against him, his weight crushing the package against the cement. He rose, lifting her up with him and turning around. She heard the sound of tires screeching to a halt and she followed his gaze to a car that was a few meters away. Just as the smoke coming from the tires cleared the two men from the art department offices exited the car doors.

"What the…" too stunned from what just occurred, or what was about to occur, she was unable to finish her sentence.

Hidan stood and her attention was drawn to him. It took only moments for her to notice the blood running down his arm where he had fallen.

"Hi-"

He cackled:

"Man, I've been fucking dying for a fight these past few days."

He clenched his fists by his sides as a large grin appeared on his face. The two men slowly started towards Hidan, both raising their fists. Hidan pulled out a beaded necklace that she vaguely remembered seeing before and he put it to his lips.

"Jashin-sama. Forgive me for not killing them."

 _What? For not killing them? What? Is he praying? Jashin… what? WHAT?_

When he dropped the necklace he was sprinting forward, his body low, and he slammed a fist into the face of the shorter of the two men. The man went flying backwards like a ragdoll and skidded along the pavement. The one still standing attempted to swing on Hidan, but Hidan caught his fist, snapped his elbow upwards, causing a harsh crack. The man howled in pain as he was thrown backwards. Meanwhile, Sumire had her hands over her facing, but she was still watching the altercation through her fanned out fingers.

The shorter man returned to his feet and was stumbling towards Hidan. He knocked him back down with a single half-hearted kick to the gut.

"Fuck, you're weak as fuck."

Sumire let her hands drop from her face to below her chin and they closed into loose fists. She watched the taller man as he grasped at his broken arm. The other man was clutching his stomach in pain. Hidan turned away from the fallen men and ambled back to her.

 _Holy shit… that… was… amazing_. Sumire scanned over him as he neared her. The muscles in his arms flexed beneath the skin. She realized how wide and muscular his chest was. _Hidan is… pretty hot too actually. No no, it's just because he saved me from getting hit by a car, that's all…_ Her gaze dropped to the floor and her cheeks grew warm.

He knelt in front of her, his bloodied arm hanging loosely on his side. The hand that had been on his knee rested on her thigh because she hadn't looked up when he lowered himself. Her dark, wide eyes snapped up to his slightly glazed lavender ones.

"Anyone there?" there was a twinge of huskiness in his voice.

"Uh… yes…" she managed, still staring directly at him.

"Are you hurt?"

She shut her lids tight and shook her head from side to side, causing the fallen strands of her bun to whip around her scalp. She focused her attention on his wound.

"You're arm… Hidan-san."

"Oh this?" he raised it with a chuckle. "This is nothing."

His thumb brushed over her pants slowly. She felt herself becoming hot at the gentle sensation, despite there being cloth that separated his touch from her skin.

"The package…" she motioned towards the mostly crushed package laying on the cement.

He picked it up and shrugged his shoulders. _Wow_ , she thought, but she couldn't think further because his thick fingers were around her wrist and gently pulling her to her feet. She was surprised by the sudden movement and fell against his chest. He grinned at her flushed complexion and her refusal to meet his eyes as she hopped away from him and wiggled from his grip.

 _She's falling for me, I know it._

They walked in silence for the rest of the way back to the concert hall. Her heart was pounding in her chest the entire time. Her anxiety was rising rapidly, due to the reducing adrenaline, but also because she was mulling over what had just occurred. _She had almost died. Almost got hit by a car and died. But the most annoying man on the entire concert hall crew had saved her._

 _What had that been about Jashin-sama or whatever? What did he mean by not killing? And why the hell did I get turned on by seeing him beat people up? I am such a freak._ She watched the ground. _Hidan is a jerk. He is the most unbearable person on the stage crew, there's no way I can see him like this._

She sighed in frustration.

Hidan was looking at her tilted down face. _She looks like she's thinking a lot._ She reached up and pulled the tie out of her hair. It fell all around her shoulders and landed in the small of her back. _Her hair is fucking long._ She ran her fingers through the dark strands and huffed again. _What's up with her? Wait…_ he could see her face was still red. _Is she… horny? Fuck yes_. He couldn't stop himself from grinning.

She finally looked up at him.

"What?" she barked.

"You look cute with your hair down."

Her eyes narrowed with irritation, but she did not argue with him further. Her attention was drawn to the necklace that was hanging in the middle of his chest.

"Um. Hidan-san?"

"Hmm."

"What's that necklace you're wearing?"

She was surprised by the way his eyes lit up.

"This is the symbol of my religion." he lifted it up, bent down slightly, and brought it close so she could have a better look.

"Your religion?"

"Yes. I'm a Jashinist."

"Huh."

"Want to know about it?" he asked.

The excitement in his eyes was something unusual to her.

"Um… sure…"

"Well," he straightened. "Jashin-sama's creeds are simple and boil down to one thing. Complete and utter destruction."

"Huh?"

"Back in the day, we would regularly offer sacrifices to Jashin."

"...sacrifices…" _Oh no, I shouldn't have asked. He's completely…_

They entered the concert hall.

"Well that's what's stated in our book. If I were to kill people nowadays I'd go to jail and there's no way in hell they'd let me completely practice my religion in that sort of place. The rules have changed to fit the time."

"...huh."

"It's the same with animals, it's be a huge pain in the neck to trap and sacrifice them, plus there's all those animal lovers who'd lose their shit. Most of the time, I just have to ask for forgiveness for not being able to kill."

"I see…" _What. The. Fuck._

"The biggest changes have to do with destruction and what we can call, going against nature and society and shit…"

"..." she found herself growing more and more quiet.

She couldn't fashion anymore responses to his descriptions. They started up the stairs to the offices. His smirk returned as they neared the top.

"Our goal is to take and destroy innocence. The number one sin is the opposite of death, but giving life."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement. They reached the door to Kakuzu's office. As she pushed it open he said:

"We have to fuck with no intents of procreation. It's a great rule right? I can fuck all I want as long as I don't get a girl pregnant."

She walked into the office with a look of disbelief on her face. _Why did I ask? Son of a bitch, why did I ask?_ Kakuzu watched her with amusement barely visible in his strangely colored eyes.

"You asked him about his stupid religion, didn't you?"

She nodded with a dejected look upon her face. Kakuzu shook his head.

"Oi, what the fuck did you say, you fucking blasphemer?"

"Did you bring the package?" the dark haired man asked.

"Yeah, here." Hidan entered the room and threw the horribly misshapen box onto the desk.

"What the hell happened?"

"How the fuck should I know? You old fucker." Hidan growled back.

Kakuzu stood and looked ready to hit him, but Sumire quickly spoke.

"Some guys tried to run me over with a car and he saved me! The box got crushed then!"

Her nervousness returned at the feel of both pairs of eyes on her. Her head dropped. Kakuzu was still irritated, but seeing the girl standing there with her head bent was enough for him to hold back. _She's not stupid enough to protect this idiot for no reason and also Hidan's arm…_ Sumire saw dark rest spots on the floor where Hidan was standing.

"Hidan-san your arm, you're getting blood everywhere." She told him. "Let's go patch you up then get back to work okay?"

She grabbed his forearm and this time led him out of the room. Her fingers didn't reach all the way around his wrist. _Holy crap,_ she thought as she knocked onto the door to Konan's office. _He's so muscular. Holy crap_. Hidan stared at her bottom through her pants. _Damn she has a cute ass._ Sumire knocked on the door and waited. When there was no answer she tried the handle. The door opened with no resistance and she paused to check if there was anyone inside _. I guess not._ She released his arm and retrieved the first aid kit from Konan's desk. Hidan closed the door behind him before seating himself on the loveseat. Sumire sat beside him and pulled out the supplies necessary to tend to his wound. A strangely comfortable silence returned as she wiped the scratches and wrapped the bandages. She has been desperately trying to muster the words, even things as simple as this were difficult for her.

"Thank you, for saving me."

He smiled, watching her face as she clipped the wrappings and placed everything back into the kit in her lap.

 _Oh yeah!_

She noticed the sudden change in his expression, as though he had remembered something important.

"You wanna make out?"

She was startled by the proposal. _Make out? With Hidan?_ She blushed. He chuckled.

"Earlier you looked like you were ready to jump me," he said, "So I figured I'd just offer."

 _Yeah, maybe for a split second I thought he pretty attractive but…_ She met his eager gaze. _Damn his bedroom eyes!_

"It's up to you." he added.

 _I'm surprised he's giving me an option, it just seems like something he wouldn't do._ Her eyes dropped slowly looking over his build again. She remembered how incredible he looked beating those guys up earlier.

 _Violence is bad, I shouldn't be turned on by that and he has that weird fucked up religion too! He's not attractive at all._ She patted her red cheeks and looked at him again. _Damn it._

"We have to go back to work."

"That doesn't sound like a no."

"Okay then. No."

He sighed in annoyance and threw himself back against the armrest. _Fuck this guy, seriously._

"You're killing me short-shit."

Her glare intensified.

"All your teasing… fuck."

"Teasing? Are you fucking kidding me?"

He seemed startled by her raising voice.

"Fuck off Hidan!"

She stood and stomped down the hall back to Kakuzu's office. She took a deep breath to relax herself before opening the door. Inside she immediately went to her desk after closing the door and began to work. Her angry flushed cheeks and her stiff posture was noticed by the normally grumpy man. _That's what you get for trying to do something nice for Hidan_. He heard a quick huff over the monotonous tapping of her nimble little fingers against the computer keys. Kakuzu wasn't the type to tend to others. She instead of asking her what was bothering her, as he had a general idea of what may have happened, he called her over. In a few moments she was standing by his desk.

"Pein asked me to teach you some basics on accounting."

"Okay."

"So pay attention."

"Hai."

She took the empty seat beside him. No matter how hard she tried to focus on what he was showing her she couldn't help but remember things she wanted to forget. Her mood continued to drop until a blanket of sadness enveloped her. She did her best to pay attention and when he requested that she repeat what he said, she relayed the information back as best as she could, but she found herself stumbling over words.

Under his natural glare she shrunk. He paused, looked at his computer screen and released a short sigh. Her eyes went wide when a large hand rested atop her head. Her hair was ruffled slightly and he silently lifted it off. She tried to make eye contact, but he was still turned to his computer. She wasn't sure what that gesture had been, but she didn't want to think too hard about it.

"I'll only repeat his once."

"Understood." there was a bit more strength in her voice this time.

The edge of his lip raised, only a millimeter, but it was back to normal just as quickly.


	12. Not Him Too

**A/N: This chapter has not changed much. Slight tweaks. Sorry, I find myself only slightly tweaking the story. I will likely have a few new scenes in the future, but some of these chapters were fine as it.**

* * *

Early Friday morning Sumire arrived to help Itachi with polishing the metal structures that lined the walls every few feet. It was requested by their employer that all the ones visible to the audience be cleaned for aesthetic purposes. They had gotten to work right away.

She had greeted him in a rather cheery voice, but his response was very sollem. Since their first interaction Sumire couldn't shake the feeling that Itachi was upset about something. He did not speak to her for very long normally, but today his answers were exceptionally short.

He had started wiping down the first structures on the left side of the hall and she followed after him with the polishing liquid. He did pause to watch her as she reached as high as she could, but she didn't quite touch the parts he had cleaned. He walked back to her and took the cloth from her outstretched hand. He wiped the parts she couldn't reach.

"Do you guys have another step stool? I might be able to actually help if you do."

She saw the edge of his lip twitch as though he were holding back a smile.

"Unfortunately, no."

She hoped that the tense atmosphere was remedied then, but he returned to his silent demeanor.

"Are you alright Itachi-san?" she finally asked, the comfortable silence she had become accustomed to were now causing her an immense amount of anxiety.

"Yes."

"Okay."

She didn't attempt to force any more out of him.

 _He seems so off. I hope he's okay._ She focused on the task in front of her.

It had been two days since he had spoken on the phone with Kisame and heard him making those rique comments about Sumire. It had been a week since he learned that Deidara had put his hands on her. He didn't imagine it deliberately. It was as though something outside of him was forcing the image of Deidara with his lips pressed to hers or her nude beneath Kisame into his mind. The anger that had formed initially had not dissipated. The more those images flashed across his conscious the faster his frustrations were coming to a boil. _She confided in me what happened with Deidara, she seemed upset about it but now…_ He watched the small woman out of the corner of his eye. She was calm. She looked completely undisturbed by her experience with Kisame.

He noticed her blouse riding up her body as she rose onto her toes again. A soft looking navel appeared. He quickly looked away and mentally reprimanded himself for gazing at her in such a way. He considered himself better than the other men. Itachi was a respectful man. He would not pursue a co-worker, especially one so sensitive.

Yet again, the images of his partners touching her invaded his mind.

Sumire looked down at herself briefly. She tugged her blouse down with the tips of her fingers then huffed when she saw polish fingerprints on the simple solid dark brown top. Her thoughts were interrupted by Itachi's deep voice.

"So you've been getting along well with Kisame." He stated.

Sumire's eyes narrowed at the wall.

Itachi scrubbed the metal rather rapidly. When she looked at him he spoke again.

"You told me you had difficulty with being touched, yet…" his gaze was almost a glare.

"Um… Itachi-san, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Everything is fine."

She would not believe him, not when his words emerged through gritted teeth. Sumire dipped her towel into the polishing liquid gently then brought it to the structure in front of her. _What has gotten into him? He… seems angry. I've never seen him like this._

"I… told you I had difficulty being touched when it was… when it reminded me of what has happened to me. Not every touch is going to remind me of that." She explained, she opened her mouth to continue, but he stood, carrying the bucket with him to the next structure.

She quickly finished up and went over to join him. Sumire expected some sort of response from him but he was silent for the next few hours while they cleaned.

It was only when they needed to go on their lunch break that he spoke to her again. He invited in a rather flat toned voice, but she agreed because she hoped it meant that the tension between them would be coming to an end. They sat beside one another and began their meal, but no words were exchanged. What she hoped would happen did not, instead, she was beset with another atmosphere too much for her to handle. When their meals were completed he finally said:

"I would like to request my favor now."

"Huh? Oh? Okay. What is it?"

"Please remain still."

She gasped in surprised as he grasped both her shoulders and pushed her down along the length of the bench. He tugged at the right side of her blouse to expose her shoulder and collar bone.

"Itachi-san! What are you-"

She took in a sharp breath of air at the feel of his lips on the curved bone beneath her skin. His lips wrapped around a bit of flesh and he sucked hard. She cried out, grasping his shirt and struggling against his grip. The feeling of his tongue darting out to trace along the bone to her neck made her freeze. He said in a breathy voice:

"Forgive me, I've been holding back for so long."

"I-Itachi-san."

His tongue slowly slid up her neck causing her knees to feel weak. _Why is he…_ her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of his teeth against her skin. He bit down on her sensitive spot and caused her to cry out, her body arched from the involuntary jolt of desire rushing to her abdomen. He began sucking there as well while his hands moved to her waist.

"It infuriates me…" He lifted his head to meet her glazed over gaze.

"Huh?"

"...that the other men got to you first."

He descended to the center of her chest and planted a soft kiss just above her cleavage.

"It infuriates me…" He continued, "that they put their hands on you."

He licked above the curve of her breast slowly.

"It infuriates me…" His breath ghosted over the short trail of saliva. "That they know the feel of your skin."

One of the hands on her waist slowly brushed up the side of her body and against her breast. She let out another gasp.

"Forgive me." He repeated and took her skin between his teeth again.

"Itachi-san please stop!" she cried out while trying to push his away. _No, no, not him too!_

Her eyes welled up with tears. His tongue slid up her chest and her neck causing her head to fall away.

"Oi. What the hell are you doing, un?"

Itachi rose, his hands still holding Sumire's waist to the bench, and turned his body partially to the blonde standing just a few paces away. Itachi didn't respond, but he looked displeased that he had been interrupted. Deidara's hand slowly reached out as she sat up and pulled her blouse over her shoulder. He glared at the dark haired man before leading her away with a gentle tug. _He scolds me and then he pulls some shit like this?_ She glanced back at Itachi with tears in her eyes.

Itachi saw her expression and felt an immense pain his chest. He leaned against the backrest of the bench, then rested a hand against his forehead. _I've made a huge mistake._

Deidara brought her into the foyer so she could relax.

"Are you alright, un?" he asked.

"No I'm not alright!" her voice raised as the tears began falling down her face.

Her arms were tight around her own, now shivering body. Deidara let out a sigh of irritation, not from her, but from recalling the image of the Uchiha on top of her. Sumire caught a glimpse of his feelings in his facial expression and mistook it as directed at her.

"Forget it!" she almost screamed.

"Hey, wait!" he tried to stop her from walking away but she shrugged him off.

"Leave me alone!" She did scream finally and took off running.

She snatched her bag from the seats in the back row and barreled out of the entrance as fast as she could. It no longer mattered to her that she was scheduled until evening. She simply wanted to be out of there.

Her legs faltered under her only once as she sprinted home. By the time she reached the staircase that lead to the second floor of her apartment building her legs were burning. She slowly climbed in step by step and made it to her front door. She stumbled inside, feeling fresh tears roll down her face. She dropped her bag and continued to clumsily move about until she collapsed onto her knees in the main tatami room. A loud sob left her lips and she covered her face with her hands. The sob was all that was needed to trigger all of her pent up stress and she bawled. A wave of anxiety overwhelmed her and she felt herself sinking.

 _It's happening again._

X

Sakura was sitting in her room finishing up an assignment when she heard the front door open and Sumire enter. Sakura felt apprehensive to greet her after what had been said a few nights ago, but the moment she heard Suire's sob it was as though an alarm went off in her head. She put her books aside and went out into the hallway. She quickly looked back and forth for the sound and located it was coming from the main room. She rushed over and found Sumire clutching her face and sobbing loudly. Her shoulder were shivering uncontrollably.

"Sumire?"

She dropped down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you having another panic attack?" she asked.

Sumire between gasped was able to manage a nod. Sakura immediately stood and brought her a blanket, gently draping it over her shoulders. She then warmed up some cold tea in the microwave and brought the steaming cup to the trembling girl. Sakura held her hands steady as Sumire gripped the cup tightly.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sakura." She turned her tear filled eyes on her pink haired friend.

Sakura shook her head and wiped a tear from her own eye.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke-kun. I know you've been under a lot of stress."

Sumire gasped for air while still gripping her cup The sounds leaving her mouth sounded similar to hiccups.

"Don't worry, it's going to end and you'll feel much better. This won't last forever." She encouraged her.

Sumire nodded weakly and focused on her breathing. Sakura continued to hold her hands. When her breathing evened out the tense air around them began to dissipate.

"Thank you." Sumire said weakly.

"Of course." Sakura replied.

She wiped tears from her own eyes and smiled at her.

"You can tell me what happened when you feel up for it, but for now maybe you should rest?"

Sumire nodded and slowly rose to go to her room. She cursed at the feel of her tight muscles moving beneath her skin. Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"I sprinted home."

"What? Really?"

"You would not believe what has happened over the past few days."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sumire nodded.

"I'll bring some snacks to your room."

Sumire nodded again and edged her way to her room despite the intense pain in her legs. Sakura arrived shortly after with a plate of snacks and fresh tea. Sumire described exactly what had happened starting Wednesday evening when she had left the bar. She went through all of her encounters in some detail.

"Then what happened with Itachi?"

Sumire felt her cheeks become hot and she explained what he had done. Sakura gasped when she first began to describe what he did and remained with a shocked expression through the entire description.

"I am so surprised."

"Tell me about it."

"Has he tried contacting you yet?"

"I haven't looked at my phone since coming home."

She pulled the device out of her pocket and saw a number of missed calls, texts, and voicemails.

"Holy crap."

Sakura leaned over and looked at the screen.

"Yikes."

"Some are from Deidara-san." Sumire said as she opened the thread.

 _Sumire, hey. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't care. I'm really worried about you, please let me know if you are okay or at least somewhere safe._

"That's, such a sweet text." Sumire said, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

She tapped over to the missed calls. Sakura took the empty plate and the teapot out of her room silently. She knew when to leave her be _. So, two calls from Deidara-san and four from Itachi-san. And two voicemails._ Sumire listened to the first one. She was mildly relieved to hear Deidara's voice instead of Itachi's.

 _Hey are you okay, un? I'm really worried about you. You just ran off and I didn't know where you had gone and I got really worried. Just, please let me know if you are okay, un._

She wiped a tear from her eye and hesitated to click the next one. It was much shorter than the first. She tapped play and slowly brought it to her ear.

 _Sumire-san._ She felt anxiety fill her at the sound of Itachi's deep voice. _Please, pick up the phone._ His voice sounded different from usual though. The voicemail stopped. _What the hell? That's all?_ She sighed loudly and cleared the phone of its contents. She heard the doorbell ring from down the hall and a chill came over her body.

 **X**

Sakura finished washing the teapot when she heard the doorbell ring. She wiped her hands off and walked over. She peeked through the viewer and saw Uchiha Itachi standing outside the door. _Oh no. I'll… she probably doesn't want to see him right now, so soon too. Who the hell does he think he is coming over here after what he did?_

Sakura put the chain on and unlocked the rest. She opened the door as far as the chain would allow.

"What do you want?" she said in a low hiss.

"I wish to see Koizumi-san." He responded.

 _So he's gone back to her surname?_

"I don't think she wants to see you right now."

"Haruno-san, please."

"Sakura?" Sumire's voice came from down the hall.

When Sakura looked back she saw Sumire standing there with her arms around herself. It was the weakest she'd ever seen her. Her face was pale, her legs were trembling slightly, she looked as though she was in pain.

"You should go rest; I can handle this."

Itachi waited silently for their conversation to end.

"Is it…" she couldn't say his name.

"Yes." Sakura answered softly. "Please, Sumire go lay down."

"Just… let me…" Sumire didn't know why she wanted to speak to him.  
Something within her stated to face him. _He came all the way here… If he apologizes, then maybe… maybe that will shorten this…_

"Don't push yourself so much." Sakura left the door as it was, slightly ajar and approached her roommate. "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want too."

"I think I'll be okay." She said, with a tone slightly firmer than before.

Sakura sighed. _Her stubbornness can really…_ She smiled gently.

"If there's something you need I'll be in the kitchen. Just call for me and I'll come out, okay?"

Sumire nodded.

"Thank you."

Sakura returned to her post, within earshot. Sumire, comforted by Sakura's presence, approached the door. She shut it and undid the chain. Her heart rate was increasing but she gathered her courage. _You got this._ She opened the door fully to see Itachi standing there with his head slightly bent. When their eyes met she felt a chill in her spine. He remained silent, unsure of where to begin. As moments passed, her patience thinned and she spoke first:

"After what I'd told you…"

Itachi's eyes shut and a look of pain appeared over his features.

"You were the last person I expected to pull something like that." She said, her voice breaking mid sentence.

"I thought… I thought I could trust you with…" her hand gripped the top of her blouse. "If you were confused about my condition I thought that you would come and ask me more about it… if you had some… if you felt something for me I thought you would talk to me first instead of acting…"

"It's difficult to think clearly when the object of your affections is being touched by others." He finally spoke.

 _Object of your affections… again… that archaic notion of possession…_

"I had hoped you were beyond ideas like that." She felt a bit more confidence filling her. "I am not an object. Who I am touched by… is none of your business."

"It becomes my business when you tell me."

Frustration formed a pit in her stomach.

"No. No it doesn't." her voiced raised. "I had hoped that you were one of the few men who actually understand that women are human fucking beings."

"I don't understand. That is a given… why are you accusing me of such a thing?" Itachi's hands clenched into fists by his side.

His eyes narrowed at her.

"When you put your hands on a woman without permission you are asserting control over her, as though she is your possession. Does that not make sense?" her volume increased.

"I was frustrated by what the other men were doing." He responded, "You seemed fine that Kisame put his hands on you."

"That doesn't matter!" She snapped. "My comfort level with Kisame… is none of your concern. Someone else bothering me doesn't mean you can do the same! But also he let me be when I asked him to. He demonstrated some basic level of decency. The same could not be said of you."

"I think your expectations of me are a bit high, I am a man after all." The end of his sentence was accompanied by a dangerous flash in his eyes.

Her shoulders rose as she took a deep breath.

"I think that every 'man' who has ever said that to me has used it as an excuse for doing shitty things." She said, staring directly at him.

His eyes were slightly widened. When he did not continue she reached for the door and prepared to close it, but froze when he dropped to his knees. He bowed his head close enough to touch the floor and his palms were rested on either side of his head. Her faced flushed deeply at the image of him bowing so low before her.

"You are right." He started.

It took quite a while for him to continue.

"As difficult as it is to admit, I simply did what I wanted without requesting your consent. It was wrong of me to do so. Please forgive me."

 _This is too much._

"It-it's fine please raise your head!" she said.

"Koizumi-san. I'm sorry."

"Itachi-san it's okay, please you don't have to lower your head so much."

He still did not move and she immediately bent to her knees. She grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up. He rose and sat back on his calves finally.

"I've only been thinking of myself. I'm very sorry, Koizumi-san."

"Itachi-san, please enough. I forgive you. Just…"

The look in his eyes, of deep concern for her, caused her heart to beat rapidly.

"Just, remember to ask permission." She said.

He seemed a bit startled by how she chose to word her response. _Does this mean she wants me to make another advance? Or is she just trying to console me?_

Sakura stepped out of the kitchen and saw both of them kneeling by the entrance to the door.

"Um, what are you two doing?"

Sumire cheeks grew hot with embarrassment and she got up as quickly as her tired legs would allow her. Itachi rose gracefully.

"I have said all I needed to say. I will take my leave now." He bowed low. "I hope to see you at work."

"Goodbye."

She closed the door when he was out of sight.

"That was a very intense discussion." Sakura commented.

Sumire laid down on the floor suddenly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sumire moaned.

She stretched out her limbs.

"Just leave me be for a bit."

Sakura started to laugh.

"You are completely exhausted aren't you."

"I feel like pudding."

Sakura laughed harder.


	13. An Evening With Two Artists

**A/N: So I realized that the chapters I really wanted to change were later. So I will be editing those and regularly posting the next few chapters every couple of days. The new things will arrive soon.**

 **Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

 **Saturday**

"I think you should take a break for today, since you don't have work." Sakura told Sumire from the doorway to her room.

"I rested all day and I promised him I would go see his show." Sumire responded as she brushed out her hair.

 _Its 5 p.m. Deidara's exhibition begins at 6 p.m. It takes 20 minutes to get there. I don't want to get there early, that'll be so awkward. There are going to be so many people I don't know, I want to just hide in the background, then go._ Sakura sat beside her on her bed.

"What are you wearing?"

"That." The dark haired girl motioned to a dress draped over the chair by her desk.

Sakura hummed with forced interest.

"What's up?" her friend asked, noticing the change in her tone.

Sakura let out a sigh.

"Sasuke and I are going on a trip soon."

"Ooh! Exciting!"

"For our anniversary."

"Super exciting!"

Sakura giggled lightly at Sumire's enthusiasm.

"I seem more excited than you are."

"I am excited…" Sakura stood and headed towards the door. "I'll talk about it later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just… please don't push yourself too much."

The shift in conversation startled Sumire.

"I'll probably be okay."

"Please call if something happens."

"I will."

 **X**

Sumire felt extremely out of place walking towards the large warehouse-like building. Her wedges clicked against the pavement providing a stable rhythm to the increasing bunch of sounds. There was a fairly large line of people dressed in varying styles of clothing, shouting over the loud music that was coming from the building. _I thought this was an art show… why is there electronic dance music?_ The windows were blacked out, the sign simple but somehow intimidating. She had only ever passed this place on the way to do whatever it was she had planned for the day in town, for once she was standing outside the doors. _This looks like it's out of some movie… Should I go to the back of the line or ask the bouncer? I guess it wouldn't hurt…_ She approached the large man standing behind a red rope preparing to ask him if she was in the right place, but he spoke before she could.

"Are you on the list?"

"Eh? Really? Deidara-san didn't tell me there was a list…" embarrassment filled her. _I doubt I'm on it… I guess I'll go wait in line…_

"She's a friend of the artist. Koizumi Sumire." A familiar raspy voice stated.

"Sasori-sama?" She looked at the red haired man standing just behind her.

 _Whoa, night clothes Sasori-sama._ He wore a dark brown t-shirt beneath an open black dress shirt. A dark brown scarf with thin white lines was wrapped around his neck. His hands were in his pockets and his usual dreamy expression was on his face. The bouncer flipped through the papers on his clipboard.

"Of course. Right at the top of the list." He said.

He unhooked the rope and bowed his head to let him in. Sumire thanked him and made her way inside with Sasori.

"Do you come here often? He didn't even ask your name." she questioned him.

When she looked around she felt overdressed.

"More or less."

Some of the women were in dresses or semi-formal wear and some of the men were as well. There were a number of people in ripped jeans and casual t-shirts.

"The vibe in here is… interesting." She commented.

Sasori looked her up and down. Her hair was down, draped delicately over her slender shoulders. Her black dress stopped just below her knees and was secured to her waist by a brown belt. She had a mini purse with a long strap hanging from her person. _She dresses up well, but the way she's standing, she looks completely out of place._

"Straighten up, you'll draw attention if you look uncomfortable." He stated.

"Oh… sorry."

"Drawing attention seems like the last thing you would like to do."

"Haha, Sasori-sama is very perspective." She followed him from the foyer to the exhibition.

Inside the room were a number of sculptures surround by people. For a moment she thought to go examine one closely, but once she realized he was already walking away she moved to follow him. It relieved her somewhat to be with a familiar face, even if that face was Sasori's. Normally, he would be irritated having someone at his heels for so long, but whenever he looked at her face, the intrigued expressions she made as she examined the sculptures eased his irritation. Throughout the exhibit he found himself looking at her face more often than he spent looking at Deidara's work. The subtle changes in her features, her thin eyebrows knitting slightly, causing faint defining lines in her forehead, the part of her lips when she would focus, the natural pink coloring on her cheeks, the curve of her jawline and the shade it cast on her neck leading down to her shoulders, all caught and kept his attention. Her hair was neat but at the very edges of the strands that framed her face, he saw thin white fibers. She has split ends. Both of them stood partially off to the side. A group of students had entered and were crowding around the sculpt before them.

Sumire felt his reddish-brown eyes on her, so she turned to him. She tipped her head slightly and gave him a questioning look.

"Take better care of your hair."

Her eyes widened at him.

"What?"

He realized what he had said and turned away from her to look at the sculpture he had no interest in.

 _What the hell? Was he staring at my hair?_ She took a tuft into her hand and self-consciously ran her fingers through it. _I'm trying to take care of it…_

Just then a bright spotlight appeared in the center of a slightly raised stage. Deidara stood in the middle of the light with a large grin on his face. The crowd broke into applause. Sumire bit her lip to keep from laughing. _He looks so confident, it's cute and… silly._ The blonde had on a mesh t-shirt and black skinny jeans. A number of different bangles and bracelets were around his wrists and a gold necklace hung down in the middle of his chest. _He looks just like I imagined he world._ A man in a suit introduced the blonde. Deidara begin his speech:

"I began my exploration of Superflat, long ago, un!"

Sumire looked up at Sasori and leaned over to him.

"What's superflat?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

Deidara continued to describe his work in great detail, basking in the glory of having so many eyes on him and his creations. He scanned the crowd between applauses looking for a particular face. He spotted her in the far back of the crowd. Despite the numerous people and the fact that she was short, he spotted her dark hair and small frame. A large grin appeared on his face and he continued his speech.

Sumire had a number of questions brewing in addition to her first. She was preparing to ask Sasori again, but another light appeared on stage over a smaller sculpture than the ones placed throughout the venue.

"Please step behind the yellow line!" the person who had announced Deidara said.

The crowd suddenly began to shift backward at once. Sumire stepped closer to the red head for fear of being separated, the group moved faster than she had anticipated and she was pushed directly against him. His back hit the wall with a single thud. Her face flushed as she looked back at the onoming crowd, taking up what little space there was around them. She slowly turned around accidentally grinding against him.

"Sorry." She said faintly.

"Whatever."

Just as she was facing the direction that the rest of the crowd was, there was a second push back and she had to lean against the slightly taller man behind her. A few moments passed as the crowd dispersed themselves, but she remained mostly pressed to him. _Wait… what… is that?_ She felt something poking her and she looked back at him again. He was staring at the ceiling with his entire face nearly as red as his hair.

"I'm so sorry." She said as earnestly as she could.

"Shut up." He hissed, glaring at her.

She immediately faced the stage and remained silent as the presentation continued. The people around her shifted and she shuffled her feet.

"Stop moving." He spoke in a hurried whisper.

Her cheeks were burning now as his issue was fully pressed to her backside. Sasori's sweaty palms were pressed to the wall behind him, his eyes drifting to the ceiling again. _Think of something else…_ No matter how hard he tried he could not block out the soft vanilla scent coming from the waterfall of hair only inches from his face. The feel of her small hands on his chest had sent a wave of desire through him, but the feel of her rear grinding against his crotch area pushed him too far.

This was unusual for the red head. He rarely felt sexual attraction. He's had women stand before him bare, ready to do anything to please him, and he would feel nothing. Once in a blue moon, a woman would come along that stirred something within him and even then, he required a bit of coaxing to reach his full potential.

He shut his eyes in frustration, hoping it would pass soon. Both of them were so distracted by their situation that they failed to notice that Deidara was preparing to give his demonstration. He had finished setting the explosives that were inside of the small statue and had retreated behind a layer of plexiglass. Along the yellow line towards the front of the crowd, a line of plexiglass shields had been set out, they reached over the heads of the crowd only by a foot.

Moments later an eardrum shattering sound bounced off the walls of the confined space and shrapnel went flying in all directions. Sumire's shoulder hunched and her arms went in front of her body in response to the loud sound. When the smoke cleared the first thing she saw was Deidara's proud expression. She put both hands over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Sasori looked at the girl in front of him, still partially leaning against him, he saw her shoulders shaking and her head slightly bent. _Is she crying?_ She turned around suddenly, grinding herself against him again. He ground his teeth, preparing a biting comment, but when he saw her expression he paused. Her forehead pressed to his chest and she let out a sharp exhale of air. Her shoulders continued to shake, but Sasori understood now that she was desperately trying to hold in her laughter. A smirk pulled at his lips. _So someone else can see how ridiculous his art is…_

The crowd was all applause and cheers. The plexiglass was removed and everyone began to swarm the stage, shaking Deidara's hands and congratulating him on a job well done. Meanwhile, Sumire stepped back from the red head, patting her cheeks as she collected herself. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Restroom." He said quickly, though his arousal had lessened from watching the explosion, seeing her face caused his blood to rush back down to his groin.

He turned away from her, leaving her alone to tend to his growing issue.

Sumire watched him go. _I hope he's okay._

X

A majority of the crowd began to move towards a large staircase near the back of the large space. The music that had been turned off returned, twice as loud, coming from somewhere above her. The strength of the bass caused the ceiling to vibrate. _So… I guess that's where the 'after party' is? I should go congratulate him._ When the staircase was mostly empty she climbed to the second floor.

Upstairs was a single enormous room with hardwood flooring and a long bar. A few stools were set out near it, but other than that there was no seating. A DJ was positioned in the corner of the room, with speakers in various places. The lights were very dim, except for the area designated as the dance floor, a series of strobe lights were flashing above the group that had formed in the middle of the room, all dancing and grinding on one another. She stood near the entrance looking around. In the corner nearby were a group of people passing around what looked like a hand rolled cigarette. The puffs of smoke rose to the ceiling and dispersed throughout the room. The scent was unbearable to Sumire. She circled the dancers to reach the opposite end of the bar to see a balcony with a few people standing around and talking. _That'd be a nice place to hole up when it's less crowded._

"Want anything to drink?" one of the bartenders approached her and leaned over the edge of the bar.

"I'll take a water bottle actually." She responded, opening her purse to grab her wallet.

He pulled an unopened mini bottle from the cooler beneath the bar and placed it on the table for her.

"Don't worry about it." He started as she pulled out her wallet. "Deidara-san said any pretty girls with long dark hair get drinks for free."

Sumire blushed a little and thanked the bartender, still giving him a tip. She leaned against the bar while she watched the group dancing. As they shifted and swayed to the heavy music she spotted long blonde hair. She tilted to get a better look and was able to make out Deidara dancing with a few girls around him. A smile came to her lips as she swallowed a few gulps of water.

"Enjoying the party?"

A man joined her.

"I suppose." She responded to the stranger politely.

"You seem a bit down. I bet a dance will cheer you up."

"No thank you, I'm not much of a dancer."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"No thank you." She repeated.

"Well okay. Thanks anyway." The man showed her a gentle smile. "Hope you have a good time."

He walked away to approach the next girl. Sumire took in a deep breath to calm the bit of anxiety that had built in her from interacting with the stranger. _At least he was polite_ , she thought. The people from the balcony left and she immediately walked over. Sumire leaned against the railing of the balcony with a loud sigh. Sasori emerged from the crowds.

"Me and parties, just don't mix." She said, half to herself and half to the handsome red head approaching her.

"I'll agree with you on that one."

She pouted, too exhausted from working through the crowd to respond to his comment. He leaned against the railing beside her, crossing his arms over his chest. They remained there in a generally comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Did you like the show?" she asked.

He let out a sigh and she couldn't help but smile.

"It's what I expect of him." He said finally.

"Sasori-sama doesn't seem impressed."

He glanced at her sideways.

"What did you think of it?"

"I have no experience to be able to make a comment on someone else's work…"

"It would be better if you flatter him than attempt to be neutral."

"I really have no idea if it's good or not… I really don't."

"Oh I know you don't." a small smirk pulled at the edge of his lip. "Just pretend you do."

 _Again, again with the digs._

"Gosh, you are such a bully sometimes."

"I'm trying to give you some advice…"

"You don't have to be an ass about it."

His eyebrow twitched with irritation.

"Someone is getting a bit too comfortable."

"We're not at work."

"Do I have to sew your mouth shut?"

"Hai, hai. At least it would be done by a professional." She said, tilting her head to the side with a sigh.

The sudden silence made her straighten. Sasori let out a sound that resembled a laugh. He turned his head away from her.

"Did you just laugh?" her disbelief prevalent in her tone.

He turned away further.

"No way, did I make you laugh?" she leaned over to try to look at his face.

As she got closer he looked at her.

"You really have a way of annoying people." Any indication that he was amused had disappeared.

She frowned and stood up straight.

"Jerk."

In her features he could see her mood dropping. The sad look on her face forced him to recall two weeks ago when he had pinned her to the floor.

"Koizumi."

She looked at him slowly.

"About… back then."

 _What is he talking about?_

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened. _He's apologizing for…_ His face had the same expression as it always had, dreamy, distant. A bit of blush rose to her cheeks and a calm gently engulfed her.

"Thank you."

 _Everything's okay now… mostly everything…_

Sasori glared at nothing, trying to will away the heat rising to his face. _There, hopefully that will end this stupid…_ He sighed aloud. _I've had enough of this frustration in my body, it's been preventing me from working efficiently. I've slowed down on my creations all because of this silly girl._ He looked at her again, his eyes studied her form. _This stupid, silly, beautiful girl._

X

"Who's that chick with your danna?" his friend asked. "She's been following him around like a lost puppy."

Deidara caught sight of Sumire and Sasori standing on the balcony apart from the rest of the group. He could tell they were looking at one another and speaking.

"Sasori-no-danna can really pull the babes can't he?"

Deidara could hear what his friend was saying but he wasn't paying much attention to it.

"Of all the girls worth banging here, she has to be near the top of the list."

Deidara pushed off of the bar with his foot and meandered through the crowd. He was stopped multiple times by various people, congratulating him on his achievements, but he was barely there. He wanted to go to her, speak to her, more than anything right now.

X

Sumire lifted the bottle to her lips, but found that it was empty.

"I'm going to get another water bottle." She told the red head and headed back into the musty room.

At the bar she was patiently waiting for one of the busy bartenders to notice her when a different man approached her.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

"It's okay, I only want water."

The man immediately turned to the bartenders.

"C'mon, can the girl get a simple water bottle?" he said loudly.

One of the workers came over and handed him a bottle. Sumire glanced away for a moment, put off by the man's impatience and disrespect to the workers.

"Here you go babe."

She thanked him and walked away quickly. Sasori was still leaning against the railing when she returned. He looked at the opened water bottle in her hands, his eyes narrowing.

"Let me see that."

"Huh?"

He took it from her and looked closely at the bottom, where there were a few tiny patches of white powder. He dumped the contents into a potted plant beside him.

"Why did you… oh…"

"Be more careful, you were almost drugged."

"That asshole." She said softly, "Thank you."

"I'll get you a new one, c'mon."

She followed close behind him. The man was still there lurking around the bar. When he saw her his eyes lit up and a creepy expression came upon his face.

"Hey, you ran off so quickly I didn't get a chance to ask your name." he approached, forcing her to step back.

She was no longer in reach of Sasori and calling out to him wouldn't work over the volume of the music. She forced a smile, but didn't answer the man's question right away. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Her body froze.

"What's your name cutie?"

She felt an arm go around her and her body being pulled away from the man in front of her. A feeling of fear filled her, but when she looked up to see who it was, she was more than relieved to see Deidara. His hand rested casually on her waist, his other perched on his hip. He grinned at the slightly taller stranger.

"Thanks for finding her for me, un."

The man was taken aback by the intruder, but as he looked around, he noticed a large number of eyes on them.

"Sure." He said and quickly spun on his heel, stalking away from them.

"You okay." He asked, turning to the small, slightly shivering girl against him.

She nodded.

"Thank you."

The music around them shifted and a slightly slower song began to play for the speakers. Deidara showed her an excited smile.

"Come dance with me, un."

"I don't… I'm terrible at dancing…"

"It's a slow song, just follow my lead, un." He took her hand and led her towards the dance floor.

Her nervousness returned, but for a different reason. She too had noticed that a number of people were staring at her from the moment Deidara had put his arm around her. He led her all the way into the center of the dance floor, the crowd moving out of the way for him. He gently put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him. He could barely see her flushed face beneath the flashing lights, but just knowing that it was her was enough for him. He swayed a little bit, his smile not once leaving his face since they had reached their destination. She nervously hooked her fingers around the back of his neck and looked up at him.

"What did you think of my show, un?"

She smiled at him.

"I think it was really unique."

He hummed, assuming her statement was a compliment. His hand drifted down to her hips, causing her already fast heart to increase in speed. She looked down at her feet, trying her best to follow him in his simple steps. _I'm so embarrassed. I really don't like stuff like his._ She studied looked back up to his face. _He seems so happy though. I suppose it's fine. We already talked about all this… I just want to be friends… He agreed… I should relax and not read into things._

"How are you doing? I know you're not much for situations like this, un." He asked, leaning down a little bit to speak.

"I'm okay," she responded, "I've been with Sasori-sama most of the time."

 _Oh crap, I left him by the bar. He's going to be so mad at me._ She moved along with his sway but didn't do much else, she was already far beyond her comfort zone.

"Good, I was hoping you'd find him." He paused. "You know it's his birthday on Saturday, un?"

"Really? He didn't say anything."

"He doesn't really celebrate stuff like that, if he had a choice he wouldn't even go to his own party."

"Party?"

"No one told you, un?"

She shook her head.

"On Saturday, after work everyone is going to Kisame's house to drink and hang out." He took the opportunity to press her closer to him. "You should come along, un."

"Am I invited?"

"Of course. Danna might be more willing to come if you're there, un."

She stared at Deidara's chest, not entirely sure what he meant by that statement. The blonde felt a twinge of irritation. _We've just been talking about Danna this whole time. I guess it's my own fault for bringing it up._

"Wanna blow this joint?"

"Blow this joint… up?"

He stared at her with a blank expression and she flushed with embarrassment. _My jokes fall flat on him, oh my gosh…_ He suddenly pressed his face next to hers, a faint chuckle coming from his lips.

"You're such a dork, un."

X

Sasori leaned against the wall with the mini water bottle in his left hand. He could see her from where he stood, wrapped up in Deidara's arms. Smiling, laughing, forgetting where she was and all the eyes that were on her. He could hear people whispering on either side of him.

"Who's that girl with Deidara?"

"She's completely on top of him."

Momentarily, Sasori had felt compelled to retort against the statements that the people around him were spewing. Instead he sighed. _I should probably take her home. It'll become a hostile environment for her soon._

X

 _This song is too damn long. It's nice being with Deidara, but… this song is too damn long!_ It was another minute before the music finally changed and a heavy beat picked up. Deidara noticed her distressed look and guided her out of the crowd. His hand remained on the small of her back as he walked towards the red head. He knew that Sasori was standing near the entrance to the balcony and watching them.

"Sasori-sama, I'm sorry for disappearing." She said to him once they were within earshot.

He didn't respond instead he handed her the unopened mini water bottle.

"Thank you."

She unscrewed the cap and drank it down, sighing with content once she finished.

"It's time to go home." Sasori said, a tone of finality in his voice.

Sumire wasn't exactly startled by his statement. He's very bossy even outside of work haha. She pulled out her cell phone to check the time.

"I suppose it is… I'm hungry though."

"I know, we should go get oden finally, un." Deidara chimed in.

Sumire's stomach grumbled approvingly.

"That sound really good!"

Sasori resisted rolling his eyes while placing a hand on her upper arm.

"Good luck getting out." He addressed the slightly taller blonde.

"I'll slip away, don't worry about that, just meet me at the entrance in 10 minutes, un." Deidara turned, disappearing into the crowd.

The red head pushed her by the arm towards the staircase. When they reached the bottom she stopped.

"I am going to the restroom first, actually."

"Ah."

Sasori leaned against a wall nearby and closed his eyes. People drifted past him in all directions, some to the restroom, some to the staircase, and some towards the entrance.

Sumire finished her business quickly and stood in front of one of the mirrors to self-consciously study her own complexion. She washed her hands thoroughly, excited by the idea of food, especially as something as warm and tasty as oden. A beautiful girl emerged from the stall behind her and stood at the sink beside her. She had long flowing blonde hair, with streaks of various colors. Her dress had a triangle cut out of the center, displaying her well-toned navel. The dress was tight around her bust and hips and overall extremely flattering. She pulled her hair back in a bun while looking at Sumire through the mirror.

"Hi there." She said, her voice was silky and attractive.

"…Hello." _I'm not really one for bathroom conversations, in fact, they freak me the fuck out…_

"You're so cute."

"…thank you." She said calmly. _I feel… some condescension in her voice…_

"You're so short, like a kid." She said with a laugh.

Sumire felt her cheeks grew warm, but she didn't respond.

"I thought Deidara was into real women, not flat-chested little girls. I guess I was wrong."

Sumire hands remained still as the water flowed over them. The woman showed her a smirk in the mirror and sauntered out confidently. Sumire shut off the water and reached for some paper towels to dry her hands. _I'm not flat-chested! Not that that matters anyway! Why are people so mean to each other for no reason, seriously!_ She huffed as she tossed the paper into a compost bin. She looked at herself in the mirror again, looking at the present but not attention-drawing round shapes her breasts made in the top of her own, fairly conservative dress. _See, not flat-chested._ She glanced around then started to punch the air. _Chest-size-does-not-mat-ter!_ She threw a fist with each syllable of her thought. She repeated the motion of her arms and the statement in her mind before sighing. _I really am a huge dork_. She went to the door and pushed it open.

"Always making me wait." Sasori grumbled as she approached him.

"Life is so hard for you." She responded in monotone and headed towards the entrance.

 _This girl…_ He followed after her, an irritated aura forming around him. Sumire felt a wave of regret envelope her. _I totally just said that to him, I didn't even think about it, I just spoke. Damn. It. Sumire. You get yourself in your own messes I swear._ She slowed down her pace so she was beside him. Her eyes were a bit large with worry that he was angry with her.

"I'm sorry, Sasori-sama."

He ignored her, keeping his eyes forward while they exited the building and entered the cool night air. They stood to the side of the entrance. Sasori slowly turned his eyes on her. She waited, desperately hoping he would say something, but he deliberately remained silent, watching her go from worried to entirely uncomfortable. She shifted back and forth, looking at the ground then at him again.

"W-what is it?"

His stare intensified and she felt a shiver in her body. _He's doing this on purpose, he knows silence bothers me. This jerk!_ Sasori's hands went into his pockets and he adjusted his stance so he would be comfortable all while keeping his eyes on her. _Revenge_ , was all he thought while staring her down.

X

It took longer than he would have liked to escape the crowd. Some had come to ask him about the girl he had just danced with. Some had stopped him just to stop him. As much as he loved basking in the attention and admiration, there was someone he wanted to see more.

Outside he found the pair, having a stare down, or more so, Sasori was staring at the small girl, causing her severe discomfort.

"What's going on, un?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sasori finally spoke.

Sumire had been had started to hold her breath after a while, at finally hearing Sasori's voice she exhaled loudly.

"Let's go." Deidara grunted then began walking down the street.

X

Sumire was seated between the two artists, ordering freely and enjoying the broth simmered food. She noticed quickly that bakudan was Deidara's favorite, because the stand owner would quickly hand him another plate of deep fried and boiled eggs whenever he would finish a plate. When they had arrived Deidara had greeted the man like an old friend. The stand owner even asked him how his show had gone. Sasori ordered a single plate and stopped after that, instead he was more focused on finishing half a bottle of sake by himself.

"May I have more wiener-maki?" she asked.

"Hai!"

The man handed her another plate of deep fried sausages.

"Thank you!" she took a bite and smiled at Deidara, "You were right, this is the best oden I've ever had!"

The blonde's face had taken on a deep shade of red. On the other side of him was a large bottle of sake. She reached for it and felt it was empty.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great, un!" he grinned, he leaned forward to look at Sasori. "Danna! You never told me, what you thought of my show, un! Have you finally understood my art?"

Sasori scoffed at him:

"I understand that it's pointless."  
Sumire felt a nervous bubble developing inside of her.

"Danna, I can respect you as an artist, but you have got to understand, un." His arm went over Sumire's shoulders. "Art is the beauty of a fleeting moment…"

He hiccupped, his head falling forward from a dizzy spell.

"Like I said, there's no point in something that's fleeting. Art's value is in its longevity."

Deidara raised his head to glare at Sasori, who returned the look. Sumire sighed, smiling slightly at the pitying look the stand owner gave her.

"I think we should head home, you must be tired." She gently patted the blonde on the shoulder.

He didn't protest so she stood. Sumire pulled her wallet from her purse.

"Oh don't worry about it." The stand owner waved her away.

"But… we had so much…"

"It was his big day. And he comes by all the time. It's no trouble."

"Thank you so much." She bowed deeply.

Sasori had ignored him and placed a few large bills on the table. He silently stood and went to Deidara's side. He slung his arm over his shoulder and pulled the blonde up to his feet. Sumire stood, catching Deidara's opposite side. The two struggled with him as they went down the street, he was still mumbling something about art being transient.

"Where are we taking him?" Sumire asked.

"My apartment is closer than his." Sasori responded.

Sumire nodded. I get to see Sasori-sama's apartment! Interesting. The came upon a fairly high-tech apartment complex with sliding glass doors.

"I can handle him from here." Sasori said. "Call yourself a taxi."

Sumire, used to him barking orders, called her ride. _I guess I don't get to see his actual apartment though._ It arrived in less than five minutes. Sasori stood there with a drunk Deidara hanging off of his shoulder. Sumire waved goodbye to him as she climbed in and headed home.


	14. Ghosts in the Rafters

Sasori dropped the blonde onto the dark brown couch in the middle of his living room. The space was western-style, carpeted floors instead of tatami, no screen doors, a large amount of room for so few bodies. The red head watched his guest as he squirmed, trying to readjust himself on the comfortable piece of furniture beneath him. Just as Sasori prepared to leave him alone, Deidara rose his head.

"You think you're such hot shit, danna." His grunt came out after a few moments.

Sasori's feet halted.

"Dragging her along with you the whole damn night, un. I'm-" Deidara paused to drunkenly gather his thoughts, "I'm surprised you didn't put a leash on 'er."

The red head turned his fiery eyes on the man resting on his couch.

"Cuz you're into that BDSM-QRT-shit or whatever, un." Deidara's grunts came out more guttural than usual.

A laugh came from the shorter man, breathy, full of a mix of irritation at the blonde for speaking so rudely and also frustration that he was being affected by the ramblings of a drunken brat.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Deidara was reluctant to comply but a haze had come over his senses and suddenly the idea of sleeping became more appealing than continuing to curse at the older man. His thoughts flowed about freely, from one thing to another, the success of his exhibition, the amount of phone numbers he had gotten, that gorgeous girl he met at the bar at the beginning of the after party. His mind drifted back to Sumire's smile as he held her against him and swayed to the music he specifically requested of the DJ. _Once I put my arm around her, start playing that slow song, un._ The gorgeous women he had spoken to throughout the night no longer permeated his thoughts. He replayed the feeling, the euphoria of being able to hold that one girl for so long, no interruptions. _Damn_ , his hand rose to his face, smearing his eye makeup, _I didn't think it was this serious…_

 **X**

Sumire relaxed on her bed, stretching her limbs out then pulling then back in, hoping that sleep would take her before her mind was left to wander. She felt restless. _I didn't think so much would happen in one evening…_ Her fingers absent-mindedly brushed over her pillow _. I suppose I handled that all pretty well… socializing is so much work._ She sighed, her muscles finally starting to relax.

 _Sasori-sama is such a tough person to be around, yet, he was so helpful. Almost like he cared about me… haha… that's a funny thought… And… everyone else… Deidara-san… Kisame-sama… Itachi-san even… this is ridiculous… I don't believe it. There's no way… well… Deidara-san kind of admitted to it… and Itachi-san… he sort of admitted to it but also he apologized… Kisame-sama just wants to have casual sex… goodness… maybe I'm imagining everything or this is just one long weird dream… How could all of this happened in just four weeks? I still have 6 left… I hope I can survive this…_

 **Sunday Noontime**

Both girls leaned against the railings lined around the edges of the park. Each girl had a soft serve ice cream in their hand, Sakura's vanilla and Sumire's chocolate. The dark haired of the two repeatedly glanced sideways at her pink haired counterpart, wondering why they had come all the way here and purchased ice cream just to talk about her upcoming trip. _Maybe there's something else she has on her mind?_ Sakura finally turned to her friend.

"How was the art show?"

"Interesting… weird… funny… but not super unpleasant." Sumire paused to lick at her frozen treat. "How was your Saturday evening?"

"Fine."

A silenced encompassed the pair. _Why did she take me all the way here if she wasn't going to tell me what's going on? I have to get to work in a few hours…_

"Where are you going for your trip?"

Sakura had a confused expression on her face for a few moments, but she snapped back.

"Oh yes, that. Sasuke-kun and I rented a small condo by the beach."

"A condo?" Sumire couldn't conceal her surprise.

 _Who has that kind of money?_

"Yeah."

 _Oh right, he's an Uchiha. That family had loads of money… funny… I never thought about that until now… so does that mean Itachi-san is wealthy too? Of course it does, he's an Uchiha._

"And that's… next weekend right?"

"Yes."

"You still don't seem excited."

"I am! I am!" Sakura mustered what Sumire classified as a desperately genuine smile. "Isn't it normal to be nervous on your first trip alone with your boyfriend?"

"…I wouldn't know."

Sakura's forced expression fell into concern:

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"How are you feeling by the way? I mean in general?"

"I'm feeling okay. Things are improving at work."

"Are they?"

"Well, Sasori-sama apologized for what he did and… well everything I'm not completely sure about… but I feel like things are improving."

"That's good."

Sumire opened her mouth, another statement describing how she felt about her work issues preparing to leave her lips, but she stopped herself. _Sakura brought me out here to talk to me about her trip right? She's not talking though. Maybe I shouldn't push her, but I definitely shouldn't go on about myself and oh…_

"Sakura, your ice cream is melting."

The pink haired girl seemed to snap back to herself. The distance in her eyes lessened slightly and she cleaned up the melting ice cream cone. Sumire did the same with hers, again, glancing sideways at her friend in deep concern.

 **X**

"Sumire-san, good afternoon."

"Oh, Itachi-san, good afternoon."

On the way to work a bit of anxiety began to fill the normally nervous woman. _I haven't seen either of them since… well I haven't seen Kisame-sama since Wednesday and Itachi-san since he apologized on Friday._ She remained a foot away from him, keeping her arms close to her body and her eyes away from the tall Uchiha.

He shut his eyes, knowing it would be a while before she was comfortable with him again. He chose not to continue the conversation, instead he went into the supplies closet to retrieve some replacement bulbs. She shuffled in beside him to grab the cleaning supplies.

"Sumire-chan, hand me the duster." Kisame's voice came from the doorway.

"Hai." She felt a chill on her back.

His presence blocked out most of the light spilling into the room. She pulled the duster from between a few brooms and held it over the bent Itachi. Kisame took it, along with a bucket of cloth and headed towards the stairs. Itachi stood and followed. Sumire took a few moments to organize her things in her hands before lightly jogging after them. As she headed up the stairs she heard them engaging in conversation. Their tones were relaxed as they discussed some mundane subject. They were waiting for her in front of a door near the fire exit.

"We are… cleaning the rafters right?" she asked when there was a pause in their conversation.

"Yup, it's pretty scary up there," Kisame grinned.

"Scary?"

"You afraid of ghosts?"

Sumire's eyes widened.

"Ghosts?"

"Enough, we should get to work."

Itachi opened a door that revealed a sketchy looking cement staircase.

"Watch out." Kisame said with a laugh.

Sumire gently punched his arm, glaring at him.

"Stop it, ghosts aren't funny!"

Kisame's grin seemed to grow wider. He elbowed her back, but said nothing. He let her go ahead of him up the narrow, dimly lit staircase. Itachi reached a slab of wood that blocked him from going further. He placed his hand against it and pushed it away. A large poof of dust passed over him, forcing Sumire to cover her face and turn away. Itachi had simply shut his eyes in reaction to the dust and continued forward. When she had recovered, Sumire climbed up into a vast dark space. With the light coming from below her, she could make out only a few feet in front of her. Wooden platforms went out in all directions, with various layering of insulation and support.

 _It's so creepy up here… and dark… damn it Kisame-sama, why did you have to try and scare me like that?_

She climbed up onto the platforms and moved slightly out of the way for the tall blue-skinned man. Once he was up he dropped his head, hunching slightly. She noticed if he stood straight he would hit the low ceiling. _Haha, serves him right._ Itachi walked out into the darkness calmly and brought his hand over his head, his fingers flailed through the air until he fianlly caught hold of something. He tugged and another dim light came on. It created a small circle in the center of the room and flooded outwards, but was not strong enough to brighten the corners of the space.

"I'm going to change the lights, you two handle cleaning."

Sumire set her things in a neat pile on the floor and took up a small broom.

"Sumire-chan,"

She looked up at Kisame.

"Hand me the polishing fluid."

"Ah." She stooped again then handed him a clear bottle.

Something about the look in her eyes made her nervous. _What is he planning?_ Itachi disappeared into the darkness on the other side of the room. Sumire spun away from Kisame and headed towards the corner. She stopped at the edge of the light. _What if there really are ghosts up here? Wouldn't they be hiding in the dark?_ Her palms became sweaty. _No, no. He just said that to freak you out, just get to work and don't worry about it._ She walked forward and nearly ran into the wall. It was slanted towards her at a sharp angle. She stepped back and looked towards the mostly dark ground, seeing an accumulation of dust and cobwebs around her feet. _Gross. When was the last time this place was cleaned?_ Sticking the edge of the broom down, she felt it meet with the wall and she proceeded to sweep towards herself.

With each step, the wooden platforms beneath her creaked. Little squeaks came out of the old wood with each shift of her weight, coupled with the gentle swishes of the straw broom, and the silence of the other two people she was sure were in the room, she found herself increasing in nervousness. _This is so creepy. These sounds are so creepy. I get scared way to easily damn it._

Her anxiety wavered in and out as she swept the floor, gradually making her way back to the light. When she stepped fully into it she looked around and saw no one there. Her eyes darted back and forth, searching for any sign of the shark man or the Uchiha, but the was none. Instead, she had a horrible sinking feeling that she had been left alone in the rafters.

Just as she was opening her mouth to call out to one of them she felt a tap on her shoulder. She screeched and jumped forward.

"Sumire-san?"

When she heard Itachi's deep voice she spun back around.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"My apologies… I thought it would be the best way to get your attention." The handsome dark haired man explained.

She sighed deeply.

"May I borrow your broom for a moment?"

"Oh, yeah."

She held it out to him. The light above them flickered then shut off. The door to the staircase swung shut, bathing them both in darkness. She leapt forward, latching onto Itachi's shirt. He held out his arms to keep from touching her as she nuzzled into his chest. Sumire focused on the warmth of the body she was desperately clinging to, currently her only source of comfort.

"Sumire-san," he said softly.

"I'm scared." Her voice was weak, but he heard her clearly.

He slowly lowered his arms and placed his hands on her back.

"It's alright. There's nothing here that I will let harm you." He petted her hair, "Though I'm sure this is just Kisame's doing."

Her eyes remained shut.

"I need to try the light again. Will you let go?"

She gripped his shirt tighter and nuzzled him again.

"Here." He took her hand in his. "Hold on to my hand."

When she finally lifted her head and opened her eyes, she couldn't see much. She blinked, hoping her vision would adjust soon. After a few moments she was able to make out the outlines of a smile. Though her heart was racing, she somehow felt at ease, seeing such a calm and kind expression upon his face. His fingers gently squeezed around her much smaller hand. _His hand is so warm._ His thumb brushed against her skin, waiting patiently for her to reach some sense of calm.

"Okay."

"Walk with me."

She stepped back from him, then let him guide her the short distance to the center of the room. Every few steps she would hop closer to him, as comforting as his hand was, the idea of being too far terrified her. When he finally stopped, it seemed as though they were still in the same place as before. Her eyes hadn't adjusted much to the darkness. His hand reached out above his head and he found the beaded rope that switched the light on and off. He tugged and there was a click, but no light came from the fixture above him.

"Wait here for one moment."

Panic entered her when his hand slipped away, but he was already too far out of her reach. Her arms went around her body and she looked around frantically, anticipating that someone or something would jump out and attack her. As her panic intensified she heard footsteps headed towards her. _No, it's just Itachi-san, it's just Itachi-san._ She repeated the statement in her mind over and over. A large hand was on her shoulder and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Within the next moments the light was on, Itachi having replaced the bulb, and Kisame standing behind her with his arm outstretched.

"That was not funny!" she yelled at the tall, slightly hunched man.

"I'll have you know, I didn't do that."

 **X**

Kisame had risen his head when he heard the light go off and the door to the rafters shut. He stood up straight, banging his head against the wood, which forced him to crouch. He rubbed the ache in his skull while listening to Itachi and Sumire whispering to one another some distance away.

"…Though I'm sure this is just Kisame's doing."

 _Gee, thanks Itachi-san. Didn't know you thought that highly of me._ He listened to them as they shuffled across the platform to the middle of the room, then the repetitive clicks of the light being tried. _I guess I should let them know where I am._ He walked over to the girl that he could just make out, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dark around him.

 **X**

Sumire stood up, still glaring at the shark man.

"I swear I didn't." he repeated.

"Then who did?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Ghosts?"

"That's not funny!" her hands were now fists under her chin.

Her next glare was accompanied by a frustrated flush on her cheeks. _She's so damn cute._ Itachi went beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." She straightened.

"Shall we get back to work?"

She nodded slightly, throwing Kisame yet another glare. Sumire handed Itachi the broom he had asked for then grabbed a small brush and dustpan. She headed back to the spot she occupied before, cleaning up whatever dirt she could see with the assistance of the dim light.

 _I seriously do not believe that he didn't plan that somehow. With his sick sense of humor, he probably has more shit planned for the rest of the night. That huge jerk. There's no way I'm going to sleep with you now! Not that I was going to do that in the first place!_

Sumire became lost in her vengeful thoughts, so much so that had not noticed a presence behind her. She paused in her vicious cleaning, waiting for the person behind her to make their presence known, but there was only silence. A chill rushed down her spine suddenly and a hand was on her back. She stood, spinning around, horrified to find out that there was in fact, no one behind her.

 _Fuck. This. Shit._

A few feet away she heard movement and she prepared to throw the objects in her hands.

"Are you still freaked out?"

She was almost relieved to hear Kisame's voice. He came closer. She prepared to answer, but froze. A tiny puff of cold hair brushed along her neck and the sound of breathing became audible. She sprang towards Kisame, repeating what she had done earlier to Itachi.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Don't fuck with me, you must've heard that."

Kisame's large hand rested on the small of her back, the other was to his side, holding a dirty rag.

"As fun as it is fucking with you, no I didn't hear anything."

She moaned and pressed against his muscular torso.

"Isn't there any other work I can do?"

A few ideas, many of which that couldn't be classified as work crossed his mind, but instead of voicing them he rubbed her back.

"Nope, this is all that is scheduled for tonight. So finish up quick so we can leave."

She moaned again.

"What did you hear exactly?"

"Breathing."

He laughed.

"That's it?"

"It's not funny!"

He rested his large hand on her head, causing her to look up at him. He showed her his teeth and she frowned.

"I bet I'm scarier than whatever's in here."

"You are not scary. Not. At. All." She patted her hand against his chest with each syllable for emphasis.

His grin grew wider.

"You wanna bet?"

She stepped away from him.

"Actually no."

"Good choice."

Itachi came over just as their conversation was ending to hand her back her broom.

"Is everything alright?"

"Sumire-chan said she heard breathing."

She pouted at the tall man. Itachi looked at her frustrated expression.

"Are you going to be able to finish your work?"

Sumire immediately nodded. _I know I'm just being overdramatic. I can handle this much! No way I'm letting a ghost or whatever prevent me from working! I'm probably just imagining things anyway! It's all Kisame-sama's fault._ She rushed back to her area to continue cleaning. _Fuck ghosts. Fuck everything. I do what I need to do. Fuck ghosts._ She repeated the statements as a supportive mantra. Both men watched her for a brief amount of time, both with slightly amused looks. Itachi put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing while Kisame let out a few chuckles _. She doesn't realize she's speaking aloud_ , Itachi thought.

 _So cute_. The short phrase crossed both of their minds and they each returned to their tasks.

The evening continued with little interruption. Sumire became consumed with her work, motivated by the idea of getting out of there as soon as possible. Itachi informed them that he would retrieve a wastebasket. He pulled the door open to the staircase and climbed down. Sumire glanced around quickly, making a note of where Kisame was, and continued to sweep debris into a small dustpan. She heard his footsteps approaching before he spoke.

"You done yet?"

"Almost." She rose to face the man that was now near her.

"Have you finally calmed down?"

"I guess."

A loud scraping sound came from the opening to the stairs and Itachi emerged with a large trashcan. He pulled it up and set it beside him before standing.

"Empty the dustpan in here." He informed her.

"Hai."

Sumire returned to cleaning for a second time, this time making actual progress by having a place to dispose of the dirt. Itachi grabbed the smaller brush and assisted her. Together they were able to clean that half of the space quickly. Suddenly what sounded like a million fingernails tapping against a wooden surface filled the room, causing her to freeze in place. Itachi looked around, pulling something from his pocket.

"What was that?" Sumire asked, standing and looking around as well.

 _No no more, I just freaking calmed down._

Kisame was standing as well, his eyes scanning the dark parts of the opposite side of the room. A light appeared before them and she saw the object Itachi had pulled from his pocket was a flashlight. _Wow, good thinking._ He went to investigate with Kisame behind him. Sumire stood near the opening to the staircase, believing distance was better than following this time. He shined the light on a stack of boxes in the furthest corner. When he reached out and moved one a screech-like noise came from behind them. He didn't even flinch. Instead he pushed the boxes aside, revealing a small furry animal, shivering with fright. It's teeth and claws were bared at the two much larger creatures in front of it. It scurried past them into another corner of darkness.  
"Oh, poor thing." Sumire said aloud.

Her anxiety all but disappeared at discovering what she assumed was the culprit to her worries. Itachi let the light rest on a small plastic bowl and bits of dry dog food that were set out on the floor.

"I'll give you two guesses as to who did this." Kisame said behind him.

"I don't need to guess." Itachi glanced at the taller man as he walked by him.

After a chortle Kisame responded:

"He really commits to his character doesn't he."

Sumire was confused by the turn in their conversation.

"I suppose we cannot finish cleaning until this issue is taken care of." Itachi stated. "I'll take the trash can out to the dumpster. Sumire-san,"

"Hai?"

"You should head home. It would be best if you are not around a rabid animal."

"You shouldn't talk that way about Kisame-sama."

Itachi paused. Sumire felt a flush come over her cheeks _. I really just… keep fucking up don't I? I bet he's pissed…_ A loud laugh came from the large blue-skinned man. He held his stomach and bent over slightly. Itachi continued to stare at her, his expression unreadable. Sumire felt slightly at ease from the sound of Kisame's enthusiastic laughter.

"Great timing." He walked over and placed a hand on her head. "I'll get you back for that one."

She stuck a tongue at him playfully, earning another grin from him. Itachi silently brought the trash can back down into the narrow staircase.

"After you."

She didn't need to be told twice. Sumire hopped down into the staircase after Itachi and exited into the hall. She breathed out in relief. _Thank goodness that's over._

"Are you coming to the party on Saturday?"

"The one for Sasori-sama? Deidara-san, told me about it. Is it really okay if I attend?"

"Of course it is."

Itachi continued to walk away from the pair, doing whatever he could to ignore the petty emotion that was developing within him. _I would prefer not to admit… but I suppose being human means emotion is unavoidable… I cannot allow myself to act out of turn again._ He readjusted his grip on the trashcan when he stepped into the foyer. _For her sake, I shall suppress this._

"Is there a group gift that I could contribute to or…"

"I don't think so."

"Oh." _So everyone is getting him gifts on their own? Dang it!_

"You remember my address?"

"No… sorry…"

Her cheeks were hot as she remembered what he had done. Kisame enjoyed the nervousness clear on her face. _You're blushing now… just wait… I've got big plans for you…_

"I'll text it to you, give me your number."

She handed him her phone with a blank contact screen. After they exchanged numbers she bowed to him, told him goodbye, and walked down the stairs into the foyer.

"Itachi-san, good work today." She said politely, bowing to him.

"Good work. Have a safe walk home."

"Thank you."

He walked passed her, she noticed his pensive expression and she turned to him when he was behind her.

"Um, Itachi-san."

He stopped, not looking at her.

"Thank you… for earlier… I assume it's difficult to…" she thought about her words carefully, "Thank you for always accommodating me. It means a lot to me that you put so much effort into helping me… Thank you."

The silence made her drop her gaze.

"No problem."

He started up the stairs again. Sumire walked out through the entrance to the concert hall with a sigh.

Itachi's hand pressed to his chest as though he were grasping the intense warmth within it. His fingers caused wrinkles in his shirt, a large smile appeared on his face, but within the next moment his features had already returned to their normal stoic expression.

 **Friday Morning**

Sumire brushed a tuft of hair behind her ear as she stood in front of a glass window, staring at the objects inside. _Goodness, I don't know what Sasori-sama likes. How am I supposed to get him a present? I could ask Deidara-san._ She tapped out a quick text and shuffled her feet to walk away.

"Yo, Sumire-chan."

"Ah!" she couldn't contain her smile. "Kakashi-sensei! Good morning."

She bowed to him politely. The spiky, light grey-haired man returned her smile with the closing of his visible eye. He was in a similar outfit to the formal wear he had when he was teaching English or when she would meet him in his office for advising appointments. He had on a white button up and slacks of a similar dark grey to the mask across most of his face. Over his eye was a black patch tied around his head by thin strings.

"Doing some shopping?"

"A bit… I'm searching for a present for a co-worker. What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"A new issue of my favorite series is out, I'm heading to the bookstore."

"The bookstore? Hmm… I may be able to find something there… mind if I tag along?" Her social anxiety spurred her to latch on to the nearest familiar face.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

The bookstore was only one floor away from where they had met. Along the way they had engaged in pleasant conversation, him mostly asking her how her internship was going.

"It's going well. It's a little stressful balancing that and school, but I think I'm managing."

"I see your grades are still up, so it must not be that much work."

"No, the work is easy enough, it's… more so the personalities I have to work with." She laughed bashfully.

They neared the entrance to the bookstore.

"Are your co-workers giving you trouble?"

"No… not much."

"Hmm."

 _Sensei certainly knows how to read people. There's no way I could hide it from him, so I might as well say it._

"My male co-workers can be a handful, but it's nothing I can't stand." She stated quickly.

He nodded in understanding.

"If you ever have an issues, please don't hesitate to come to me."

"Of course. Thank you."

Inside the bookstore he immediately went towards a small display table. She peeked around him. On the table was a stack of books under a name she wasn't quite familiar with.

"Is this the book you were looking for?"

"Yup."

She looked at her teacher, noticing the excitement in his tone. He picked up one of the books and opened up to the first page. Curious, Sumire took one of the novels. Her mouth dropped as she read a few lines of the page that she opened up. A blush came to her face and she shut the book. _Kakashi-sensei is into these kinds of naughty books! I never would have guessed…_ She checked her cell phone and saw she had received a response from Deidara.

 _Danna doesn't really talk about things that he likes, nor has he ever mentioned a favorite food. I see him drinking coffee a lot, but that's about it._

 _Is he a coffee aficionado?_

 _I wouldn't say that, but the few times I've been over to his apartment, he always has a fresh pot of coffee brewing._

 _Okay, thank you!_

 _Sure_

"Kakashi-sensei."

He looked up from his book.

"I'm going to have a look around."

He nodded, then returned to reading. Sumire wandered through each narrow aisle, searching for any book that may interest an avid coffee drinker. She rounded a corner and saw a display covered in trinkets. Many of the items had random, supposedly meaningful English phrases on them. As she gazed at the objects she spotted a few mugs towards the bottom of the display. She crouched and picked up a simple porcelain mug with the word 'Love' in bright pink glitter. Sumire laughed to herself as she imagined his face if she were to give it to him. _He'd either be shocked or pissed. She set the mug back while moving the rest aside. Maybe… that one?_ Her hand was drawn to a single mug that had been pushed to the very back.

Her fingers gently stroked along the handle, tracing the black rings in the wood beneath the glaze. She flipped it over to read the label and check the price. She stood and went to the cashier's desk.

"Excuse me."

"Hai, oh you found one of the limited edition kaya-mugs!"

"Kaya-mugs?"

"Yes! Just like the wood used in prized shogi boards."

The cashier took the mug from her and proceeded to provide a long explanation about the single Alaskan spruce log it was carved from and the way it was preserved to resemble the wood from kaya trees. _So it's not the actual thing, but it's a well-made imitation? Haha, I guess it's not a huge deal. It's not like Sasori-sama is an expert on wood… haha…_

"It comes with a pamphlet about the tree it came from." The cashier pulled out a thin, plastic wrapped paper from within the drawer beneath her.

"That's interesting."

"Will you be purchasing it?"

"…Yes. Yes, I will… may I have it gift wrapped?"

"Of course."

She paid for the mug then waited patiently for the cashier to wrap it up in a simple green box with white ribbon.

"Did you find something?" she heard Kakashi's voice behind her.

"Oh, yes! A mug."

He nodded. The cashier handed her the present and Sumire thanked her. Kakashi purchased his book and they walked out together.

"So Icha Icha is your favorite book series?" she asked.

He nodded, holding the book in both hands, gazing at the cover with his one visible eye. _He seems really eager to read it; I should probably leave him alone now._

"Thanks for letting me tag along! I probably wouldn't have thought to go in there if I hadn't met you, Kakashi-sensei."

He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"Anything for my students."

She felt an embarrassed blush come to her cheeks. They walked for a while longer in some aimless direction engaging in broken conversation. She reminded herself that he would likely wish to be left alone to his novel, so she recited a quick departing statement and went towards the exits of the mall.

 **X**

Sumire sighed loudly, setting the gift on her dresser in her room and looking around. A pleased smile came upon her face. _I sometimes forget how lucky I am. Yes, things are tough, but this is nothing compared to what I've been though._ She ran her fingers over her scalp and breathed in the vanilla scent from her air freshener. _To be able to afford luxuries like air fresheners, having a bedframe for my mattress, having a mattress even, having a room in an apartment, having a home… To be able to purchase a gift for someone else… To have so many people supporting me… I'm so damn lucky. I should complain less… haha…_


	15. Just a Little

_"Stop it!" her tone was light and playful as she felt his fingers traveling up her side._

 _His lips remained on her neck, gently kissing, nipping, and sucking at her sensitive skin. She squirmed as his hand latched onto her breast, squeezing and kneading leisurely._

 _"Geeze~"_

 _She grabbed his head and lifted it up to look into his eyes._

 _"Stop it!" she was giggling as he slammed his mouth onto hers._

 _Her body arched from the sensation of being filled and suddenly it was all too much. She writhed and writhed heat engulfing and blurring her senses._

 _"Hidan-san, I'm!"_

Sumire gasped awake, her heart pounding, her body hot and overwhelmed. _Of all the people…_ she took in a few deep breaths, wiping sweat from her brow, then rolling over onto her side. Her legs fidgeted uncomfortably from a dissatisfied haze. _Damn it, could have at least waited until it was over… even though it was Hidan…_

 **Saturday Midday**

"W-Where's everyone?"

A grey haired man stood before her with an uncomfortably large grin. His hair was slicked back just as she always saw it. His purple eyes were fixated on her face, enjoying the concerned expression twisting up her normally soft and feminine features. He had one hand on his hip, the other resting on his side. He had on a simple white t-shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans.

"Pein said, since we're just working maintenance on the stage lights, that I could be in charge."

His tone of voice was unnerving.

"B-But…"

"The only other person here is Kakuzu, but he's upstairs."

"…oh…"

"It's just you and me short-shit."

"Great." She couldn't contain her sarcasm.

He scanned over her outfit, thoroughly pleased with what he saw. She had on a thin black shirt and dark brown shorts, with simple white sneakers. She shifted her bag on her shoulder uncomfortably. _This is going to suck._

She had set her bag down in the front row while he lowered the stage lights. The large black metal structure moved slowly, creating a large wall of sound in the mostly empty space. Sumire went backstage to grab brand new gel sheets. When she returned he was already within the structure unscrewing large light bulbs and setting them in a pile near the structure.

She replaced the sheets in each metal sleeve while he moved from one light to another _. Is this all we have to do? Then couldn't he have done this by himself?_

"Oi."

She looked at him.

"Get the cleaning stuff."

"Didn't we clean it last week?"

"The lights have to be cleaned every week. Keeps 'em working."

"Oh… okay."

X

Sumire hummed lightly to herself as she gathered the cleaning supplies from the closet. _I know where everything is now… took only five weeks… haha…_ When she returned she couldn't see Hidan anywhere. _I guess he went to get something._ She started with cleaning the outer structure with polishing fluid, being extra thorough as she moved around the structure. An hour passed with no sign of the Jashinist. Sumire had finished cleaning a decent portion of the structure so she leapt off the stage. She took her water bottle from her bag in the front row.

Hidan emerged from backstage. He walked to the edge and stared down at the woman as she drank her water. He smiled while watching her bend over to return her bottle to the bag.

She felt eyes on her so she spun around.

"Hidan-san? Where have you been?"

"In the back…"

"Doing what?" she hissed, heading towards the stage to return to her work.

"Don't worry about it."

 _I don't trust him. I don't trust him at all._

"Are you going to actually help now?"

She walked towards him across the stage.

"I need your help in the back room."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"With what?"

"C'mon."

"With what though?"

As she neared him he stooped suddenly and wrapped an arm around her legs. She screamed as she was lifted up onto his shoulder. She slapped helplessly at his back as he carried her across the stage and into the very back room. A loud huff came from her as she was set down.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He stood before her, looking down at her angry expression and flushed cheeks. He chuckled. Her glare returned and she punched him in the gut. He laughed loudly and caught her second fist when it came swinging.

"You're such an asshole!"

"And you're fucking cute."

"Let go of me."

"I'm the only one you treat like this." his grip of her fist loosened but he didn't let go.

"Maybe if you weren't such an ass, I'd be nicer to you." She responded, intensifying her glare.

"C'mon, you've got to be into me, just a little bit. I saved you from those assholes back then."

She let out a heavy sigh. Trying hard to ignore the heat developing in her body. _Don't think about the dream, don't think about it!_

"Yes, yes I remember. Thanks. Now can you get away from me?"

"I saw the way you looked at me after that." A smirk appeared on his lips. "You looked like you were ready to pounce on me just then."

One of his hands brushed against her cheek, causing her to flinch.

"You're telling me that's all gone now?"

"Hidan," she started. "Enough."

He met her glare with one of his own. They remained as such for quite a few moments.

"Can I go now?"

"Wanna see my abs?"

"Huh?"

With his free hand he lifted the edge of his shirt up to his mouth and bit down on the fabric. She could tell a smirk had returned to his lips.

"Whoa." She couldn't stop herself from saying it aloud.

He chuckled.

"Fweel em if yah wan."

"What is the matter with you? You are always doing things like this!"

He pressed her hand to his hard torso. _Ho…ly… crap…_ He let go as she began to feeling around with the tips of her fingers. Her widened eyes caused a bit of blood to rush to his center. He released the shirt from between his teeth. It fell down over her hand as she continued to feel around uninhibited.

"Damn." She said softly.

He chuckled.

"Impressed?"

"…yeah…" _What am I doing? I need to get the hell away from this asshole._

"So, you wanna make out?"

Her hand pulled back. She shook her head. _This again_.

"Hidan…" she spoke his name with an exhausted tone.

"I just wanna know what you taste like damn it." His voice became softer, sultrier, as he leaned towards her.

Her chest rose as she took in a deep breath, a deep red flush appeared on her cheeks. _No, don't remember the dream._

"Just a little?" he spoke very lowly, now only inches from her face.

 _Damn him. Damn those abs!_ She glanced back and forth between his lavender orbs and his mouth, wondering both how she could get away from him and how his lips would feel. When she finally locked on his gaze her heart jumped in her chest. _Damn those bedroom eyes!_ He stopped where he was, waiting for an answer. _Again he surprises me… waiting for my consent… We are alone… and I've been super… oh gosh… I'm going to regret this… I'm so dumb…_

"…just… a little…" she barely heard herself say it, but the grin that appeared on his face told her he heard it.

He leaned in fully, kissing her with a gentleness that she did not expect. _What if this turns out just like that dream? Oh no, there's no way I'm going all the way with him… making out… it's not a big deal…_ A tingling heat began at her lips and traveled over every inch of her body and she leaned deeper into the kiss. Her hands went to his chest to continue feeling around as he put both hands on her waist, drawing her against him. A soft moan traveled up from deep within her throat, causing a faint vibration against his lips. He let out a hungry groan and scooped her up with one arm. Her back hit the wall hard, causing her to gasp. Using his own weight and a single knee to keep her suspended he let his hands return to her waist.

Sumire felt her mind becoming cloudy. _Damn everything, this feels good. I've been so frustrated since this morning…_ Just as he lifted his head she grasped a handful of his slicked back grey hair and pulled him back down forcefully. He growled. The heat in Sumire's abdomen took on a coiling sensation, encouraging her to squeeze her legs around his waist. Something ground hard against her, dangerously close to her heat.

 _Oh no… that's his… I need to stop…_

They parted for air briefly but he descended upon her again, far more roughly than before. Her tongue tangled with his, forgetting where she was or what she had been doing. He grasped her rear with both hands and ground her body up against his. She turned her head away as he trailed a few wet kisses down her neck.

"You need to cool down." She said breathlessly.

He sucked on a bit of her skin and she released a gasp-like moan. _Just like my… dream… oh no…_ He ignored her statement and continued to press his lips along the base of her neck, switching sides while simultaneously gripping her rear tightly. She let her head fall back allowing him full access. _I'm such an idiot._

He finally rose his head and met her glazed-over gaze. Her fingers slipped from his hair then gently brushed along his strong jawline. He readjusted her against the wall and she looked down at the object poking her.

"Seriously, cool down." Her eyes focused on something else in the room, attempting to ignore the heat in her body.

"Huh? Oh this?" he casually took a hold of the bulge in his pants, holding her up now with only one arm. "It likes what it sees, I can't control it, babe."

"Okay okay enough." She pushed against his chest to move him away and unlocked her legs from his waist. _If he touches me too much I may just… no… I can't…_

"You wanna stop? Things were just getting hot."

He nipped at her earlobe and she yelped. Her fist was now pressed to her lips and her eyes were shut. The jolt that led straight to her heat, made her shiver with desire.

"Just a little more?"

She cupped both sides of his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He captured her mouth before she could lean away. They returned to grinding against one another, their hands wandering all over one another's bodies, fingers gentle and curious at first, before the others grip or squeeze would signal consent. He was cautious when reaching for her chest. He smoothed around the outer curve slowly then allowed his hand to cup the soft mound over her clothing. Her tongue flicked out to stroke his and he kneaded her chest. She moaned and rolled her hips up against him.

When he had gained a satisfactory understanding of the round shape he let his hand slide down her torso, to her thigh, then down between her legs. She did not protest and he moaned with lust at finally reaching where he'd been aching to touch her.

A gasp left her lips as his fingers caressed her through her shorts. _Oh no. Oh no._ He bounced her up for another readjustment and pushed his fingers beneath the hem of her shorts. She grasped onto his shirt.

"Wait… Hidan!"

"Just a little…"

His hand traveled beneath her panties and she turned away. _What do I do? Should I stop him… he's going to…_ He cupped her and she cried out. His chuckled.

"You're already wet."

"Hidan! Wait, please."

He wasn't listening instead he moved his hand back and forth against her. She bit her bottom lip hard to try to calm the intense wave of heat that rushed throughout her. One leg hooked higher on his waist, giving him better access. _What am I doing… I need to stop him…_ He chuckled again.

"Seems like you want it."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, leaning against him as his middle finger edged its way between her outer lips.

"Hi-" her voice came out strained.

 _I want him to touch me…_

His finger stopped just before her entrance, touching it ever-so-slightly yet not at all. She let out a whine and he grinned. He pushed it in painstakingly slow. A throaty cry left her parted lips, followed by a few pants. _It's happening… he's…_ He began to pump his middle digit in and out of her. She bit down on his shirt and shivered at the sudden bout of tingling heat in her lower body. The strength in her legs was lost and just as they had begun to slip down he pressed her back against the wall, spreading his knees out to assist with holding her up. Her head fell back for a moment and he took the opportunity to kiss her again. _We're so close… just a little more and she's mine…_ Her hips rocked against his hand, intensifying the light friction within her. He added another finger and she pulled at the fabric in her hands, her voice rose in pitch, her moans becoming more consistent.

 _Her moans are so sexy._ Hidan groaned against her mouth, feeling his manhood struggling against the material of his pants. His ache twitched and he moved his fingers faster. _Jashin-sama I want to fuck this woman._

The sensations were quickly becoming too much. The coil within her tightened and she bounced her hips against the intruding digits desperately. She buried her face in his neck, a final cry leaving her lips as the coil snapped. A shivering orgasm rocked her body. He gently removed his fingers and undid the button and zipper of his pants. He distracted her with another harsh kiss, balancing her on his thighs while tugging her shorts and panties down a few inches.

"Just a little." He whispered it against her ear.

The haze that had enveloped her body was slowly receding. She felt something pressing to her outer lips and her mind went blank. Her body tensed up, froze. Hidan noticed her change and looked at her face. Her eyes were wide, terror present in her dark brown irises. The look of fear on her face caused all of the blood in his loins to rush to his head.

He knelt down and rested her against the cool cement, shifting backwards, releasing her, then tucking himself away. He remained before her, studying her expression.

The cold against her bare bottom allowed her to slowly regain herself.

"Man… I may be stupid but I'm not…" he paused. "Well… I'm not an idiot, but I am I guess…"

She stared at him, not entirely sure what he was trying to say.

"That… that was some serious boner killer…" he seemed to be talking to himself.

He had a concentrated look on his face. _Jashin-sama should I have kept going? I had her. I had her in my grasp, I was ready to perform, but… Jashin-sama forgive me._ He concluded that he would properly request forgiveness when he returned home and looked at the trembling girls face.

"Are you okay?"

The silence made him narrow his eyes. He reached out, lightly touching the hem of her shorts on either side. He gently tugged them upwards. She lifted herself enough that he was able to pull them up to her hips, but he stopped there. Hidan sat beside her, leaning against the wall, with his elbows on his raised knees.

It took quite a few moments for Sumire's thoughts to return. She finished putting on her underwear and shorts, then slowly pulled her knees to her chest.

"I went too far didn't I?"

Her forehead pressed to her knees when she felt the tears coming.

"…sorry."

He wasn't entirely taken aback by the sudden display of emotion, but that didn't mean he knew how to handle a crying person.

Sumire sobbed into her lap, her arms tightening around her legs, her body condensing into a ball of distress and regret _. I should have stopped him… I should have stopped him… It's my fault… it's my fault… it's my fault…_

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Hidan wasn't sure where this remorse was coming from. In his religion, remorse was reserved for failed advances.

Her sobs increased in volume.

"It's not your fault." _I don't know why I need to say this sappy shit, she's upset cuz she didn't want to do it, but she let me anyway, it's no one's fucking fault… but why do I feel like shit?_

"I shouldn't have… kept going…" _Fuck this. Why do I keep apologizing?_

She wiped her eyes.

"You're a piece of shit." She managed to say.

"Yeah… I definitely am."

The back of his head hit the wall. _I've never apologized for shit like this before… maybe it's because all those other girls wanted it… but it seemed like she did… fuck… I'm confused…_

"Are you okay?" He repeated his question, not entirely sure of what he should do or say anymore.

She slowly looked at him. _I don't know what to do… I… did want to do that… but I didn't… but I did… and I feel like I did something wrong and that he did something wrong and that… I feel like I regret… but I… I don't know. I just don't know. I want to go to sleep._

"…no." she finally answered.

"…is there… something I can do… to…"

"No." her voice became firmer.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it." A bit of anger washed over her.

He became silent and stared forward. _What the fuck am I supposed to do now? She probably hates me…_

She let her legs stretch out in front of her, suddenly feeling a desire for a scalding hot shower. _What should I do now? I don't even want to look at this asshole…_

"You… can go home if you want. I'll cover for you."

"No, I'm going to finish my work. Then go home and shower, then go to Kisame's to celebrate Sasori-sama's birthday." She listed these things, a bit more confidence filling her.

 _Yes. I've dealt with worse. I've dealt with worse than this. And I regained my day to day. I can do it now… Fuck Hidan. I consented. I know I did…_ She shook her head. _Stop worrying about it Sumire. It's confusing as fuck, but getting my mind off of this… doing something else may help make sense of this. Okay. Let's go._ She stood, her legs shaking beneath her. He stood as well, reaching out to catch her when it seemed as though she would fall.

She slapped his hands away and steadied herself, then walked back onto the stage to finish changing the stage lights.

Hidan lingered for a few moments, mumbling a prayer of forgiveness to his lord, clasping the pendant around his neck with one hand. He focused on his prayer, trying to drive out the confusion in his head.

 **Home**

The steam rose up around her body, succeeding in clearing her sinuses but not her head. She scrubbed herself vigorously for a third time. _I'm overreacting a bit I guess…_ she slowed down with each scrub. _It wasn't that bad… I guess I'm not completely over… doing that sort of stuff… I haven't had sex… I haven't really done anything since… well… since I've been with that guy…_ Sumire rinsed over her arms. Her skin adjusted to the heat of the water and she stepped back in order to feel cold again. _And he was pretty good at kissing… No! Hidan is a jerk, a really attractive jerk, but a jerk! Curse my weird consciousness, making me have a… wet dream…_ She shrieked aloud and shoved her head under the burning liquid only to pull back quickly.

"Damn everything!" she screamed aloud.

 _Why am I so stupid?_ She wiped tears away from her face as she pulled back the shower curtain. She stepped out of the shower carefully and wrapped a towel around her body, wiping the condensation from the mirror. Her reflection showed her a flushed face and red eyes _. I have to pull it together and go celebrate Sasori-sama's birthday._ She slowly blow-dried her hair, thinking what had occurred earlier that day.

 _And now I'm going to have to see him at Kisame-sama's home. Oh… this is really going to suck._

 **The "Party"**

"How was working with Sumire-chan?" Kisame asked from across the table.

The shark-skinned man wore a fishnet shirt and black jeans. He looked completely comfortable, seated in his own home with such familiar company. Hidan had both hands on his knees, thinking about what had transpired earlier in the day.

"It was whatever." He responded finally.

Itachi set down a tray in the center of the table with a large stack of beer cans. He had on a white dress shirt and dark brown pants. It was like him to dress to the occasion no matter how relaxed the atmosphere would be. Tobi and Deidara were to the left of the group, seated on small cushions, each with a game controller in his hands. Tobi was in his usual outfit, black jacket over black shirt and black pants. Deidara wore a dark green tank top and black pants. Sasori was seated at the opposite end of the table in a plain brown t-shirt and pants of the same color. He looked uninterested in the gathering he had been forced to attend. He took a single beer can and sipped at the bitter liquid, listening to the conversations occurring around him.

"Doesn't sound like you had fun." Kisame continued.

Hidan finished swallowing an entire beer and dropped his head with a satiated sigh

"Oh it was fun… for a while…"

"The hell do you mean by that, un?" Deidara growled.

The blonde was focused on his game, but kept an ear on the conversation.

"Nothing."

Though the Jashinist enjoyed raving about his successful conquests he was hesitant.

"Then don't say cryptic shit, if you having nothing to explain it, un."

The blonde felt a pang of irritation in his chest. He tossed the controller onto the carpet.

"Cheater." He hissed at the masked man beside him.

"Senpai is a sore loser!" Tobi laughed.

He sneered at him then went to the table to grab a can of beer.

"So you made a move and she rejected you?" the shark man was grinning.

Hidan chortled but did not respond, he focused instead on swallowing the liquid that would drive out the confused thoughts in his brain. Itachi was silently watching the group a can of chilled umeshu in his hand.

X

Sumire gently tapped her knuckles against the wooden door in front of her. A wave of anxiety entered her and she gripped the gift bag containing the gift wrapped mug in her hands. Her fingers self-consciously tugged at the collar of her shirt, then brushed through the ends of her hair. Just as she was reaching out to press the doorbell the door swung open.

"I heard you I heard you, I'm getting the door, un!" the blonde had his head twisted behind him as he opened the door.

He belted her name out with a grin.

"Good afternoon." She bowed.

"Get in here, everyone's already two beers deep, un!"

"Beer? Haha, I'm not really into beer." She laughed, reciting "Pardon the intrusion," as she stepped inside and removed her shoes.

"We have sake and shochu and umeshu too, un."

"Umeshu?" a bit of excitement was present in her tone.

"Want some?" they started into the hall together.

Sumire nodded excitedly. _I love plum wine!_

"Alright, I'll meet you in the living room, un." He walked opposite of her into the kitchen.

She peeked out from behind the wall.

"Sumire-chan!" Tobi called from the other side of the living room, swinging his arm high over his head.

He was seated at the end of a brown coffee table. In a circle around the table sat Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame with a significant space between Itachi and Sasori _. I guess that's where Deidara-san was sitting… no Konan-san or Pein-kantoku?_ The couch in Kisame's living room had been pushed back against the wall, with Kisame and Itachi leaning against it. On the table was a number of empty beer cans and sake bottles. A few snack bags had been thrown about. She approached the group, bowing a general greeting, then kneeling down beside the red head. His eyes lingered on her face as she turned to him. While the rest of the group was engaged in separate conversation, Sumire decided to get her congratulations out of the way.

"Happy birthday!" she smiled at him.

He was silent, though slightly wide-eyed as she held out the gift bag to him. He took it slowly from her, mumbling a thank you.

"What age are you, anyway?" she was curious, that she had never actually learned the ages of her co-workers.

He blinked as though he were thinking about the question.

"35."

Her eyes went wide.

"Liar." She spoke without thinking.

She leaned towards him, examining his face as she did so. He leaned away from her.

"Oi."

"There's no way! You look way younger than that!"

"He's a baby-faced lil' fucker." Hidan's slurring voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to her.

Her gaze snapped away from Hidan's direction. Kakuzu was wearing a suit as per usual but had removed the outer jacket and loosened his tie. He turned to the man beside him while looking over the large amount of beer cans set out in front of him.

"You're going to die drinking that much."

"Who fucking cares?" Hidan hissed chugging down another beer. _Better than… fuck what was I trying not to think about… whatever…_

Deidara returned. He squeezed himself between Sumire and Itachi, handing her a can of umeshu.

"Thank you!"

Despite her leg being pressed to Deidara's she did not feel at all uneasy. He stretched his arms behind him and leaned back.

"So what the hell are we eating, un?" he groaned.

"Pein-kantoku said he would treat us once he arrives." Itachi explained.

There was a collective groan of discontent among the men and they branched off into their conversations once again. Sumire opened the can and brought it to her lips, glancing sideways at Sasori as he slid a hand into the small gift bag in his lap. He did not open it though. He returned his hands to his lap and released a faint sigh. _He looks so bored, poor Sasori-sama._

The group drifted in and out of conversations, drinking and snacking leisurely. Time passed slowly around them, patiently awaiting the last of the company to arrive with food. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the doorbell rang and Deidara was up again to let them.

"Probably," Kakuzu stated after a long period of silent observation.

Most of the men rose from where they were sitting and followed. Sumire remained in the living room, hoping less bodies would allow her to regain some level of comfort. Sasori and Deidara had stayed as well. Deidara moved so that he was beside her and Sasori was opening his gift. When he laughed a frown came to her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Such low-quality wood…"

Her face flushed with frustration and embarrassment.

"Well, sorry!"

He studied her disappointed expression but said nothing further. Instead he took his gift and joined the rest of the group in the kitchen.

"Can I tell you something? Deidara-san." Sumire started once Sasori was out of earshot.

It had been bothering her since it had occurred and when she had arrived home, Sakura was nowhere to be found. Deidara turned to her mid-sip of a fresh can of beer. He grunted.

"Earlier…" she paused, thinking over whether it would be good to confide in the blonde.

 _Sure, he's super full of himself… but it seems like he might… might be easy to talk to… a very casual, calm person… would he overreact…_

"Deidara-san! Don't tell anyone okay!"

He brought the beer can an inch away from his lips, but didn't answer, still staring at her. "Earlier… at work…"

"Spit it out, un."

She pouted. _Maybe Deidara-san isn't the right person to tell…_

He leaned towards her, resting the side of his head against hers.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to tell anymore, don't worry, un."

"We're friends right?'

She shifted a little, her leg was pressed to his again. _I'm so comfortable around Deidara-san. I wonder when that happened._

"Un."

"Don't get angry then…"

"No promises."

She turned and glared at him, he smirked back at her.

"Hurry up and tell me, un."

"I made out with Hidan-san."

His eyes went wide for a second but he regained his cool.

"Why?"

"I… I don't know… I had a weird dream and I was frustrated and… I don't know. I regret it. I just want to move on… but I wanted to tell someone first." She sighed. "I scrubbed like three times after that."

He chuckled, taking a larger swallow of his beer. _That asshole probably tried shit on her… I personally don't see an issue with an occasional make-out, helps as much as a cold shower sometimes… and he probably won't read into it like some other guys… but still, him?_

"Maybe I need to drink more umeshu." She wiggled the empty can.

"Who's better?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the better kisser, un?"

"Between him and you?" she felt herself blushing, but not afraid of continuing the conversation.

"Ah."

"I might be willing to say…" she wiggled the can in front of him, "if I have more umeshu!"

He hummed:

"Someone's getting awfully demanding, un."

He rose to his feet, snatching the empty can from her and heading towards the kitchen.

"Thank you!" she called after him.


	16. The Party

_How are you feeling? Is everything alright_? ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

Sumire swallowed a mouthful of plum wine and coughed. Her throat burned.

"Slow down there, un."

Deidara had returned with another can of umeshu and a paper plate stacked with slices of cheese pizza. Sumire nodded her head while looking over the text again. _I knew he used emoji's but I didn't think he used kaomoji's! This is so unexpected._

 _I'm okay! Thank you for asking! :)_

 _I'm glad to hear that. (*_ _･_ ▽ _･_ _*) If you ever feel this is too much, I would happy to take you home._ 。:.ﾟ٩(๑◊๑)۶:.｡+ _ﾟ_

Sumire giggled aloud while holding her phone to her chest. _Itachi-san you're drunk you can't take anyone home._ Deidara raised an eyebrow at her while biting into his slice of pizza.

"So," he started between chews, "what's your answer?"

Sumire nibbled at a slice of pizza while thinking it over. She rubbed her belly gently, thinking of the warm feeling caused by her increased alcohol level.

"I don't remember. It's been awhile since you kissed me." She said with a laugh.

He hummed:

"Should I remind you, un?"

She looked at him. The edge of his lip was curled into a sly smirk, his blue eyes were daring her to refuse his offer. Sumire felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

"I think I've done enough kissing for today."

"Damn," he grunted with disappointment.

"Thanks for offer though!" she responded with a sarcastic tone and resting her head on his shoulder.

He continued to chew, though now looking forward with a pensive expression. Sumire tilted her head up slightly to gaze at the blonde she was against. _His hair is so long and pretty. I'm really comfortable with him now… I guess it's a combination of things… I trust Deidara-san, I don't feel like he'd do something deliberately to hurt me._

"Ne."

"Ah."

"Can I braid your hair?"

X

"Pein-kantoku."

The red haired man raised his head to the woman that stood beside him. The group had dispersed around the kitchen, engaged in conversation or eating. Sasori was in the corner of the space in front of a coffee maker that had just begun to drip.

"Sasori-senpai, your caffeine addiction is out of control." Tobi, who had refrained from all consumption, commented.

"Shut up."

"No wonder you are so small."

Sasori clicked his tongue at the insolent brat and fingered the edge of the brand new mug. He could see the mistakes, the cheap quality of the materials, but something within him could not relinquish hold of the cup. He wanted to drink from it as soon as possible.

Pein walked with Konan into the hallway, out of everyone's earshot.

"Sumire-san seems very stressed."

"Has she mentioned anything to you?"

"No, but she looks weakened. Don't you think so?"

"I do not see her often so I cannot say for sure, but I trust your judgement if you have concluded that she is overwhelmed."

"Thank you. If I may state, I think it would be best for you to speak to her. As comfortable as she becomes with her other crew members, she may become increasingly reluctant to divulge any issues she is facing."

"I see. I will speak to her soon."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

They shared a rare smile, a smile that connoted a deep, silent friendship.

X

Deidara turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the small, large eyed woman pressing against his arm.

"Please?"

"Why?"

"It would be fun and I think it would look nice."

He seemed unconvinced.

"Please?"

"Fine, but you better do it nicely, un."

She grinned and leapt up onto the couch behind him.

"May I undo the ponytail?"

He was already reaching up as she spoke. He pulled the opaque red ribbon and let all of his hair fall over her knees. Once she had scooped it all into one mass in her lap he leaned back against her legs. She hummed behind him as she gathered the long strands into three bunches.

"French or Fishtail?"

"There's more than one kind of braid, un?"

"There are a lot, but I only know two."

"…French?"

"Okay!"

She eagerly began to twist the bunches into a single large braid. Deidara leaned forward as she gradually traveled down, crossing then over and over.

"How can you handle this much hair? Isn't it heavy? Don't you get headaches?" she asked.

"No."

"Well, I guess it is kind of thin."

"Do you?"

"Get headaches?"

"Ah."

"Sometimes… that's usually when I get a haircut."

 _It would be a shame to cut that beautiful hair,_ he thought to himself. His scalp was beginning to tingle. She moved each bunch so gingerly that he felt the individual strands shifting lightly. As she moved lower and lower the tingles lessened then ceased all together and he became aware of a heaviness behind his head.

"I need to sit on the floor." She said.

He scooted to his side as she moved to the floor behind him.

"Is it beauty hour?" Kisame asked as he entered the living room.

"Shut it." Deidara hissed.

"Hello Kisame-sama!" she exclaimed.

A large, excited smile was still on her face.

"Deidara-chan! You look ready for the ball!" Hidan laughed loudly as he entered as well.

"Fuck off!" Sumire said quickly, shooting the Jashinist a glare.

Deidara wanted to turn and look at her. _That was a huge overreaction, is she still upset about earlier? But if she wanted to make out with him, then she wouldn't be so angry at him, maybe annoyed, but not angry. Did something else happen?_

Kisame went over to his game station and Hidan slunk back to the kitchen.

"Sumire."

"Hmm?" her voice had become lighter, back to the excited tones from when she began braiding.

"Are you alright, un?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Okay, almost done!"

It was only a few minutes later that she finished. She grinned at Deidara as he leaned against the couch and brought the long braid in front of him to examine.

"This looks super clean…" he said with a twinge of surprise.

"It's because your hair is so nice! It makes it easy to style."

She hopped closer to him and held up a tuft of her own hair.

"Unlike mine, which is all dried at the ends, see?"

He could see white fibers.

"I think your hair is beautiful, un."

"Thank you," she blushed a little, then turned her attention to Kisame.

"Kisame-sama, may I use the restroom?"

A large grin appeared on his face. _I don't trust him…_ she thought while waiting for him to answer.

"Sure, there's one in my bedroom. Want me to show you where?"

"No… it's fine. Thanks. I can go by myself."

She was standing now.

"End of the hall on the left." He said, still grinning.

"Thank you."

X

Sumire quickly entered the bathroom. Once she had finished she went to the sink to wash her hands. She hadn't noticed the objects on the counter surrounding the basin until that moment. Her cheeks became flushed with a deep red. She dried her hands on a towel, letting out a few exasperated huffs. _He did this on purpose, ugh._ She walked out briskly and almost ran into Kakuzu, she yelped and fell back. He grasped her wrist before she hit the floor and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you." She gasped as he steadied her.

He let go and walked past her into the bathroom. Sumire took another deep breath and dropped herself on the large bed in the middle of the room. She laid down on her side and let out another sigh.

Kakuzu exited the bathroom quickly, he looked at the curve of her bottom that led down the back of her smooth thighs. He stood a few feet away enjoying the view.

"Are you having fun at the party Kakuzu-sama?" she asked, raising up slightly, oblivious to the attractive position she was in.

He didn't respond, his eyes were glued to her legs. She rested her head against the bedsheets again, another loud sigh leaving her lips.

"It seems that you are not enjoying this party."

"I don't do well with parties."

He took a step closer and she shifted her head to look up at him. _This is kind of weird, why am I laying down like this anyway?_

"You probably don't care, but I'm really tired now after all of that and going to the bathroom didn't help." _I'm way too talkative today._

"He's likely trying to impress you."

"Impress me?" Sumire sat up on her hip. "How are condoms and lube supposed to impress me? Because they're magnums? Size doesn't matter!"

After yet another sigh she continued:

"Is size really that important? I mean to men; they're always talking about it!"

He seemed slightly amused by her exclamations.

"I don't believe I've ever considered it an issue."

Sumire blushed while looking away from him, she readjusted so she was more comfortable on her hip. The alcohol in her system encouraging her to say everything on her mind.

"I imagine Kakuzu-sama has had a lot of experience…"

"Would you like to find out?"

Confusion came across her soft features, but seeing the look in his oddly colored eyes caused realization to hit her quickly. She flushed and began to bumble through a response.

"K-k-k-ka-ku-z-zu sa-m-ma. That's o-oh my… u-um…"

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on the back of her thigh. His hand stroked up and down beneath her rear. The skin of his hand was rough against her. Heat began to coil in her abdomen. _Why does my skin have to be so sensitive?_ His hand smoothed down the back of her thigh and between her legs. She was shifting, squeezing his hand between them, and turning her head away while one of her small hands rested on his bicep.

"Um… Kakuzu-sama…"

 _His hands are so big._ She resisted moaning when she felt his grip tightening then releasing. His fingers gently trailed up towards her heat. She wrapped her arms around his large arm which was almost as long as her torso, shut her eyes, and squeezed her thighs tighter.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. She didn't resist as he removed his hand then drew her into his lap. She slowly looked up at him as he pulled down the edge of his mask. His arm wrapped around her, forming a cage around her small body. With his other hand he tipped her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. Her palms rested against his hard torso. _Even he's muscular too…_ He gently tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth and she moaned ever so slightly. _His lips are kind of hard_. His hand dropped to her thigh, moving back and forth along her exposed skin. _His hands are so rough… He's so masculine…_ Her fingers gently gripped his dress shirt as his tongue slipped in. She moaned again as it slowly outlined the inside of her lips. _My mouth is tingling; I've never felt like this before._ She barely noticed the hand traveling between her thighs.

He pulled back briefly to let her take in a breath. His large hand pressed to her heat and she let out a short gasp.

She grasped at his wrist. He rubbed two fingers back and forth against the cloth covering her heat and she moaned yet again, her hips naturally rocking against the sensation and her head falling back. He leaned down and sucked at her exposed neck. Her fingers tightened against his shirt.

"K-kakuzu-sama. This… I can't…"

She gasped again as he pushed her down onto the bed sheets. He hovered over her, one hand pressed to her abdomen the other balancing himself by her head. She whispered his name so softly. _I can't let what happened earlier happen again… I can't… but… I… I…_

Their eyes had met. He leaned down slowly, tilting his head to capture her lips. _His kisses feel so good._ Kakuzu, unlike the other men, did not move cautiously. He grasped her breast and squeezed. He slid his hand down her torso and dipped beneath the hem of her shorts, quickly cupping her and rubbing. _What a lewd expression,_ he thought, looking over the rose color of her cheeks. Multiple shallow pants left her parted lips.

"We're in someone else's home."

Denying her arousal seemed pointless.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." She said quickly pushing her hands against his chest.

"Please stop."

His mouth descended upon hers again, silencing her protest. He removed his hand from her shorts and placed it atop one of her much smaller ones. He guided it down slowly to the increasing bulge in his pants. _Oh no…_ She remained still as he rubbed her hand back and forth against him. She shook her head as he pulled back enough that she could speak.

"Kakuzu-sama we can't." she said firmly.

He stared at her with a slightly displeased expression. He moved his hand back to her thigh.

"I understand now. You're very experienced." She said, "May I please get up?"

Irritation bubbled with him, but he pulled his hands away nonetheless. She stood up and made her way back to the hall, breathing deeply to try to will the flush away from her face. She plopped herself down in the middle of the couch. She waited a few moments, for a comment from someone, anyone who may have heard what had transpired in the backroom, but soon her unease dissipated.

Though it felt strange to Sumire to be seated beside her bosses' boss, casually, no words spoken between them. Her sideways glances provided her with a general idea of his person. His dress-shirt and dress-pants were black, simple, slightly loose, but comfortable looking. He had closed his book and rested it against the leg he had crossed over the other.

The crew had returned to conversation, video game playing, a shogi board had appeared, and Konan was busy in some other part of the house.

Sumire was hesitant to join any of these things, she was actually quite content with observing after all that she had experience from the day. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she retrieved it.

 _How's the party going?_

 _It's nice, I'm having a good time._

She did not want to worry her friend. After closing out the text messaging app she noticed the icon in the top right side of her phone. _Oh right, Naruto downloaded that onto my phone. I guess I can check on it._ She clicked it open and waited for the screen to load.

"What is that?"

The deep voice startled her, she looked to Pein who was eyeing her phone with interest.

"Oh, the app? It's Pokemon Go."

He seemed genuinely confused.

"What is a… Pokemon Go?"

She resisted laughing

"It's a game for your phone, you walk around and catch Pokemon."

"Hmm."

He watched as the map appeared and her avatar began walking in place. Kakuzu entered the room and sat beside Hidan who was staring at the couch between Sumire's legs.

"We're almost out of beer!" He groaned loudly while swinging an almost empty can back and forth above his head.

He spilled some onto a very displeased Kakuzu.

"I will purchase some." Pein began, rising to his feet, "Would you like to come along?"

"Oh, sure." Sumire followed at his heels, relieved to be away from the group for a few moments, though nervous about being along with him.

"Will you demonstrate that game?"

Sumire was still holding her phone as they traveled down the street.

"Okay."

 _I don't know why he is so interested in this game. It seems as though he wouldn't be, at all._

"Oh well, there's a Pidgey." She halted.

He stepped closer, looking down at her phone as she tapped on the Pokémon.

"It's on the wall." She stated after swinging her phone around to find it.

"On the wall?"

He leaned down to watch the screen as she flicked her finger and repeatedly missed. _I'm so bad at this._ His hand reached over hers and he made a single attempt to throw a pokeball at the Pidgey on the screen.

"Oh!"

She waited nervously for the pokeball to cease moving and when it did she let out a single cheer.

"You did it!"  
"I don't understand the point behind this…" he straightened.

"Honestly, I don't either." She responded with a laugh.

"Yet, you play it?"

"My friend put it on my phone. It passes the time sometimes…"

"I see…"

Without another word he walked to the convenience store at the end of the block with her almost jogging to keep up. Inside the store she paused near the entrance to catch another Pokémon. She remained there while Pein went to the freezers and retrieved a few cases. Sumire rushed over as well to assist. Though he was tall and broad shouldered, she couldn't ignore the sickly pale color of his skin, the careful, almost concentrated way he moved his body. It seemed as though he would collapse at any moment. There was no trembling, no shivers, no falters in his grip, but it seemed as though it was bound to happen.

"Allow me." She spoke politely but firmly, concern fueling her actions.

He let her take one case, but grasped the other tightly as he moved to the cashier.

Outside he paused on a small bench, setting the case down.

"I can take both." Sumire said.

"No, no. I simply realized I wanted a treat." He motioned for her to stay on the bench.

She nodded and took a seat, placing the second case next to the other.

 _A treat? He's into sweets?_

He returned very quickly, holding a double-stick fruit pop. He snapped it and held out one of the two sides to her.

"Thank you!"

He took a seat beside her on the small bench. They ate in silence for a short while.

"How are you feeling?" he asked suddenly.

She lifted her mouth off of the frozen treat, a faint red lining had remained on her lips.

"I'm not drunk, if that's what you're worried about."

He released a soft chuckle.

"No, I mean are you well? We are halfway through your internship. I wanted to ask how you are feeling about it?"

"Oh."

She let a few moments pass.

"Everything is fine."

"Koizumi-san."

She did not look at him.

"I recognize that you're been under quite a bit of stress. Do you have a large amount of school work on top of this internship?"

"Not at all."

The pauses made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you having relationship issues?"

Her eyes widened.

"No! I… no…" _What sort of boss asks questions like this?_

When she finally looked at him she noticed how uncomfortable he was as well. She laughed aloud at her realization causing him to turn his purple ringed eyes on her.

"I'm sorry, I just… I appreciate your concern Pein-kantoku."

She continued to giggled, raising a fist in an attempt to silence them.

"But everything is fine."

"I commend you for attempting to bear everything on your own, but I implore you to seek assistance if any of the members are causing you trouble."

Pein's voice had become more serious. Sumire brought her arms closer to herself just as her laughter died out. _Her body language is closed off._

"You seem to get along well with Deidara."

She raised her head.

"Are you two dating?"

Her face became hot.

"No no! We're just friends…" _What the hell?_

"We have no policies against relationships between co-workers, as long as your work is completed." He explained.

 _Really? This job is really really relaxed._

"I see."

"Now if anyone is harassing you, that cannot be tolerated."

"No one is harassing me. Thank you for your concern Pein-kantoku, really."

She bowed her head.

"Please don't hesitate to come speak to me or if you prefer, Konan. No matter how trivial the matter, I want to make sure that you feel safe with us."

She nodded her head and he suddenly coughed.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded very slowly.

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about."

She examined the pallor of his face and thinning of his hands. _I had considered that he was sick when I first met him, but maybe he's more seriously sick than I had thought?_

"Shall we return?"

Sumire tossed her empty stick into a waste bin and snatched up both cases of beer. He stood slowly. She smiled up at him.

 _What a kind young woman._

They returned to Kisame's house at a steady, but unhurried pace.

X

Hidan had been grumbling about something all evening. Everyone had noticed it, he had something on his mind. While it was normal for him to drink heavily at their gatherings, at the rate he was going, it seemed as though he was intent on destroying his liver.

"You have a death wish?"

Kakuzu was still frustrated from earlier. Every sound that came out of the drunken Jashinist's mouth was nails on a chalkboard.

"Yeah, just fucking kill me."

He laid down on the floor, still grumbling.

"Shut up." Kakuzu hissed.

"…so damn close…"

A few of the men were watching him as he squirmed, waved his arms above his head, and slowly kicked his legs.

Sasori took another long gulp of his coffee, his expression returned to its normal dreamy state.

"I was so damn close!" Hidan yelled suddenly.

"To what?" Kakuzu voice was increasing in irritation.

"To fucking her… damn it!"

"Fucking who?"

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Short-shit."

Deidara was watching the pale-skinned man now.

"What the hell are you talking about, un?"

"Bitch didn't let me go all the way."

Sasori set his coffee mug on the table.

"Enough."

"Was it because I didn't put a condom on?" Hidan rose up enough that he was now looking at Kakuzu.

The silence was short.

"After all the moaning I thought it was sure thing!"

"Like I said, what the fuck are you talking about, un!"

"I fingered her 'til she came, just ask her!"

This silence was much longer.

"So damn close, I should've just stuffed my dick in her when I had her legs spread…"

"Enough." Sasori's voice came out in a low growl.

"Fuckin' bitch."

Deidara leapt over the table, grabbing ahold of the red head just as his fist connected with Hidan's face.

"Danna, stop!"

He was able to pull the shorter man back a few feet. Sasori was stiff in Deidara's grip, his eyes were wide in surprise at his own actions, his fist dropped to his side. Hidan curled into a ball clutching his bleeding nose and pressing his forehead to the floor. He let out a moan of pain and tried to stand.

"Idiot." Kakuzu commented, uninterested in involving himself in the altercation.

"They're fighting, they're fighting!" Tobi chanted in the hallway with excitement.

"Who is?" Konan asked.

"Sasori-senpai and Hidan-senpai!"

Itachi and Konan entered the living room. Hidan was on his feet ready to retaliate against the stunned Sasori. Deidara stepped between them, holding a hand out to stop Hidan from walking any further. The drunken Jashinist leaned against the hand in front of him for support, the pain in his nose angered him, but he did not have the strength to keep walking.

"What happened?" Konan asked.

Kisame had been on the couch chuckling the entire time. Deidara focused on keeping the grey haired man at bay. Sasori regained himself and turned to the kitchen to refill his mug. Konan waited for someone to respond and when no one did she approached Deidara.

"What happened?" she asked more firmly.

"The idiot upset Sasori. He was talking about fooling around with Sumire." Kakuzu responded.

Hidan slunk to the ground after another minute, cupping his nose.

"Kisame, do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Kisame left with a large grin on his face.

Deidara spun on his heel and went to check on his partner in the kitchen.

X

The front door was unlocked so the pair let themselves in. They heard shuffling and voices coming from multiple rooms. Sumire brought the cases into the kitchen while Pein entered the living room.

"He's full of shit, you know that, un."

Deidara hoped that Sasori was drunk enough to not notice him lying. Sasori was holding the mug in his hands, taking one large gulp of coffee after another, ignoring the blonde in front of him.

"Hello." She spoke as she set the cases down by the refrigerator.

She knelt and started to place the lukewarm cans into what space she could find in the open fridge.

Sasori set his mug down on the counter and starting walking towards her.

"Danna, wait, un!"

Sumire yelped when she felt a hand grasping her upper arm. He yanked her to her feet and turned her towards him.

"Did you fuck Hidan?"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"What…"

"Danna…"

His grip tightened and she placed a hand on his, wincing in pain.

"Did you fuck Hidan?" he repeated his question loudly.

"You're hurting me, Sasori-sama."

"Answer my question."

Deidara grabbed his wrist to try and pry him off of her, but he wasn't giving. Sumire's heart was pounding, her body began to tremble, her mind was going blank from fear.

"Danna you're scaring her! Let go, un!"

"Did you or did you not?" he was yelling now.

"No!"

Her knees gave and she collapsed into a fit of sobs.

"Sasori."

Upon hearing his name coming from much deeper register, he released her. She crumpled to the floor, rubbing her arm and hiding her crying face with her hair. Deidara hesitated, but gently placed a hand on her back.

"Sumire." He said her name softly.

He helped her stand then led her out of the kitchen past Pein and Itachi. He sat her on the couch, glancing over her arm to check for signs of bruises. Tobi sat beside her, placing a gloved hand on hers and squeezing. She leaned against his shoulder, continuing to let her hair hide her face. _Why is this happening? Why did he do that? I thought everything was fine._

"Tobi, watch her for a little bit. Make sure she's okay, un."

Deidara returned to the kitchen. Tobi let his gloved fingers intertwine with hers. They were alone in the living room. Kakuzu had gone with Kisame, Konan, and Hidan into the restroom.

"Sumire-chan," his voice was deeper than usual.

She bit her lip to muffle her sobs.

"Sumire-chan, do you want to know what happened?"

She nodded slightly.

"Hidan stated in some detail that you two had sex."

She straightened immediately.

"What?"

"Hidan stated that he had sex with you, but was stopped short of penetration."

Her mouth was open but no sound came forth. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks with her free hand, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Sasori was angered by it, so he punched Hidan."

"… he punched him?"

"Yes, it's rather unlike him to act like this… It seems he has strong feelings for you."

Sumire stared at Tobi. _And who the hell are you? You don't normally act like this._

"It's likely now that Pein will punish Sasori, he assaulted two crew members in one evening. I hope he doesn't lose his position, but it is merely a hope. It's very likely that he will."

Sumire thoughts became conflicted. _Serves him right for being such a jerk, but… I don't want him to lose his job… because of me…_ She tried to stand but Tobi pulled her back down.

"Sumire-chan, it would be foolish to go defend him, considering he just assaulted you."

"He didn't assault me!" she responded quicker than she had meant to.

"Sumire-chan!"

"I know it sounds strange, but… no… let me go."

"Whatever you are thinking to justify his actions, I suggest you rethink them."

"Tobi-san, let me go."

She slipped from his grip and darted across the room to the hallway.

X

The conversation she entered upon was very heated. Deidara was attempting to dissolve the tense atmosphere by mediating between the two red haired men, but it was having little effect. Sasori was mostly silent, not providing excuses for the actions that he did not fully understand himself. Pein could see his words were falling on deaf ears.

"Sasori, if you have no remorse we may have to discuss your position here in the Akatsuki."

"Wait, Pein-kantoku, just give him a little bit to breathe. Everyone is really confused by the situation, un."

"No matter the situation, Sasori did assault two members of the crew. It cannot be overlooked." Itachi interjected.

"I know what he did, but we have to at least give him a second to calm down, un!"

Sumire stepped into view of men and spoke:

"Pein-kantoku."

"Koizumi-san, please return to the living room."

"I want to speak to Sasori-sama alone."

"We have the matter handled."

Sumire stood her ground.

"Just let me speak to him, please."

"Koizumi-san."

"Please, Pein-kantoku."

It took him a few moments to concede. He gave a silent nod and turned. Itachi and Deidara followed him reluctantly out of the room, both looking back at her in concern. When they were finally alone Sumire approached Sasori. He was leaning with an elbow against the counter and his head in his hand. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed against his torso. She felt him tense up.

"Thank you."

Her cheek rested against his shoulder, her forehead barely touching his jaw.

"I know you're just reacting like this because you actually care about me." She let out a faint giggle, "It sounds so strange to say aloud and I know you'd never admit to caring about me, but I really appreciate what you did."

He was silent, but slowly relaxing.

"You've been watching over me a lot. You protected me at Deidara's show too. I am very thankful for it."

She nuzzled him a little.

"I'll tell you what really happened if you promise me you'll calm down."

His hand dropped from his face and rested on her waist. He accepted her embrace finally and they moved so they were looking at each other now.

"I had a weird dream which left me sexually frustrated." She blushed and took a deep breath.

He looked tired and annoyed.

"I made out with Hidan and he went too far."

His fingers were gripping her shirt now.

"I stopped him before going all the way."

His grip loosened.

"I've been told you have feelings for me."

His mouth opened to protest.

"Whether you do or not…" she spoke before he could, "I just wanted to let you know I have no intentions of dating anyone on the crew."

She sighed and stepped back from him.

"I know my actions earlier today say otherwise, but it was in the heat of the moment… I would be lying if I said I don't make mistakes like that…"

Sasori straightened, his default expression was returning to his face.

"Please don't change how you function with your co-workers because of me…" she looked down briefly. "Also…"

Her arm swung out and her hand connected with his cheek. His head turned and a stinging pain rushed across his skin.

"Don't let yourself think you can do whatever you want. I belong to no one."

Liquid courage had been fueling her actions all day.

"I want to be friends if possible, but I won't stand abuse. I've had enough in my life." Her voice was the strongest he'd ever heard it.

There was a fire in her slightly bloodshot eyes.

"I'm silly, I'm pathetic, I'm foolish, I know, but I am not weak."

Sasori took in her words silently. His eyes locked onto hers for a moment then traveled down to her mouth. An urge to kiss her filled him, but he instead let his gaze drop. He somehow did not feel any anger at her for slapping him.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, but you really frustrate me sometimes, Sasori-sama."

A faint sound, similar to a chuckle left his lips.

"I could say the same for you."

A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Happy birthday."

He chuckled again.


	17. A Bit of Trauma

Sumire leaned back against his arm, her head rested against his shoulder, and the sides of their bodies were pressed together as they sat on the kitchen floor. _Sasori-sama is so pleasant when he's not angry_ , she thought, letting her eyes look up to his face. They had been like this for quite a few minutes, talking about the mug she had given him.

"How was I supposed to know you were a wood expert?"

He had a smile on his face, which resembled a smirk, though void of the condescension.

"How did you know I enjoy coffee?"

"I asked Deidara-san." Her cheeks felt a bit hot.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He spoke after a silence.

She had seen in on his face for the past few minutes. He was pushing himself, working through the unhealthy emotions that had propelled him to act in the way he had. Though some urge wanted him to not accept any blame, to not regard himself as being in the wrong. He argued with it. He was sober, unlike half of the men in the other room, he recognized a change in his thinking needed to be made.

"I'm sorry for… being attractive?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know! I don't know how to apologize for making you feel like this!"

"Idiot."

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"That's not something you apologize for." _Though in my frustrations I did blame her for my own feelings._ "You didn't do anything wrong, I did."

"I feel bad though…"

 _Are these… the remnants of the trauma she's faced?_

"Koizumi."

She looked at him.

"Why are you blaming yourself?"

The statement seemed to startle her.

"I didn't realize… I was blaming myself…"

Sasori wanted to know, but he assumed it would be best to await her telling him on her own. Instead he realized his apology wasn't over.

"How's your arm?" he asked.

She shifted and lifted her sleeve.

"I don't think it'll bruise. I should be okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay! Don't worry about it!" she said patting his shoulder.

He didn't like this. He shouldn't be forgiven so easily, but again he wasn't going to push her. He stood, offering her a hand, they then walked out to the living room where the rest of the crew was waiting.

Hidan had a large cotton pad in his hand that he was holding to his nose. Kakuzu was beside him again, though not worried about his partner's injury. Tobi stood behind the couch, which had been pushed off of the wall and near the table. Seated there was Pein and Konan. Itachi was standing at a distance and Deidara was sitting on the floor, near Kisame, his body turned to the pair as they walked in.

There was a silence that made Sumire very nervous.

"Sasori, I take it you two have absolved." Pein spoke.

Sumire gave a nod looking at the red head beside her for confirmation.

"Ah."

"What about me damn it?" Hidan had sobered up a bit since being hit.

"Hidan your actions require punishment as well." Pein continued, "To make vulgar assertions about your co-worker is blatant harassment."

"But we did-"

"Whether it is true or not," Pein seemed to be losing his patience, "It does not excuse your actions."

Hidan grumbled while shifting the pad against his nose.

"Both of you are suspended for the week."

"Pein-kantoku, we have a recital tomorrow afternoon, un." Deidara said quickly.

"Itachi will be in charge. Your suspensions end on Saturday."

Sasori's expression denoted disinterest.

"So is this party dead?" Kisame chimed in.

"The suspensions begin tomorrow. Do as you will this evening." He rose to his feet slowly. "I have other matters to attend to, but Konan will remain and report to me if there are any more incidents. I trust that there won't be."

He passed Sumire, but paused in the hallway.

"Don't forget to prepare for Saturday."

He left before Sumire could register his words.

"What's Saturday?"

"No one told you about the trip?" Tobi asked.

"I've heard there's a trip, but I don't know much about it." She stepped around the table and took a seat on the couch.

"I'll send you the details." Konan pulled a phone from her pocket.

Sumire excitedly exchanged numbers with her. Itachi sat beside Sumire and she smiled up at him.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine Itachi-san. I feel like everyone asks me that twenty times a day." She laughed.

"You don't feel as though you're going to have a panic attack?"

She slowly shook her head.

"I don't… quite understand how your condition works…"

"It's not a predictable thing really…"

He looked confused. Sumire noticed that no one was talking. She glanced around the room to see everyone watching her. _I feel like I have an audience._

"I went to a psychiatrist a couple of years ago and she diagnosed me with post-traumatic stress disorder and anxiety disorder."

She paused.

"I described this briefly once before, but my first relationship began when I was really young. I started school late… so I entered into middle school when I was already fifteen. Which is why all of my friends are twenty and I'm twenty-three."

She nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't know what a healthy relationship was, I was just happy to have found someone who I thought loved me. He convinced me that he loved me, he convinced me that he was the only one that would love me. And I believed him… I didn't realize until a friend I met in high school told me there was something strange about our relationship… even then it was so difficult to understand that he was… well…"

 **X Flashback X**

Sumire was exhausted from the school day, working at her part-time job, cleaning, and cooking. She wanted to sleep. Hisashi entered through the door rather loudly.

"Sumire."  
"Hai." She stood quickly from the tatami and rushed to the front door.

The fifteen-year old eagerly greeted the full-grown adult standing in the door. This was his apartment, his home, where he had convinced her to reside.

"Hisashi-san, welcome home." Her voice was cheerful.

"I brought you some chocolates."

"Thank you!"

She took the bag gingerly. He waited for a moment and she rose onto her toes to kiss his mouth. He smiled again, content that she was adhering to the routine he had put in place. He followed her into the kitchen where she had food prepared. She moved to serve him, but he placed a hand on her waist.

"Hmm?"

He planted a kiss on her neck.

"Sumire." He breathed her name out.

"Hisashi-san, the food will get cold." She said, thinking that would be enough.

He didn't seem to hear her. His hands cupped her developing breasts.

"Hisashi-san, I'm tired." She pulled his hands away and faced him.

There was a change in his eyes.

"I'm your boyfriend aren't I?"

"…yes…"

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

"Then why not?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"But you said you loved me."

"…I."

Sumire became confused. He pulled her against him and kissed along her neck. Sumire felt his hands wandering her again, but her body remained stiff.

 **X End Flashback X**

"It was like that until towards the end of high school, when something… really bad happened."

The atmosphere was tense, as though they were awaiting for her to continue.

"I'd rather not talk about that though."

"How did you…" someone began.

"I moved in with a friend. He kept trying to contact me and find out where I lived but after a while he stopped trying. I've been in and out of friend's homes until I got that apartment with Sakura a year ago."

She let out a soft exhausted laugh.

"There's a lot more, but I think I've said enough."

A pair of arms wrapped around her neck.

"Poor Sumire-chan!" Tobi was over the edge of the couch now.

"Tobi-san." It came out as a gasp.

He rubbed his chin on the side of her skull. She closed an eye.

"If he ever bothers you again, just let me know!" he spoke loudly thought he was right against her ear.

His voice suddenly lowered:

"I'll end him."

She became wide-eyed and shifted uncomfortably in his grip.

"You…"

She looked up at the grey haired man who had begun to speak.

"…you didn't fight back?"

She felt slightly offended, but tried not to let it bother her.

"That's not how things like that work." She began, "In that situation the body goes into fight or flight mode. And flight not in the sense of running away, but flight as in you freeze up. In the moment, my subconscious said to survive I have to not move."

Hidan squeezed the pad against his nose tighter. _Fuck man._

Tobi's grip loosened but he kept his head where it was.

"Or, that's what my doctor told me."

She patted the strong arms around her neck.

"It made sense to me, I was afraid and confused, but I didn't realize it at the time."

"Sorry." It was faint and Hidan looked pissed at himself for saying it.

Sumire started to laugh.

"Your voice is so funny."

He had a small smirk on his face, but he did not argue.

"You are very forgiving." Konan's voice was relieving.

"I don't know how to stay mad at people I guess… life's too short to hate." She giggled.

"Hidan gets pretty close though."

The comment received a larger laugh from the group. The Jashinist grinned at her.

 **The Following Morning**

"Sumire."

"What's up?"

"Sasuke-kun is coming over today."

"Okay."

The pink haired girl looked as though she wanted to say something else.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

They were both startled by the sound of Sakura's phone going off.

"I have to take this."

"Its fine."

Sumire glanced at her own phone to check the time. _I have to go to work soon. Oh right I haven't told Sakura about my trip on Saturday._ She peeked into the hallway where she could hear her roommate's' voice. _I also haven't given her my half of the rent._ Sumire pulled up a calendar on her phone. _I get aid one more time, but it's after my trip. If I give it to her now I won't have anything for the trip. I'll have to give it to her next week, I have to go now, I'll tell her when I get back. I'm lucky that she agreed to sign the lease for both of us, it makes it less stressful for me to have to pay Sakura the rent instead of the landlord._

 **X**

Sumire's hair was pulled up in a tight, neat bun, and she was dressed all in black. She was the first one to arrive for work, with a carrier of coffee and tea. She hadn't meant to be so early, but her anxiety made her leave with ample time to grab the drinks.

Itachi arrived next, he had on a black blazer that was partially zipped up. It had multiple red printed clouds with white outlines.

"So stylish," she said as her greeting.

"This is our work jacket." He said then began to open the large black doors.

… _do I get one? I want one. Why did I never see this before? But seriously do I get one?_

She set the carrier on the stone seat, offering him a cup of tea and they walked into the concert hall.

"Please sweep the hall."

"Hai."

Sumire took the stairs two at a time to the top and began to walk through each aisle, staring at the ground to find any trash of previous practices or performances. As she finished with the top row Deidara entered the hall wearing the same style blazer as Itachi.

 _I want one!_

She waved to the blonde before descending to a lower level.

"Deidara, the stage." Itachi's voice traveled across the hall.

"Ah."

He went over to the stage to open up the curtains and wipe the floor with an industrial sized broom. It didn't take much longer for Sumire to finish walking through the aisles. She deposited the trash into a small bin. Deidara was busy bringing out equipment while she went back up the stairs to ask for another task.

When she reached Itachi he handed her another headset.

"Please bring that to Deidara."

"Hai!"

On her spry legs she went quickly across the hall to the man on stage. He thanked her and put the headset around his neck. Tobi skipped down the walkway towards the stage. With his arm waving high above his head he called:

"Afternoon, Sumire-chan."

"Good afternoon." She called back.

 _Tobi doesn't have a blazer. Hmm._

Itachi waved her up again so she rushed up there quickly.

"Have a seat."

"Huh? Oh, okay."

"Relax, you'll tire yourself out quickly." He stated as she took one of the two chairs in the booth.

"Sorry, I'm excited. It's the first time I'm on the floor."

"It's fine to be excited, but I need you focused the entire time."

She nodded, took a deep breath and shook out her limbs.

"I'm ready."  
He gave her an amused look.

"You're going to be here in lighting with me, I may be needed on stage at any point, so you need to be prepared to take over lighting."

She nodded again, feeling a nervous excitement shivering through her limbs.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Huh… oh I guess…" she giggled.

 _I didn't realize it but I guess I am cold._

Her eyes widened as he slid off his blazer, revealing a long-sleeved black shirt. He handed it to her.

"Thank you!" she didn't think twice about it.

She lowered her head to hide her flush as she popped her arm into one of the large sleeves. She carefully zipped it up halfway and gave herself a hug. Itachi was busy turning the machines on. Sumire shyly buried her face beneath the collar, enjoying the remnants of the body heat of the previous wearer.

 _It has Itachi-san's scent. Is that weird to think about?_

There was a faint cologne coming from the thick material. She wanted to snuggle in it and sleep. Itachi sat beside her on another chair, clicking on the headset around his ear. He heard Deidara's voice come in through headset.

"Uchiha."

"Yes."

"Who's doing front of house, un?"

"…"

"Hidan is out too, un."

"You're right."

Deidara felt some pride at the statement but didn't consider it for long. Itachi turned to the woman beside him.

"Sumire-san."

"Hai?"

"I'm actually going to have you take over box office, once you finish there you may come up to the lighting booth."

"Okay."

He led her back out to the foyer, then guided her to the supply closet. He tugged out a folding table.

"Grab yourself a chair."

She brought out a metal chair and unfolded it beside the table that he had finished setting out. Deidara's voice came over the headset again.

"Performers arrived in the back, one is asking for multi-colored lights."

"Sumire-san, Kakuzu-san upstairs has the supplies for the box office, please retrieve that from him, I will be back in a moment."

"Hai!"

 **X**

 _This is nerve-wracking. I wonder if he's mad I didn't sleep with him._

She gently tapped her knuckles against the door. She heard a grunt come from somewhere behind the wood so she stepped inside.

"Kakuzu-sama, do you have the box office supplies?"

His eyes were studying her but he pointed to a box on the desk she had worked at before. She thanked him meekly but he had already typing at his computer again.

Sumire returned to the foyer to set up the tablecloth and the items in the box. She curiously studied the devices, glancing over a small spreadsheet where she would tally the number of people that came in. She also looked at a small device that she would use to do the same. There was a metal cash box with a few bills still remaining within it. _So I should…_ she took a seat and began to count the money that was in the box. She wrote the total at the top of the spreadsheet and labeled it as "Initial Amount." She giggled to herself softly, _I don't know official terms for this stuff so I'll just make up my own._

Sumire looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Kakuzu descending the stairs. He walked directly towards her and took the spreadsheet from beneath her hand. He looked it over then placed it back on the table.

"The programs."

She picked up a stack of heavy paper and undid the large rubber band around the stack.

"It's $15 to enter."

"Okay."

"Children under 5 years old are free. Student's get a $3 discount." He sounded disgusted with the statement.

"All students or just college students?"

"All students." His eyes were narrowed in irritation.

"Understood."

An awkward silence passed over the pair.

"Thank you."

"Whose jacket is that?"

"Itachi-san let me borrow it."

"Ah,"

Pein didn't say anything about ordering one for. _Perhaps he has no intentions of hiring her once her internship is complete._ The large piece of clothing obscured her form, yet somehow looked alluring. He studied her slender neck and the dip of her collar bone peeking out of the deep rounded neckline of her shirt. Her face looked rounder with her hair up, her cheekbones more prominent.

 _Attractive pale skin… long dark hair… slender shoulders… a real Japanese woman…_

Sumire did not like how he was looking at her. _It's creepy as fuck, like I'm a fucking picture or statue or something._ She had a primal fear of him though. If it were anyone else she would have called them out already. Kakuzu was tall, unfriendly, and seemed unwilling to hear what she would have to say if she did criticize him.

"Usually, you have to dress up formally to do box office, but you are attractive enough that it won't be an issue."

… _what?_

Sumire stared at him slightly wide-eyed as she processed his statement. Her eyes narrowed at him slowly and she couldn't withhold her sarcasm.

"Gee, thanks."

"In a traditional sense," he added.

… _what…_

"What do you mean by a traditional sense?"

"You actually look Japanese."

… _um…WHAT…_

"…what exactly are you referring to?"

Kakuzu was becoming increasingly annoyed by her questions.

"Pale skin, dark hair." He said quickly.

"So if I didn't have pale skin and dark hair would I not be Japanese?" her words came out quicker than she had meant for them to.

He seemed confused by the question.

"I don't think it's a compliment to be called "traditionally Japanese," because you're saying that anyone who doesn't have pale skin and dark hair isn't Japanese." She didn't realize how angry she her tone had become.

He retorted:

"Ungrateful brat."

"Grateful for what?" her cheeks were burning with fury, "for telling you that your compliment in not a compliment? If you tell me I'm attractive because I'm "traditionally Japanese" then you are saying that any Japanese woman who doesn't look like me isn't actually Japanese."

Kakuzu ran out of patience and walked away from her.

 _Damn Sumire, you should have taken the stupid not-compliment and moved on. Now he probably hates me. I guess that's fine though… haha…_

Itachi reentered the foyer and approached her.

"Itachi-san!" she called his name in a whiny voice.

"Yes?"

"Kakuzu-sama causes me stress."

"Kakuzu-san causes everyone stress."  
Sumire wasn't expecting his response and she burst into laughter. He didn't join her in laughing but he shared a smile with her.

"Did he brief you on box office duties?"

She nodded her head.

"Good."

Itachi wanted to ask specifically what Kakuzu had said to cause her stress, but he instead reviewed the rest of the evenings tasks in his head.

"Kakuzu-sama told me I'm attractive because I looked "traditionally Japanese."

Itachi was looking at her now.

"If I was born with darker skin or lighter hair, I would still be Japanese. I was born and raised in Japan, I have my citizenship!"

Itachi remained silent. _I see her reasoning._

"I'm supposed to take it as a compliment," she started again, "but I don't want anyone to feel they are not beautiful because their skin is not pale."

He was still silent but he seemed to be thinking deeply about her statement.

"Sorry for dumping all of that on you."

"Don't worry," he let his gaze slowly, "I am honored you feel comfortable confiding in my again."

Sumire hadn't thought about it but she nodded her head to agree. _Things are happening really quickly; Itachi-san is just really easy to talk to._

"Itachi-san exudes trustworthiness," she said in an admiring tone with a large grin.

Itachi let his head turn away, heat rising to his face.

"We don't open the front doors for another 40 minutes. Come learn the cues for the lighting."

"Hai!"

 **X**

Deidara was backstage with Tobi. He had a sour expression on his face.

"What's wrong senpai?"

 _She's in the Uchiha's jacket. He's not her boyfriend, who the hell does he think he is? I would have offered mine too if she asked, but still._

"Nothing, un."

"But you have such a horrible expression on your face, like you want to kill someone."

"Get off it," he grunted angrily.

Tobi hummed curiously but did not push him further.

 **X**

The concert hall finally opened and Sumire was alone when a small crowd entered the foyer. She mustered all of her focus to take in the money and tally the guests at a steady pace. After a half hour the number of people reduced to a few every few minutes and she started to clean up. She went up the stairs quickly, knocking before entering Kakuzu's office. Inside she set the box on his desk and turned to walk away.

"Stay there."

She froze, watching him as he opened the cash box and began counting.

 _I already did that, ugh. Men. Seriously._

"You counted wrong."

'Huh?" she quickly circled the desk.

Kakuzu rolled his chair back as she bent over slightly in front of him, examining her work and his.

"That's… that's the same amount…"

She realized his intentions a bit too late. He stood and she spun around, staring up at the tall man blocking her path. She nervously looked back at the desk when she felt her bottom press against it. Her hand pressed against his torso to keep him at a distance.

"Kakuzu-sama, stop." She spoke, her voice shaking.

"Brat." He said gruffly. "Stop crying."

She blinked her eyes widely, then wiped her cheek. _I'm crying? Am I that scared?_

"Did you think I was going to assault you?"

 _I don't know what I was thinking._ She took in a deep breath to try to calm herself. Her gaze drifted up to his face. He was looking down at her with an unreadable expression. Her fingers gripped her blazer and a wave of sudden relief washed over her. _Itachi-san… is nearby._

"Why are you doing this?"

His hand cupped her cheek.

"I thought you were mad at me," she prodded.

"I am."

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Teasing you."

"Teasing?" her tears had stopped, "This is not funny at all!"

She pushed his hand away. Her eyes closed as his face lowered to her eye level. The closeness reminded her of the evening before in Kisame's room.

"You're overly sensitive."

She opened her eyes and glared at him, though she did not protest his statement.

"I can see why everyone is drawn to you."

His hands rested on the desk, caging her in.

"Something about your eyes," he leaned even closer and she shut her then again, "and your expressions… I find quite irresistible."

Sumire's flush traveled down her face to her neck. Her eyelids raised slowly and she met his gaze. He saw tears brimming at the edges of her eyes again, though instead from fear they were from embarrassment. He straightened and stepped away. _I'll lose control if I don't stop now._

"These are compliments." She said softly.

He paused.

"Earlier wasn't a compliment, what you're saying now is compliment."

Before leaving the room she said in an extremely faint voice:

"Thank you."

 **X**

 _These men are so stressful!_ Sumire entered into the concert hall once intermission began. She rushed up the stairs while the audience moved about the hall, chatting and laughing.

"Itachi-san, how are things going?"

"…well." He looked very concentrated.

She sat beside him.

"Deidara," Itachi wasn't watching her anymore.

She couldn't hear what Deidara was saying, but Itachi's expression seemed to flicker with concern.

"Sumire-san."

"Hai."

"I am going to need you to control the lighting for the second half."

A shiver of fear ran through her.

"…by myself…"

"Yes." He noticed the fear in her eyes. "I am needed in the back."

"…okay…" _Holy crap…_

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I trust you can do it."  
She nodded. He handed her his head set.

"Keep it on for the rest of the show. I will be taking Deidara's when I get backstage."

"Understood."

He walked past her, leaving her alone in the lighting booth. Her anxiety became full-blown, but she took in deep breaths, trying to calm the nerves that were demanding that she get up and run.

"Sumire."

"Deidara-san." She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice over the headset.

She heard Tobi's voice, yelling something in a very high-pitched and panicked voice. Deidara clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"Tobi! Stop moving things around, they're placed there for a reason, un!"

Itachi's voice cut through the chatter she could hear in the background.

"Don't get too nervous, I know you can get it done, un."  
"Thank you."

Itachi took over the headset.

"Sumire-san, we will be starting in the next few minutes."  
"Hai."

 **X**

Sumire felt warm, still curled up in Itachi's stage crew blazer. Her sleepy gaze drifted from the dashboard to Itachi's hands on the steering wheel then back to the dashboard and finally outside at the buildings slowly passing by. The rest of the performance had gone without much difficulty. Sumire had been prepared thoroughly by Itachi and though her hands were trembling as she pushed and pulled faders, she was able to make it through the evening.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"A bit."

"Well done today."

"Thank you." Her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Are you still cold?"

"No, I'm okay. Your blazer is so warm."

She tugged on the collar.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"Of course."

They pulled up behind and parked behind a car that was extremely similar to the one they were in. _Right, Sasuke came over._ Itachi seemed to have noticed as well. There was a strange look in his eyes.

"Thank you Itachi-san." She reached for the seat belt.

"May I walk you to your door?" _Just a glimpse…_

"Of course." _He looks so out of it…_

They both climbed out of the vehicle and he walked beside her all the way to her door. She noticed his pensive expression. _Maybe he's more comfortable emoting around me, or maybe I've become more adjusted to how he normally emotes…_

"I know it's late, but would you like to come in for some tea?"

 _That is a complicated expression…_ she thought. Itachi seemed to be struggling.

"I insist." She said while unlocking the door.

Her lips curled into an encouraging smile and he finally agreed.

"Pardon the intrusion."

Sumire slid off the Akatsuki blazer and hung it on a coat hanger.

"Don't forget it."

He nodded. He removed his shoes at the entrance and he followed her into the main tatami room where a voice was coming from. As they approached the words became audible:

"-I hate when you do this."

 _That sounds like Sasuke._

"Just tell her and get it over with."

"It's not that easy."

"Yeah, you have to open your damn mouth, it's not easy at all."

Sumire clicked her tongue and reached out for the screen door. _I can't stand him._ She forgot the Uchiha behind her and swung the screen door open loudly.

There was a long silence, the four people stared at one another, everyone but Sumire was unsure of what to do. A strained smile appeared on her mouth:

"Itachi-san drove me home, so I invited him in for tea." She motioned towards the kotatsu that the couple was seated at, "Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

 **X**

Sasuke's body suddenly felt heavy. All of the irritation in his body receded to somewhere in the back of his mind. His older brother calmly padded into the room and sat on the other side of the kotatsu. His eyes had closed as he settled into a criss-cross position, but he opened them and looked directly at his younger brother. Sasuke became very aware of the harsh drumming of his heart in his chest. The woman beside him no longer seemed important.

"Ni-san."

 **X**

It felt amazing and heart-wrenching to hear that name again. It had been quite a few years. Itachi wanted to reach out and touch him, but he couldn't demonstrate such emotion. Not after estranging himself from his family in the way that he had. Time would heal those wounds, but it would be long from now when the healing could begin.

 **X**

Sakura recited a polite greeting and excused herself. There was a feeling in the room that she felt she was not a part of. She joined Sumire in the kitchen where she was preparing a pot of tea.

"Sumire."

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"It felt impolite to not invite him in."

Sakura wanted to yell at her, but she couldn't. It was within her to get angry, but yelling at Sumire seemed too much. They returned soon with a tray of tea and some small assorted snacks. Sumire knelt beside Itachi and poured him a cup. Sasuke did not touch the cup of tea that Sakura had offered to him, his eyes remained on the man sitting across from him. Sakura wanted to remind her boyfriend that she was there for him, but everything in his appearance demanded to be left alone.

Itachi changed his focus to the woman seated beside him. She has begun talking about something from earlier today.

Sasuke's gaze turned to Sakura. She saw him begging for some grounding, in his dark eyes he was hurting. She placed her hand gently atop the one on his thigh.

Itachi felt a contentment in his chest despite the uncomfortableness of the situation. Sumire's hair blocked out a part of her face as she turned slightly away from him. His hand gently brushed her hair over her ear and her cheeks took on a pink tint.

Sasuke's hand became a fist beneath Sakura's soft touch.

"Ni-san."

The older Uchiha slowly looked at his younger brother. He studied Sasuke's face.

"Ni-san…" he sounded exasperated.

The Uchiha's were having a conversation, one that only the two of them could understand. Their unlocking and locking gazes, Sasuke's one-word exclamations, the minute changes in Itachi's eyes, was mostly lost on the two women looking back and forth between them. A moment later Itachi was thanking her for the tea and stating he should be leaving.

"Oh okay." Sumire followed him to the front door.

"See you for the trip."

"Text me when you get home please."

"Ah."

As the door closed she glanced at the coat hangers and saw his blazer still there. She snatched it up and darted out into the cool night air. When she reached the railing she saw that his car was already gone. _That… was quick… is he okay?_ She reached for her phone and sent him a text that she still had his possession. Back inside Sumire was greeted with the most ferocious glare she had ever seen. Sakura clung to his arm, afraid he would lash out against her. Sumire returned his glare with one her own.

"You stupid bitch." He snarled.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Fuck off!" she hissed back and walked towards her bedroom.

 _It's my apartment too, I can bring whoever I want._


	18. Fun and Games (The Trip Part 1)

**Tuesday**

"You're going on a lake trip with your co-workers, that's so nice, I want to go on a trip~" Ino had her hands together and was shaking her shoulders from side to side.

Her blouse was lavender and her skirt was a pale lime green. Hinata was beside her in a white dress with a jean jacket over it. Tenten joined them after a few minutes. Her orange jacket wrapped around a brown t-shirt. Her cargo shorts stopped above the knee. Each girl had a bento box in front of them, eating and talking with a mutual fondness of one another's presence.

"Are you all ready for you trip?" Tenten asked.

"Not quite I have to go swimsuit shopping and get a few other things…" Sumire responded.

Ino let out an excited shriek.

"We should go do that! After our classes are over today!"

"That sounds fun!" Tenten said.

Hinata quietly agreed.

"We should invite Sakura too."

Sumire brushed crumbs from her black skirt, then repeated the motion along the edge of her soft white blouse. _I haven't spoken to her since last night…_

"I can call her." Ino stated and took out her cellphone.

Sumire remained slightly uncomfortable as she waited for the call to end.

"She said she was busy today."

"That's too bad," Hinata's delicate voice chimed in.

"It's okay, we should still go!"

 **X**

"So you're stuck between the burgundy and the black one?"

"Yeah," Sumire held them up on either side of her, looking at them carefully.

"Tenten, what do you think?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure, they both looked really good."

"I'm partial to the burgundy, black seems like you need to look super confident, I don't know if you can pull it off," Ino teased.

"I actually think the black would be better," Tenten said finally, "Sumire's chest looked bigger in that one."

Sumire blushed slightly.

"The burgundy one is more womanly, Sumire's chest is big so the color doesn't change much." Ino continued.

Feeling self-conscious, the dark haired girl hid her chest behind the two swimsuits.

"My chest isn't big."

"Bigger than mine." Tenten said with a sigh.

"And bigger than Sakura's." Ino laughed.

"Ne, Hinata what do you think?" Sumire called to the dressing room curtain.

The pale girl exited the changing room in a white one-piece. Her deep curves and prominent breasts were outlined by the tight material. Sumire, Ino, and Tenten gawked at the shy girl.

"Everything I try feels a bit small." Hinata said, pulling at the cloth biting into her skin.

"You may have to get a bikini Hinata." Sumire recovered quicker than her other two friends.

"But that's so embarrassing…" Hinata fidgeted.

Sumire stepped closer to the other dark haired girl.

"I agree." Her eyes were dramatically filled with tears.

Hinata and Sumire shared their shyness by clasping hands. Ino and Tenten exchanged a pitying look for the two normally nervous girls. Sumire felt slightly more excited now that she had someone who shared her general nervousness.

"Which do you think is better Hinata?"

"I think the black suits you more Sumire-san. Wearing black makes you more confident." She paused, "And if your period starts unexpectedly it won't be visible."

Sumire gasped:

"You're right! Good thinking!"

Ino and Tenten looked at one another again.

"Is that a good reason to buy a swimsuit?"

"Who knows?"

 **X**

"You're in high spirits today Sumire-san."

"Lee-san!"

Sumire had returned to Konoha University for her evening class after shopping. Rock Lee sat beside her on the bench by the classroom door. He always somehow succeeded in wearing all green, whether it was in his uniform or in his daily wear.

"I'm excited, I have a trip this weekend, with my co-workers."

"What will you being doing?"

"We're going to a campsite near the mountains. There's going to be a lake, an onsen, and apparently there's a festival going on in the area."

"That's amazing, your job is paying for it?"

"Just the accommodations and two meals a day. Everything else is out of pocket." _There's someone there that would never pay for a luxury experience._

"That sounds great! You deserve it after working hard!"

She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Lee-san, you are so kind!"

He showed her his trademark sparkling grin. The classroom doors opened with a loud dramatic crash and Gai leapt out.

"Come in my students!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee jumped to his feet and sprinted into the classroom.

Sumire followed with a smile, always happily encouraged by their energetic personalities.

 **Wednesday**

"Lee told me about the trip you're taking." Neji wasn't looking at her as he spoke.

"Did he?" Sumire was scratching at the notebook in front of her with a pen.

"Are you going to be okay, with those co-workers?"

"I should be!"

Shikamaru had his head planted on the desk, snoozing away. Sumire tugged nervously on her braid, _I hadn't really thought about there being an issue with them. Things are going okay; they've been going okay for the most part. But Konan-san and Pein-kantoku will be there, I should be fine._ Neji accepted the statement, though he had noticed her nervousness.

 **Friday**

Sumire finished washing her dishes just as the front door opened. The two young women hadn't spoken since Sunday evening. Sakura was about to pass her roommate without a word, but Sumire called out to her. She stopped and looked at her.

"I'm going on a trip this weekend." She wiped her hands on a towel. "I'll give you the rent on Monday."

Without waiting for the pink haired girl to respond, Sumire returned to her room and shut her door.

 **Saturday Midday**

The trip there was fairly quick. Three trains and one bus ride. Sumire peeked her head into the open doorway of the inn. She was immediately greeted by the face of a very kind looking older woman. The woman bowed her graying head.

"I'm with the Akatsuki Stage Crew." Sumire said faintly.

"Ah of course, please come along." The woman in a dull green kimono rose from her kneeling position and guided her down the hall.

Sumire softly padded behind her, glancing at the many sliding rice paper doors on either side of her. They came to the end of the hall and the woman opened a wooden back door, which opened up to an astoundingly trim and clean garden. At the bottom of the stairs began a path of embedded stones that lead to a second building just 10 yards from the main building.

"This part of the inn will be yours." She knelt then opened another large rice paper door.

"Your co-workers have already arrived, but I believe many have left to the lake already."

Sumire stepped into the building. The inside was a slightly smaller version of the main inn. The woman entered in behind her, then opened another sliding door.

"This is the room for the women."

"Thank you."

Sumire bowed in thanks then entered the space that reminded her of the main tatami room in her apartment. The woman recited a few statements of service then bowed her head and excused herself. _I should prepare for the lake I suppose._

Sumire slid the door closed then set her large duffel bag down in the corner beside a small suitcase that was already there. She unzipped her bag and pulled the bathing suit and white dress that she had planned for that afternoon. She took her time removing her bra, gingerly set it on top of her shirt draped over the duffel bag, and she hooked her fingers into the thin material of her light blue panties. The familiar sound of the sliding door made her turn.

The gazes of the dark brown eyes and the purple ringed eyes locked upon one another, both frozen in shock. Pein's eyes had immediately taken in her mostly bare form. Her body was small and slender in the shoulders. There was a tiny dip in her back framed by slight curves in her waist. Her long dark hair had fallen over her shoulder and covered her right breast. His eyes traveled to her midriff, past the pinkish brown that graced the mound of pale flesh, where a softness was apparent. Upon the skin was a long dark scar peeking out of the edge of her panties.

The shock dissipated between the two people. He lowered his head and slid the door closed neither too quickly nor too slowly.

"My apologies." He spoke finally. "I should have said something before opening the door."

"…"

Sumire, now extremely self-conscious, quickly changed into her bikini and slid the dress over her body. She patted her chest gently, trying to calm the intensity of her pulse. _That was… a surprise…_ After another moment of relaxation, she walked over to the door, knelt down, and opened it. He was standing a few feet back from the door, staring at the floor.

"Koizumi-san…"

"…hai…"

"That scar…"

Her face became crimson.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask." His voice weakened, "I was just concerned."

He refused to meet her gaze.

"It was from… did Konan report to you what I had said last Saturday?"

"Briefly…"

"My ex became violent when he thought I was going to leave him."

His eyes rose to her clothed waist, as though he could still see the scar.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not in that place anymore, I'm not with him anymore." She smiled at her boss who still could not look her in the face. "Thank you for your concern."

"This internship has been the best thing that's ever happened to me, Pein-kantoku." She continued. "I'm okay now. I have moments of weakness, flashbacks, anxiety attacks, but I am the best I've been in my entire life. A huge reason for that is this internship. Thank you."

Her head bowed. He finally looked at her, at the waterfall of dark hair that fell from her lowered head.

"We are glad to have you."

She raised her head and grinned at him. Pein shut his eyes for a moment.

"Everyone has already headed off to the lake. I was planning on offering to walk you there."

"Oh, well let me grab my bag."

She noticed that he was still fully dressed in street clothes. As they walked to the front door she asked:

"Are you not going swimming?"

"I am going to return to the inn after I take you. I am not feeling very well."

"Are you alright? I can just find it myself if you need to rest."

"No, no, I will walk you there."

There was a buzzing in her pocket and she reopened line. She hadn't used this app all that much despite Deidara making such a big deal out of it when she first arrived. After looking at the sender, she opened the messaging thread.

 _Have you made it to the inn yet?_

 _Hai, Pein-kantoku is walking me to the lake right now._

Sumire responded to Konan's message as she walked beside the pale, red haired man. They slowly traveled along a wide dirt path. Eventually this would lead her to the lake where everyone was.

"It should be just up there," Pein stated pointing towards a slight curve in the path.

"I can probably make it from here. Will you be fine going back?" she asked.

"Of course. Have fun."

"Bye."

 **X**

 _Sumire… is going to be wearing a bathing suit… damn… damn… I wonder what kind it'll be…_

The rest of the men had similar thoughts crossing their mind. Sasori had seated himself on the long wooden bench near the fire pit. He looked extremely bored. Kisame and Hidan were already swimming, racing back and forth, with Kisame beating him easily each time. Kakuzu was nearby watching them. Tobi had disappeared somewhere and Itachi was assisting Konan in prepping the fire pit and cleaning the grill.

Deidara leaned back on his arms, stretching his legs out to the edge of the gently rippling water. _Would she wear a bikini? Even a one-piece would look amazing on her. Hell, she'd look great in shorts and a t-shirt._

 **X**

Sumire heard chatter and splashing.

"Konan-san." She spotted the woman first.

Konan stood in a violet bikini facing away from Sumire.

"Sumire-san," she responded but did not face her.

Her hands were busy scrubbing away whatever filth was on the black grate they would set over the fire pit. Crouching somewhere near her was Itachi who was attempting to light the firewood.

"Sumire-san, I'm glad you made it."

Itachi looked up briefly, glancing over her figure obscured by a loose billowy white dress.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Itachi-san."

He returned to lighting the fire.

"Would you like some help?" she asked Konan.

"I think we are fine here. You should go swim, work up your appetite."

Sumire let out a faint laugh.

"I suppose." She set her bag down by a small stack that had accumulated a few yards from the pit.

 _I already stretched. So I guess it's time for swimming. It's been awhile._

She bunched up the bottom of her dress in her hands and slid it up her body. Itachi had just started a small fire and was nursing it with small foliage. He glanced over to her and saw the edge of her dress rising over her hips. He paused in his process and watched her as she slid the dress up over her shoulders.

Beneath her dress she wore a black bikini. The fabric of her bikini bottom rose over an inch from where her thigh and hip met, the strings there were more for design that for holding it up. It was secured to her body with a skin adhering elastic, which had brought her comfort, because she had a deep fear of losing her suit while swimming. The top half had two one-inch straps, with fabric crossing underneath the cups, leaving triangular shaped cutouts beneath her covered breasts. She folded up the dress neatly and placed it into her bag. She pulled up her hair into a ponytail, not noticing the Uchiha staring at her.

"Itachi, the fire." Konan said.

Konan had noticed him staring. He blinked and turned back to the fire. Sumire turned around when she finished and spotted Deidara sitting near the edge of the lake.

Sasori's eyes widened slightly when he saw the small woman walking calmly towards the blonde. He glared at his crotch and turned away.

A shadow appeared over his body and he turned his head slightly to see who had come to bother him. He has been busy imagining what Sumire would look like in a bathing suit, when the shadow appeared. She was silhouetted by the bright sunlight so all he could make out was a female figure.

"Deidara-san!" she said his name gleefully.

He blinked and placed his hand on his eyes as a visor. They widened as she stood there, now leaning forward with her arms crossed behind her back.

"Sumire." His utterance of her name was barely audible.

She crouched then carefully sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Are you sunbathing?"

"…no…I…um…"

She tipped her head, intrigued suddenly by his inability to form a sentence. He stared forward, trying to put his mind on something, anything other than the small woman that was beside him. She followed his gaze over the medium sized lake with clear blue water. The edges of the tiny waves touched her toes ever so slightly. Another shadow appeared over them.  
"Sumire-san."

"Hai?"

"Here," Konan handed her a small bottle. "Don't forget to apply sunblock."

"Oh, you're right I haven't. Thank you!"

Konan walked away from her. Sumire poured some sunscreen into her hand and rubbed it onto her body, beginning with the tops of her feet. Deidara mustered everything he could to not watch her as she rubbed the lotion into her skin, leaving a shiny, clear sheen across it.

"Ne, Deidara-san."

"A-ah."

"Will you do my back?"

"…" _Don't lose this opportunity damn it_ , "Sure, un."

The moment his fingers pressed to her skin and she shivered, a large amount of blood rushed downwards in his body. _No, stop it, pretend… pretend it's… Sasori-no-danna. Phew, there we go…_ He gently massaged the cool lotion into her soft, warm skin, making sure to cover every inch of her back.

Sumire was quietly biting her bottom lip. _His hands are so precise, definitely an artist's hands, he's pressing kind of hard, almost like a massage, don't moan you weirdo!_ The fingers moved in slow, steady circular motions down her back. He imagined letting his hands smooth around her midriff, to her stomach, drawing her into his lap, turning her head to kiss her.

"Deidara-san?"

"Huh?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

He rubbed the excess into his own forearms. _Don't do that again_ , he thought to himself, shifting his legs so his arousal was concealed beneath his swim trunks.

"Sumire-chan!"

Her head snapped to the grey haired man who had emerged from the lake. _Did he just call me…_

"C'mon the water's getting cold." Hidan grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"What?" Sumire started to laugh.

"Need's that hot body to warm it up."

"What?" she double-over laughing. "That was so bad!"

Her hands cupped over her mouth as she hiccupped with laughter.

"So… terrible… so lame!" she was wiping tears from her eyes, "you suck at pickup lines!"

"Thought about that for 10 damn minutes." He grinned and swung his arm into the lake water.

"Fuck that's cold!" she screeched, dropping the small bottle of sunscreen.

Her leg lifted up as a shield, her arms as a barrier. Deidara flinched, water catching him on his arms. Sumire shivered but rushed to the edge and kicked a wave of retaliation towards Hidan. He dodged easily, backing up further, then splashed her again.

Meanwhile, Deidara was glaring at them both, but mostly Hidan, that his alone time with her had been cut so short. He snatched up the sunscreen bottle and carried it back to Konan.

"Asshole!" Sumire yelled.

She darted into the water until she was waist deep, then used both arms to make a bigger splash.

She continued to pursue him until she lost her footing. Just the water rose up to meet her face he grabbed her arm again. Sumire balanced against his torso, not paying attention to the muscles beneath her hand and against her shoulder.

"You good?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You look great by the way."

She frowned at him. She cupped water in both of her hands and splashed it in his face. He shut his eyes and opened his mouth to breathe as the water dripped down off of him.

"Jerk."

He grinned.

"All my compliments are insults?"

"Yup," she responded immediately.

He chuckled.

"You look like shit."

She repeated her splash.

"So all my insults are insults?"

"Yup!"

"You are okay."

She did it again.

"So I should stop talking?"

"Yup!"

He chuckled again.

"You're so fucking cute."

She growled in annoyance, but the sound came out more pathetic than threatening. He was busy wiping water from his eyes while she looked down into the water.

"Kisame-sama, I know that's you."

A shock of blue hair popped out of the water, followed by a large blue-skinned man. She blushed at the sight of his muscular torso. _I forgot how built he was. Damn._

"Are you gonna splash around all day or are you gonna come swim?"

"I'll try, but it's been awhile."

"I'll give you a lesson."

He took her hand. She took his other and he began to back away. She stuck her tongue at Hidan before letting herself stretch out on the surface of the water.

"Kick your legs."

She slowly began to move her legs as he pulled her further and further into the deep parts of the lake. She gripped his large hands tighter as all feeling of ground was lost beneath her.

"I've got you." He didn't need to repeat it.

This was one of the few men she trusted a lot. Yes, he had made a few moves, but he never pushed himself on her excessively or got angry when rejected. Though she worried he would try to hit on her again, she knew he would respect her, at least a little bit.

"I'm gonna let go, ready?"

"Okay."

He released her and she swung her arms through the water. After a few strokes she felt herself sinking and she panicked. Large hands gently guided her waist into a vertical position. She clung to his arm, still unable to reach the ground, but content to have her head over water.

"I'm no good," she told him.

He grinned, letting his hand snake around her waist and drifting her closer. She noticed that she could not see past him and that they were fairly far away from the rest of the group.

"You're not going to try anything, are you?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"No thank you," she sighed, "What is up with all of you, seriously? I'm not even attractive, is this some kind of joke?"

"It's a few things."

He leaned back and let himself float to the surface of the water. She continued to wade still holding onto his arm.

"You're really cute."

She frowned.

"No one would dare touch Konan."

She raised an eyebrow. _I have a lot of issues with that statement._

"You'd be surprised how little these guys interact with women."

"…you all make it seem like you're having one-night stands every weekend though…"

"Hidan likes to talk big, but he's full of shit. Deidara, well, I think there's some truth to his escapades…" Kisame paused to think, "Itachi-san, Sasori, and Kakuzu are pretty immersed in their interests and work, and if they did bring a girl home they wouldn't parade it around like an accomplishment."

… _so they all all-of-a-sudden come in contact with a girl and they lose their minds?_

"We've had female interns before and sooner or later, someone would be into her, mostly Hidan, but…" he straightened again, his feet touching the soft sand of the lake bottom. "I don't think there's been an intern as cute as you."

… _huh…_

"Well, as cute as you and so hard to get."

She frowned again.

"I'm not 'playing hard to get.'"

"No I know," his grin returned, "The fact that you reject everyone and I mean, every single guy, I think is driving everyone a bit wild."

"Humph."

"There's, like, this unacknowledged competition of who you'll give in to first. I haven't had a conversation with anyone about it, but I think everyone has a sense of it."

"It's not a competition. I'm not some prize Kisame-sama."

"We know…" he guided her towards a conglomeration of jagged and smooth rocks jutting out of the center of the lake.

"I think everyone understands you just want to get through your internship."

He lifted her out of the water and set her onto a large smooth rock. She studied his small eyes that were lingering on her bare legs. His eyes followed a droplet of water as it rolled down her thigh.

"Is it hard to think of yourself as attractive?"

No thoughts crossed her mind, instead she immediately responded.

"Kisame-sama, you talk a lot."

His pointed teeth became visible again. _She has low self-esteem? Otherwise why would she be avoiding the question?_

"Twerp."

She stuck her tongue at him. _I don't want to keep talking about this!_

"I'm gonna show you something cool."

"What?"

He turned away from her.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, not too tight though."

"What are we doing?"

"Just trust me."

She nervously followed his directions.

"Don't let go." He waited for her to finish adjusting herself. "Okay, take a deep breath on 3, ready? 1… 2… 3!"

She sucked in as much air as she could and suddenly they were underwater. She shut her eyes, a few bubbles rose from her nostrils. She thought they would come up right away but after a few seconds, they still weren't resurfacing. Her eyes slowly opened and she could make out clouds of sand rising and falling around them. Besides that, the water was clear. Her head turned up and she saw the top of the water and the sky above it. She opened her mouth to express some amazement at the beautiful sight and in doing so lost the bubble of air in her mouth. She clung to him and patted his chest with one hand desperately. They shot up to the top within seconds and she coughed, still hanging onto his back.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she took in a mouthful of much needed air, "That was aw-" Cough. "-some."

Kisame grasped her legs and bucked her up so she was more comfortable.

"Again!" she managed between her coughs.

"You sure?"

'Yes! That was so fun!"

"Alright. On 3."

She squeezed her and arms tighter around his torso. They were back in the water only seconds later. This time she sat up, with her legs still around his middle, and looked around. He leisurely floated to the surface and their head broke through the water. Sumire was laughing loudly:

"It's like you're a surfboard. This is awesome."

He became very aware of her chest pressing tightly to his back.

 _I'm gonna lose it._

"Oi!"

Hidan had made it way towards them.

"We're gonna play some volleyball. We need an even amount of players and teams!"

Kisame ignored the softness pressing to his back and swam towards shore with Sumire holding onto him. He carried her up the sand towards the fire pit where the food was still being prepped by Konan and Itachi, with a slightly frustrated Deidara standing nearby.

"Are we playing volleyball?" Sumire chirped from her sharkman perch.

"The fire will need a while to heat up. We can take turns watching over it." Konan was wiping her hands off.

Kisame set Sumire down and she bounced towards the fire pit out of curiosity.

"Man," Hidan squeezed a volleyball between him hands. "If we had more chicks we could play something actually fun. Like chicken."

Deidara glanced at him, his eyes still halved.

"Let's just get started already, hm." he hissed.

"You eager to lose, blondie?"

Deidara's natural propensity for competition was ignited with just a few words.

"I'm gonna wipe the fucking floor with you." he launched out of his relaxed position and called. "Danna!"

The red head looked towards him.

"Be my partner! Let's go."

Sasori rose and joined the forming group.

"Partner for what?" he asked.

His eyes traveled to Sumire who was beside the Uchiha that was still working on the fire.

"Volleyball."

Sasori wasn't a particularly muscular fellow, nor was he very interested in sports, but he recognized the determination in his partners face. The least troublesome path would be to play along. His gaze lingered on the mostly bare back of their intern, but he pried it away.

"Fine."

"Are you going to play, Itachi-san?"

Itachi was using all of his willpower to stare deeply into the young fire. He fiddled with the firewood excessively. It was all he could do to keep himself from turning towards the scantily clad woman standing so near to him.

"Most likely."

Sumire wanted to play, simply because she had come to enjoy group activities with her co-workers. She too was not a particularly athletic person, but it would be a fun experience to at least try. Her only concern now was who would be her partner.

 _It can't be Deidara, because he just partnered up with Sasori. Maybe with K-_

"Itachi-san, we're gonna be a team right?" the shark man spoke.

"Sure."

Itachi took this opportunity to gracefully flee. Sumire released a sigh.

 _I don't want to partner with Hidan._

"Sumire-san."

The silky voiced woman calling out to her approached.

"Do you have a partner yet?"

"I don't."

 _I almost forgot Konan-san exists!_

"Would you like to team up with me?"

"Yes!"

 _This is good! This is really good! I don't have to worry about the guys getting any perverted ideas._

Hidan huffed and faced the one man who had avoided interacting with anyone for the past few hours.

"Oi! Kakuzu! Get over here! We need an eighth!"

"So how does this work?" Sumire asked.

"We are playing two versus two. We do a total of four rounds."

"I'll keep score!"

Tobi's scream came from the edge of the forest. Dressed in all black and still wearing his mask he skipped over to the fire pit.

"Ara! Sumire-chan! You look so cute!"

She flushed and raised her arms over her chest.

Hidan had rushed off to convince the grumpy man to be his partner and the other pairs were in deep conversations concerning their strengths and weakness. The women stayed apart from the rest of them as they set up their playing field entering into a deep conversation with a single Tobi as an eavesdropper.

"First Hidan-senpai and Kakuzu-san versus Deidara-senpai and Sasori-senpai!"

Konan and Sumire took a seat on the sand near their makeshift volleyball setup. They didn't actually have a net, only a couple of large branches they balanced upwards with their bags and a few thin jackets tied together between them. Tobi was busy drawing out a few large rectangles in the sand while a few of the men stretched. When that was over the two teams approached.

Hidan served and demonstrated that he had no intention of going easy on them. The ball flashed downward just over the edge of the jacket-made net. Deidara threw himself forward and missed it by just a few inches. It bounced once and was cushioned by sand to a stop. Sasori released a sigh of irritation and Deidara grunted in anger. The artists collected themselves and prepared to serve this time.

The bout lasted for a while. Kakuzu and Sasori moved with minimal effort and only if the ball came within a short distance of them. Deidara and Hidan were exaggerated and dramatic, not only using their forearms and hands but also kneeing and kicking the ball as though it were futbol.

Hidan's heel must of caught in the sand as he backed up so he fell to the ground, cursing the entire way and the ball met the ground. Deidara went for a high five from his partner, but only received a glare.

"Hurry up," Sasori said to the man sulking on the sand. "Let's get this over with."

The zonbi-conbi continued their effort, half-effort, but Sasori proved to be more of a team-player than Kakuzu. What he lacked in physical strength he made up for in precision placement and support. Hidan cursed even louder and punched the ground when they reached the point minimum for winning.

Next was Sumire and Konan versus Itachi and Kisame.

The blue-skinned man was spinning the ball in his hand and grinning.

"I hope you can jump high." he chuckled.

Itachi had already discussed with him that they would not use all of their effort on these two. Sumire's face reddened and she called back:

"Don't underestimate me!" she looked at the Uchiha. "Konan-san and I are gonna kick your butts!"

Konan nodded at her.

"You asked for it."

Kisame revved up and launched the ball overhead. With quite a bit of speed and an enormous amount of grace, Konan knocked it back over in only two touches. Itachi was next raising it in the air for his partner to spike.

The sound of the ball hitting her forearm called all of the men's attention, but Sumire slapped it upwards as hard as she could. Her face, knees, and elbow all hit the sand. Taking advantage of shock and concern, Konan spiked it back over the edge of the jacket-net. Both men looked at the ball as it bounced between them then back at Sumire who was picking herself up off the ground and brushing off sand.

"Are you alright?" Itachi was the first to ask.

Sumire showed a sparkling smile and popped up a single thumb. With a single clap she spouted:

"C'mon let's keep going!"

Kisame was already collecting the ball. _She's fucking adorable._

Little did they all know. Sumire and Konan managed to have an in-depth conversation of their volleyball skills without being overheard by any of the other players. Tobi had stuck around, watching the men put the net together, and giddily poked Sumire in the arm. She swatted his hand away a few times, then started giggling when he tickled her waist. He was in gloves, so it bothered her a lot less than it might have if his bare hands were on her bare skin.

"So we've got it then. You're quick so you can take care of the front and I'll take care of the back, but come forward to spike."

Konan watched the two friends as they messed with one another. _They really get along. He's acting like he's her age. Sometimes I really don't understand him._

"Got it!" Sumire managed when she held Tobi's hands away from her.

"They're likely going to go easy on us, because they'll underestimate you. We can use that to our advantage and get an early lead."

Sumire nodded and grinned. _This is gonna be fun._


	19. Games and Fun (The Trip Part 2)

**A/N: I should have mentioned at the beginning of the previous chapter that the trip was going to be altered quite a bit. I had a bunch more things I wanted to happen the first time around, but I was so excited that we were reaching the end of this story that I just rushed through it. I'm giving this trip the attention it deserves, so it might be spread out over a few more chapters. I hope you like the changes! Thank you everyone who has stayed with me since the first round of this story and also thank you all the newcomers. I hope you're enjoying it!**

* * *

Hidan was having a great time. Though his team had been defeated, he took a front row seat to watch the next match play out. He was the only man here who would stare at Sumire shamelessly as she hopped, ran, and rushed about. It was at this point he devised a plan to increase their already well-developed skinship. He would just have to wait until the end of this tournament to put that plan into action.

Once the women reached their three point lead, the opposing men realized they were falling behind and quickly kicked into high gear. Though Itachi initially wanted to let her win, his partner was providing heavy support and he felt he couldn't throw the match any longer. Konan and Sumire had kept their lead for a few more bouts, but the men quickly caught up and overtook them.

"Itachi-senpai and Kisame-senpai win!"

Sumire groaned between her hard pants. Her hands were planted on her bent knees.

"We were so close!"

Konan gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"You did great."

"Thanks, you too!"

The two women high-fived a last time.

"Man, I'm all sweaty now."

"I'll redraw the lines and we will have the match for third place!" Tobi called.

Sumire put a hand against her stomach, her muscles felt really tight.

"I think we will forfeit." Konan spoke for her.

Sumire looked at her as though she would protest, but the sudden movement caused a bit of strain. She leaned over again and nodded in agreement.

"You can't keep going sweetheart?" Hidan laughed at her.

"You hush!" she pointed at him. "If I wasn't so tired."

 _Man I'm out of shape. Not that I was ever in shape._

Kakuzu was pleased with the verdict and returned to his comfortable distance from the rest of group. Sumire was approached by a large shadow.

"Good game." Kisame offered the the tiny one a hand and she hopped on her strained muscles to reach it.

He chuckled in amusement as her hand slapped his. Itachi stood stiffly just a few feet away. Within him he had a desire to join in the comradery, but was deeply uncomfortable with requesting it. He was pleasantly surprised when Sumire turned to him with her hand up.

"Itachi-san! Good game!"

There was a slight widening in his eyes. His reaction was shy but his smile was sweet and genuine. Sumire noticed, when their hands met, that his skin was incredibly soft, but she didn't think too much about it.

"We should get started on the food. Everything is prepped we just have to start grilling." Konan informed her.

"Okay!" a different excitement filled her. "I'm just going to wash the sand off first."

The process was quick for her, but cooking with a bikini on was a bit too dangerous to her nervous self. She slid her white dress over her still damp skin.

Sumire helped Konan place skewers of meat and vegetables over the grill, along with some clams and squid. It was then she noticed the cooler and the amount of food that was there. _This all couldn't have been provided by the inn? Did Pein-kantoku bring it? Or did all of the guys bring something? I could have figured out something too. Why did no one tell me?_

"Konan-san," she began meekly.

"Yes."

The silky voice was barely audible over the sizzling meats and the crackle of the fire.

"Did everyone… bring something to barbecue?"

"No, this was all purchased on the way by Pein-kantoku."

"Oh, I see."

 _I guess I shouldn't worry about things like that so much._

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I was just overthinking things."

In the distance the two teams were fighting hard. The ball bounced from one side of the court to the other so fast, Sumire's eyes could barely follow it. Instead she paid attention to the food in front of her.

"You're 23 right?"

She jumped from the sudden inquiry.

"Huh? Oh. Yes."

"Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Sure."

"What are your thoughts on getting married?"

"Married?"

Her eyes widen quite a bit. This was different from a lot of things she had been asked before. Her friends would bother her about being interested in men, but never a much broader and likely more serious conversation such as this had risen.

"I…"

No, she hadn't considered it a possibility.

"I've never really thought about it."

"It makes sense. You're still so young."

"Is there a reason you're asking?"

Konan flipped one of the skewers.

"It was just on my mind."

"Marriage?"

She laughed very softly:

"Yes."

"Are you dating someone Konan-san?"

"I had a fiance."

This was her first opportunity to learn more about the mysterious right hand of the concert hall and inside she was extremely excited. Despite this though, she noticed the wording and had to pry:

"Had?"

"Yes. He passed away a long time ago."

Her heart wanted to stop.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright."

There was a long pause as they shifted the food that was cooking.

"I assume," she began again. "That things such as dating are a bit more difficult for you than some, but I wanted to ask. Are you interested in someone currently?"

Sumire had the sudden urge to look up. The men were nearing the end of their game. Hidan was shouting obscenities at both sides, hoping to mess up someones focus. Tobi was excitedly waving his arms. Kakuzu had come just a bit closer to watch the heated match. Her gaze passed over them, not thinking about anything in particular, but for some reason looking at them one by one.

"I don't know."

Konan was very intuitive about these things. Otherwise, why would she have asked something like this in the first place? A gentle, knowing smile graced her lips.

"There might be someone on your mind."

"There's a lot of someone's on my mind."

Konan giggled and Sumire's face turned beet red.

"I don't. I mean. I. Uh."

"It's okay. You still have a lot of time." she looked up. "It looks like the boys' game is about over. Call them over so we can start eating."

"Okay."

Sumire straightened and walked over just as the final point was earned. Deidara cursed and Sasori looked relieved that the game was finally over. As much as he hated participating, he sure did exercise a lot of effort to help. Itachi and Kisame nodded to one another in acknowledgment of their win.

After cupping both hands around her mouth Sumire yelled:

"The foods ready!"

Hidan let out a yowl of excitement and ran to the campfire where Konan was pulling skewers and placing them on plates. Sumire provided a quick congratulations to the winners and encouraged the losing team. Tobi asked her to help taking apart the the net. When they finally finished she headed towards the benches. The masked man mentioned something about not being hungry and walked in the opposite direction. She lifted an eyebrow for moment, but his randomness was very normal to her now. She sat beside Kakuzu with a sigh. _Just a little bit of rest._

As soon as she sat down she felt a deep sense of discomfort. The man she had sat beside was looking down at her or more so down at her cleavage visible beneath the dress that clung to her skin.

An immensely awkward silence encompassed the group. They were all focused on eating but they had an air about them that indicated that they wanted to speak. Sumire didn't notice the tense atmosphere, she quickly disposed of her trash and thanked Konan as soon as she finished eating.

"I think I'm going to take a walk around the lake." She announced to the group.

Konan acknowledged her once again and went back to the fire pit to clean the tools. Sumire turned and circled the water as the beginning of her walk.

A few moments passed in silence between the six men still seated at the long wooden bench with varying amounts of food on their plates.

"She looks fucking sexy." Hidan broke the silence.

A wave of relief seemed to pass over the group, a few of them releasing sighs. The tension was finally broken at the acknowledgement of what they were all thinking.

"Those triangle shapes under the cups, un." Deidara was looking at Sasori.

"Ah…"

Sasori didn't need to speak further to express his agreement. The artist's shared the same regard for the aesthetically pleasing design of the bikini.

"Torture." Deidara said in a lower voice.

"Ah."

They both were looking in the same direction but were imagining different things.

"I didn't even think about how big her tits were." Hidan was looking at Kakuzu for some confirmation.

"I've seen bigger."

"Duh, but for her body, she's got nice proportions."

"I'm surprised you know that word."

Hidan ignored the dig.

"Her tits fit her body. She looks damn good."

Kakuzu didn't argue.

Kisame was looking at Itachi who seemed to be incredibly pensive.

"Itachi-san, what do you think of Sumire-chan's swimsuit?" Kisame asked him.

"It suits her."

"That's not like you to be so enthusiastic."

Though Itachi's voice was very composed, Kisame could easily recognize excitement beneath his stoic exterior.

"She looks good in everything, I think." Kisame proposed.

Itachi didn't respond but Kisame could sense the agreement coming from the Uchiha.

 **X**

Sumire continued to walk along the edge of the water. She pulled at the clingy material of her white dress every few moments, but finally gave up with a sigh. She found a grassy spot partially in the shade and partially in the sun and knelt down into a comfortable position, to look out across the water. She took in the scenery with a deep sense of wonder. _How am I even here?_

"Sumire-chan!"

She turned around to see Tobi emerging from the woods _. So that's where he went?_

"Tobi-san."

He sat down a few feet away then leaned backwards until the back of his head rested on her thigh. She straightened and leaned back slightly. _Um… okay…_ He lifted his mask off his face and held it to the side as a barrier.

"Won't… won't everyone see you?" she asked.

"We're far enough away." He answered, his voice was deep again.

Sumire didn't entirely feel uncomfortable with the weight of his head in her lap _. I don't know why…_

"How are you?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, how's Tobi-san?"

"No, really, how are you?"

"Huh?"

Sumire was looking down now at the exceptionally kind eyes filled with a genuine interest in her state of being. _That scar,_ she thought briefly.

"I really am okay." She answered.

His hand reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

At the feel of his gloved hand on her face, a single tear rolled down her skin.

"I don't know." Her voice had weakened.

Her eyes shut and the tears kept coming.

"I'm…"

Tobi remained silent, allowing her space to express what she was feeling.

"I'm so happy." She sobbed.

He sat up, scooted closer, and rested an elbow on his knee. His legs were pointed towards the woods. He leaned down a bit to try to meet her bent gaze. His orange mask was still in his hand.

"I never thought I could come to a place like this." she wiped her eyes.

She looked up when he put his mask over her face.

"Then be happy, not crying."

"Have you not heard of tears of joy?" she asked.

She curiously took the mask and slipped the band behind her head.

"How can you see out of this thing?"

She tried to line up her eyesight with the single opening. A bird tweeted overhead and she darted her head back and forth to find it. A belly laugh burst from the man in front of her. She lifted the mask up, blushing for no reason.

"That was so cute!"

She covered her face again.

"Stop looking at me."

He chuckled.

"Ne, Sumire-chan."

He spoke while gently sliding his mask off of her head.

"…hmm?"

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"That the next time I ask you to follow me, you'll follow me."

 _What kind of promise is that?_

"As long as it's not somewhere weird, then I promise."

His excited grin disappeared behind his mask.

"I promise you won't regret it."

"Okay."

 **X**

"I'm not paying for massages."

"You're not…"

"The company is not paying for massages."

Sumire returned to the rest of the men with Tobi beside her. Kakuzu seemed irritated.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"In the onsen there are massage services." Kisame explained to her.

"Ah."

"Kakuzu won't use company funds to pay for them."

"Huh."

"Waste of money." Kakuzu responded shortly.

"It's not a waste! We could all use some relaxation!" Hidan said.

"This is relaxation enough."

"Cheap old-fucker."

Sumire silently shifted her feet. _I've never had a massage._ She stretched her arms above her head and let out a moan, recognizing a tenseness in her body.

"A massage sounds nice actually."

Kakuzu's gaze had locked onto her chest as it rose with her stretch. The thin white material of her dress had become slightly transparent as it clung to the curves of her bathing suit and her cleavage.

"Maybe I'll get a massage." She sighed.

 _Okay, I can be devious sometimes haha… this is weird… is this how you seduce things from people?_ She sat beside him again, stretching her arms in front of her, squeezing her breasts together, then let out another sigh.

"That's sounds so nice," she spoke, "a massage sounds really nice."

Kisame was grinning. _This woman… she's got a dangerous side._ Itachi noticed as well but said nothing. Hidan looked still grumpy from being denied. The two artists watched her closely, entirely aware of what she was doing. Kakuzu knew as well, he had met many gold-diggers in his time, he could shake them off with ease. Sumire suddenly yawned, the sound was high in pitch. She wiped water from her eye then smiled up at the tall man looking at her.

 _Shit._

The word shot across his consciousness, cutting through the image of her beneath him on Kisame's bed and his recalling of the sensation of her soft skin.

 _Shit._

He would never forgive himself.

"Fine."

"Really?" Hidan was excited.

Kakuzu studied the curves barely visible beneath her white dress, ignoring the gleeful exclamations of his partner beside him. Sumire continued to smile up at Kakuzu.

"I'm excited for it."

She giggled, her smile growing.

 _Shit._

 **X**

"Are you alright? You've even quieter than usual." Konan, after cleaning the tools, returned to the inn to check on her boss and dear friend.

"Yes, I am fine." Nagato had seated himself in the men's room.

The room was twice as large as the women's. His eyes were focused on the tatami, following the lines in the soft weaved straw. Konan had noticed his slightly quiet disposition from the moment she walked in.

"I am fine." He repeated, though he had not been asked.

 _No, something is on his mind._

Believe it or not, Nagato had never seen a nude woman before. Granted he'd seen countless online whether by accident or on purpose, he had never been five feet away from so much skin. He could not push the image of her out of his mind. He was shocked she hadn't screamed or thrown something. He expected tears, shyness, hiding away, but since none of those things occurred he had also remained there in shock.

"Nagato?"

The sound of his real name made him turn. The concerned expression on his friend's face encouraged him to speak.

"I walked in on Koizumi-san while she was changing."

Konan put a hand over her mouth to muffle a laugh.

"Please don't laugh."

The statement only made her laugh harder. Nagato released a large sigh, followed by a dry cough. Konan's laughter immediately stopped.

"I'm fine."

Nagato's gaze scanned his friend. She had changed into a blouse and jeans when she returned. At one time he had felt attraction to her, to the gorgeous woman who was always by his side, but every time he looked into her eyes he saw the shadows of affection for _him_. He relinquished the attraction knowing she would never view him the way she viewed _him_. He never considered that other women were options though. Casting out the first affections of his life, he had concluded that attraction and love were not for him. His goal, running the Akatsuki, making sure the dream _he_ left with them came true, was all Nagato had ever thought about, until this point.

 **X**

With their food digested everyone returned to the water. Hidan challenged Deidara to a race next. Deidara pulled all his long hair into his high ponytail and they both leapt in.

"Itachi-san, you should join us finally." Kisame called before diving in smoothly.

Kakuzu walked back to the inn, stewing in his frustration. Sasori remained in his seat at the wooden been. Tobi headed off to the woods again with a gleeful skip. Sumire released her hair from its ponytail and ran her fingers through it.

Beside her Itachi began to remove the white shirt he had on. She glanced at him, then did a double-take, then simply stared. Itachi walked past her to put his shirt away, her eyes continued to follow him. He took out a bottle of sunblock and applied it to his torso.

Sumire didn't realize her mouth was hanging open. The lines of muscles on his torso were prominent, deep but not too deep. He was on the paler side. Sumire's heart was slamming into her ribcage. When he turned to her she quickly looked away, then dropped her face into her palms.

 _Holy crap doesn't even begin to describe him._

Itachi approached her.

"Is something the matter?"

"Not at all." Her voice came out muffled.

Itachi accepted her answer and walked towards the water. She looked up, blushing even deeper at the sight of his muscular, broad shoulders. She patted her warm cheeks and faced the bench where Sasori was glaring at her.

 _He totally saw that; he knows what I was looking at. Oh, gosh, how embarrassing._

She walked around the bench and sat beside him.

"Are you not going to swim?" she asked.

"I'm uninterested in the activity."

"Ah."

She fell silent, looking at the wood of the table in front of her.

"Do you not know how to swim?"

He released an annoyed grunt and she smiled a little _. I'll take that as a no._

"Kisame-sama can teach you."

The idea of being taught something by his underling disgusted him. _How dare she even suggest it._ She noticed the disgust in his expression.

"Gosh," she sighed, "it's always a fight with you."

Sumrie still wasn't completely comfortable around the redhead. Sasori shot her another glare, then stood up. She watched him for a short while, until he disappeared down the dirt path back towards the inn.

 _It's always something._

The group of men had reduced to four, all swimming rather freely and racing to the jutting rocks in the middle of the lake and back. Her mind wandered. Having some true alone time during this trip was going be difficult she believed, so these few minutes before they called out to her were quite precious. _Maybe, one day, I'd be able to see one of them in a really romantic way. I know being attracted is really easy, they're all really attractive, but seeing them as more than that. Not just a friend, but as someone I might want to spend part of my life, could possibly be in my future._

Amidst her thoughts she noticed there were only three heads above water. All of them were looking around and suddenly the blue hair was diving down with some urgency. _Is something happening?_ She stood up and walked towards the edge of the water. When they headed for the shore she became nervous. The sight that met her was Kisame dragging a slumped over Hidan out of the water with Itachi and Deidara in tow.

"Is everything okay?" she moved quickly towards them.

"I think he might have got kicked in the head, I'm not sure." Itachi explained.

"He just didn't come out the water for awhile, un." Deidara sighed. "So Kisame went looking for him and saw him looking passed out so."

"Kisame-sama, is he okay?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know CPR." Kisame said. "I could take his pulse."

"You don't?" Sumire gasped.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Itachi asked.

"Well…" she moved a little closer. "I do… but… it was a while ago."

She had noticed the rather nonchalant nature that everyone was taking with this. _I guess this is how little Hidan-san is liked._ That wasn't quite the case, but Sumire was far too trusting a person to consider what all of the rest of the men knew was a fact.

"I'll try." she resolved and dropped down beside him.

She rested her cheek against his chest, but she didn't hear air entering his lungs. Just when she was placing her hands under his ribcage in the proper position she noticed his lip twitching. A feeling of disgust enveloped her and her hand met his pale cheek.

"FUCK!"

"Oh good. You didn't drown." she said, glaring down at him.

He cursed again while rubbing his cheek. Deidara and Kisame were chuckling.

"There's still some sun left. I'm going back in the water."

"Me too, hm."

"Want to join us Sumire-san?"

She nodded. After dropping her white dress off by their bags she went back into the water. The next few hours, before the temperature dropped, was fun for her. There was lots of splashing and a couple more lessons. For a moment, she became flustered from being thrown between three and eventually four (when Hidan recovered from his failed plan and returned to the water) bare chested men, but she reminded herself that they were her co-workers and she managed to push Hidan into Deidara. That of course ended with a lot of cursing and some fists being thrown, but the calmer pair drew her away.

She didn't think twice about being in Itachi's arms when they were in the deepest part of the lake. Kisame was circling them in true shark form, with just the point of his hair out of the water.

"Save me!" she joked, keeping an arm hooked over the Uchiha's shoulder.

"I don't think I can defeat a shark."

Itachi's earnesty easily forced her into a fit of giggles.

"I wasn't making a joke."

"I know!" she put a water-soaked hand over her mouth. "That's why it's funny."

When the head came closer and his beady eyes appeared Itachi said in quite a firm voice:

"Kisame, please don't eat Sumire-san."

And Sumire died… of laughter. The sharkman slid his large arms between them. Her giggles became mixed with playful screams as he pulled her slowly away from him.

"I'm stealing her."

Itachi gently took her floating ankle.

"I must request, you return her."

She knew they were doing this on purpose, because she almost couldn't breath now. Her core muscles were clenching so tightly.

"But I'm hungry."

"Our director will likely order more food for us later. You can eat then."

"But I'm hungry now."

Despite his protests he pushed her back towards Itachi. She righted herself and threw both her arms around the dark haired man's neck.

"Okay enough!" she laughed. "Let me breath damn it."

He was stiff, feeling the majority of her body pressed to his, but he put his hands on her back to support her.

"It's getting colder. We should head back to the fire."

"It's probably dead. We'll have to relight it."

Sumire switched to Kisame when they started back to shore. He was a slightly faster swimmer and she didn't want to be in the water anymore. When she climbed out Deidara was the first to greet her and with a towel. Hidan was messing with the remaining firewood, but not doing a very good job of lighting it. Itachi took over and it was soon set ablaze.

"The sun's finally setting."

Everyone was drying off and putting on warm looking clothing. Sumire realized she had only brought her dress which was still slightly damp. She put it on anyway. The towel was even more wet than her dress, so she set it over her bag. Her tiny hands wiggled in front of the fire and she hoped that she would dry off soon.

Deidara produced a blanket and held it out to her. He only had on his swimming trunks and his akatsuki jacket. When she took the blanket he sat down with his back against a nearby log.

"Don't you need it? You aren't wearing much." she said.

"You're gonna catch a cold, just take it, hm."

"But won't you be cold too."

"I'm a guy, it's fine."

"Being a guy doesn't make you impervious to weather. Dummy."

She stepped between his legs. He was shocked but spread them further apart. Carefully, she seated herself between them with her back against his chest and her knees up. She spread the blanket out over their lower halves. Deidara pulled the jacket around them both and zipped the front partially.

"See, now we're both warm."

He was overjoyed with this turn of events, but only grunted in agreement. He was getting looks from the other men, but this was a rare opportunity and he wouldn't yield no matter what.

"Let's tell ghost stories." Hidan suggested.

"No!" Sumire rejected that idea in its entirety.

Kisame was chuckling again.

"I can't deal with ghost stories. At least not out here in the dark with just a fire."

"How about later, at the inn? We can play Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai." (Game of 100 Ghost Stories)

Her eyes widened even more.

"Absolutely not!"

"I don't think we have 100 candles." Itachi added.

"We can't go through this whole trip without sharing some scary stories."

"We can do it after dinner."

"Didn't they say there was an onsen?"

"Yeah, that's where they offer massages."

"We should go. There's nothing left to do out here anyway."

Deidara was displeased for a moment, but the idea of a warm bath was super appealing to him.

"Let's go."

"I'll put out the fire."

Sumire unzipped the jacket and hopped up. _That was short, but it's okay. I'm still really cold anyway._ Itachi poured water until there were no longer any embers visible and the group headed back to the inn just as the last rays from the sun disappeared.


	20. Bonus Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Here we have a bonus chapter with a glimpse into the minds of the men. Watch out! Lemons below. I beefed up a couple of the scenes, but I couldn't do much else. Everyone was bound to be** **interrupted** **, but Sasori. Haha. Thanks for stopping by!**

* * *

 **Pein (Nagato)**

He just needed to step forward. Her arms shyly rose to cover her breasts and she fidgeted nervously.

"P-p-pein-kantoku." Her voice was so delicate.

It was fine that she wouldn't call his real name during. It was even better.

"Koizumi," he spoke low.

The addition of his weight to the tatami had her darting her eyes up to his face then back down to his feet. She tightened her arms, her breasts being pushed up her chest, her foot slid back slightly as though she were going to move away. Nagato slid the door closed behind him and cautiously approached the girl.

"You're stunning."

Her embarrassment caused a flattering redness to appear on her pale cheeks.

"A-all of a sudden… s-saying s-something like that… how am I…" her blush intensified.

She gasped at the feel of his cold hand on her bare waist.

"Pein-kantoku…"

He leaned down so they were inches apart. Her eyes closed waiting for him to continue, exactly as he'd hoped. He leaned in fully and kissed her hard. His hand slid up her body, sliding beneath her arm to cup and knead her breast. She moaned against his lips, letting her arms fall away. His head lifted while he brushed his thumb over her sensitive skin. His cold digit over her nipple caused her to gasp again.

"We can't…" she tried to tell herself more so than him.

Both hands grasped her, his thumbs flicking her nipples as his mouth descended upon hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer as he squeezed her.

The slight shift in her stance caused his mind to snap back to reality and he reached for the sliding door.

With the door now between them his thoughts wandered more freely. He imagined caressing the scar on her skin while he thrusted. Hearing his alias being called out would make it almost too much to bear. Her voice was so melodic. It would be as though she were singing him a song. Each syllable uttered in sheer bliss. He could imagine her balancing her elbows on the tatami and raising her hips to accept him so willingly. He could enjoy the sight of her body exposed to him in this way, not by accident, but as though she were displaying herself for him.

But he was interrupted by the door opening to reveal a fully clothed intern.

 **Itachi**

Itachi's eyes devoured the image of her dress sliding up her person. Inch by in her soft pale skin was revealed to him. He watched the muscles and bones beneath her skin shifting and stretching as she pulled the dress off of her body. He wished to stand, wrap his arms around her and kiss the spot on her shoulder. The slender curve, a birthmark he spotted even from his distance. She would likely freeze up then relax once she knew it was him. He could let his fingertips smooth along her skin, gaining an understanding of her figure in the slow, diligent way he wished to. But he felt he would grow incredibly impatient. Hunger would make him turn her around and tear the two small pieces of clothing from her body to reveal all of her to him. He could lay her down along the sand and… wait… he didn't have a condom.

"Itachi, the fire."

He looked at the dying fire in front of him and blew air into the flame to encourage its growth.

 **Sasori**

Sasori watched her walking by and he stood. _I'm not waiting any longer._

"Sumire."

She stopped.

"Sasori-sama."

He reached out and grasped her wrist. He tugged her arm and guided her quite a distance away, somewhere within the trees.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they came to stop.

She gasped as he pulled her towards him. His hand went to the small of her back and he kissed her hard. She made a struggled sound against his mouth, her hands pushing against his chest. The hand on her wrist was now grasping the back of her head. He turned his head and deepened the kiss, the friction causing her to moan loudly.

As their bodies pressed she relaxed against him. She molded her mouth against his and suddenly the force of the kisses slowed down. The tingles in her lips slowly traveled outwards, spreading throughout her skin, sending signals to her abdomen. Her fingers brushed up his torso to the sides of his face. They moved only an inch from one another, out of breath, puffs of air ghosted over each other's lips. He scooped her up.

A flurry of confused thoughts rushed through her head as he set her down on a soft patch of grass. The confusion increased when his fingers hooked beneath the hem of her bikini bottoms and pulled.

"What! Sasori-sama!"

She grabbed his hands to try to stop him.

"Why? What are you-"

"I want to hear you moan."

"Huh-what-I."

He yanked while she tried to process his statement. A rush of cold air over her exposed parts caused her to gasp again. He pushed her legs up and his head descended. She cupped her hands over her mouth at the feel of something edging between her lower lips. The muscle curiously stroked at her entrance, each touch sent a jolt through her body, her shoulders leapt up each time, her heart now slamming ferociously against her ribcage.

After a hard swallow she reached down to try to push his head away.

"Sasori-sama… that's… hyaaaa!"

She let out a cry as his tongue slowly licked upwards, just grazing her clit. Her hands went to her mouth, trying to muffle each cry that followed her first outburst.

The sound encouraged his tongue to move more zealously, dipping further between the sensitive folds of pink, sliding up and down on the left, then the right. Her body began shivering in his grip. Her head fell back, the pressure of her hands against her mouth lessening until they fell away, her hips beginning to writhe beneath him.

"Sasori-sama!"

Hearing his name called in pleasure, instead of protest, sent all of his blood rushing to his groin. Her small hand rested atop his head, sliding between the strands, and finding a decent grip. Her other remained as a fist against her chest. She let out a gasp and gripped his hair when the tingles of friction struck her. The tugs on his hair made him ache.

"Ah!" Her body convulsed once. "Like that!"

He repeated the curl of his tongue against her spot, excruciatingly slow. A humming sound left her. Her hips rose up against the sensation. Now that she was reveling in the pleasure he had bestowed upon her, he let his hands smooth up her waist to her still covered and unattended breasts. He continued to slowly curl his tongue as his hands squeezed the soft mounds. Her smalls hands gripped his, not to pull them away, but to grab hold of something to keep her grounded. Her vision was becoming hazy; she was no longer aware of her surroundings.

Harsh pinches upon her hardened nipples through the thin material made her bite her lip, but she was too far gone. The minute pain served to raise her higher, the prospect of release quickly becoming reality.

"Sasori-sama~ That feels so good~"

And suddenly his tongue was stroking faster against the bundle of nerves. A series of high pitched "ah" sounds left her parted lips, her hips moving quite a bit more. He placed a hand on her abdomen to keep her still as he completed his work. Tremors rushed down her form and she collapsed fully, panting hard from the expulsion of tension in her body. Sasori rose, licking his lip, and quickly undoing the strings on the waistband of his shorts. Sumire's haze receded very slowly, she could see what he was doing and she had no desire to tell him to stop. A weak little moan spilled from between her pants.

Propelled by a shudder of desire, Sasori raised her spread thighs and plunged himself into her walls. She gasped out at the sudden sensation.

"Sasori-ah-sama!" she cried out again as his hips began to move.

"Sumire." He breathed her name out as he lowered himself to her ear.

Her hands hooked around beneath his arms and her fingers pressed into his shoulder blades as a mock form of gripping him.

"Sasori-sama! It feels good! It feels good! It feels good!" her head had fallen back, her words spilling out unconsciously.

His hands moved to either side of her head, bracing his body above hers as their hips repeatedly met.

"Sumire." He breathed her name again.

Her body naturally kept her legs suspended in air as she received him.

Sasori could feel himself rising to his limit. The tension in his loins was becoming unbearable. His hips slammed into hers, frantic for release.

A cool breeze passed through his hair and Sasori glared down at his crotch, a stiffness present, then turned away.

 **Deidara**

Her bottom pressed into his groin and he suppressed a groan.

"Deidara-san!"

His warm hands felt her up slowly, beginning at her abdomen then sliding up to cup her breasts through the bikini. Her hands stopped on his, intertwining with his fingers.

"Someone will see." She said quickly.

He planted a series of kisses upon her shoulder, up her neck. He freed one of his hands and turned her face towards his to kiss her.

"Let them watch, hm."

It wouldn't take too many moves to position her. He could bring her hips down slowly and she would bite her lip hard enough to draw blood. They didn't need to move much to feel. He unashamedly would admit he always dreamed of having sex in public. It was such a thrill to think of. She didn't need to ride him normally. Just grinding was enough. Drawing attention wasn't necessary, it would force them to stop, but that was all part of the fun. Unfortunately, she would have to do all of the work. Hell, they could scoot into the water and finish there if they needed to.

"Deidara-san?"

"Huh?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

He rubbed the excess sunblock into his own forearms. _Don't do that again,_ he thought to himself.

 **Hidan**

Kisame had just beat him in another race and he started to throw a fit. Kisame, uninterested in arguing with him, dove into the deeper water and disappeared from sight. Hidan glared at the water where the man had left then spun around. He saw Deidara with his hands on Sumire's back and he immediately began to swim to shore. He couldn't let another man touch her as much as he had gotten to. Between strokes he grinned slightly. Though it had ended before he could get some satisfaction of his own. Their last risque interaction was something he thought of often.

 **Kisame**

Kisame's eyes followed a droplet of water as it traveled down her thigh. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her skin to catch it. Sumire jumped and touched his head, a nervousness filled her at the feel of his rough lips on her skin. His hands smoothed up the sides of her thighs, then on top and back down again.

"Kisame-sama! You said you weren't going to try anything!"

He grabbed her knees and spread them. She made a weak sound of protest as his lips pressed to her skin again.

"Kisame-sama!"

He suddenly tugged her to the edge and lifted her legs, still kissing down her soft pale skin to the crook of her leg.

"That's, not…" she became bright red when he placed his mouth atop her bikini bottom.

He growled, the vibrations causing her to release an involuntary moan. It would be so easy to seduce her. It would be so easy to take her right now.

Kisame became aware of being watched and he quickly tried to continue the conversation they had started.

 **Tobi**

While watching her wipe her tears he felt deep warmth in his chest, a sensation he had not felt since he last saw the smiling face of his… He didn't want Sumire to cry. He wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to see her beautiful smile again. The only thought he had to console her was to kiss her. But he didn't have the courage to kiss her.

 **Kakuzu**

He watched the rise and fall of her chest. If no one was here he would have done it. If they were alone he would have done it. The wooden table of the picnic bench would be uncomfortable for her back or her side, but if she was bent against it, it wouldn't be much of an issue. Though she is short. He would lift the back of the dress slowly, tease her, make her extra nervous. Her fidgeting would arouse him; her shyness would excite him. He would show her what it was like to taken by a real man, not the young boys that she was surrounded by that did not know how to touch and caress the female body. She would look back at him, her eyes brimming with nervous tears, swallowing her moans from the feel of his hands smoothing up the back of her thighs. He wouldn't be able to wait long. She was far too cute to keep waiting long.

His thoughts shifted to her lying beneath him on Kisame's bed. Her form was alluring. The bedsheets had cradled her so carefully, as though she were placed there waiting only for him. He leaned himself down to capture her lips. She would moan so lightly, still nervous.

Her body would arch at the sensation of being pushed into. Slowly. Don't break her. She'll squirm nervously beneath him, enthralled by the sensation of him, but overwhelmed by the size. He would move slow, ease her into it. As she adjusted he would pick up speed, increase the force more gradually, because he certainly could move with force. He would make her tremble, see white, collapse into oblivion while calling his name. She would forget the touch of every other man she had ever met.

If only they were alone.


End file.
